The Beginning of New Life
by JustWannaBeAnonymous
Summary: This is story of Jan Di as Medical student at Shinhwa University and Joon Pyo who just gets home after spending four years in America. What happened to them when Joon Pyo come home? This is the story of their reunion. BBF futurefic.
1. Chapter 1 The Reunion

**Chapter 1 The Reunion  
**

**This is my first time writing Boys Before Flower fanfiction. So, please just bear with me.**

**This story is what I imagined happen after the four years. I'm thinking to ****make it**** multi-chapter story, but I'm still not sure.**** I'm waiting for your advices :)**

**Here is the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the beginning of the new term. The people around the corridor were busy looking at the schedule in their hand.

Geum Jan Di walked slowly to her next class. She wasn't late, so she didn't have to hurry. She was surprised when she saw that the classroom had been almost full. She sighed when she saw that her usual seat had been taken by someone else. She tried to search for another seat. There were few empty seats in the middle of classroom and one at the last row. She decided to sit at the last row.

Besides her, seated a girl with long black hair. She looked almost like Ga Eul, but her hair was wavier than Ga Eul. That girl smiled at Jan Di when she took the seat.

"Hello," the girl greeted Jan Di with friendly tone. It was kinda strange, seeing that the students of Shinhwa University usually didn't really act friendly with people outside their circle.

"Hi," Jan Di answered with thin smile. She felt a little awkward with new people who she didn't know.

"I'm Han Eun Jae. What's your name?" the girl said while extending her hand to Jan Di.

"I'm Geum Jan Di," Jan Di answered shaking that girl's hand.

"I never saw you before. What year are you in?" the girl, or Han Eun Jae, asked again looking interested.

"This is my fourth year," Jan Di answered shyly. "What about you?" she asked back.

"Oh, this is my third year." Han Eun Jae stopped for few seconds. "I should call you Jan Di-sunbae, then," she added with smile.

"It's up to you. But, just Jan Di is fine too," Jan Di answered shyly. "I'm surprised this class is so full," Jan Di said quietly.

"Oh, didn't you know? The assistant of the professor is very handsome and famous. That's why this class is so popular," Han Eun Jae informed her kindly.

"Really?" she was shocked knowing that was the reason the class was full. "No wonder most of the students are female then," Jan Di muttered.

"Hu-uh," Han Eun Jae nodded her head happily.

Jan Di stared at her new friend warily. "Is that why you take this class?" she asked carefully.

Han Eun Jae giggled a little hearing the question. "Part of the reason. The other part is because I really am interested in the subject," she admitted boldly.

Jan Di just nodded her head quietly.

A few minutes later, the door to the classroom was opened and a middle-aged man entered the classroom followed by a man in his mid twenties. The female students in the classroom sighed simultaneously. Except Jan Di. Her jaw dropped when she saw the infamous assistant whom they had been talking about earlier.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae?" she whispered to herself. She should've guessed it before. Who else would draw that much of attention beside F4's member?

Han Eun Jae turned her head to Jan Di's direction. "You know him?" she asked wonderingly to Jan Di.

Jan Di smiled warily. "Hmm.. yeah, he was a sunbae from my high school," she answered softly.

"Oh," Han Eun Jae gasped. "Were you from Shinhwa High School?" she asked excitedly.

Jan Di nodded her head before turning her attention back to the lecture from the professor.

* * *

"Jan Di-sunbae," Han Eun Jae called Jan Di when Jan Di got up from her seat. The class was already over and the students were just leaving their seats.

Jan Di turned her head to her new friend. "Yes?" she asked kindly.

Han Eun Jae smiled sheepishly. "Can I copy your note? Mine wasn't very clear. I'm not really good at taking notes," she asked politely.

"Oh, sure. But, I can't lend you. Maybe we can go to copy place now and you can copy it directly," Jan Di suggested.

Han Eun Jae nodded with enthusiasm. "Sure," she agreed readily.

They walked to the classroom's door together. "I'm really sorry if I caused you difficulties," Han Eun Jae said apologizing.

"It's no problem, Eun Jae-ssi," Jan Di said kindly.

"Oh, just call me Eun Jae. It'll be more comfortable," Eun Jae said with happy tone. "Besides, I feel like we're already friends," she added.

"Then, you should just call me Jan Di," Jan Di said kindly.

"Okay," Eun Jae agreed easily.

When they walked out of the door, they found Ji Hoo standing outside the classroom. "Hi, Jan Di," he greeted friendly.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae," Jan Di exclaimed at the same time Eun Jae gasped. Jan Di turned her head to Eun Jae and found her new friend gawked at Ji Hoo. "Oh, sunbae, this is my new friend, Han Eun Jae. Eun Jae, this is Ji Hoo-sunbae," Jan Di introduced both of them.

"Hello," Ji Hoo said politely but there was slight awkwardness in his voice.

"He..Hello," Eun Jae stuttered answering the greeting.

"Do you want to go home now?" Ji Hoo asked Jan Di again.

"No. I have to go to copy place first before I leave," Jan Di answered easily.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Ji Hoo asked again.

Jan Di shook her head. "No need, sunbae. I can use the bus," Jan Di declined politely. "Besides, I know you need to go to the clinic," she added remembering that Ji Hoo also worked at his grandfather's clinic.

"Alright, then. I'll leave first," he said and turned to leave.

Jan Di turned her head to Eun Jae and found her new friend still looked at the direction where Ji Hoo left. "Eun Jae, do you still want to copy my notes?" Jan Di asked.

Eun Jae turned to Jan Di immediately. "Yes," she said quickly. "You didn't tell me that you were close with Ji Hoo-ssi," Eun Jae said when they were on their way to copy place.

Jan Di shrugged. "I didn't know that you want to know," she said nonchalantly.

"Well, it's not really my business, but it's just so great that you know him like that," Eun Jae said simply. "How do you know him anyway?" she asked carefully.

Jan Di was hesitant to answer the question. If Eun Jae's reaction with her friendship with Ji Hoo was like that, how would she react if she knew that Jan Di was Joon Pyo's girlfriend? "Hmm.. we have mutual friends," she answered simply.

"Oh," Eun Jae said nodding her head. It seemed like she was satisfied with Jan Di's answer and didn't try to dig up more. She looked like a good person who didn't want to stick her nose to other people's business much.

Jan Di's cellphone rang suddenly making the two girls shocked. Jan Di smiled immediately when she saw the screen. "Hi," she greeted happily.

"Where are you?" Joon Pyo asked from the phone. It was usual for him to ask where Jan Di was every time he called.

"Just get out from classroom. I want to go home after this," she answered readily. "What are you doing?" she asked back.

"Hmm.. just waiting for someone," Joon Pyo answered simply. Jan Di didn't ask more thinking that Joon Pyo was waiting for his client for a meeting.

Eun Jae didn't ask anything. But she had to get Jan Di's attention when they arrived at the copy place. Jan Di turned her head to Eun Jae. Eun Jae tried to ask for Jan Di's notes.

Jan Di understood. She tried to open her bag, but it was difficult while she was on the phone. "Oh, I have to do something first. I'll call you in few minutes," Jan Di said quickly to the phone before end the phone call.

She immediately opened her bag and pulled out her notes before gave them to Eun Jae. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize we've arrived," she said sheepishly to Eun Jae.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should apologize because I interrupted your phone call," Eun Jae apologized back to Jan Di.

"Nah. It's fine. I'll just call him later," Jan Di said nonchalantly.

"Him? Is that your boyfriend?" Eun Jae asked casually. Jan Di just smiled and nodded her head to answer the question. "I'm really sorry then for disturbing your phone call with your boyfriend," Eun Jae apologized again looking really uncomfortable.

"No. It's really fine," Jan Di assured her.

They waited for a few minutes to copy Jan Di's notes. After they were done, they walked to the front gate together. "Are you gonna meet your boyfriend after this?" Eun Jae asked again. She didn't look like she wanted to dig out Jan Di's business. She just looked curious.

"Oh no. He's not in.. Seoul. He had to go somewhere for his work." Jan Di was hesitant to answer the question. She didn't want to say that her boyfiend wasn't in Korea, but New York.

"Oh," Eun Jae gasped. "I should apologize again then. I didn't know that your boyfriend isn't here right now. You must miss him now. I'm sorry I caused you to end your phone call earlier," Eun Jae really looked distressed.

"It's fine really. He calls every day. So, it's not really big deal," Jan Di just shrugged it off.

"Hey, what if I take you home to make it up for what I did?" Eun Jae suggested.

Jan Di shook her head. "Oh no. It's not necessary. You didn't do anything wrong. So, you don't have to do that," Jan Di said.

"Come on. Besides, you can show me your home, so maybe I can borrow your notes for the future," Eun Jae said sheepishly.

Jan Di smiled hearing her innocent request. "Fine, then," she said simply.

When they were getting close to the front gate, they found the door was crowded with many female students. They both looked curious.

"What happened? Is there an idol in front of the gate or something?" Eun Jae asked to no one particular.

Jan Di just shook her head, not knowing anything. They tried to slip away from the crowded place to go out from the building. They tip-toed around to see what was making the crowd like that. Jan Di gasped when she saw _who_ was standing in front of the gate and making people crowding the place.

The person who made Jan Di gasped also looked at her. "OOYY.. GEUM JAN DI!" he shouted excitedly. His bodyguards made room for him to pass through the crowd.

Jan Di just stood there motionless until the person arrived in front of her. She still hadn't got over her shock.

"Why? Don't you miss me? Don't you want to hug your boyfriend?" the person asked with cocky smile.

"Goo Joon Pyo," Jan Di exclaimed before she threw herself to her boyfriend.

Joon Pyo hugged her tight and spun her around with smile in his face. "I miss you," he whispered in her ear while still hugging her.

After putting her back to the ground, Joon Pyo held her chin up to kiss her. Jan Di forgot anything besides him at the moment. When his lips met hers, the crowd around them went wild.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?**

**Hope you like it :)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Proposal

**Chapter 2 The Proposal**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just borrowed it for a while.**

**Thank you for the reviews :) I'm so glad that you like the first chapter. That's why I decided to write more. I really try to write sweeter scenes in this chapter.**

**Thanks to D33pendwr-ter21, citable, meiqi89, and the guests who reviewed this story. You really made my day, seeing you like the story.**

PS: Please review in English. I don't understand other language. I'm afraid that when you give me advice in other language, I won't understand it. But, thank you nonetheless :)

**Here is**** another chapter****. Hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I can't believe you're here," Jan Di said breathless from the kiss.

"You should or I just kiss you again," Joon Pyo said cockily. "Or maybe you shouldn't so I can kiss you now," he said lowering his head to kiss Jan Di again.

"Joon Pyo," Jan Di exclaimed stopping Joon Pyo from kissing her again. She finally realized that they were in front of the University's gate and more than fifty people were watching them.

"Fine, then," he said giving up. He stopped from a few seconds before he looked pissed. "Why did you hang up on me?" he exclaimed half-yelling as if just remembering about the phone call.

Jan Di flinched before sighing. Her irrational boyfriend was back. She knew that he would be upset about the phone call. "Because I need to do something first," she answered calmly.

"What something? Something that's more important than your boyfriend?" he demanded challengingly.

"I said I called you later, didn't I? Why can't you be more patient?" Jan Di tried to stay reasonable and calm facing a mad Joon Pyo. She learned from the beginning that she couldn't be mad when he was mad or they would be arguing for a while. And that wasn't something that she wanted to do after just meeting her boyfriend again.

"But you shouldn't just hang up on me just like that," Joon Pyo exclaimed now looked more than annoyed than mad.

"Hmm.. excuse me," someone tried to get their attention.

Joon Pyo and Jan Di turned their heads to the voice. Eun Jae looked sheepish. Suddenly Jan Di knew what her new friend wanted to do, so she shook her head trying to prevent her friend from confessing. If Eun Jae said this was her fault, she would be in trouble in front of Joon Pyo.

"Who are you?" Joon Pyo asked annoyed with Eun Jae.

"I'm Han Eun Jae. I'm Jan Di's new friend," Eun Jae said introducing herself. "Hmm.. I'm sorry about your phone call earlier. I needed Jan Di's help, that's why she needed to hang up," Eun Jae added apologizing.

Jan Di flinched even before the upcoming yell from Joon Pyo. "What?" Joon Pyo exclaimed angrily. "You caused my girlfriend to hang up on me?" he said being more upset. "It's because of you!" Joon Pyo said pointing his index finger to Eun Jae and started to come forward to her.

Jan Di tried to hold Joon Pyo back by standing between them. She placed her hands in Joon Pyo's chest. "Joon Pyo!" she called her boyfriend to get her boyfriend's attention. Joon Pyo looked down to her immediately. "Be polite!" Jan Di said half-commanding her boyfriend.

Joon Pyo frowned hearing her command, but he stopped advancing to Eun Jae.

"Calm down, will you?" Jan Di said again being little relieved that Joon Pyo stopped. "She's my new friend. Don't do anything stupid," Jan Di said calmly.

"Fine!" Joon Pyo exclaimed giving up. "Just. Don't. Hang up. On me. Ever. Again!" Joon Pyo warned her.

"Fine, sorry," Jan Di exhaled being relieved. "Besides I really said that I'd call you later," Jan Di tried to argue again.

"But I call you because I miss you or I need you," Joon Pyo said pouting.

Jan Di smiled seeing how adorable her boyfriend was if he didn't act unreasonable. "Sorry," she said before hugging her boyfriend again.

Joon Pyo hugged her back instantly before nuzzled his face to her neck. Jan Di became comfortable until she suddenly realized that they were still in the University. She pulled away quickly.

Joon Pyo pouted little before sighing. He knew that his girlfriend didn't like public display of affection. So, he didn't force her again. She did what she did just because he caught her off guard.

"Let's get out of here!" he said suddenly and pulling her away.

"Oh, wait!" Jan Di exclaimed stopping Joon Pyo before turning to Eun Jae. "I have to go first. I'll see you tomorrow," she said to Eun Jae.

Eun Jae smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Okay, no problem. Bye," she said waving her hand to her friend who was pulled away again.

"Joon Pyo!" someone called stopping Joon Pyo again.

Joon Pyo grunted because someone tried to block his plan to get out of there again. He turned to the voice and found his best friend standing not too far from there.

"Yo, Ji Hoo," Joon Pyo called, not being too annoyed again. He waved his hand to his best friend.

Ji Hoo walked to Joon Pyo's direction while smirking. "You didn't tell us you would be home today," Ji Hoo said accusingly.

"Well, I wanted to surprise my girlfriend," Joon Pyo said throwing his hand around Jan Di's shoulder and brought her closer to him.

Jan Di rolled her eyes. Joon Pyo always acted territorial like that in front of other guys, or especially Ji Hoo. But, Jan Di didn't comment anything and just accepted her boyfriend's act. Besides, she was happy enough being close to her boyfriend.

"I thought you were going to clinic, sunbae," Jan Di said from Joon Pyo's embrace.

Ji Hoo smirked again. "I would if I could pass through this whole commotion that Joon Pyo caused," Ji Hoo said indicating people who crowded the front gate. It seemed like the people around them had been increased than before.

"Get lost, Ji Hoo! This is _my_ university. I have right to do anything I wanted here," Joon Pyo exclaimed arrogantly.

Jan Di nudged Joon Pyo's stomach with her elbow causing him to bend a little. "Ow! What was that for?" Joon Pyo exclaimed.

Jan Di turned around and stared at her boyfriend hard. "Don't say something like that again!" Jan Di warned her boyfriend before frowning little. Her elbow hurt. Who knows that Joon Pyo's stomach could be hard like that? _He must be worked out a lot while he was in New York,_ Jan Di thought. Suddenly she felt a little embarrassed thinking like that.

"Fine," Joon Pyo huffed before turning his attention to his best friend again. He knew that Jan Di didn't like him to be arrogant like that. He tried to decrease that attitude, especially in front of Jan Di. "Ji Hoo, let's have a party tonight," Joon Pyo suggested.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Okay, Woo Bin just called me saying that Yi Jung is home too," he said informing his friends.

"Really?" Jan Di was the one who exclaimed first. She looked excited.

"Oy, why do you look happier hearing Yi Jung is home than seeing me here?" Joon Pyo protested seeing his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"I'm just happy Ga Eul can be as happy as I am now if Yi Jung-sunbae's here too," Jan Di said happily.

Ji Hoo just chuckled already knowing about special thing that was going on between Yi Jung and Ga Eul. On the other hand, Joon Pyo frowned not understanding his girlfriend's words.

"What's the connection between Yi Jung's coming home with your friend's happiness?" Joon Pyo asked looking genuinely confused.

"Babo!" Jan Di exclaimed. "I'll tell you later," she added simply.

"Fine," Joon Pyo sighed. He was used to be called 'babo' by her, so he just let it slide. He turned his eyes to Ji Hoo again. "Meet you at the party, okay?" he said before starting to pull Jan Di to his car's direction.

"Where?" Ji Hoo asked suddenly,

Joon Pyo cursed himself. He forgot to decide where he wanted the party being held. Now, he realized why Jan Di liked to call him 'babo'. "What about Woo Bin's club?" he said to his best friend.

Ji Hoo nodded his head. "The usual?" he asked.

Joon Pyo nodded.

"Hey, can I invite my friend?" Jan Di asked her boyfriend.

"Who? Ga Eul? I though she's with Yi Jung? She'll be there for sure," Joon Pyo said looking down at his girlfriend.

"No, my new friend, Eun Jae. I'll invite her, okay?" Jan Di said before walking to Eun Jae who still watched their conversation along with a hundred other people. "Do you want to come to the party?" Jan Di asked her.

"Oh, you don't have to. I don't want to impose," Eun Jae said awkwardly.

"No, it's okay. Besides, it's just at a club," Jan Di said trying to convince her new friend. If the party would be held at Joon Pyo's house, she knew that it would be difficult to invite her friend. But, because it was at a club, it would be easier and less complicated.

"Hmm.. Okay, thank you," Eun Jae agreed politely.

"Good," Jan Di exclaimed happily. "Ji Hoo-sunbae will give you the address," Jan Di said. "Right, sunbae?" she turned to Ji hoo who just nodded his head to answer the question.

"Come on. Let's go!" Joon Pyo said pulling Jan Di again to his car.

Ji Hoo and Eun Jae watched the couple leaving in Joon Pyo's car before turning to each other.

Eun Jae smiled sheepishly to Ji Hoo. "Can you give me the complete address? Or better, a map to the club?" she asked Ji Hoo carefully. She knew that Ji Hoo was a silent person. He was more private than his other friends in F4.

Ji Hoo frowned a little. This girl was different from the common girls. Girls usually just asked him to pick them up if they were in the similar situation. But, this girl only asked for direction just like Jan Di's words.

"Hmm.. I'll send a driver to you," Ji Hoo said in the end. "Just give me your address," he added.

"Oh, you don't have to," Eun Jae said feeling little awkward and surprised. "I'm sure I can find the club. Or I can ask one of my father's drivers to take me there," she said trying to convince Ji Hoo.

"It's fine. I'll send a driver to your house," Ji Hoo decided with a final tone in his voice.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jan Di asked Joon Pyo once the car had pulled away from the University's front gate.

Joon Pyo just smiled at her. "Not far. Just around the campus," he said mysteriously.

Jan Di didn't know why but she didn't believe her boyfriend's words. "Where?" she demanded more answer.

"You'll see." That was the only words that Joon Pyo said. "You're not usually this impatient," he added teasingly.

Jan Di just narrowed her eyes glaring at her boyfriend. It wasn't like she didn't like surprises, she just knew that her boyfriend's acts was bound to be too much.

A few minutes later, she heard the sound before she saw it. When the car turned around, she could see it. There was wide land with helicopter in the middle of it. She knew it. She should've guessed that Joon Pyo would never do something normal.

"Please tell me that that thing is not waiting for us. Please tell me we're not going with that," she said warily to Joon Pyo who just smiled at her.

"Of course, we are," he said cockily.

Jan Di grimaced hearing the expected answer from Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo pulled her out of the car when the car stopped not too far from the noisy helicopter. He brought her to helicopter while trying to cover her from the wind. She had to admit that her boyfriend was so sweet despite of his stupidity and his extravagant style.

The helicopter departed once they were settled and seated safely in it. Joon Pyo's hand didn't leave her shoulder even though they were already sat comfortably. They didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"What is it with Yi Jung and your friend?" Joon Pyo asked suddenly.

"Oh. Yi Jung-sunbae promised Ga Eul that he would come to her when he came home from Sweden," Jan Di said cheerfully. She was happy seeing her friend had been so happy every time Yi Jung called. "They're kinda together," she added.

"Really? Yi Jung?" Joon Pyo asked, little disbelieved.

"Hu-uh," Jan Di said nodding her head. "He didn't tell you?" she asked staring at her boyfriend.

"Well, he always said something like someone waited for him and all. I just didn't know it was Ga Eul. And I just didn't think that it would be that serious," Joon Pyo said before smirking. "Besides, it was _Yi Jung_ who said that," he added, emphasized his friend's name.

"I think he's serious," Jan Di said while thinking the possibility if Yi Jung was serious or not.

"Well, if he did what he said, coming home to your friend, I'd say he's serious enough," Joon Pyo said, sensing his girlfriend's worry over Ga Eul.

Jan Di just nodded her head. They were silent again.

"Look at that!" Joon Pyo suddenly said indicating something at the ground below them.

Jan Di turned her head and looked what Joon Pyo meant. "Oh My God!" she exclaimed when she saw it.

They were above a beach and there were flower arrangements on the beach. The flowers were so colorful and it made a really big sign of 'Jan Di & Joon Pyo' in the middle of heart sign.

Jan Di knew it was too much, but she couldn't help it to feel touched by the gesture. "It's beautiful," she said still looking at the flowers.

Joon Pyo just smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her head while looking at the sign together with her. He made the arrangement since few days ago. He checked it out this morning after his plane arrived and before he picked Jan Di up from the university.

The helicopter landed not too far from the arrangement but far enough so it wouldn't cause any damage to the arrangement. Joon Pyo held Jan Di's hand when they were walking to the arrangement's site.

"We can get here by car, you know?" Jan Di said casually.

"Well, it would take longer time and I'm impatient," Joon Pyo answered.

Jan Di rolled her eyes hearing his words. Of course, she knew that her boyfriend was impatient man. She had to put up with that all this time after all.

"Besides, you wouldn't be able to enjoy seeing the flowers like before if we went here by car," Joon Pyo added smartly.

This time, Jan Di had to admit that her boyfriend was right. She couldn't have seen the arrangements from the best point (from above) if they used car.

They arrived at the arrangement. Joon Pyo pulled Jan Di so they stood in the middle of the sign. Jan Di turned her body around to see the flowers. It was bigger than she thought. "It's really beautiful," she said feeling happy being surrounded by the flowers.

When she turned her eyes to her boyfriend again, she found Joon Pyo was down on one knee in front of her. She gasped and threw her hands in front of her lips. "Oh my God," she whispered seeing Joon Pyo like that.

Joon Pyo just smiled seeing her act. "Geum Jan Di, we've been waiting for years to be together for real," he started. "We've been put up with each other for years and none of us become crazy because of that," he said causing Jan Di to chuckle softly. "Well, beside me being crazy in love with you, of course," he added, this time causing Jan Di smiled.

Jan Di felt really touched by Joon Pyo and without realizing it, tears were falling from her eyes.

Joon Pyo stared at her with serious expression. "I love you very much and I promise to cherish you forever. Will you marry me?" he said while opening the velvet box that he held all this time.

Jan Di sniffled for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Yes," she whispered the answer.

Joon Pyo smiled brightly before getting up and put the ring around Jan Di's finger.

Jan Di waited Joon Pyo while Joon Pyo kissed her ring finger before throwing her hands around him to hug him. Joon Pyo hugged her tight and nuzzled her neck smelling her. He spun her around and caused her to laugh.

After that he pulled away and kissed her lips passionately.

* * *

**A/N: okay, what do you think?**

**I admitted I never wrote about a proposal, so forgive me if it's not romantic enough ;)**

**Please let me know what you think by leaving comments in the box below :) so I know if I should write more or not.**

**Thank you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Club

**Chapter 3 The Club**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this drama. But I do create Han Eun Jae (my OC), so I kinda own her. Too bad it's not Joon Pyo ;)**

**Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Joon Pyo took Jan Di back by helicopter again. This time they landed on helipad at the roof of a tall building. Jan Di wasn't sure where they landed. The building was in the middle of the city. Jan Di tried to see the street below, but she still didn't have any idea about where they were.

"What building is this?" Jan Di asked Joon Pyo when the helicopter landed.

Joon Pyo tried to shield Jan Di from the wind and making her couldn't see around. Once they were safe inside the building, Joon Pyo just dropped his hand on Jan Di's shoulder casually. "It's one of Shinhwa's buildings. They are the only ones whose helipad we could use easily, seeing that it was made for our advantage," Joon Pyo said easily.

Jan Di frowned hearing this. He still didn't answer her exact question. Once they were in the elevator, Jan Di gapped seeing the building's name. "Shinhwa Hotel?" Jan Di exclaimed reading the name. "Why the hell do you bring me here?" Jan Di asked suspiciously.

Joon Pyo rolled his eyes. "Don't think anything weird!" He pressed the 59th floor, just one floor down from their current one.

"How can I not?" Jan Di exclaimed again. "Just answer the question. Why are we here? You didn't press the ground floor, so we're not here just to land the helicopter," Jan Di asked smartly.

"Of course not. We're here because I really want to take you here," Joon Pyo answered mysteriously while smirking.

"Why do you want to take me here?" Jan Di asked again. "Don't tell me you want to.." Jan Di stopped herself from saying something embarrassing. Her thought was back to the hurt she felt when she elbowed Joon Pyo's stomach.

"Yah, Geum Jan Di! Don't think like a pervert," Joon Pyo said still smirking.

"Who said that I.." Jan Di stopped again. "Then why are we here?" she asked again looking slightly red because of the blush on her face.

"We just need to use the room to change our clothes before going to the party," Joon Pyo explained still grinning. "I've already arranged for the hotel to prepare your clothes and someone to do your make up and stuff like that," he added.

"Oh," Jan Di said looking relief.

Joon Pyo smiled seeing his fiancée like that. He held her chin gently to make her look up to him. "You know that I won't do something that you're not ready to do, right?" he asked softly while staring at her eyes.

Jan Di felt touched by his behavior. "Yes, I know," she whispered her answer.

"Good, then," he whispered back before lowering his lips to kiss her.

Before they got too comfortable, the elevator's door opened. Joon Pyo's secretary was waiting for them in front of the suite with a few servants. They bowed once they saw Joon Pyo and Jan Di.

"Young Master, Miss Geum Jan Di," Secretary Jung greeted them politely.

"Secretary Jung, everything's ready?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Yes, Young Master. Everything's ready," Secretary Jung answered readily.

"Hello, Secretary Jung," Jan Di greeted him friendly when they were lead to the suite.

"Hello, Miss Geum Jan Di," Secretary Jung answered politely. "Young Master's clothes are in the master bedroom and Miss Geum Jan Di's clothes are in the second bedroom," Secretary Jung explained when he showed them the bedrooms.

Jan Di found the clothes with a few servants who were ready to help her. She took a bath before let the servants put make up on her. After that, they did her hair. They made it looked really shiny. They offered a few dresses to her and let her choose what she wanted to wear. She chose the simplest dress between the choices that she had. After the servants put the dress on her, they set velvet boxes in front of her.

Jan Di gasped when she saw what was inside the boxes. One of the boxes contented a simple diamond necklace when another contented earrings. The last box contended bracelet. The servants put on the jewels on her. And she was ready for the party.

She walked out her room and went to the general area of the suite. She found Joon Pyo was already there. He wore a black tuxedo which was matching with her black dress. Joon Pyo was smiling widely seeing her coming to him. He offered his hand to her.

Jan Di put her hand on his hand before he brought her closer to him. He kissed her hand before looked at her eyes. "You look stunning," he said simply.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said cheekily.

"Let's go before we're late," he said while putting his hand around her waist and guided her to the elevator.

"Please tell me we're not using helicopter anymore," Jan Di said practically begging.

Joon Pyo chuckled hearing. "Don't worry. We're just using my car," he answered to calm her down.

Jan Di breathed in relief hearing his answer. She didn't care what car they would use. Any car was better than helicopter. Once they already sat in the car safely, Jan Di turned her head to look at her fiancée.

"Why did you suggest making this party?" she asked curiously. She wanted to ask since he said he wanted a party, but many things distracted her.

"What else? It's for our engagement, of course," Joon Pyo answered grinning widely.

Jan Di frowned hearing this. "But you decided to make the party before you proposed!" she exclaimed reminding him.

"I know from the beginning that you'll accept. I'm the great Goo Joon Pyo after all," he said arrogantly.

Jan Di glared at him and hit his arm before turning her head. She was really annoyed by his behavior.

Joon Pyo chuckled seeing his fiancée acted like that. He put his hand around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. "It's just for celebrating our reunion at first. However, since you have accepted my proposal too, it's for celebrating my successful effort of asking you to be my wife," he explained sweetly.

Jan Di turned her head to him again. "So, it's not because you're too confident that I would accept your proposal?" she asked still looking suspicious.

"Are you kidding me? I was really scared that you would reject me," he exclaimed looking really honest.

"Really?" she asked which was answered by a nod from Joon Pyo. "You thought that I would reject you?" she asked again.

"Well, maybe not reject me. I thought you would make me wait before agreeing to be my fiancée," he admitted. "I know that you wouldn't reject me, but I wasn't sure either that you would accept my proposal right away."

Jan Di smiled before leaning her face to kiss his cheek. He really looked adorable if he didn't act arrogantly, stupidly, or unreasonably.

They arrived a few minutes later in front of Woo Bin's club. Two bodyguards opened their doors immediately. Joon Pyo instantly went to Jan Di's side. The club didn't look crowded. Joon Pyo and Jan Di were greeted by Woo Bin's men who guided them through the club. They were guided to the second floor where the VIP's guests were.

Woo Bin was already there with Ji Hoo. They stood up immediately when they saw Joon Pyo and Jan Di. Woo Bin walked to Joon Pyo's side immediately. He hugged Joon Pyo immediately. "Yo, man!" he said slapping Joon Pyo's back.

Joon Pyo just chuckled slapping Woo Bin back.

"You're really sneaky. How can you slip away from my men's watch? I didn't know you're coming until Ji Hoo told me," Woo Bin exclaimed half annoyed half amazed.

Joon Pyo chuckled again. "I'm smart, aren't I?" he said arrogantly.

"Nah, it's just because you use your private plane and Shinhwa is really private about the plane's schedule. My men couldn't even hack your system," Woo Bin said praising Shinhwa, but belittling Joon Pyo.

"Hey! Shinhwa can be like that because of me," Joon Pyo exclaimed feeling annoyed because of Woo Bin's word.

"Nah," Woo Bin shook his head. "Shinhwa can be like that because you have awesome IT technicians. Well, but Shinhwa can afford them because of you, I admit," Woo Bin said fairly.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo just chuckled hearing their conversation. Jan Di turned her head to Ji Hoo. "Ji Hoo-sunbae, you have given the address of this club to Eun Jae, right?" Jan Di asked to make it sure that her new friend would come.

Before Ji Hoo could answer, they were interrupting by Woo Bin. "Jan Di ah! You looked pretty!" he exclaimed and hugged her.

Before Jan Di could react, she heard Joon Pyo shoutted. "Yah! Let go of her! She's my girl!" he exclaimed while pushing Woo Bin away from Jan Di.

Woo Bin just chuckled and let his friend push him. "You're still the same Joon Pyo. Too possessive!" Woo Bin commented.

"Of course, I always want to keep Jan Di safe," Joon Pyo said feeling smart.

"Woo Bin-sunbae said possessive, not protective!" Jan Di said correcting her fiancée.

"That's what I meant," Joon Pyo said feeling confused.

"No, you mean you're protective of me, but Woo Bin-sunbae said that you're possessive of me," Jan Di explained patiently.

"It's just the same," Joon Pyo answered to dismiss it.

Jan Di rolled her eyes while Ji Hoo and Woo Bin chuckled hearing Joon Pyo's stupidity. They were settled in their seats before they ordered drinks. Joon Pyo didn't let go of Jan Di and always put his hand around her shoulder or her waist.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae, Eun Jae will come here, right?" Jan Di asked Ji Hoo again, remembering her earlier question wasn't answered yet.

"Yes. I sent a driver to pick her up," Ji Hoo answered calmly.

"Oh Good. Thank you, sunbae," Jan Di said happily.

"Oh yeah, about your friend, her family's awesome," Woo Bin said including himself to their conversation.

Jan Di frowned. "How do you know about her family?" Jan Di asked feeling confused.

"I checked her background of course," Woo Bin answered casually.

"What? Why do you do that, sunbae?" Jan Di exclaimed.

"Well, I have to make sure that people around F4 have good record of course," Woo Bin explained calmly.

"You did that to all of people?" Jan Di asked in disbelief.

"Not really. Just people who have possibility being around F4 much," Woo Bin answered again patiently.

"So, what about her family?" Joon Pyo asked interrupting Jan Di's further interrogation. It caused Jan Di pouted a little, but Joon Pyo just let it go.

"Well, her family has one of the best Beer Companies. They are one of my best suppliers for the clubs actually," Woo Bin said casually. Joon Pyo just nodded his head. At least, Woo Bin made sure that Jan Di's friend was not a bad person.

A few minutes later, one of Woo Bin's men entered the room followed by Jae Kyung behind him.

"Unnie!" Jan Di exclaimed and got up to hug her.

"Hey, you look beautiful," Jae Kyung said observing Jan Di's appearance.

"Thank you. You look amazing, Unnie!" Jan Di praised Jae Kyung back.

After the greeting, Jae Kyung came sitting beside Woo Bin. He enveloped her in a hug. "Hey, baby," he said before pecking her lips.

Jae Kyung just smiled. And suddenly she noticed Joon Pyo was stared at her with suspicious gaze. "What?" she asked Joon Pyo.

"How the hell do you manage to come back to Seoul the same day I do?" Joon Pyo asked her. "Are you stalking me?" he added suspiciously.

"What for?" Jae Kyung asked challengingly. "It's all your fault, you know? If you didn't cancel the last week meeting I would be here sooner. But since you canceled that meeting, I have to wait until JK plane available which is today," Jae Kyung answered firmly.

"Besides, if my men can't stalk you, Joon Pyo, no one can," Woo Bin added sulkily. He was still annoyed Joon Pyo could slip away from him.

"Maybe you need to improve the training, Woo Bin. You're too busy visiting Jae Kyung in New York since you two got together last year," Ji Hoo suggested teasingly.

Woo Bin threw the nuts that was served in the table to Ji Hoo who avoided that easily. The others chuckled with their antics. A few minutes later another Woo Bin's man entered followed by Yi Jung whose hand were dropped casually around Ga Eul's shoulder.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di called excitedly and waved her hand.

Ga Eul waved her back to Jan Di before she became frozen. Her eyes were stuck at the shiny thing that was in Jan Di's finger. Suddenly Ga Eul squealed. "Is that a ring?" she asked making the other people in that room turned their heads to Jan Di.

Joon Pyo just smiled with smugness in his face.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**** Hope you like it. Do you want to know their friends' reaction to the engagement?**

**Special thanks for the people who wrote the comments for last chapter and added this story to their favorite or alert lists. **

**Please tell me what you think about it. Should I continue or not? Let me know by commenting the story in the box below please. The more comment I get, the more I'm enthusiastic to write next chapter ;)**

**Thank you for your time :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Announcement

**Chapter 4 The Announcement**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBF characters.**

**Special thanks for people who were so kind to comment for the last chapter.**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Wow, why didn't we notice that thing earlier?" Ji Hoo, who came out from the daze first, said wonderingly.

"Yeah. How could we not notice a ring that big?" Jae Kyung said mirroring Ji Hoo's. "You're a good observer, Ga Eul," she added to Ga Eul.

"Of course, she's my girlfriend after all," Yi Jung sadi proudly.

"Wait a minute, your girlfriend? Since when?" Joon Pyo asked while frowning.

Before Yi Jung could answer that, Woo Bin interrupted him. "You sneaky little bas.." Woo Bin stopped his words while hitting Joon Pyo's arm. "How could you sneak away with this?" he asked became more annoyed than before.

Before Joon Pyo could yell to protest, Jae Kyung said calmly. "Maybe because he bought the ring in New York?" she said dryly to her boyfriend.

"No. I didn't mean buying the ring. I know he must have bought it in New York," Woo Bin said in frustration. "I mean the proposal. He must have done that in Korea, since Jan Di didn't leave Korea at all," Woo Bin said before turning his head back to Joon Pyo. "You proposed in Korea, right? You didn't fly her to another country, say Hawaii for example," he asked Joon Pyo.

"Fly her?" Ga Eul asked looking confused.

"Yeah, he used helicopter. That's the only reason he could slip from my men's watch, since my men just used cars," Woo Bin said dryly.

"See, I'm smart to use the helicopter, right?" Joon Pyo said to Jan Di while grinning widely. "If I didn't, Woo Bin's men could stalk us," he added cheekily while smirking at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin glared at him making the others chuckled. "I should've bought helicopters," Woo Bin grunted.

Jae Kyung stared at him as if he was crazy. "You want to buy helicopter just for stalking Joon Pyo?" she asked dryly. The others chuckled again while Woo Bin grimaced hearing his girlfriend's words.

"Don't say it like that! You make it sound like I'm crazy about Joon Pyo or something," Woo Bin protested angrily. "I just don't like it if someone beat me like that," Woo Bin said pouting.

Jae Kyung smiled before kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your ego," she said to Woo Bin.

"Guys, shut up!" Joon Pyo suddenly got up from his seat to make the others paid attention to him. He grinned widely when he saw that everyone looked at him.

Jan Di stared at her fiancé warily. She had bad feeling about it. "What are you doing?" Jan Di asked when suddenly Joon Pyo pulled her to stand up beside him.

"Guys, meet the future Mrs. Goo Joon Pyo," he said proudly making Jan Di blushed because of the embarrassment.

The others chuckled. But Ga Eul pulled Jan Di into a hug. "Congratulations!" Ga Eul said excitedly.

Before Jan Di could say anything, she was transferred to Jae Kyung's hug. "Congratulation, Jan Di!" Jae Kyung practically shouted the words making Jan Di flinched.

After that Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and Woo Bin hugged and congratulated her one by one. They looked at Joon Pyo after that. "I wonder how you could propose and succeed," Ji Hoo said wondering.

"Yeah. I thought you would have messed it up and Jan Di would kill you," Woo Bin added.

"I can't believe you're the first one from F4 who got engaged for real," Yi Jung said glancing at Jae Kyung. "I'm sorry Miss Ha, but I don't count his engagement to you as a real engagement," he added to Jae Kyung teasingly.

"Nah, it's okay. I didn't either," Jae Kyung said nonchalantly. "But I do want to know how he proposed. Jan Di, how exactly did he propose to you and make you want to accept him? He didn't blackmail you, didn't he?" Jae Kyung asked half-jokingly.

"Of course not. Who do you think I am?" Joon Pyo protested hearing his friends making fun of him. "I did it with style. Maybe the three of you should take note to what I did, so you wouldn't mess up your proposal later," he added smugly. After that, he started to tell them what exactly he had done to propose to Jan Di. Jan Di just shook her head seeing her fiancé's act.

A few minutes later, one of Woo Bin's men entered the room bringing an iPad with him. Woo Bin accepted the iPad from his man to look at what it was about. After a few seconds, he gave the iPad to Jan Di. "Is this your friend?" he asked to make sure.

Jan Di looked at the picture of Eun Jae on the screen for a few seconds before nodding her head.

Woo Bin turned his head back to his man. "Yes, bring her in," he said firmly.

The man bowed before left the room. A few minutes later, he was back with a dazed-looking Eun Jae following behind him. Eun Jae was still amazed looking at the VIP room before she looked at the people in the room. Her jaw dropped seeing the famous F4 in the room. All of them.

"Eun Jae, come here. Sit with us," Jan Di called her friend while indicating the seat not too far from her.

Eun Jae got out of her daydream before smiling to Jan Di. Like Ga Eul, her eyes focused on the ring too. "Is that a ring?" she asked causing the chuckles from everyone, except Woo Bin who groaned and Ji Hoo who looked confused.

"How could she notice that too, like Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo wondered out loud.

"It's a girl thing, Ji Hoo. They notice things like that," Yi Jung explained to his friend.

"Yah! So Yi Jung. Are you saying that I'm not a girl?" Jae Kyung protested hearing Yi Jung's statement.

Before Yi Jung could explain himself, Joon Pyo opened his mouth first. "Of course not. You're a monkey!" he said teasingly.

Jae Kyung got up from her seat wanting to attack Joon Pyo before Woo Bin held her back and make her sit on his lap. "Ignore him," he whispered to his pouting girlfriend. "Besides, you're _my_ monkey, right?" he asked sweetly making Jae Kyung's pout disappear.

Jae Kyung smiled hearing Woo Bin's words before turning her body so she could face Woo Bin. She kissed Woo Bin's lips and got responded by Woo Bin immediately.

The other F4 groaned. "Yah! Don't make out in front of us!" Yi Jung warned while throwing the nuts to the couple.

Jae Kyung, who practically covered Woo Bin's body from the others, turned away to glare at Yi Jung when she felt the nuts he had thrown. This just made the others chuckled looking at Jae Kyung's expression.

"Oh, I should introduce all of you to my new friend. This is Han Eun Jae," Jan Di said trying to get attention from the others. "Eun Jae, as you have known, this is my boyfriend, Goo Joon Pyo," Jan Di started with Joon Pyo.

"Fiancé," Joon Pyo corrected her.

Jan Di rolled her eyes. If she was being honest, she hadn't got used to that idea yet. "Fine, fiancé," she said in the end. "And you also have known Ji Hoo-sunbae," she continued pointing Ji Hoo. "The ones in the corner are Yi Jung-sunbae and my best friend, also his girlfriend, Ga Eul." Jan Di pointed the couple. "And the ones who were making out are Woo Bin-sunbae and Jae Kyung-unnie."

Eun Jae looked at everyone one by one, trying to memorize them, especially the girls. She had known about F4, so she knew what their names were and what their faces looked like. She nodded her head when she could remember them.

Then, Jan Di offered a seat for Eun Jae before sitting down at Joon Pyo's side again. Joon Pyo dropped his hand around her shoulder immediately once she sat down. "Yi Jung, tell me how you got together with Ga Eul." Joon Pyo asked his best friend. "No one told me about it," he grumbled.

"I've told you about the promise, haven't I?" Jan Di said.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me how Yi Jung could promise like that," Joon Pyo argued instantly making Jan Di rolling her eyes.

Yi Jung started to tell his story to Joon Pyo with Ga Eul helped completing the story here and there. (**A/N: you all know how the process how they got together, so I didn't write it here**). While Joon Pyo listened to his friend's tale seriously, Jan Di just drank the drinks in front of her and observed the people in the room. Her eyes focused on her new friend who was talking with Ji Hoo. They looked serious and the conversation looked intense. Jan Di was amazed seeing how they looked comfortable talking to each other. It made her smile seeing that.

Her smile didn't go unnoticed by Ga Eul. Ga Eul looked Jan Di in her eyes to ask what it was that she was smiling for. Jan Di pointed her chin to the direction of Ji Hoo and Eun Jae. Ga Eul followed Jan Di's direction and found what her friend meant. She was grinning immediately to Jan Di.

"What are you two grinning about?" Joon Pyo asked suddenly.

"Sshh.." Jan Di hushed her fiancé while putting her index finger in front of her lips. She checked the couple whom she observed earlier. They still talked to each other. Jan Di turned her head to face Joon Pyo.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae looks comfortable with Eun Jae," she whispered to Joon Pyo's ear.

Joon Pyo's eyes turned to the couple in question immediately. He frowned for a few seconds before rolling his eyes. "So what? Don't tell me you wanna play matchmaker for them," he said to his fiancée quietly.

Jan Di just shrugged. "Don't know. We'll see," she said dismissively.

"Don't make any trouble!" Joon Pyo warned her.

"Hey, I'm not you. I never make trouble. That's your job," she protested.

"Yah, what do you mean?" Joon Pyo exclaimed half-yelling.

"Don't yell at me!" Jan Di warned.

Joon Pyo was silent immediately. "Fine. Sorry," he said quietly.

This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Woo Bin and Yi Jung. They smirked seeing Joon Pyo acted like that. "I didn't know that Goo Joon Pyo could apologize," Yi Jung said teasingly.

"Yeah, me too," Woo Bin added.

"Shut up, you two!" Joon Pyo exclaimed with a slight blush on his face.

Jan Di smiled seeing her fiancé's expression. "Of course, he can. He'll apologize if he does something wrong," Jan Di said adding the blush on Joon Pyo's face.

"Yah, shut up Jan Di!" he exclaimed loudly to Jan Di.

"Are you yelling at me again?" Jan Di asked while glaring at Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo closed his mouth instantly. "Of course not. I just don't like it if you say things like that," he said with calmer voice.

The others chuckled seeing Joon Pyo's defeated act. "Now we know who wears pants in the relationship." Jae Kyung said teasingly.

Joon Pyo frowned hearing Jae Kyung's words. "What do you mean 'who wears pants'?" he asked looking genuinely confused. "I'm wearing pants and Jan Di's wearing dress," he exclaimed.

Jae Kyung just rolled her eyes and refused to explain to him that she just meant it as an expression not literally. Woo Bin just chuckled seeing his girlfriend's smartness. He kissed her temple to let her know that he was proud of her attitude.

A few minutes later, Jan Di suddenly got up from her seat. "I want to go to the restroom," Jan Di said.

"It's in the first floor, Jan Di," Woo Bin told her kindly.

"I'm coming with you," Eun Jae and Joon Pyo said at the same time.

The others were confused hearing those words. They understood if Eun Jae wanted to go to the restroom as well, but they couldn't understand why Joon Pyo wanted to come with Jan Di too.

"Why do you want to come to the restroom with Jan Di?" Woo Bin finally asked the question which all of them wanted to ask.

Before Joon Pyo could answer, Jan Di interrupted him. "Because he didn't want me to go there alone," Jan Di answered rolling her eyes. "You don't have to accompany me. I can take care of myself," Jan Di said to Joon Pyo.

"But it's a club. You never know who you'll meet at the restroom of a club," Joon Pyo protested.

"Eun Jae wants to go too, so you don't have to worry," replied Jan Di. "Besides I'm going to _ladies'_ room, you can't even follow me there," Jan Di added.

"Then, I can guard the door. If something's happened to you, I could save you immediately," Joon Pyo said stubbornly.

"Joon Pyo, it's _my_ club. My men are guarding every inch of this place. They know who Jan Di is. They won't let anything happened to her," Woo Bin interrupted the conversation.

"Fine, then," Joon Pyo finally agreed and let Jan Di went to the restroom with Eun Jae.

Once the two girls opened the door of the VIP room, they were greeted by loud music and two men who guarded the room. It looked like Woo Bin wasn't kidding when he said that his men guarding every inch of this place.

"So, congratulation on your engagement, by the way," Eun Jae said excitedly.

Jan Di smiled hearing this. "Thank you."

"Was it happened this afternoon? Because you didn't wear the ring when we were in class this morning."

"Hu –uh. He proposed before we came here," Jan Di answered easily.

"Wow. How did he propose?" Eun Jae asked again enthusiastically.

"Oh, it was at the beach. He made flowers arrangement and propose in the middle of that," Jan Di said simply.

"I was really shocked you know, when I saw who your boyfriend is this morning," Eun Jae admitted her thought. "No wonder you know Ji Hoo-sunbae. You didn't tell me that the mutual friend whom you said earlier was Goo Joon Pyo-ssi," she added.

Jan Di grimaced. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what your reactions would be if you knew," Jan Di apologized for keeping that secret.

"It's okay. It wasn't really my business," Eun Jae said simply. "But how do you know them? I mean, no offense, but you don't look like a girl who is from their circle. I heard that they're not really mixed with outsider," Eun Jae wondered out loud.

Jan Di chuckled. "Well, that's long story," she said, not knowing what to say to answer the question.

"It's okay. It's not my business anyway. Don't worry," Eun Jae let it go easily. "But, they looked different from what I used to hear. I never thought that they would be.." Eun Jae tried to search for the right word.

"Good looking?" Jan Di suggested warily. She used to hear how handsome F4 are from other girls.

Eun Jae chuckled. "That's not what I meant. I knew that they are good-looking, I'm not that surprised seeing them. Although it was a little overwhelming seeing them together for the first time like that," Eun Jae answered admitting her feeling. "What I meant to say was I never thought that they would be... hmm.. nice like that." She finally found the right word to describe F4.

Jan Di chuckled again. "Yeah, they could be nice when they're in the right mood."

"Oh yeah. Is Ga Eul-ssi really So Yi Jung-ssi's girlfriend? I heard he's some kind of Casanova," Eun Jae said curiously.

"Well, he was Casanova, I guess. But, he's kinda serious with Ga Eul, I think," Jan Di answered easily.

"What about Song Woo Bin-ssi? Is that his girlfriend too?" Eun Jae asked again.

"Yeah. They've been together for a year."

"Really? Wow, I never thought guys like them would have serious girlfriends," Eun Jae said carefully.

"Well, it's not strange if you really know them. Ga Eul is so sweet and gentle. I guess her kindness and patient are the things that made Yi Jung-sunbae finally melt," Jan Di said with soft smile. "And Jae Kyung-unnie is really tough girl. I think that's why Woo Bin-sunbae fell in love with her. She can keep him in line."

"Ohhh. Yeah, I think I can see that," Eun Jae said nodding her head. "Ga Eul-ssi looked really kind. On the other hand, Jae Kyung-ssi looked really brave. I've never seen someone like her."

"I think Jae Kyung-unni has to act like that, seeing that she's an heiress, herself," Jan Di said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"She's an heiress? Of what?" Eun Jae asked looking confused.

"You don't recognize her? She was the heiress of JK Group. It was one of the biggest companies in Korea, like Shinhwa," Jan Di explained.

"Oh, that Jae Kyung is _the_ Ha Jae Kyung from JK Group?" Eun Jae exclaimed. "I've heard about the heiress of JK Group, but I just didn't know her face."

"I understand. Jae Kyung-unnie is more famous in America than in here. She spent much of her time there after all," Jan Di said understandingly.

"Thank you for inviting me for the party," Eun Jae said sincerely. "It's nice to meet new people, especially the famous ones," she added with grin across her face.

Jan Di smiled. "You're welcome," she said simply.

When they went out the restroom, Jan Di was suddenly collided with someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" the other person yelled at Jan Di angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you," Jan Di apologized quickly.

"Do you think it can be solved just by apologizing? Look what you've done to my dress," that person shouted while showing her dress which was stained by her drink.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," Jan Di apologized again. "You don't have to yell, though. We can solve it calmly," she said trying not to get more attention from other people. They were at the corridor in front of the restroom.

"Sorry? You have to pay for this!" that person said while pushing Jan Di and causing her to collide with the wall.

"Hey, what are you doing? Don't do that to her!" Eun Jae tried to push that girl away from Jan Di.

"What is this all about?" A guy suddenly interfered.

The girl suddenly threw herself to him. "They made my dress look like this," she said accusing Jan Di and Eun Jae.

"What? You've done that to my girlfriend?" the guy looked pissed instantly.

"I'm sorry. It's unintentional," Jan Di said quickly.

"Yeah, it's just an accident. Besides you girlfriend shouldn't push people like that," Eun Jae added.

"How dare you accusing my girlfriend like that! Don't you know who we are?" the guy yelled at Jan Di and Eun Jae.

"What happened here?" Suddenly two men who looked like Woo Bin's men appeared. Apparently they heard the guy's voice.

"They damaged my girlfriend's dress," the guy reported quickly.

The two men frowned hearing this. They turned their heads to Jan Di. "I'm sorry, Miss Geum Jan Di. But what exactly happened here?" one of them asked Jan Di politely.

"Hey, I've told you what happened!" the guy exclaimed loudly.

"Don't talk like that in front of them," the other man warned firmly.

"What? You dare to treat me like this? Don't you know who I am?" The guy looked really pissed.

"Don't you know who they are?" The two men now fully faced the guy as if challenging him.

"Who are they?" the girl suddenly opened her mouth too.

"Enough," Jan Di said interrupting the conversation. "Don't make a fuss out of this," she said firmly to Woo Bin's men before turning her head to the couple. "I'm really sorry about the dress. I can give you the money for the laundry bill," she said looking brave. In her mind she was trying to estimate how much the laundry bill. She was the laundry girl after all.

"What? Laundry? Do you know how expensive this dress is?" the girl exclaimed looking annoyed.

Jan Di grimaced. She could guess a little how much that dress cost. She was wearing the dress that would cost similar after all. But, before she could say anything, she was interrupted by Woo Bin's men.

"Don't you dare treat Miss Geum Jan Di like that? Or you're going to be thrown out of this club!" one of the men threatened the couple.

"Why?" the girl protested.

"Because you've offended one of special guests of Master Song Woo Bin," one of the men answered clearly.

The couple looked shocked. "She's a special guest of Song Woo Bin?" the guy asked looking a little scared.

Geum Jan Di frowned. She didn't want it to happen like this. This would make Woo Bin heard of this accident and if he knew, Joon Pyo would know too. And she really didn't want Joon Pyo interfered with this thing. He was bound to be pissed at the couple and that would be bad.

Jan Di glanced at the two men. "Please don't make a fuss out of it. I don't want F4 to know about it," Jan Di said firmly with quiet voice. "I can handle it on my own," she added before turning back to the couple.

"Please just tell me how much I should pay to repair the dress. We don't need to make it become big mess," Jan Di said trying to solve it quietly.

"F4?" the girl said warily.

The couple looked at each other before the guy said loudly, "we don't need your money. We'll get out of here by our own." And after that, they left Jan Di and Eun Jae with Woo Bin's men. It seemed like the couple didn't want to make trouble with F4.

Jan Di sighed. "Please don't tell Woo Bin-sunbae about it. It's not a big deal," Jan Di said to the men.

"But Miss Geum Jan Di," the men wanted to protest.

"Please," Jan Di asked again making the men shut their mouth.

"Okay, Miss Geum Jan Di," they said obediently.

Jan Di smiled in relief. "Thank you for your help," she said politely before pulling Eun Jae to the VIP room.

"Wow, that was cool," Eun Jae said quietly. "I didn't know that F4's influence was that big."

Jan Di grimaced before staring at her friend seriously. "Please don't tell anyone about this," she asked Eun Jae. "Joon Pyo would make a big deal out of it if he knew."

Eun Jae smiled. "Okay. Don't worry. I understand," she said to calm Jan Di down.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**** Hope you like it :)**

**Please leave comment about this chapter. It's easy, just write some words in the box below :) If you can give me a critic or advice, I'd really appreciate that very much. Thank you for your time..**


	5. Chapter 5 The Permission

**Chapter 5 The Permission**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBF characters although I sure will be happy if I can meet them at least :)**

**Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly. Joon Pyo didn't find out about the incident in front of the restroom. Woo Bin's men didn't report that to Woo Bin (yet?). Jan Di was still not sure that the incident would be solved just like that. But, she didn't say anything to Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo took Jan Di's home after the party. He wanted to come in and meet her parents. He wanted to talk to her father about giving blessing to their upcoming marriage.

"Joon Pyo, it's night already. They must have been sleeping. Why don't we talk to him tomorrow?" Jan Di suggested calmly.

Joon Pyo looked up to her house and saw that the lights were already out. He sighed before looked at her eyes again. "Fine. Maybe that's better," he agreed in the end.

Jan Di smiled seeing that he wasn't being difficult. "So, I'll meet you tomorrow?"

Joon Pyo grimaced. "I have to attend a meeting tomorrow morning. But I can meet you after your classes," he answered.

Jan Di shrugged. "That's fine. Besides, I can't meet you in the morning anyway. I have to go to class too."

Joon Pyo frowned. "But, I was planning to pick you up and take you to your class," he said grouchily.

"You don't have to. I can take the bus like usual." Jan Di tried to convince him.

"So, you don't want me to pick you up?" Joon Pyo frowned again.

Jan Di rolled her eyes. "It's not that. I'm glad if I can meet you, but you don't have to always pick me up," Jan Di explained calmly.

"But I _want_ to pick you up," Joon Pyo argued stubbornly.

Jan Di rolled her eyes hearing her fiancé's stubbornness. "I like being picked up by you. But, please don't make a big deal out of it. What if you pick up after my classes? We can go on dates after that," Jan Di tried to compromise.

Joon Pyo thought the idea for a minute. "Fine, then," he said sighing. "I'll meet you tomorrow, okay?" he said before pulling Jan Di back to his embrace. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good night. Sweet dreams." He pulled away to look at Jan Di's eyes before smiling. "Go in," he said while indicating Jan Di to go inside her house first.

Jan Di smiled seeing her fiancé's sweetness. She started to step back to enter her house before she took a step back to Joon Pyo. She pecked him on the lips boldly before finally turning around to enter her house.

Jan Di couldn't stop grinning and little that she knew, Joon Pyo couldn't either. They both were so happy with the development of their relationship, in status or emotionally.

* * *

Jan Di could hear the whispers from people around her when she was walking through the corridor the next morning. She frowned, but she wasn't surprised it was happening. She had guessed that Joon Pyo's commotion yesterday would cause effects like this. She didn't regret what happened yesterday even though she wished that other people would just keep their noses out of her business.

Jan Di tried really hard to act normal in her class. She tried to concentrate to the professor who gave lecture in front of the class. She tried to ignore the whispers and glances from the people in the class. But in the end, she failed to do those things. She stood up suddenly, trying to leave the classroom unnoticed. But, she failed to do that either.

"Geum Jan Di-ssi, is there something wrong?" the professor asked once Jan Di got up from her seat.

Jan Di flinched hearing this. How could the professor notice her action when there were more than a hundred students in the class? And how could he know her name suddenly? It meant only one thing. He knew about the gossip and he had been observed her from the start. Jan Di tried to act cool and normal. She held herself back from rolling her eyes to the professor.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I need to use the restroom," Jan Di said with controlled voice. She really wanted to just leave that place.

"Oh, sure Geum Jan Di-ssi. Please," the professor said politely.

Jan Di gritted her teeth while she was walking out of the classroom. She couldn't believe the professor treated her like that. She didn't like getting attention like this from people. Especially if it was because of her status as Goo Joon Pyo's girlfriend. Or fiancée.

She supposed she should just get used to that since it wouldn't go away. She had become Joon Pyo's fiancée now. She was bound to get attention from people, especially in Shinhwa's sphere like this. Everyone would know about her sooner or later. She shouldn't complaint about that because by complaining, it meant that she regretted her relationship with Joon Pyo. And she would never do that. Despite of the difficulties, being together with Joon Pyo was the only thing that would make her truly happy. So, she just had to bear the difficulties. It wasn't like she wasn't used to that.

Jan Di decided to just went to the library to spend the time. She did ignore all of the glances and whispers people gave at the corridor. But, she couldn't ignore the stares she got at the library. That was why she needed to leave the library before she exploded. She was scowling when she walked out of the library.

"Jan Di!" someone called her suddenly.

Jan Di turned her head to the direction of the voice while still scowling. But, her scowl was replaced by a weak smile immediately after she saw who had called her. "Hi, Eun Jae," Jan Di greeted her friend back.

"Hey, are you free now?" Eun Jae asked excitedly.

Jan Di's weak smile turned to grimace. "I shouldn't. I have a class, but I suddenly didn't feel like I'm up to it," Jan Di admitted.

Eun Jae frowned hearing this. "Why? What happened?" she asked with concern expression on her face.

Jan Di shrugged. "Just other people who failed to keep their noses out of my business," she said simply.

"Oh. Yeah, I heard," Eun Jae said weakly. They walked out of the building and stopped at one of the benches which were scattered around the park. "I thought you would have get used to gossips like that," Eun Jae conversationally.

"In High School, I was used to the bullying. Believe it or not, Joon Pyo was the leader for that," Jan Di answered dryly. Few seconds later, she chuckled remembering how Joon Pyo usually acted.

"What?" Eun Jae exclaimed in disbelief. Her face looked so comical.

Jan Di smiled seeing her friend's reaction. "He red-tagged me back then. And people who got red-tagged, got bullied," Jan Di explained.

"Wow, you weren't kidding then, when you said that it was long story," Eun Jae said remembering their conversation in the restroom the night before.

Jan Di smiled and shook her head. "No, of course not," she said simply.

"Who was attracted first? You or Joon Pyo-ssi?" Eun Jae asked seeing that her friend wouldn't just tell her the whole story.

"Joon Pyo," Jan Di said simply. "I had a crush on Ji Hoo-sunbae at first," she admitted later.

"Really?" Eun Jae exclaimed in disbelief again.

Jan Di nodded her head. "Ji Hoo-sunbae is the most sensible in the F4. He helped me a lot when I got bullied. I guess, that was why I got crush on him. But, I started to give up once I found out about his feeling for Min Seo Hyun-unnie," Jan Di explained.

"Oh, yeah. The model, right?" Eun Jae asked to make sure which was answered by Jan Di's nod. "But, he broke up with her, didn't he?" **(A/N: I don't really remember, but Seo Hyun is model, right?)**

Jan Di nodded her head again. "He did," she answered simply.

"Then, why didn't you get together with him?" Eun Jae asked curiously.

"He still had feeling for Seo Hyun-unnie after their breakup. The moment he got over her, I have already fallen in love with Joon Pyo," Jan Di said with grim expression. She remembered the time when Ji Hoo wanted to give her the necklace in the village. She rejected that because she didn't want to get rid of Joon Pyo's star necklace.

"How did you fall in love with Joon Pyo-ssi?" Eun Jae asked changing the topic. She could sense her friend's uneasiness talking about Ji Hoo's case. Eun Jae wanted to cheer her up by talking about Joon Pyo again.

Jan Di chuckled. "I don't know really. Maybe because I always have to deal with his stubbornness or stupidity," Jan Di said chuckling. She looked better every time she talked about Joon Pyo. "But one thing for sure, it's because of his persistence," she added with serene smile.

Eun Jae smiled seeing her friend's expression. "I guess he's not the type who would take no for answer, isn't he?" Eun Jae guessed jokingly.

Jan Di chuckled. "Definitely not."

"But you love him nonetheless," Eun Jae commented sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jan Di sighed looking at the ring on her finger. Joon Pyo's ring. Their engagement's ring. She smiled happily.

Suddenly Jan Di's phone rang. Joon Pyo's face flashed on the screen. Jan Di smiled immediately and picked the call up. "Hey," she greeted softly.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Joon Pyo asked instantly after hearing Jan Di's voice.

"I'm sitting at the bench, chatting with Eun Jae. What about you? Did you finish with your meeting already?" Jan Di asked smiling softly.

Eun Jae saw Jan Di's expression and she couldn't help it to smile as well. Jan Di's expression was just so happy, soft, and pure. Eun Jae was hoping that she could find someone who could make her felt like that as well.

Jan Di ended the phone call a few minutes later. She turned to face Eun Jae again. "I'm sorry I abandoned you to talk to Joon Pyo," she apologized sincerely.

Eun Jae shook her head immediately. "No, it's okay. I did interrupt his call yesterday, so it's time for me to pay him back," Eun Jae said jokingly.

Jan Di chuckled. "Maybe that is his reason to talk more than usual," Jan Di joked as well.

"Really? But it's just few minutes phone call. Was that really longer than usual?" Eun Jae asked looking little confused.

Jan Di chuckled. "Well no. But he just talked to make sure about our date later and it took him more than five minutes to do that," Jan Di explained.

Eun Jae nodded her head. "He likes to revenge, doesn't he?"

Jan Di laughed while nodding her head a few times.

* * *

Joon Pyo picked Jan Di up after her last class. They decided to go to Jan Di's house first before going for their date. Joon Pyo stopped his car in front of Jan Di's house. Kang San was at the porch when he saw Joon Pyo's car. He ran to the car immediately.

"Joon Pyo-hyung," Kang San called excitedly.

Joon Pyo who was just walking to Jan Di's car to open the door for her turned to the voice. He grinned seeing Jan Di's little brother. "Hey, Kang San," he said waving to the boy.

Kang San ran to Joon Pyo and hugged him. "Wow, you're finally home, hyung," Kang San said after pulling away from Joon Pyo. He turned to Jan Di and frowned. "Noona, why didn't you tell me that Joon Pyo-hyung is home?"

Jan Di, who had been smiling when she saw Kang San hugged Joon Pyo like that, turned to her brother. "You were already sleeping when I arrived last night," Jan Di answered simply.

Kang San rolled his eyes. "Then why didn't you tell me this morning?" he demanded again.

"I didn't have the chance, I was running late this morning, remember?" Jan Di argued reminding her brother.

"Hey, it's enough," Joon Pyo interrupted the argument when he saw Kang San wanted to open his mouth again. "Are your parents home?" Joon Pyo asked Kang San immediately to distract the boy.

Kang San nodded smiling to Joon Pyo. "They're inside," Kang San said. "Come on, hyung," he added pulling Joon Pyo's hand, so Joon Pyo followed him.

Jan Di rolled her eyes but also smiled seeing her little brother treated Joon Pyo just like his own brother. At least one of her family treated Joon Pyo normally. Her parents were still little awkward with Joon Pyo. They still treated him like a Young Master even though Jan Di had been dated him for more than four years.

When they entered the house, her mother gasped when she saw Joon Pyo. "Young Master Goo Joon Pyo, welcome," she said ushering Joon Pyo into the house.

Joon Pyo chuckled a little. "Just call me Joon Pyo," he said politely. Jan Di's mother didn't comment on that. She just offered Joon Pyo to sit. Joon pyo smiled politely when he was thanking her. Jan Di sat beside him.

"Oh, Young Master Goo Joon Pyo," Jan Di's father came to the room suddenly. Joon Pyo stood up immediately bow his head a little. "Oh, please sit down. No need to stand up," Jan Di's father said awkwardly.

"Kang San, bring the drink here," Jan Di's mother whispered to Kang San, but Joon Pyo heard that nonetheless.

"Oh, please don't be troubled about that," he said politely.

"Oh, no trouble at all, Young Master." Jan Di's mother smiled to Joon Pyo before turned to her son again. "Kang San, go," she said and Kang San left immediately.

"When did you come back, Young Master?" Jan Di's father asked politely to make a small talk.

"Yesterday," Joon Pyo answered simply. "And please just call me Joon Pyo," he added quickly.

"Oh, we really thank you for the presents you sent from New York," Jan Di's mother said.

"You're welcome," Joon Pyo said smiling a little. He glanced at Jan Di and suddenly looked so nervous. "Hmm.. I need to ask you something," he said slowly to Jan Di's parents.

"Oh, what is it?" Jan Di's father asked politely.

Before Joon Pyo said anything, Kang San came back to the room with a tray. He set the tray down in the middle before sitting next to his mother. "Young Master, please have the tea." Jan Di's mother poured the tea to the cups for all of them.

Joon Pyo took a sip of the tea while trying to calm himself down. The others drank as well. After that, they focused back on Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo turned his head to Jan Di. His fiancée smiled and squeezed his hand to encourage him. Joon Pyo smiled a little before took a deep breath. He stood up carefully. After that, he bowed Korean style to Jan Di's parents.

Jan Di's parents and also Kang San gasped seeing what Joon Pyo had done. "Young Master.." Jan Di's father stuttered.

"Please just call me Joon Pyo," Joon Pyo said after he was done with the bowing. "I wanted to ask your permission to marry Jan Di," he said politely.

"Oh," Jan Di's mother gasped again. She turned to look at her daughter.

Jan Di's father tried to overcome his shock. "Hmm.. I take it you already ask Jan Di?" he said awkwardly.

Joon Pyo nodded his head. "Yes. And she said yes," Joon Pyo answered politely.

"You're sure, Jan Di?" Jan Di's mother asked her daughter gently.

"Yes, of course. You look unsure," Jan Di said looking confused. "I thought this is your dream to see me marry Joon Pyo," Jan Di added half teasing her parents.

"Well, yes. But, your mother and I still want what was best for you. If you'll be happy marrying young mas.. I mean if you're really happy with Joon Pyo, we'll agree with this plan," Jan Di's father said calmly. "But, if you're not sure about this, we don't want you to be forced about this. We don't want you to do this just because we wanted it."

Jan Di smiled at her parents. Suddenly she felt her tears in her eyes. "Thank you for your concern, Mom, Dad. But I _want_ to marry Joon Pyo. I just want to be with him," Jan Di answered certainly.

Her mother looked at her with happy expression. Her father smiled and turned his eyes to Joon Pyo. "Then, we agreed to let Jan Di marry you, Young Mas.. I mean Joon Pyo," Jan Di's father said still not used to Joon Pyo's name.

After the whole commotion was over, Joon Pyo asked Jan Di to go out with him that afternoon. When she asked what she should wear, Joon Pyo just said to wear casual clothing. And after she changed her clothes to jeans and some shirt, they went out together.

"Where are we going?" Jan Di asked curiously when they got to Joon Pyo's car.

Joon Pyo grinned while staring at her. "It's surprise," Joon Pyo said mysteriously.

"Not that I didn't like surprises. But, your surprises are bound to be too much," Jan Di said warily.

"Don't worry. It's not too much," Joon Pyo tried to convince Jan Di. But, Jan Di looked like she still didn't believe him. "I promise," he added. Jan Di still looked skeptical. Joon Pyo sighed. "Fine, it's just a double date," he finally said it. Jan Di looked at him with confused expression on her face.

* * *

**A/N: So, What do you think? Hope you like it :) Do you want to know about the double date?**

**I didn't really know how Korean man asks his girlfriend's parents' permission to marry her (please forgive me about it. I did google it, that's why I found out about the bow**** and I tried to watch how Seung Jo asked Ha Ni's father's permission (Playful Kiss) but he didn't do that traditionally****) I'll try to ****write**** better in the next chapter.**

**Special thanks for people who wrote the comments for last chapter. Especially, for **** who gave me ideas. I'll try to write about that (or is this chapter enough? I already wrote a little about their history in this chapter), either way thank you so much :)**

**Please don't forget to leave comments in the box below. Thank you for your time :)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Double Date

**Chapter 6 The Double Date**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of BBF.**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Joon Pyo drove his car to some location that Jan Di were familiar with. Jan Di looked around trying to remember about the location. "Hey, I think I had been to this place," Jan Di said still didn't remember about the place.

Joon Pyo chuckled hearing his fiancée's words. "Of course you knew it. We had been there a long time ago," Joon Pyo said cryptically.

Jan Di frowned hearing her fiancé didn't help at all. She still looked around while trying to remember. Suddenly there was a sign that made her remember what the place was. "Hey is this..." Jan Di's sentence was cut.

"... Amusement Park," Joon Pyo continued Jan Di's sentence. He was smiling at her.

Jan Di looked at him in awe. "I thought you didn't like it when we came here," she said while they were entering the front gate of the area.

Joon Pyo shrugged. "I didn't like the company," he said easily. He was searching for a parking place. The place wasn't really packed, but it wasn't empty either. At first Joon Pyo wanted to rent the whole place so they wouldn't have to be crowded, but his friend disagreed and advised him not to.

"So when you said double date, it meant.." Jan Di's words were cut again by someone calling her name. They were already parked.

"Jan Di!" a voice called out to her. Jan Di turned her head and found Ga Eul was coming to her direction. Her friend grinned ear to ear seeing her. Yi Jung was following behind her with simple smile.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di called out excitedly. When she wanted to open her door, Joon Pyo already did that for her. "Thanks," Jan Di said to her fiancé before she turned to her friend. Jan Di hugged Ga Eul tightly. "Hey, I'm surprise you're here," Jan Di said honestly.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Joon Pyo-sunbae asked Yi Jung and me if we want to come. Since our first attempt to double date was complete failure, I agree to try again," Ga Eul explained while still holding Jan Di's hand. They were walking hand in hand with their significant others trailing behind them.

Joon Pyo shook his head seeing his fiancée was taken away from him by her so-called-best friend. Yi Jung just chuckled being left by his girlfriend. "Who said that your girlfriend can take over my fiancée easily like that?" Joon Pyo said grumpily to Yi Jung.

Yi Jung's chuckles turned to laugh when he heard Joon Pyo's complaint. "It's your fault for asking us to come with you. If you want to have Jan Di for yourself only, you shouldn't ask us to come," Yi Jung said reminding Joon Pyo.

"It's not my fault I have a generous heart," Joon Pyo said cheekily. "But, I still feel weird having double date with you. I thought if one of my friends would go double date with me and my fiancée, it would be Ji Hoo. But now, he's the one who's still single while you and Woo Bin have girlfriends," Joon Pyo admitted to his friend.

"Well, I still feel weird hearing you said 'me and my fiancée'. I thought if one of my friends got engaged, it would be Ji Hoo who did that first. But now, he's still single while you succeeded to get Jan Di agreed to be your wife," Yi Jung reciprocated wittily. He smirked at Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo chuckled hearing this. "Yeah, I think we can say we're exceeding the expectations, aren't we?" he said while grinning.

Yi Jung chuckled. "Yeah, that's right," Yi Jung agreed easily.

"Hey, what are you two doing, walking slowly like that?" Ga Eul called out to the boys when she and Jan Di had realized that their significant others were left behind. Ga Eul was waving her hand trying to get the boys' attention. Joon Pyo and Yi Jung caught up to their girls easily and took their places beside each girl. "What took you so long?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung.

"We're arguing which one is weirder, hearing I have a girlfriend or Joon Pyo has fiancée," Yi Jung answered Ga Eul's question while smirking at Joon Pyo who was scowling hearing Yi Jung's words.

"Hearing Joon Pyo-sunbae has a fiancée is pretty weird," Ga Eul said at the same time Jan Di talked.

"It's definitely hearing you have a girlfriend, Yi Jung-sunbae," Jan Di said.

The girls looked at each other when they realized they had spoken at the same time. They giggled simultaneously. "Well, I guess we don't want to be the reason our men being called weird, do we?" Ga Eul commented while still giggling.

Jan Di nodded her head while still giggling too. "Yeah, I think so," she agreed readily.

"Let's get on this ride," Yi Jung said indicating one of the rides.

"Okay," Ga Eul agreed and wrapped her hand around Yi Jung's arm. "Let's go!" she said excitedly.

"Let's go to other," Joon Pyo said frowning when he saw the ride.

"Why? What's wrong with this? It's really popular," Jan Di, who had agreed with Yi Jung and Ga Eul, demanded explanation from Joon Pyo. Ga Eul and Yi Jung just looked at Joon Pyo with confused expression.

"Yeah, I can see that this is really popular," Joon Pyo said while grimacing seeing all of the people was lining up to get to the ride.

Yi Jung followed Joon Pyo's eyes and suddenly he realized what Joon Pyo meant. Yi Jung chuckled to his friend. "Joon Pyo, it _is _commoner date. I thought you wanted to experience it," he said half-teasing his friend.

"Yes, I wanted to experience it by getting on the rides, not by waiting in the long line like this," Joon Pyo argued grumpily.

Hearing the argument finally Jan Di and Ga Eul understood what the boys talked about. "Maybe we can look for other ride with less people in the line," Ga Eul, the peacemaker, suggested carefully.

"No!" Jan Di rejected the idea quickly. She turned to Joon Pyo. "You want to feel the commoner date, you have to experience all of it, including waiting in the line," Jan Di spoke to Joon Pyo firmly. She looked really stubborn.

Joon Pyo stared at his fiancée for a while, observing her. Suddenly he realized that his fiancée was serious and there was no point of argument with her. He sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said still looking annoyed.

They got in line after that. After ten minutes of waiting, Joon Pyo started to complaint again. "Why is it taking so long? The ride was just one or two minutes," Joon Pyo said frowning.

Yi Jung chuckled hearing his friend's complaining. "Joon Pyo, there _are_ many people. Of course it'll take long time," Yi Jung said reminding his friend.

"I should've rented it for the day like I planned," Joon Pyo grumbled again.

Yi Jung chuckled again. It was his idea to not rent the place. It would be too extravagant for a commoner date if Joon Pyo had rented the place just for the four of them. On the other hand, Jan Di didn't look amuse hearing her fiancé's words. "You wanted to what?" she asked loudly. She looked little pissed.

"If I rented this place, there would be no other people except us. We can get on rides all we want," Joon Pyo answered Jan Di's question matter-of-factly.

"No! I don't want you to rent this place or any other place in the future. You have to learn to blend in with other people!" Jan Di said to warn Joon Pyo.

"Why can't I rent the whole place? I can afford it!" Joon Pyo exclaimed arrogantly.

"I know you can afford it. It's not about money. It's about having conscience to consider other people's interest. You can't have all of things you want just because you have money!" Jan Di said practically yelling her lecture to Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo scowled. "Why do I have to have coincidence with other people?" Joon Pyo asked feeling confused and annoyed.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul, who just watched the argument, tried very hard not to laugh when they heard Joon Pyo's question. On the other hand, Jan Di suddenly felt dizzy and tired because of her fiancé's stupidity. "I said conscience, not coincidence," Jan Di said while sighing.

"Aarhh.. I don't care. Let's just go home and we'll come tomorrow. I'll ask Secretary Jung to rent this place for tomorrow," Joon Pyo said getting frustrated. He started to pull Jan Di's hand with him. But she wasn't having it. She stayed firmly and didn't want to be moved.

"No, I stay here until I want to leave," Jan Di said stubbornly. "If you want to go home, just go home without me," she said not looking at Joon Pyo.

"Jan Di!" Joon Pyo exclaimed while still trying to pull her with him. "Yah! Come on!" Joon Pyo said loudly.

Jan Di shook her head. "No, I don't want to go with you," she said stubbornly.

Joon Pyo sighed in defeat. "Jan Di," he called his fiancée again with softer voice.

Jan Di sighed and looked up to Joon Pyo. "I just want you to consider other people's interest for once in a while. Going to movies, picnic, or to amusement parks like this is not just about enjoying the whole place just for you. It's also about blending with other people, meeting new people, being together with other people. By experiencing it, you also can see the real world outside your cocoon," Jan Di tried to explain gently. She knew that Joon Pyo wasn't as arrogant as he showed.

Joon Pyo started to understand what his fiancée meant. He still frowned little. "What do you mean cocoon? Do you think I'm caterpillar?" he said half annoyed half-amused.

Yi Jung, Ga Eul, and now even Jan Di chuckled hearing Joon Pyo's words. Jan Di put her hands on his waist while looking up to him. "Yes, you're _my_ caterpillar that will transform to be beautiful butterfly," Jan Di said half-teasing.

"Stop it!" Joon Pyo exclaimed firmly. "You make it sound so girly," he said frowning.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul chuckled again while Jan Di smiled teasingly to Joon Pyo. "Well, with your curly soft hair, you'll make beautiful.."

Before Jan Di could finish her sentence, Joon Pyo stopped her by covering her mouth with his. Yi Jung barked out a laugh seeing Joon Pyo's trick when Ga Eul smiled softly. When Joon Pyo pulled from the kiss, there was slight pink across Jan Di's cheeks.

"I told you to stop it, didn't I?" Joon Pyo asked cheekily while smirking at Jan Di. Jan Di didn't say anything and just put her face on Joon Pyo's chest. Joon Pyo chuckled lightly while stroking Jan Di's head gently.

"Hey, the line's moving," Yi Jung said reminding them to move. A few minutes later, his phone rang. Yi Jung checked the caller first before bringing the phone to his ear. "Yo, bro!" he greeted the caller making Joon Pyo, Jan Di, and Ga Eul look at him. The only person whom they greeted like that was Woo Bin.

"Who?" Yi Jung asked frowning. He was silent for a while to hear Woo Bin's words. "Are you sure?" Yi Jung asked while trying to look around. He looked little panic. "Alright. I know. Thanks, Woo Bin," Yi Jung said ending the line.

"What is it?" Ga Eul asked immediately sensing her boyfriend's uneasiness. "What did Woo Bin-sunbae say to you?"

Yi Jung shook his head. "Nothing. Just a few of my father's men were trailing us since before," Yi Jung said trying to sound nonchalant. He glanced to Joon Pyo who frowned instantly.

Joon Pyo got his phone out of his pocket and started to call someone. "Soo Kyun, there are men spying us. Is that true?" Joon Pyo asked someone on the phone. "Why didn't you tell me?" Joon Pyo asked again looking pissed. "No. It's not Woo Bin's. There are men other than Woo Bin's men," Joon Pyo said before stay silent for a minute. "Okay. Search for them. Don't do anything that will get their attention. We don't want them to know that we know they are there. Just make them lose us," Joon Pyo commanded before ending the line.

"They are searching for them. My bodyguards didn't notice other men except Woo Bin's," Joon Pyo said to Yi Jung. Yi Jung just nodded his head and pulled Ga Eul closer to him instinctively.

"Why are you so tense?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung looking concerned.

Yi Jung smiled weakly. "I just don't want my father find out about us this early. He'll make trouble for us," Yi Jung answered quietly.

"Should we leave?" Ga Eul suggested carefully.

Yi Jung shook his head immediately. "That's not necessary. Woo Bin's men and Joon Pyo's bodyguards will handle them," Yi Jung answered looking optimistic. They were silent for few minutes following the line which moved every two or three minutes.

Suddenly, Jan Di remembered something. "Who is Soo Kyun?" Jan Di asked curiously to Joon Pyo.

"The chief of my bodyguards," Joon Pyo answered easily.

"Since when do you keep in touch with your bodyguard like that?" Jan Di asked looking confused.

"Hmm.." Joon Pyo looked hesitant to answer this question. "There was an emergency in New York. It made us think that it would be good if I can keep in touch with them," Joon Pyo finally answered vaguely.

"What kind of emergency?" Jan Di asked suspiciously. She had never heard of thing like this before.

"Hmm.. There was an attempt for kidnapping me," Joon Pyo mumbled his answer looking unsure.

"What?" Jan Di exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" Jan Di asked angrily.

Joon Pyo flinched. He knew that Jan Di would react like this. "Because I didn't want to make you worry. Besides there was nothing happened to me. It failed and I was safe," Joon Pyo explained quickly.

Jan Di frowned. She wanted to argue, but suddenly she remembered about the incident yesterday. Was it a good idea if she kept the incident from Joon Pyo? She felt angry when Joon Pyo kept something like this from her, wouldn't it make her hypocrite keeping the club incident from Joon Pyo?

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Hope you like it.**

**Special thanks for Camy****, vampiregurl, TpeetaAllDay, and Issa ****who wrote comments for the last chapter. ****You guys are awesome :) Thank you very much..**


	7. Chapter 7 The Bodyguards

**Chapter 7 The Bodyguards**

* * *

**Disclaimer: BBF is not mine, obviously. But, I do borrow the characters and some background stories to create this story.**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The date went fairly smooth. Jan Di and Ga Eul clearly enjoyed themselves. Joon Pyo still complained every time they have to wait for the rides. Yi Jung still cautioned and worried. He still looked back every time they move to other places, trying to see if there were suspicious men following them. When they were having ice cream (for Ga Eul and Jan Di) and cups of coffee (for Yi Jung and Joon Pyo) at one of the coffee shop in the amusement park, Joon Pyo's cell phone rang.

He picked it up immediately. "Yes?" he asked with his professional tone. "Are you sure?" Joon Pyo asked before being silent to hear the other people talked. "Hmm.. Okay. After that what will you do?" Joon Pyo asked again. "Are you sure about that? Okay, then," Joon Pyo said before ending the call.

"That was Soo Kyun." Joon Pyo looked at Yi Jung seriously. "Your father's men were waiting in front of the shop. They never got closed enough to us, to be able to see Ga Eul's face. But, they could clearly see you're out with a girlfriend," Joon Pyo said to Yi Jung.

Yi Jung nodded his head. "That's good enough. As long as my father doesn't find out about Ga Eul's identity yet, it's good. But, are you sure that they weren't close enough?" Yi Jung asked looking skeptical.

"Yes. Between my bodyguards and Woo Bin's men, they were not bold enough to get closed to us. They're still trying not to let us know about them trailing behind us," Joon Pyo explained. "Soo Kyun suggested us to go out through the back door. There was no one waiting at the back door. They wouldn't know if we leave or not. When they found out, we'll be long gone and they wouldn't be able to find us in the middle of thousands people in this place," Joon Pyo explained the plan. "What do you think?" he asked to make sure.

Yi Jung smirked. "Smart. That's good plan," Yi Jung agreed instantly.

"What about you two?" Joon Pyo asked Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"No problem," Jan Di agreed quickly.

"Yeah, I think so," Ga Eul agreed too.

"Good, then," Joon Pyo said nodding his head. His attention was back to his cell phone after that. He dialed a number before bringing the phone to his ear. "Soo Kyun," Joon Pyo said. "We agreed. We're ready to leave. Have you managed the staff in this shop?" Joon Pyo asked. "Okay, then."

A few minutes later, a man who was wearing sunglasses and black formal clothes came to their table. His age looked like early forty. His height was taller than Yi Jung, but shorter than Joon Pyo. He greeted them with a bow before he got rid of the sunglasses and looked at Joon Pyo. "Young Master," he greeted Joon Pyo politely.

"Soo Kyun. Is the plan ready?" Joon Pyo asked with firm voice. He looked like someone with authority and acted very professional. This was the first time for Jan Di to see Joon Pyo acted as an heir of biggest company in Korea who was fit to be the future leader of the said company.

"Yes, Young Master. Everything's set," Soo Kyun answered with certain voice.

"Good, then," Joon Pyo answered before turning his head to the people around the table. "Are we ready to go?" Joon Pyo asked them.

"Yeah, sure," Yi Jung said readily.

Joon Pyo stood up from his seat before helped Jan Di getting up from hers. Joon Pyo's hand was around Jan Di's waist instantly, making her to be closer to him automatically. Joon Pyo, with Jan Di at his side, followed Soo Kyun going to the direction of the kitchen at that coffee shop. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were walking behind them. Soo Kyun walked while sometimes looked back to them to check. When they were waiting for the manager of the coffee shop to make sure the kitchen was safe for them to walk through, Joon Pyo said quietly to Jan Di. "Jan Di, this is Soo Kyun. The chief of my bodyguards."

Jan Di offered her hand. "Hello. I'm Jan Di," Jan Di said with friendly voice.

"Hello, Miss Geum Jan Di," Soo Kyun said professionally while shaking her hand.

"You know me?" Jan Di guessed while she observed Soo Kyun's manner.

Joon Pyo snorted hearing his fiancée's question. "Of course. You're my fiancée after all," he said proudly.

Jan Di looked confused. "And what's the connection between me being your fiancée with him knowing about me?" Jan Di asked.

Joon Pyo rolled his eyes. "Jan Di, he goes everywhere I go. He guards wherever I am. He manages all of my protection and yours too," Joon Pyo explained.

"What do you mean mine?" Jan Di asked still didn't understand.

"Do you really think I let you go alone unprotected? You were my girlfriend and now you are my fiancée. You might be in danger because of that. Of course I set up protections for you," Joon Pyo explained while they were walking through the kitchen.

While they were already out of the place, Soo Kyun disappeared to back to guard them from invisible places. Jan Di stared at Joon Pyo in disbelief. "Do you mean that all of this time you have bodyguards following me around?" she asked Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo nodded. "Yes, of course. I would go crazy if I wasn't sure you were safe or not. Besides, your position in my life really can make you get in trouble. My personal enemies, the company rivals, and many other can try to harm you. And I can't stand it if you get harmed," Joon Pyo said looking at Jan Di's eyes seriously.

"But.. but.. you have men following me around without me knowing," Jan Di still looked disturbed.

Joon Pyo sighed. "A couple of them are female, if that was what you're worrying. Besides, they are supposed to be invisible to you. They wouldn't appear unless you're in trouble," Joon Pyo said trying to calm her down.

Jan Di's thought suddenly went to the incident at the club. She looked up to Joon Pyo with worry and guilt in her eyes.

Joon Pyo smiled understandingly knowing what she was thinking. "Yes, they reported to me about what happened at the club," Joon Pyo said calmly.

"And you're not angry I was trying to hide it from you?" Jan Di asked carefully.

"I'm disappointed you didn't share it with me. But, I'm not angry. It wasn't really a big deal. You were not harmed," Joon Pyo said calmly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide it from you. I just didn't want you to get worried or make a big deal out of it," Jan Di said looking slightly guilty.

Joon Pyo smiled. "It's okay. The most important thing is you weren't harmed at all. They were ready to step in when Woo Bin's men interfered. They knew that Woo Bin's men could handle it, but they were ready just in case their service was needed," Joon Pyo explained. "So, you see. You don't have to be uncomfortable because of their presence. They won't interfere with your life. They'll appear if you're in trouble," Joon Pyo tried to convince Jan Di.

Jan Di nodded slowly. "Fine, then," she said.

"So, you're okay with them around?" Joon Pyo asked to make sure which were answered by Jan Di's nod. "I promise, you won't notice their presence. You won't see them," he said convincingly. "Well, unless you want them to," he added carefully.

Jan Di frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked looking confused.

"Well, since you already know about them, they can act as your real bodyguards around you. They can pick you up to go to anywhere you want and then take you home. You know, like my bodyguards around me sometimes," Joon Pyo offered.

"NO!" Jan Di exclaimed quickly shaking her head. "I don't want them act like that. That's too extravagant. I don't want anyone notice their presence," Jan Di rejected the idea immediately.

"Are you sure?" Joon Pyo asked again. "It'll be easier for you. You don't have to take a bus to go to campus. You don't even have to wait in line to buy your lunch. You can get them to do that for you," Joon Pyo tried to persuade Jan Di.

"NO!" Jan Di practically shouted the word. "I don't want them to be around me like that. Especially at the campus. If they want to protect me there, they have to be act invisible like usual," Jan Di said quickly. She bowed her head to hide her frown from Joon Pyo. "As if I need more attention from anyone," Jan Di mumbled softly, but Joon Pyo heard it nonetheless.

Joon Pyo grimaced hearing Jan Di's words. "I'm sorry about those gossips at the university," Joon Pyo said softly making Jan Di looked up to him again. Joon Pyo stroked her cheek gently while looking at her eyes. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable like that. Do you want me to deal with those people?" he asked looking concerned.

Jan Di shook her head immediately. "No, it's okay. I'll get used to that. So, you don't have to worry about it," Jan Di said trying to be brave.

Joon Pyo pulled Jan Di into his embrace. "I really don't want you to get used to anything you don't like," he mumbled to her hair, but she heard him clearly.

"It's okay. As long as I can be with you, I can handle anything," Jan Di answered sweetly making Joon Pyo smiled.

"Thank you," Joon Pyo said while kissing her head.

Jan Di shook her head. "There's nothing you have to thank me about," she said simply making Joon Pyo's smile grew bigger.

The rest of the date went on without trouble. They all could enjoy themselves. And there was no other report from Soo Kyun which meant there was no trouble from Yi Jung's father's men. Jan Di felt really happy with the result of their date. It wasn't just about the successful date, but also about her realization concerning Joon Pyo. She could feel Joon Pyo's maturity and capability when he had handled the trouble. Besides, Jan Di also could feel that Joon Pyo really became more mature and calmer about their relationship. He just needed more time to get used to her lifestyle.

* * *

The day after the date, Jan Di planned to meet Ga Eul at a coffee shop not too far from her campus. It had been a long time for them to have girls' chat. So, Jan Di requested them to do that today. Ga Eul agreed instantly because she missed talking to Jan Di too. So, in the end they had agreed to meet at the coffee shop around lunch time.

Jan Di arrived at the coffee shop five minutes before the time they had agreed. She chose one of the window tables, so she could see when Ga Eul arrived. She waited for a few minutes when she saw Ga Eul opened the door to the coffee shop. Jan Di waved her hand trying to get Ga Eul's attention. After Ga Eul got her coffee and her cake, they were settled for the chat.

"It's nice to have time just for us," Ga Eul commented.

Jan Di nodded her head. "Yep. At least we can talk about things that we can't talk about if the boys are here," Jan Di agreed.

"So," Ga Eul started to talk. Her eyes indicated Jan Di's engagement ring. "You never tell me how you feel about that," she said asking for explanation.

"Well, I kinda think that it's so soon, but I can't help to feel very happy. Besides, Joon Pyo had waited long enough to propose again," Jan Di said smiling remembering the first proposal from Joon Pyo four years ago. "And, with the gesture that he made, I can't help but feel touched."

"Aaww.. that's really so sweet in Joon Pyo-sunbae's way," Ga Eul commented smiling when she saw her best friend's happiness.

"What does that mean?" Jan Di asked feeling confused at Ga Eul's words.

"Well, Joon Pyo-sunbae has his special way to deal with things, right? I mean with the helicopter and private beach, not many men can do that," Ga Eul explained still looked happy.

Jan Di thought of what Ga Eul had said. Her best friend was right. Even Woo Bin had difficulties to compete with Joon Pyo. It was clear that not many men have private helicopter or private helipad on the roof of their own building. Joon Pyo really had his special ways for everything. And of course the bodyguards thing. Jan Di told Ga Eul about this matter. She wanted to know what her best friend would say.

"I think that's reasonable," Ga Eul commented about the bodyguards thing. "Even Yi Jung set up a bodyguard to follow me," she added.

"Really?" Jan Di asked in disbelief. She thought who acted extravagant like that was just Joon Pyo.

Ga Eul nodded. "Yeah. Yi Jung explained similar thing like Joon Pyo-sunbae explained. The bodyguard was just precaution just in case something happen. I met the bodyguard once. But, I never noticed where he was. I just know that he's around," Ga Eul explained.

"You have _one_ bodyguard?" Jan Di asked warily. When Joon Pyo had explained this matter to her, she had failed to ask how many exactly her bodyguards were. Because from Joon Pyo's explanation, it seemed like she had more than two bodyguards.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Yeah. Not many of us have an heir of the company that rules Korea as boyfriend," she said half-teasingly. "My bodyguard is connected with Woo Bin-sunbae's men. If he can't handle the situation by himself, he will call Woo Bin-sunbae's men for back up. Yours, on the other hand, are a whole separate team, I guess. Joon Pyo-sunbae has different bodyguard's system from Woo Bin-sunbae. So, I think your bodyguards are from his team," Ga Eul explained.

Jan Di frowned. "How can you have much knowledge about this whole bodyguard thing?" Jan Di asked in disbelief.

"I asked Woo Bin-sunbae once about his men. He said that those men are for his safety and his friends. Though he doesn't have to handle Joon Pyo-sunbae's protection because Joon Pyo-sunbae has his own bodyguards," Ga Eul explained again.

"I guess I just have to get used to this," Jan Di commented dryly.

Ga Eul smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right since that maybe one day you have to act like Joon Pyo-sunbae's mother act," she said half-teasingly.

Jan Di frowned. "I won't act like that," she said firmly. "Speaking of which, what is it about with Yi Jung-sunbae's father?" Jan Di asked back.

"Oh, that," Ga Eul started to talk. "Yi Jung doesn't want them to catch us off guard. He wants us to meet his family when I'm ready. His father may act like that. But, his grandparents are really traditional people. So, Yi Jung wants me to be ready to act traditionally first before we decide to meet his family," Ga Eul explained.

"His grandparents? Which ones? The ones who have museums or the ones who have theaters?" Jan Di asked. She had been told about Yi Jung's grandparents. His grandparents from his father's side were the ones who owned some museums around Korea. On the other hand, his grandparents from his mother's side owned some theater buildings around the world.

"The ones who have museums. The ones with theaters are more easy-going, according to Yi Jung," Ga Eul answered easily before she frowned.

"What is it?" Jan Di asked sensing her best friend's sudden change.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Nothing. It just feels kinda weird for us talk about something like this easily. About bodyguards, about people who own museums and so on," Ga Euls explained.

Jan Di thought about it too. "Yeah. You're right. I think we really should get used to this, huh?" she said which responded by chuckles and nods from Ga Eul.

At that moment, suddenly Jan Di saw Eun Jae were walking close to the coffee shop. Jan Di waved her hand making Eun Jae realized her presence. Jan Di gave signs for Eun Jae to join her at the coffee shop. She turned to Ga Eul when Eun Jae had nodded her head. "You don't mind my new friend join us, do you?" Jan Di asked.

"No problem," Ga Eul said smiling.

"Hey," Eun Jae greeted Jan Di when her eyes suddenly saw Ga Eul. "Hello, hmm.. Ga Eul-ssi, right?" Eun Jae said while trying to remember Ga Eul's name.

"Yeah, hello," Ga Eul said offerring her hand.

Eun Jae shook Ga Eul's hand while she took a seat beside Jan Di. "Nice to meet you again, Ga Eul-ssi," Eun Jae said politely.

"Just call me Ga Eul," Ga Eul said kindly.

"You should call me Eun Jae, then. Like a friend," Eun Jae responded immediately. "Don't you have class, Jan Di?" Eun Jae asked turning to Jan Di.

Jan Di shook her head. "I don't for now. But, in an hour I have a class," Jan Di said looking at her watch. "What about you?" she asked Eun Jae back.

Eun Jae beamed. "I've finished for the day," she said happily.

"Aww.. how nice to have free afternoon at Fridays," Jan Di said feeling slightly envy which was responded by nods from Eun Jae and chuckles from Ga Eul. "Early weekend. How nice," Jan Di mumbled more to herself than to anyone else.

"Speaking of weekend, do you know F4 are planning to have weekend getaway or something like that?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di with something mischievous in her eyes.

"No. Not really. Joon Pyo didn't say anything," Jan Di said honestly. "But, he likes to surprise me," Jan Di added.

"Oh, don't tell me I ruined his surprise," Ga Eul gasped feeling guilty.

"Don't worry. I'll act surprise when he tells me," Jan Di said grinning. "Where are we going?" she asked Ga Eul.

Ga Eul shrugged. "I don't know, either. Yi Jung didn't tell me anything. He just said to make sure that I'm free this weekend," Ga Eul explained. Suddenly she turned to Eun Jae. "What about you? Are you free this weekend?" Ga Eul asked casually. But, Jan Di caught her plan.

"Yeah, Eun Jae, are you free? You should come with us," Jan Di said supporting Ga Eul's plan.

"Oh, no. I don't want to impose again," Eun Jae declined politely.

"No, you're not imposing at all. We're happy to get to know you," Ga Eul said convincingly.

"Yeah. That's right," Jan Di agreed with Ga Eul. "So, you'll come with us, yeah?" Jan Di asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure that F4 will be happy if I impose on their plan," Eun Jae said looking unsure.

"Alright, if you're not sure about F4, I'll ask Joon Pyo later. I'll call you later to let you know what his decision is. What about that?" Jan Di suggested.

"Hmm.. okay, then. But, please don't force them to accept my presence," Eun Jae asked looking uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be okay with this," Jan Di said starting to plan how to tell Joon Pyo in her head. She would make sure her fiancé didn't mind at all to add Eun Jae to his guest lists.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Will Eun Jae come to their vacation? What exactly do Jan Di and Ga Eul plan? Can you guess? Should I write more? ****Hope you like this chapter. **

**Special thanks to Camy, Musiclover24, and puffypuff. And thank you so much also for winnie78 and ADRYS for the comment plus the translate. Hope you write more about this one. Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Car

**Chapter 8 The Car**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have no right to say that I own BBF characters.**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Joon Pyo picked Jan Di up after her last class that day. He was standing outside the front gate beside his car to wait for Jan Di. Suddenly a group that consisted of four girls was coming to his direction. Joon Pyo didn't even notice them until they stopped in front of him. Joon Pyo frowned immediately seeing the girls.

"Hello, Joon Pyo-sunbae," they greeted him with giggles.

Joon Pyo didn't say anything. He just frowned before turning his head away from the girls. He didn't like to deal with people like them. He knew that the girls just trying to get his attention and he didn't want them to get what they wanted.

"Sunbae, are you free tonight?" one of the girls asked trying to flirt with Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo still didn't give them any attention. He even refused to look at them. In his mind, he was praying for Jan Di to get over there quickly. He didn't want to deal with the girls at all.

"Sunbae, would you like to go with us tonight?" another girl tried to ask. She even tried to touch Joon Pyo's folded arm.

Joon Pyo turned to look at her. At first, the girl looked happy getting Joon Pyo's attention, until she noticed the glare that Joon Pyo gave her. Joon Pyo was giving her the murderous glare that would make anybody scared.

"Don't you ever dare to touch me!" Joon Pyo said with very cold voice. He looked like he wanted to make this girl disappear. Being told like that, the girl took the step back from Joon Pyo. "Good," Joon Pyo commented seeing this. "Now, all of you, get lost from here! If I ever see you trying to talk to me again, I will make you crushed. Understand?" Joon Pyo threatened them with the same tone.

The girls looked scared, but they didn't move from that place. "What are you still doing here? Do you want me to call my bodyguards and let them deal with you? You will disappear from this earth, if I let that happened!" Joon Pyo threatened again while pulling out his cell phone to make them see that he was serious.

The girls ran away immediately. Joon Pyo smirked seeing his plan worked. When he turned his head back to the building, he nearly had a heart attack. Jan Di was standing not too far from him with angry expression on her face. She even put her hands on her waist to make her look even angrier.

"Why did you do that?" Jan Di asked angrily while walking toward Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo gapped at angry Jan Di. He looked confused with why his fiancée was angry to him. "Why are you angry?" Joon Pyo said finally found his voice back.

"You can't treat people like that," Jan Di exclaimed.

"What people? Those flirtatious girls? Why not?" Joon Pyo replied back half-yelling. He started to feel pissed too.

"Because it's not polite. You shouldn't treat people like that," Jan Di said more like command.

"Then what should I do? Go with them to wherever it is they want to go?" Joon Pyo challenged Jan Di.

"Well, no. You should just say you don't want to go with them. You didn't need to threaten them like that."

Joon Pyo sighed. He suddenly looked tired. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if Jan Di had said something stupid. "Jan Di, you should learn how to treat people," Joon Pyo said with forced-calm voice.

"_I_ should learn how to treat people? ME? It's you who should learn how to treat people," Jan Di exclaimed with annoyed voice now.

Joon Pyo sighed again. "Listen to me," he started to say. "There are reasons why I had to treat those girls like that. First, if I didn't treat them like that, they will never stop. Second, if I answered their offer with friendly voice and smile, they would think I flirted back with them. Third, if I didn't threaten them like that, they would make another offer like that to me in the future," Joon Pyo said with certain voice that made Jan Di listened to him. "And you should learn how to treat people like that. Not all people have to be treated politely. And you also should learn which people you should treat politely and which people you should threaten."

Jan Di didn't answer immediately, but she looked like she still wasn't satisfied with Joon Pyo's statement. "But, I don't want to treat people badly like that," she exclaimed in the end.

"You should," Joon Pyo simply said.

"Why should I?" Jan Di challenged back.

"Because you're my fiancée," Joon Pyo simply replied.

"Why the hell does my position as your fiancée mean that I have to treat people badly?" Jan Di exclaimed.

"Because it means people like that will start coming on to you too," Joon Pyo said seriously. "You will have special position in the society, especially when we're married later. And they will start kissing up to you."

"And that means I have to treat people badly? Shouldn't someone from high society learn about manners?" Jan Di asked looking more confused than angry.

"Yes, people from high society have to learn manners. But, the question here is to whom we should use it. People like those girls will never take the hint if we don't treat them roughly," Joon Pyo explained.

Jan Di still looked skeptical. "I don't believe you. I'll ask the others about this later," Jan Di said in the end before turning to get in the car.

Joon Pyo just sighed and got in the car as well. "Will you be angry with me now?" he said while he pulled over from the university.

Jan Di looked at Joon Pyo to consider it. Then, she sighed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll be angry to you later when I can be certain with what you did is wrong," she simply answered.

Joon Pyo just sighed and shook his head. He already knew that sometimes his fiancée could be so stubborn.

"Hey, Ga Eul said that we are going somewhere this weekend," Jan Di changed the topic.

"Yeah, that's right," Joon Pyo answered quietly.

Jan Di looked at him with narrowed eyes. "And you didn't plan to tell me about it?" she said with annoyed voice.

"Well, I planned to make it surprise for you!" Joon Pyo exclaimed looking annoyed too.

"You still should tell me about it first. What if I had other things to do? What if I'm not free to go?"

"But, it's weekend. You should make sure that you're free on weekends for me," Joon Pyo said looking really sure.

"Since when is there a rule that say I have to be free every weekend for you?" Jan Di asked back.

"Well, weekend is usually reserved for going on dates with your boyfriend, in your case your fiancée which is _me_," Joon Pyo said with determination.

"Just so you know, my life doesn't revolve around dating. I have other things to do, you know? I am a student who has assignments to do. I am still my parents' daughter who has obligations to them," Jan Di replied back.

Joon Pyo stayed silent not knowing what to say. "But.. but.. it's weekend. Don't you want to spend it with me? Don't you miss me? I have been home for just a few days, you know," Joon Pyo stuttered.

Jan Di sighed and leaned over to kiss his cheek again. "Fine. For this weekend, I want to spend it with you, besides I'm free too. But, for the future, you have to ask me first. I do have things to do on Sunday usually, you know?" Jan Di said calmly.

Joon Pyo grinned. "Okay. I'll ask you for next time," he agreed readily.

"So, where are we going?" Jan Di asked again.

Joon Pyo smirked. "That one is surprise," he said mischievously.

Jan Di sighed. "Fine, be that way," she said in defeat. "But, I want to invite Eun Jae too. Do you mind?" Jan Di asked trying to look as innocent as she could.

Joon Pyo sighed. "What is it between you and her? You just know her for a few days and now you always want her to come with everything we do," Joon Pyo asked curiously.

"So, you do mind if I invite her?" Jan Di asked frowning.

"It's not that. I'm just curious why you like inviting her so much," Joon Pyo said looking confused.

Jan Di shrugged. "I don't know. She just gives me good feeling. She's really nice and not snobby, you know? Although she is a daughter of company owner, she doesn't act conceited," Jan Di said trying to find the right words. "Besides, I think she can make a good girl for Ji Hoo-sunbae," she added cheekily.

Joon Pyo sighed. "I told you not to make trouble, didn't I? Why can't you leave Ji Hoo alone? He can find a girl on his own," he said trying to warn his fiancée.

"I don't force them together or something. I just thought when they are both single now, they can keep company for each other," Jan Di suggested. "Besides, I don't want Ji Hoo-sunbae feels like the third wheel, or for our case the seventh wheel," she added.

"But, that doesn't mean you have to thrust the first girl you know to him, you know?" Joon Pyo said calmly.

Jan Di didn't say anything for a moment. She was busy observing Joon Pyo whose eyes still focus to the road. Her fiancé was really getting mature. He had never been this calm and cared about other's business this seriously. He had been more selfish and thought just for himself four years ago. Now, he already grew up and acted like an adult. She couldn't help it but feel very proud of him. That was why she leaned over and kissed his cheek again.

Joon Pyo turned his eyes to her for a second. "Okay, not that I mind. But, what is it with you today? That's the third time you kiss my cheek," Joon Pyo said looking half-happy half-confused.

"Why? Are you complaining?" Jan Di challenged him.

"NO!" Joon Pyo exclaimed quickly. "Of course, I'm not complaining. It's just a little weird you're acting like that," he added weakly.

"Nothing. You're just so adorable and I can't keep myself from kissing you," Jan Di said half-teasing.

Joon Pyo sighed. "Now I feel like I'm a kid. Why do you always use girly adjective or childish adjective to describe me?" he asked looking little annoyed.

"Why did you always complaint every time I complimented you? Why can't you just thank me and accept my compliments?" Jan Di asked back.

"Because your compliments were always weird. First, you said I was beautiful, now you told me I was adorable. I don't like to be called those things," Joon Pyo retorted back.

"So, what do you want to be called?" Jan Di asked half-teasingly.

"Hmm.. manly, smart, handsome, hmm.." Joon Pyo started to mention adjectives.

"Then, start acting like those adjectives," Jan Di cut him with sly smile on her face. Joon Pyo hit the brake suddenly making the car stopped. Jan Di got thrown forward a little. Fortunately, she wore seatbelt. "What are you doing?" Jan Di protested.

"Are you saying that I'm not manly, smart, and handsome?" Joon Pyo turned his head and stared at Jan Di seriously.

"Well, I never said that.." Jan Di said weakly because Joon Pyo looked scary.

"But, you implied," Joon Pyo argued. Joon Pyo started to lean toward Jan Di. He still looked serious which made he looked scary.

"What are you doing?" Jan Di asked weakly looking at Joon Pyo who still moved closer to her. Suddenly she felt Joon Pyo's hand on her waist. "No!" she shrieked knowing what Joon Pyo was going to do. True to her prediction, Joon Pyo started to tickle her. "No, stop it!" she said while trying to be serious despite her giggles.

"Tell me I'm manly, smart, and handsome!" Joon Pyo commanded while still tickling her.

"No, I don't want to. Stop it!" Jan Di said weakly between her giggles.

"Say it! Say it!" Joon Pyo commanded again.

"Okay. Fine," Jan Di gave up making Joon Pyo decreasing the tickle attack a little. "You're manly, smart, and handsome," Jan Di said with forced voice.

Joon Pyo looked satisfied despite Jan Di's tone. He stopped the tickle with wide grin on his face. "Thank you," he said politely as if Jan Di had complimented him because of her own will. Jan Di still tried to breathe normally. She glared at Joon Pyo, but Joon Pyo didn't seem to care. He just started to drive the car back.

For a few minutes Jan Di didn't say anything. Joon Pyo glanced at her and saw her still glaring at him. Joon Pyo chuckled. "Come on. It's not that bad. You just have to compliment me. Nothing to be angry about," he said easily.

"I'm angry not because I have to compliment you. I'm angry because you tickled me!" Jan Di exclaimed looking really annoyed.

"Just get over it. It's partly your fault. If only you complimented me willingly, I wouldn't have tickled you," Joon Pyo said still grinning.

"I'm mad at you!" Jan Di huffed before turning her head away from Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo stopped the car again, this time slowly. He didn't say anything and just waited for Jan Di to look back to him for few minutes. Because of the silence and car stopping, Jan Di glanced at Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo smirked seeing Jan Di's glance.

"So, you're mad at me?" Joon Pyo said calmly, but there was mischievous glint on his eyes. Jan Di didn't respond at all. She just glanced at Joon Pyo with cautious eyes. Joon Pyo leaned closer to her. Jan Di's hands automatically protected her waist. "So, you're mad at me," this time Joon Pyo said it as if it was conclusion. There was thin smile on his lips. Jan Di still looked at him suspiciously, thinking that he would tickle her again.

Joon Pyo still leaned closer to her. This time, he didn't move his hands to her waist, instead he put his right hand under her chin. "You're mad at me?" he asked again glancing at her lips.

"What are you doing?" Jan Di asked weakly. "I'm mad at you, I'm not kissing you!" Jan Di exclaimed.

Joon Pyo chuckled little. Without warning, he put his lips on hers and started to kiss her. Jan Di tried to push him for the first seconds, but in the end she gave up and responded to the kiss. After a few minutes of making out, Joon Pyo pulled away and grinned at her. "Still mad me?" he said with cocky smile.

"Huh?" Jan Di responded still in the daze from the kiss. It made Joon Pyo chuckled and pecked her on the lips before he turned to drive the car back. After a few moments, Jan Di finally could get hold on herself. "I can't believe you just did that!" she mumbled sounding annoyed.

Joon Pyo chuckled without looking at her. "You should or I'll do it again," Joon Pyo said carelessly. "Or you shouldn't, so I can do that again," he added cheekily while glancing at her.

Jan Di huffed. She still felt annoyed, but she's not mad anymore. "So, I'll invite Eun Jae, okay?" she finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure!" Joon Pyo agreed in the end. He already had his staff to do the complete background check on Han Eun Jae. She was really good kid and never involved with any crime or F4 before. So, it was safe to bring her around. "I'll arrange another room for her. Please tell me you don't plan to throw her in Ji Hoo's room," Joon Pyo asked exasperatedly.

"Of course not!" Jan Di exclaimed quickly. "I won't do something that bold, you know?" she added looking slightly annoyed. "So, I'll call her now. What should I tell her about how we will get there tomorrow?" she asked pulling her cell phone out of her bag.

"Just tell her, I'll have a driver pick her up tonight," Joon Pyo answered easily.

"Wait a minute. Tonight? We're going tonight?" Jan Di asked in panic.

Joon Pyo just grinned and nodded his head.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Special thanks for people who wrote comment for the last chapter. To Camy who has given me comments constantly**** :)**** To Winnie78 and Adrys who ****had been so kind to give me comments in English and ****for ****giving**** me ideas too. And to the guests who loved the chapters. Thank you so much. You're really awesome. Love you :) ****Kamsahamnida.. Saranghamnida..**

**PS: I'm a VIP too ;) I like Big Bang too, especially GD and Daesung :) I really want to include their songs or Super Junior's (since I love them too) in the story. But, I just haven't imagined in which scene or which song. Any ideas?**

**Please leave comments in the box below. I'll update sooner if I get more comment :) And please to anyone, if you want to give me advices for the 'weekend getaway', I'll really be grateful for you.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Airport

**Chapter 9 The Airport**

* * *

**Disclaimer: It's so clear that I don't own BBF. If I do, I won't let Jan Di take Joon Pyo from me ;)**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jan Di packed up her clothes for the weekend as soon as she arrived at her home. Joon Pyo waited for her in the living room while trying to ask permission to Jan Di's parents. The plan was Joon Pyo would wait for Jan Di while she was packing her necessity for their getaway. After that, Joon Pyo would take them to the airport where Shinhwa's private jet was waiting for them.

"So, Young Mas.. I mean Joon Pyo, who else will come with you for this weekend?" Jan Di's father asked, still acted awkward in front of Joon Pyo.

"The rest of F4, Ga Eul, Jae Kyung, and one of Jan Di's friend, Eun Jae," Joon Pyo his guests mentioned one by one.

"Whoa, the Jae Kyung that you mentioned, is she the heiress of JK Group?" Kang San looked interested.

Joon Pyo smiled hearing Kang San's excited voice. He nodded his head and said, "Yeah."

"Where will you go, hyung?" Kang San asked again.

Joon Pyo grinned. "That's still secret. Your sister doesn't even know yet," Joon Pyo answered mysteriously. He looked at Kang San who was pouting a bit because his question hadn't been answered. Joon Pyo suddenly realized that Kang San had never been brought to holidays like this. But, Joon Pyo thought that it would be unwise to bring Kang San for this one. _Maybe I should bring him for some holiday some day,_ Joon Pyo thought.

A few minutes later, Jan Di came to the living room bringing small suitcase. Joon Pyo stood up immediately to help her bringing the bag to the car. After that, they drove away from the house, looking at Jan Di's family from the rearview mirror, waving at them.

After few minutes of silence, Jan Di looked at Joon Pyo with annoyed expression on her face. "You still won't tell me where we will go?" She was worried about Joon Pyo's surprises. Moreover it was F4 who planned this entire weekend getaway. They were rich-spoiled-kids. Okay, they got better over the years, but their scenes still were too much for commoner like her.

"Don't worry. It won't be too much," Joon Pyo tried to convince her. He knew that Jan Di would protest so much if it was too much. He planned it with F4.

Joon Pyo was the leader of F4 and he was the one who usually had extravagant styles. Ji Hoo, on the other hand, would be the one who would be the bumper Joon Pyo's style with his simple ideas. Yi Jung would be the one who added the romantic scenes to the idea. And finally Woo Bin would complete the whole scenes with fun things. They were good as a team for planning things like this.

Jan Di pouted because Joon Pyo still didn't want to answer her question. She was really curious about the getaway, but it seemed like Joon Pyo wouldn't budge. She sighed and shifted her eyes to the streets they were passing. It was beautiful night and the buildings around them had beautiful lights. Jan Di sighed a happy sigh this time seeing all of this.

"So, you made sure that Eun Jae will get there, right?" Jan Di asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about your friend. I already asked Secretary Jung to arrange a car to pick her up." Joon Pyo still didn't understand why Jan Di liked Eun Jae that much. Okay, maybe Eun Jae was kind, not like snobby girls around them, but still what exactly was so special about her? But Joon Pyo didn't question her any further, he would just observe Jan Di's new friend to make sure she was a good girl.

"How are your parents, by the way?" Jan Di asked changing the topic. She was staring at Joon Pyo intensely to observe his reaction.

Joon Pyo didn't react too much. He just shrugged his shoulder and still looked at the road ahead of them. "Just usual. Father's health improves every day," he answered normally.

"That's really good," Jan Di said genuinely. "And your mother?" she asked casually.

"Just like usual. She was still trying to release the obligations of the company to me," he answered nonchalantly. "And that was good news. Because the more she let me get the obligation, the less she could control of decisions," he added looking while turning his head to her for a second.

"But, the more you get busy too," Jan Di pointed out.

Joon Pyo shrugged his shoulder again. "Well yeah. But, you're busy with your studies too. So, you can fill up your time with that while I'm working," he reminded her.

Jan Di sighed. "Yeah. That's kinda right," she admitted quietly. "By the way, how is Joon Hee-unnie?" she asked changing the topic again. The topic about works was still awkward for them. And it wasn't something that Jan Di wanted to discuss right before their holiday like this.

Joon Pyo smiled a bit. "She's fine. She's in Japan now, managing one of our branches there." It seemed like Joon Pyo was happier talking about his sister than talking about his parents. And it wasn't strange since he was always closer to his sister than to his parents. "She's coming back to Korea though some time around next week," he added turning his head to Jan Di for a moment.

"Really? It's good, then," Jan Di responded happily. She was genuinely glad if she could meet Joon Hee again soon.

Joon Pyo grimaced a little. "Yeah, about that, I'm thinking we can have dinner at my house while she was here," he said carefully.

"What?" Jan Di asked instantly.

"Yeah. I think it's a good idea. Noona's presence will be good if we need some defenses from my mother. Mother isn't as bad as four years ago, but I'm still worried if we have to face her directly," Joon Pyo explained trying to persuade Jan Di, so she would agree to his plan.

"Why do you suddenly think about having dinner like that?" she asked slowly. She wasn't exactly afraid with his mother. She just wasn't ready to meet his family like that. I knew it sounded coward and unfair since he had met her whole family.

"Well, Father has been asking about you for a while. He was curious about you," Joon Pyo admitted sheepishly. His father had bugged him over and over again since Joon Pyo came home. His father wanted to meet Jan Di since he knew that Joon Pyo had proposed.

"Oh," Jan Di muttered quietly. "Do you think he will like me?" she asked sounding worried to Joon Pyo's ears. She was really worried about that. His mother clearly didn't like Jan Di even though, like Joon Pyo had said, she wasn't mean like four years ago. Jan Di wanted to get approval by one of his parents, at least.

Joon Pyo nodded a little. "Of course. His character is more like Noona. He's very kind and friendly," Joon Pyo said trying to calm her down. "He's just serious and stern about company. But, other than that, he can act more relax," he explained that was responded by a nod from Jan Di. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine," he added smiling.

Jan Di just smiled a little and nodded her head.

They arrived at the airport few minutes after that. Joon Pyo's bodyguards were waiting for them in front of a gate. The bodyguards were ready to take care of Jan Di's bag and guard them through the airport. The bodyguards guided them to where Shinhwa's private jet was. It seemed like Jan Di and Joon Pyo were the ones who arrived first. Joon Pyo held her hand when they climbed the plane stairs.

The plane attendants were welcoming them when Joon Pyo and Jan Di entered the jet. Joon Pyo just nodded his head a little to respond their welcome when Jan Di smiled at them. Jan Di looked around the inside of the jet. There were four pairs of seats that made total eight of the seats for eight of them. Two pairs were at the left side facing each other, while the other two pairs were at the right side facing each other too.

"Where do you want to sit?" Joon Pyo asked her indicating her to choose their seats.

Jan Di looked up to Joon Pyo with teasing smile. "Do I have to sit with you for the whole flight?" she asked him half-teasing.

Joon Pyo narrowed his eyes, looking at her suspiciously. "Yes actually, you have to sit with me the whole time. I won't let any of other people take you away from me," Joon Pyo said sternly looking so serious that made Jan Di rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I won't let people like Ga Eul or your friend, Eun Jae take you away from me in this holiday," Joon Pyo added to make sure Jan Di got his point. He knew he would be annoyed if someone took her away like Ga Eul did at the amusement park.

Jan Di frowned hearing the seriousness in Joon Pyo's voice. "If you want to keep me all by yourself, why did you ask our friends to come with us? Why don't you just take me away alone?" Jan Di asked sarcastically with annoyed voice.

Joon Pyo smirked. "You want to go by ourselves? Fine, I'll just get the pilot to take us now before they arrived," Joon Pyo said half-teasingly while walking to the cockpit.

"NO!" Jan Di exclaimed hurriedly trying to hold him back. Joon Pyo looked down to her with quirked eyebrows. "Don't you get the sarcasm in my voice?" Jan Di huffed while walking to one of the seats. She sat down on the window's seat and pouted looking out to the window.

Joon Pyo chuckled and took a seat beside her. He threw his hand around her shoulder and made her turned to him. Jan Di glared at him still feeling annoyed, but Joon Pyo just grinned at her. "Come on. Don't start the holiday with a fight, okay?" Joon Pyo tried to persuade her. He pecked her lips for a second.

Jan Di still pouted a bit, but she leaned her head on his shoulder. Joon Pyo's grin became wider. He kissed her head before putting his head on Jan Di's head. He sighed a happy sigh before closing his eyes. They were silent for a while and just enjoyed the moment of peace.

A few minutes later, they could hear indistinct 'welcome' from the attendants indicating that someone was coming. Joon Pyo lifted his head up from Jan Di's head, but his hand was still around her shoulder. Their seats were facing the front, so they could see the people who entered the plane. A few seconds later, Eun Jae came with expression full of admiration looking around the plane. She grinned when she saw the couple who were already in the plane.

"Hey," she greeted them with wide smile. She walked closer to them before glancing at the pair of seat who was facing Jan Di and Joon Pyo's. "Can I sit here?" she said indicating the seat.

"Sure," Jan Di answered immediately.

"Thanks," Eun Jae said before sitting on the seat in front of Jan Di. "Thank you very much for inviting me this weekend, Jan Di, Joon Pyo-ssi," she said looking at Jan Di and Joon Pyo while smiling widely.

"That's okay. We're glad to have you come with us," Jan Di said kindly.

"Yeah. It's no problem," Joon Pyo added quietly.

And then the girls talked by themselves about many things that Joon Pyo barely understood. First, about some classes that Jan Di had took and Eun Jae wanted to take. Joon Pyo didn't understand this at all. Second, about some organization at their campus that had many rumors about them. Joon Pyo heard about the organization since that was his university after all, but he didn't really care. And the last, about some volunteer work that they planned to do. This time, Joon Pyo paid attention to what Jan Di and Eun Jae said.

"They planned to do that on Tuesday if I'm not mistaken," Eun Jae talked about the volunteer work.

Jan Di nodded her head. "Yeah, that's what I heard too."

"It'll take two days, right?" Eun Jae said again which Jan Di answered with a nod. "Do you think we have to stay overnight or we will come back the next day?"

"No, we'll stay overnight. They'll set up some tents for us there. It'll take two or three hours to come to that place from Seoul. So, we will waste time if we have to come back the next day," Jan Di explained kindly. She had participated the volunteer work last year. It was some kind of event that third year students could join if they wanted. So, Jan Di had done that once while this time was Eun Jae's first time.

Joon Pyo listened to the conversation intensely. When they talked about other topics, he had been just sitting there, playing with Jan Di's fingers which he had hold. Jan Di didn't comment on that. But, now that they talked about some kind of volunteer work, Joon Pyo stopped playing and listened all of that.

"Wait a minute, you never told me about this," Joon Pyo suddenly interrupting the conversation. "You'll go for two days and you didn't tell me about it?" he asked Jan Di demanding answers.

Jan Di rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I forgot, okay? I participated this event last year. I told you about it last year. I thought you could guess that I will participate in this event again," Jan Di explained her reasons. She really forgot about telling Joon Pyo. Actually, she forgot about the whole event until Eun Jae brought it up earlier.

Joon Pyo frowned. "Where will this thing take place anyway?" He didn't want to sound annoyed, but he couldn't help it. His fiancée was going away for two days and he just found out. This whole volunteer thing could ruin his plan about having dinner together.

"Some village not too far from Seoul. Don't worry it'll be just two days. You won't miss me that much," Jan Di tried to convince Joon Pyo half-teasingly. She knew that her fiancé would be difficult about it. He still had his inner spoiled-kid deep down somewhere. That characteristic sometimes came out to play when they were arguing about something like Joon Pyo's work and Jan Di's study.

Joon Pyo still frowned hearing this. He still didn't like the idea of Jan Di going to some place far from him. He might be a little hypocrite since he had been the one who had left to New York. And this village couldn't be even compared to New York which half-a-world away from here while the village just a-city-away from here. Before Joon Pyo could speak his mind, Yi Jung and Ga Eul entered the plane. And a few minutes later Woo Bin and Jae Kyung arrived. Ji Hoo who was the last one, who arrived, finally took his seat beside Eun Jae. And they were ready to take off that made the whole volunteer talk would have to be postponed for now.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**I admit, I actually was planning that this chapter would be their getaway, but there were so many things that came to my mind to be added to the story. So, the getaway will be next chapter. I really need some ideas for that. So, please feel free to give me idea for the getaway ;)**

**Special thanks for Camy, Laura, DaraPark174, yvania, ADRYS, guestisawesome, Just-a-Guest, and melrose. Thank you for the reviews and ideas for the story. You guys are really awesome.**

**I'd like to apologize first if I will be late to update for the next chapter. I'm really busy with my parents and all of family stuff. I'll be really grateful if all of you want to wait for the next update. Anyway p****lease don't forget to leave comment in the box below. Thank you for everything :)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Ship

**Chapter 10 The Ship**

**Disclaimer: BBF is clearly not mine. So, please stop asking..**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The flight went smoothly and arrived at the airport safely that night. Jan Di and the girls looked around to see where they were. The F4 just smiled and waited to watch the girls' reactions. Ga Eul and Jan Di looked excited when they realized where they were. "We're in Jeju?" they squealed happily. That made Yi Jung and Joon Pyo chuckled.

Eun Jae just grinned widely. She had been in Jeju many times before, so she was just happy that she could spend time with her new friends. On the other hand, Jae Kyung looked little confused. She observed one by one. "We're in Jeju? I'm little surprised that we're not in Hawaii or something," she said looking a little suspicious.

Joon Pyo glared at Jae Kyung when he heard her comment. "I promised Jan Di that this weekend wouldn't be too much." He snapped sternly challenging Jae Kyung to protest.

Woo bin was the one who responded hearing Joon Pyo's reason. He snorted and said, "Yeah, that's why we had difficult time to restrain you from planning more extravagant ideas," he teased Joon Pyo and made Ji Hoo and Yi Jung chuckled remembering their meeting.

"Yah, shut up!" Joon Pyo snapped loudly to make sure Jan Di didn't hear Woo Bin's words. He glanced at his fiancée and saw that Jan Di was looking at him. He looked panic and tried to explain to Jan Di.

Jan Di smiled looking at her fiancé's face before walking to him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It's okay as long as you didn't do your extravagant idea. It's fine," she convinced Joon Pyo kindly.

"Awww..." Ga Eul and Eun Jae made the noises seeing the couple's act. That made Jae Kyung chuckled and the rest of F4 rolled their eyes.

Joon Pyo just grinned before holding Jan Di's hand. "Come on, let's go!" he said pulling Jan Di to walk beside him.

Jan Di looked up to Joon Pyo with confused expression. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"To the place where we will stay for the weekend, of course. Do you think that we will stay at the airport?" Joon Pyo said cheekily. He walked to the two limousines that were parked not too far from them.

Jan Di grimaced seeing the limousines. She should have guessed that Joon Pyo would do something like this. "Couldn't you prepare other normal cars for us?" she said weakly.

Joon Pyo frowned. "Hey, it has larger spaces for us. It would be more comfortable than normal cars," Joon Pyo argued.

Jan Di just shook her head and sighed. Like it or not, there was truth in Joon Pyo's words. She let Joon Pyo guided her to get into the car before he followed behind her. Ji Hoo and Eun Jae followed behind them. That meant Woo Bin, Jae Kyung, Yi Jung, and Ga Eul would be in the other limousine.

Jan Di smiled at Ji Hoo and Eun Jae. Ji Hoo just smiled a little while Eun Jae smiled a forced-smile. She looked nervous. Jan Di frowned a little. "Eun Jae, are you alright?" Jan Di asked looking concerned. Jan Di's question made Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo turned to see Eun Jae as well.

"Hmm.. yah, fine. I was just never used to travel in limo and all that," Eun Jae answered still looking slightly nervous. "Are you used to travel in limo, Jan Di?" she asked back to change the topic away from her.

Jan Di just shook her head and chuckled. "No. The last time I traveled in limo was the high school graduation," she answered chuckling a little before paused. She looked to Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo. "By the way, who prepared the limo? I mean, I thought it was Joon Pyo, but Joon Pyo wasn't there," she said looking confused.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "It was us. Yi Jung, Woo Bin, and me. We didn't know Joon Pyo's plan," Ji Hoo explained. Jan Di just nodded her head.

Eun Jae looked confused. "What happened at the graduation, Jan Di?" Eun Jae asked.

"Hmm.. A limo picked me up and brought me to the ball. I met Ji Hoo-sunbae, Woo Bin-sunbae, and Yi Jung-sunbae there. But Joon Pyo didn't come. It turned out he had other plan. So I went to the place he wanted me to go," Jan Di stopped.

"Where was that?" Eun Jae asked looking interested.

"Yeah, where was that? Joon Pyo never told us about that either," Ji Hoo said throwing teasing smile to Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo just rolled his eyes.

"It was Namsan Tower. He rented the whole place just for us," Jan Di added rolling her eyes.

"Whoa.. really?" Eun Jae looked impressed while Ji Hoo didn't react. He was used to Joon Pyp's scenes like that. "And then what happened?" Eun Jae asked again.

Jan Di went slightly pink. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell others about the event or not. The only person who knew about that beside her and Joon Pyo was Ga Eul. And Ga Eul agreed not to tell others about that. Looking at Jan Di's expression, Ji Hoo looked interested too. "What happened, Jan Di?" he asked glancing to Joon Pyo. There was slight smile on Joon Pyo's face while he looked at his fiancee.

Jan Di turned to Joon Pyo. She looked as if she asked Joon Pyo to help her explaining to their friend. But, Joon Pyo didn't say anything. Jan Di sighed and and shrugged. "There was just this lighting arrangement. It was so beautiful," she finally answered. She tried to make as if the lighting was so important.

"Whoaa.." Eun Jae looked satisfied while Ji Hoo didn't believe that.

"And then what happened, Jan Di?" Ji Hoo kept asking. He knew that the lighting wasn't important looking at Jan Di's blush.

Jan Di looked nervous. "Hmm," she was stalling. She didn't know what to say.

"And then I proposed," Joon Pyo finally said making the others looked at him. He couldn't let his fiancée to handle the situation alone. Jan Di looked grateful to him.

"Oh My God!" Eun Jae gasped looking so amazed.

"WHAT?" Ji Hoo exclaimed looking shocked at the same time.

Joon Pyo just shrugged. "I was going to America. It was difficult to leave Jan Di just like that. We just got together back then. I asked her to come with me to America, but she refused," Joon Pyo told them.

Jan Di looked at Joon Pyo sadly. "I couldn't just go like that. My life, my family, my dream are all here," she said quietly to Joon Pyo. She still felt little guilty about that.

Joon Pyo smiled to her. "I know. And it was too soon for us too. I understand," he said trying to convince Jan Di that it was all okay. He put his hand around Jan Di's shoulder to make her closer to him. In that moment, it felt like it was just the two of them in the limousine.

Ji Hoo had the modesty to look away from the private scene in front of him while Eun Jae smiled looking at the couple in front of her before she looked away too. Her gaze met Ji Hoo's eyes. They smiled to each other awkwardly. They understood each other feeling who felt like they were intruders in that scenes.

"Are you coming to the volunteer event?" Ji Hoo asked Eun Jae, trying to get their mind away from the couple in front of them.

"Yeah," Eun Jae nodded enthusiastically. "It's my first time. Are you coming too, sunbae?" she asked Ji Hoo back.

Ji Hoo just nodded and smiled. "I have to supervise the whole event."

"Wow. So you won't be the volunteer, but a part of the supervisor?"

Ji Hoo nodded again. "Yeah. Since I've graduated last year and I'm an assistant of professor, they asked me to help them supervise this event," he explained.

Eun Jae nodded her head. "I just hope that I'll be good at that event. I'm kinda nervous," Eun Jae admitted shyly.

Ji Hoo chuckled a little. "You'll be fine."

"Where are we going?" Jan Di asked suddenly, making Ji Hoo and Eun Jae shifted their attention back to the couple. Jan Di was looking out the window, but Joon Pyo's hand was still around her shoulder like before. Joon Pyo was looking out Jan Di's side of the window as well. "Are we going to some kind of resort or hotel or something?" Jan Di asked again, turning her gaze to Joon Pyo.

"Or something," Joon Pyo answered mysteriously. He was grinning.

"Shouldn't you warn her?" Ji Hoo suddenly said to Joon Pyo, making Joon Pyo turned his eyes to him and glared at his best friend.

Joon Pyo felt annoyed because of Ji Hoo's remark, but he couldn't help to think that Ji Hoo was right. He should warn Jan Di about that 'something'. He turned his gaze back to Jan Di. "Okay, so you have to clear your mind about all of the prejudice," Joon Pyo was starting his explanation.

"What have you done?" Jan Di asked suspiciously.

Ji Hoo suddenly joked. "Prejudice? I didn't know you know that word," he said making Jan Di turned to him and chuckled a little while Joon Pyo glared at him again.

Joon Pyo turned his eyes to Jan Di again, ignoring Ji Hoo's words. "Jan Di-ya, you have to know and remember that wherever we're staying later, that place is Shinhwa's. It's not mine personally, but it's the company's asset, okay?" Joon Pyo explained carefully.

Jan Di frowned hearing this. "Where are we going to stay?" she said still looking suspicious.

Joon Pyo chuckled nervously. "He..he.. that's still a surprise. You'll see when we arrive in a few minutes," Joon Pyo said with a quick glance to the window to know where they were.

A few minutes later, they were spending in silence. Jan Di was still glancing suspiciously at Joon Pyo's direction. "And here we are," Ji Hoo said while the limousine was getting slow.

They stopped at the harbor. Jan Di frowned looking where they stopped. After they all got out of the limousines, they looked at a ship that was close to the harbor. That ship looked really big comparing to the small boats around it. And it made the ship looked out of place.

Jan Di gapped. "Is that.. is that..?" she stuttered looking at four-stories-ship that looked clearly expensive and luxurious.

"It's where we'll be staying for the weekend," Joon Pyo said grinning.

Jan Di opened her mouth widely. Ga Eul and Eun Jae looked awed at the ship too. Jan Di turned to Joon Pyo. "And you think this is not extravagant?" Jan Di asked him, frowning.

"What? Of course it's not extravagant. The company bought it. It's the company's asset," Joon Pyo was trying to defend himself.

Suddenly Jae Kyung's voice reached their ears. "Golden Grass?" Jae Kyung asked looking at the English name of the ship that was written on the body of the ship. "You named it after Jan Di?" she looked over to Joon Pyo. 'Golden Grass' was a kind of version of the meaning of Jan Di's name in English. **(PS: I did translate it in Google Translate, so I hope it's right :))**

Jan Di looked to the ship to make sure what Jae Kyung had meant. In the body of the ship, there were English words that clearly looked like the ship's name. 'Golden Grass' was written above the word 'of'. And then under the 'of', there was written in Han Gul 'Shinhwa'. Jan Di spun her head to Joon Pyo fast. "You named it after me?" she hissed at Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo looked panic. "Well, the company bought it a couple of months ago. And as the CEO, I was free to choose the name for it," he explained abruptly.

"But.. but.. why did you have to name it that?" Jan Di asked looking slightly shaken. Her fiancé had named a ship.. A BIG SHIP, for god's sake, after her. And it was too much for commoner's mind like her.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like I named it 'Geum Jan Di'. People who don't know about us, won't notice it. And people who know us, won't have a big chance to see the ship. Like I said, it's Shinhwa's. Mostly, it will be used for Shinhwa's events," Joon Pyo explained again. "Yeah, well, except when I want to use it," he added sheepishly.

Jan Di didn't say anything to that explanation. She still looked warily at the ship. Joon Pyo saw it. He threw his hand around Jan Di and tried to lead her to the direction of the ship. "Come on, I'll give you a tour. You will like it," Joon Pyo said trying to convince her.

A couple of the ship's stewards were waiting for them when they were getting on the ship. The stewards were bowing as soon as they saw the F4 and the girls. "Young Master Goo Joon Pyo, welcome," the stewards greeted Joon Pyo especially. Despite being the young masters themselves, other F4's members were note greeted like that. They were in Shinhwa territory after all.

Joon Pyo nodded his head politely and full of the CEO charisma that seldom he showed. "We'd like to have a tour around the ship," he said informing and practically commanding the stewards about his plan.

"Of course, Young Master," the stewards answered simultaneously. After that they lead the group to have a tour around the ship.

In the first floor, there were a few shops like some clothes stores, shoes stores, accessories stores, jewelry stores, and even a minimarket. Besides those, there was a big restaurant that looked really luxurious and game room that had games like pool, basketball machine, and other kind of games. After seeing the restaurant and the game room, the group was lead to the outdoor of the ship. There was a huge swimming pool and a bar that was located beside the place that was intended for sunbathing.

They took the grand stairs and headed to the second floor. The second floor was not as wide as the first floor. There were 50 bedrooms and a couple of meeting rooms in that floor. Beside those, there were a couple of gathering rooms and balconies that overlooked to the sea.

This time they took an elevator ride to the third floor. The third floor was smaller than the second floor. This floor's content was the ballroom for the Shinhwa's events like Joon Pyo had said. Two sides of the ballroom were surrounded by the outdoor dining area and observation deck that allowed people to look outside to enjoy the scene.

They took an elevator ride again to the fourth floor, the highest and the smallest story of the ship. This time, they headed to empty corridors that still looked luxurious. This floor was for the suitse. The kind of rooms that were intended for the VIP guests. There were eight suites in this floor, four suites for the each side. The suites were divided into four sections by the corridors and a gathering room that was face to face with the elevator lobby. The stewards explained that the corner suites, the ones that were located in the end of the corridor were the best suites. They were bigger and had two sides of window that overlooked the outside. The other four suites were closer to the elevator lobby, but they were slightly smaller and only one side of window.

The stewards looked over to Joon Pyo with apologetic smile on their faces. "We've already prepared the best four suites for Young Master and friends. But, the additional request for the room made us have to use the other remaining suite," one of them said with slight regret in his voice.

Joon Pyo nodded to them before turning to Eun Jae. "Eun Jae-ssi, I'm sorry it looks like you have to stay at the smaller suite," he said politely.

"Oh, it's fine. No problem at all. I'm already so happy that I'm included in this vacation. Thank you again," Eun Jae said cheerfully.

After that, they were lead to one of the smaller suites. The stewards opened the door and let them in. Jan Di and Ga Eul gapped looking around the suites. Eun Jae looked awed while Jae Kyung looked impressed. The F4 were just enjoying seeing their reactions.

"This is _smaller_ suite?" Jan Di asked incredulously. She looked really shocked. The suite was bigger than her house, for god's sake. She even thought that two of her house could fit into the suite. She was slightly scared to see what the best suite would look like.

"Yes, Miss Geum Jan Di," the stewards answered politely. "The suite contains a bedroom, a closet, a bathroom with a bathtub and a shower, a living area, and a balcony," they explained while showing them around the suit.

"What.. What's the difference of this suite and the best suites?" Jan Di asked hesitantly. She looked really concerned.

"The size for the first. And the best suites have the dining area," one of the stewards explained kindly. "Besides, they also have bigger balconies because it covers the two sides' window," he added. "Why don't we show the suite now?" he suggested carefully.

After that the group moved to the one of the best suites. Jan Di's jaw dropped looking around the suite. She knew it. It was really scary for her simple commoner's mind. Even Jae Kyung looked really impressed seeing the suite. While Eun Jae and Ga Eul were speechless with mouth opened.

The suite was clearly bigger than the first suite. Jan Di was even sure that three of her house could fit into the suite. Like the stewards had said, the suite had a bedroom, a living area, a dining area, a closet, a bathroom, and bigger balconies. Overall it really looked luxurious, impressive, and expensive.

"It's my room," Ji Hoo said suddenly making the other occupants looked over to him. He was looking at his luggage that had already sent to the suite.

"Oh yes, this is intended for Master Yoon Ji Hoo, while the suite across the corridor is for Master Song Woo Bin and Miss Ha Jae Kyung," the stewards explained.

"The suites for Master Goo Joon Pyo and Miss Geum Jan Di, Master So Yi Jung and Miss Chu Ga Eul, and also Miss Han Eun Jae were on the other side of the floor," the other stewards added.

After that they were lead to their intended suites. The stewards left them to settle down to their each suits. Jan Di looked around her and Joon Pyo's suite. It was pretty much like Ji Hoo's. It just looked shinier with more crystal lamps around the suites. Joon Pyo was just sitting on one of the sofa, looking over to Jan Di.

After a few minutes, Jan Di turned to Joon Pyo with frown on her face. She was walking to him before stopped right in front of him. She placed her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that you said that this was _not_ extravagant," she complained to her fiancé.

Joon Pyo, who had to gaze up to Jan Di because she was standing in front of his sofa, flinched a little hearing Jan Di's tone. "Well, I thought what you think is extravagant is if I spent much money on that. But I don't rent the ship. I didn't even buy it. It's Shinhwa's and it's available for me to use whenever I want as long as the company doesn't use it," Joon Pyo tried to explain and made Jan Di saw sense.

"But it's too much," Jan Di pouted. She didn't look upset anymore.

"I know. It must be too much for you. And I'm sorry," Joon Pyo said taking her hand and pulled her toward him. He placed her on his lap before holding her close to him. He put his head above hers. "I just hope that you'll get used to it. I mean I know that some of your complains of extravagant things are true. But for the things like this, for the luxury that comes along with me, I hope that you can accept it. Helicopters, the limousines, the bodyguards, and the ship are necessary and even important. I know that you think all of them are extravagant, but they are part of my life," Joon Pyo explained softly while caressing Jan Di's arm.

"What are the extravagant things that you admitted I was true about?" Jan Di asked.

"Well, like renting a place for example," Joon Pyo answered after thinking for a moment. "I see your point and I understand. And you're right about that. And about the commoner dates, you're right about that as well. I really should be around people more often. It can make me see what the world outside my life here look like. Maybe I can help people that need help then," he said wholeheartedly.

Jan Di smiled and turned her head to Joon Pyo's chest while snuggling closer to him. She was glad that he was really changed. He tried to understand her world, so maybe it was only fair if she could understand his world too. Jan Di looked up to meet Joon Pyo's gaze. "What are we going to do for this vacation?" she asked.

Joon Pyo snorted. "It's hardly a vacation. What I have in mind for vacation is something longer, maybe a cruise around the world or summer in Hawaii or something. This is just a weekend getaway, just a variation for our routines."

Jan Di rolled her eyes hearing Joon Pyo's words. "Whatever. So, what will we do?" she repeated her question.

"Well, for tonight, we're going to have dinner together with the others and after that we're going to rest, since it's already late," Joon Pyo finally answered.

"And?" Jan Di asked again. "What about tomorrow?" she added because Joon Pyo didn't answer.

"Tomorrow? Hmm.. tomorrow.. that's still a surprise," he answered grinningly.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :D**

**I'm really sorry for the late update. And I'm really sorry I haven't started the fun yet. At least, you finally know where the getaway ****will ****take place. I'm sorry I didn't use your ideas because I thought if I used one of your idea, it will be too much (Now, I'm starting to sound like Jan Di, sorry). What I mean is your ideas take place too far just for a getaway since it's not a vacation (Now, I sound like Joon Pyo, sorry again). But maybe I'll use some of the ideas for the fun they'll do in the ship.**

**Special thanks for winnie78, Laura, Camy, and Just-a-Guest for the reviews and the support. You guys are really so kind and awesome. Saranghae 3**

**Please don't forget t leave comments on the box below. Thank you for your time :)**


	11. Chapter 11 The Getaway

**Chapter 11 The Getaway**

**Disclaimer: I just decided to borrow something from our favorite drama. And now I'd like to play with them..**

**I have to admit that I'm not really good with grammar. I just used the microsoft word grammar and spelling check to avoid too many mistakes, but I guessed it was not working that well. So, I'm really sorry for the mistakes or typos.**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

Jan Di woke up when she felt the sunlight that was coming from the gap of the curtains. She yawned with her hand covering her mouth. When she tried to get up, she felt something holding her down. She bowed her head to look at the thing that was holding her back. A hand that she believed belonged to Joon Pyo was on her waist making it hard for her to get up. Jan Di let her head fell back to the bed. She turned her head and saw Joon Pyo's face was right behind her head. It seemed like he had been nuzzling her neck while he was sleeping. And this morning he practically used Jan Di's head to cover his face from the sunlight.

Jan Di chuckled seeing her fiancé like that. She stared at his face for a minute before smiling and kissing his nose. Then she tried to pry his hand off her waist. But, the stronger she tried to detach herself from his hand, the tighter and closer his hand holding Jan Di's body to his own. And her third attempt to get rid of his hand, Joon Pyo whined in his sleep.

"No," he whimpered, still in his slumber. His face nuzzled Jan Di's neck further.

"Joon Pyo!" Jan Di called him, trying to wake him up. "Joon Pyo," she said again, pushing his chest. "Joon Pyo, wake up!"

Joon Pyo whined again while opening his eyes. He blinked his eyes few times before he could see more clearly. He smiled when his eyes focused on Jan Di. "Morning," he sighed.

Jan Di chuckled seeing the sleepy expression on his face. "Morning," she replied while trying to sit down. "We should get up. I'm sure that whatever it is that you're planning for us to do, it doesn't include staying in bed the whole day," she added while trying to move out of bed.

Joon Pyo extended his arms before Jan Di could stand up from the bed. He put his arms on her waist and brought her back to him. Jan Di squealed because of the sudden movements. Joon Pyo enveloped her in a tight hug from behind. "I don't mind staying in bed with you," he whispered in her ears.

Jan Di giggled and shook her head. "No! I don't want to stay in bed with you!" she refused jokingly while trying to wriggle out of Joon Pyo's hands.

"What?" Joon Pyo exclaimed while trying to hold Jan Di down. He sat up and put his knees on Jan Di's sides guarding her down. "What did you say? You don't want to stay in bed with me?" he asked trying to sound threatening, but the mischievous expression on his face gave it away.

Jan Di giggled and still tried to wriggle out of Joon Pyo's hands. "No. I don't want to stay in bed with you," she said trying to push him off.

Joon Pyo caught her hands in one hand and held them above her head. "You don't want to stay in bed with me?" he threatened her again. This time his free hand moved to her waist.

Jan Di could see in his eyes what he was about to do. "No!" she cried out while trying to get away from him. "No. Please, don't tickle me again! Joon Pyo, NO!" she squealed when she felt his fingers moved on her waist. "Stop it! No!" Jan Di squealed when Joon Pyo started to tickle her. "Please stop," she begged while giggling.

Joon Pyo laughed with her before finally stopping his tickles. When Joon Pyo finally stopped, Jan Di tried to release her hands from Joon Pyo's grasp. After she succeeded, she shoved Joon Pyo's body. "Don't tickle me like that!" she said half-angry half-pouting.

Joon Pyo smiled and pecked her lips lightly. "Sorry. Can't help it," he replied sweetly. Jan Di still pouted. "I'm sorry alright? Besides, I won't wake up next to you again tomorrow. So, I want to take all I can get now," he tried to reason with her.

Jan Di frowned. "Why won't you wake up next to me? Will we go home today?" Jan Di asked curiously.

"Why? Are you disappointed that we won't sleep together tonight?" Joon Pyo asked cheekily.

"In your dream!" Jan Di exclaimed.

Joon Pyo laughed. "It's okay. You don't have to admit it. I know you're disappointed," he said confidently.

"Whatever," Jan Di said rolling her eyes. "So we're going home today?" Jan Di asked again.

"No. We're not going home today. It's just the other guys agreed to plan some kind of girls' sleepover tonight. To let you, girls, chat among yourselves. So, you'll sleep with the other girls tonight. I didn't really like the idea. But, they already agreed, so I can't do anything about that," Joon Pyo explained.

Jan Di smiled seeing Joon Pyo's expression. "So, you agreed to share me with the girls tonight?" she asked teasingly.

Joon Pyo shrugged. "Don't have a choice," he mumbled causing Jan Di to laugh.

Jan Di sat up in front of Joon Pyo. She leaned over and pecked his lips. "You're so sweet sometimes," she said trying to get up.

Joon Pyo rolled his eyes letting her to get up. "Whatever. Next time, I won't bring them, so I won't have to share you," he said promising to himself.

Jan Di chuckled while looking down at him. "Fine. As long as you warned me first," she said smiling. "Come on. I think we should get ready. The others must have been waiting for us," she added reaching for Joon Pyo's hand.

* * *

After they got ready, Joon Pyo and Jan Di walked holding hands to the restaurant to have breakfast with the others. Ji Hoo, Eun Jae, Ga Eul, and Yi Jeong had been waiting for them when they reached the restaurant. The maids had set up a big round table for them all. Jan Di greeted them one by one while Joon Pyo just mumbled, "hi". Jan Di took the seat beside Ga Eul while Joon Pyo sat next to her.

"So, how about we swim after this?" Yi Jeong proposed the idea.

"What? I just showered. Why don't we swim after lunch?" Joon Pyo suggested other idea. "We can play first after this," he added raising his eyebrows to Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo trying to make them understand his idea.

"Ahh," Ji Hoo said nodding his head. He understood what Joon Pyo meant.

"Okay then," Yi Jeong agreed.

"Okay, just what are you guys talking about?" Ga Eul asked feeling left out while the guys planned their activities.

"You'll see later," Yi Jeong said trying to calm his girlfriend. Ga Eul pouted a bit but she let it slide.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung arrived a minute after that. So, they just start having their breakfast.

* * *

The boys didn't say anything after breakfast. They just led the girls to the game room. In that room, there were many kinds of games, including the pool, dance machine, basketball machine, and so on. The girls just looked around the room trying to think what they could do while the boys played. It was not like they didn't like to play, but all of the games just screamed boys. It was not exactly girls' games after all. The boys just looked at the girls trying to hide their smiles. They knew that the games didn't suit for the girls' taste.

"What do you think?" Woo Bin asked Jae Kyung about the games.

Jae Kyung grimaced. "What exactly did you think? We don't really like playing games like this," she answered him half-protest half-frown.

Yi Jeong chuckled. Only Jae Kyung would have protested openly like that, the other girls would just accept politely their suggestion. Yi Jeong led Ga Eul to the other side of the room. The other boys followed his lead and took the other girls behind him. Yi Jeong opened the door that lead to another room. Ga Eul peeked to see inside the room and smiled immediately. She kissed Yi Jeong on his cheek and entered the room.

Jan Di who was standing behind them starred at them in confusion. She stepped inside the room to see what had made Ga Eul acted like that. She smiled understandingly before turned her head to Joon Pyo. "Bye, baby. Have fun playing games," she said before disappeared inside the room. Joon Pyo just chuckled and shook his head at Jan Di's attitude.

Jae Kyung just walked toward the room before she decided she would burst because of the curiosity. She stepped inside and looked around the room. She chuckled before nodded her head in approval. She turned her head toward the boys. "Well, I have to admit you know us girls well enough. Thanks guys," she said and disappeared in the room.

Eun Jae was really curious and entered the room. At first she was amazed by the size of the room. And then she was amazed seeing the others were giddy while they were looking through catalogues. She turned to the boys and saw that the boys were waiting to see her reaction. She smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, I gotta admit that it was impressive. Jae Kyung-unni was right. You guys can understand us girls a little," she said.

Yi Jeong who was standing in the front smiled. "Well, we were not sure about you, but we knew that the other three girls over there were really crazy about karaoke. Can we assume that you're glad too?" he asked gentlemanly.

Eun Jae chuckled and nodded her head. "I like karaoke as well," she answered.

"Have fun then," Woo Bin said. "We're happy to be in your service, ma'am," he added before closing the door.

Eun Jae just chuckled and walking toward the girls. Before she was even close to them, the first song was already echoed around the room. Eun Jae took a seat on one of the couch that was facing a small stage. Jan Di and Jae Kyung were already on the stage ready to sing. Ga Eul sat beside Eun Jae with the giddy expression. She looked really excited.

"Whose choice is the song?" Eun Jae asked Ga Eull when she recognized the intro of _Sorry Sorry_.

"Jan Di," Ga Eul answered without turning her head from the stage. Eun Jae just chuckled and shook her head.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Naega naega naega meonjeo_

_Nege nege nege ppajyeo Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_

_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo_

_Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo Naega michyeo michyeo baby_

_Baraboneun nunbit soge Nunbit soge naneun machi_

_Naneun machi mwoe hollin nom Ijen beoseonajido motae_

_Georeooneun neoui moseup Neoui moseup neoneun machi_

_Nae simjangeul barpgo wannabwa Ijen beoseonajido motae_

Jan Di was taking the singing seriously. Jae Kyung on the other hand, was dancing as serious as Jan Di singing. Jae Kyung looked really good dancing to the song. "Whoaa.. she can dance," Eun Jae commented with a nod of agreement from Ga Eul.

_Eodil gana dangdanghage Utneun neoneun maeryeokjeok_

_Chakhan yeoja ilsaegiran Saenggakdeureun bopyeonjeok_

_Dodohage geochim eopge Jeongmal neoneun hwansangjeok_

_Dorikil su eobseulmankeum Nege ppajyeo beoryeosseo_

_Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttaranttan Ttanttan ttanttada tta_

_Nege banhaebeoryeosseo baby_

_Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttararara Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttarappappara_

_Let's dance dance dance dance Let's dance dance dance dance_

_Let's dance dance dance dance Dance dance_

_Hey ije geuman naege wajullae Jeongmal michil geotman gata yeah_

_Nan neoman saranghago sipeo Jeoldae dasi hannun pal saenggak eobseo hey_

_Aeiniragiboda chingugateun Naega doego sipeo_

_Neoui modeun gomin seulpeum Hamkke ganjikhagopa_

_Dasi eobseul mankeum mankeum Neoreul neomu saranghae_

_Naega baran saram niga baro geu That that that girl_

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Naega naega naega meonjeo_

_Nege nege nege ppajyeo Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_

_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo_

_Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo Naega michyeo michyeo baby_

"Wow, Unni. You really can dance," Ga Eul complimented once the song was over.

Jae Kyung chuckled. "Well, I really like the song back then. Besides, the dance was really booming, right? So, yeah I liked watching the performance," Jae Kyung said while preparing for her song. She grabbed Ga Eul's hand to accompany her on the stage.

The intro of _Nobody_ was sounded from the speakers. Jae Kyung was preparing herself to dance.

Jan Di sat beside Eun Jae on the couch. "Are you enjoying karaoke like this?" Jan Di asked her friend.

Eun Jae nodded her head smiling. "Yeah. It's really good. I'd never imagined that the boys prepared thing like this for us."

Jan Di chuckled. "Jae Kyung-unni really likes karaoke. They know this. Ga Eul and I like it as well even though we're not really overexcited like unni. I guessed they just know us well," Jan Di explained.

Eun Jae nodded. They clapped their hands along the song while Ga Eul and Jae Kyung performed on the stage.

_I want nobody nobody but you I want nobody nobody but you_

_nandareun sarameun silheo niga animyeon silheo_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

_nan silheunde wae nar mireona eryeogo hani_

_jakku nae mareun deutji anhgo wae ireohge dareun namjaege_

_nar bonaeryeo hani eotteohge ireoni_

_I don't want nobody body body I don't want nobody body body_

_naneun jeongmar niga animyeon niga animyeon silhdan maryaa_

_I want nobody nobody but you I want nobody nobody but you_

_nandareun sarameun silheo niga animyeon silheo_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

After the performance, Jae Kyung was sweating and gasping for breath, but she was smiling. She threw herself to the couch next to Jan Di. Jan Di beamed at her. "Unni, you're amazing!" Jan Di praised Jae Kyung whole-heartedly.

Jae Kyung laughed. "Thank you. I just love karaoke like this with you, girls," she said happily. "You know, when I went karaoke with Woo Bin and Yi Jeong a long time ago, they were acting like spoilsport with all of the whining. Totally ruining the mood."

Jan Di just laughed.

Ga Eul pulled Eun Jae to the stage to sing with her. The intro of _When I Can't Sing_ was sounded from the speakers.

"Oohh.. I love this song!" Jan Di said while clapping her hands.

_Maega modeunkeol irheodo nae ingiga tteoreojyeodo_

_Deo isang norael mothago dareun jikeobeul kajyeodo_

_Naraneun iyumaneuro nal kyesok saranghae jul su inni_

_Hwahmyeone naoneun nae moseubi jincha nae jeonbuga aniran geon algo inneunji(algo inneunji)_

_Jashinkam neomchineun nae moseubi nal deo buranhage haneun geon algo inneunji(algo inneunji)_

_Hwahryeohan jomyeong soge seoinneun moseub dwiie jinhan geurimjaga jigo isseo_

_Eonjenkan oge dwehketji (oge dwehketji)_

_Hamseong soriga jureodeun mudaereul naeryeowahseo_

_Nae eokkaega cheojimyeonseo (eokkaega cheojigo)_

_Kogaega tteolkwojil ttae (keuttaedo) nae yeope (nae yeope) niga seo isseulleonji_

_Naega modeunkeol irheodo nae ingiga tteoreojyeodo_

_Deo isang norael mothago dareun jikeobeul kajyeodo_

_Naraneun iyumaneuro nae yeope isseojul su itkenni mudko shipeo_

After the song was over, Ga Eul walked down the stage while Eun Jae prepared for her song. She pulled Jan Di to the stage to accompany her sing her song. "What is your choice?" Jan Di asked when they were waiting for the song. Eun Jae just smiled.

A few seconds later, the intro of _Haru Haru_ could be heard. Ga Eul looked excited and Jae Kyung looked amazed.

_Padocheoreom buswojin nae mam_

_Baramcheoreom heundeullineun nae mam_

_Yeongicheoreom sarajin nae sarang_

_Munsincheoreom jiwojiji ghana_

_Hansumman ttangi kkeojira swijyo_

_Nae gaseumsoge meonjiman ssahijyo (say goodbye)_

Jan Di tried to take TOP's role for rapping, but she couldn't manage her breath for the rap. Eun Jae was doing really good with rapping. It left Jan Di gapping watching her friend. So, she gave up the rap part and just sang the vocal part.

_Doraboji malgo tteonagara Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara_

_Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara_

_Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae_

_Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae Haruharu mudyeojyeo ga eh eh eh eh_

_Oh my girl, I cry, cry_

_You're my all, say goodbye_

At this part, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung followed Jan Di's lead and screamed the lyrics. They were really amazed with Eun Jae's rapping. It was so good that she managed to rap the words just like it should be.

_Gireul geotda neowa na uri majuchinda haedo_

_Mot bon cheok hagoseo geudaero gadeon gil gajwo_

_Jakkuman yet saenggagi tteooreumyeon amado_

_Nado mollae geudael chajagaljido molla_

_Nareul tteonaseo mam pyeonhaejigil (nareul itgoseo saragajwo)_

_Geu nunmureun da mareul teni, yeah (haruharu jinamyeon)_

_Charari mannaji anhatdeoramyeon deol apeul tende mm_

_Yeongwonhi hamkke hajadeon geu yaksok ijen_

_Chueoge mudeo dugil barae baby neol wihae gidohae..._

_Oh my girl, I cry, cry You're my all, say goodbye, bye_

_Oh, my love, don't lie, lie You're my heart, say goodbye..._

After the song ended, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul were clapping so hard. "Eun Jae! That is so good!" Ga Eul screamed excitedly.

"Where did you learn to rap like that? That's amazing!" Jae Kyung exclaimed when Eun Jae took her seat in the couch.

Eun Jae laughed hearing Jae Kyung's statement. "Thank you, unni! My brother used to like rap. I just like listening to them sometimes. And once I listened to _Lies_, I just fell in love with Big Bang. GD and TOP are really amazing rapper. So, I just listened to their songs over and over again until I almost memorized the lyrics," Eun jae explained.

Jae Kyung smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. I can't argue with that. _Lies _and _Haru Haru _are really amazing. But, I don't really like their new songs. They're just too different from their old songs, and I prefer them to stay as they were, really," she commented.

Eun Jae nodded. "Yeah, now it's me that can't argue with that. I prefer their old songs as well. But _Blue _is still amazing even though GD and TOP don't rap like in _Lies _or _Haru Haru_. Oh, I just missed their rap like in those two songs!"

While Eun Jae and Jae Kyung discussed Big Bang, Jan Di and Ga Eul were trying to choose a song together. They were arguing and giggling at the same time. Finally, they could choose a song together. When the intro of _History_ was sounded from the speakers, it got Eun Jae and Jae Kyung's attention. Jae Kyung was trying to remember what the song was, while Eun Jae just chuckled when she realized the song.

_Listen, neukkil su inni? Nae simjangi ttwijireul anha_

_(My heart be breakin')_

_Nunhan maeume ureodo bogo Sori jilleo __"ha! oechyeodo bwasseo_

_(My pain be creepin')_

_Heukgwa baek, ajik namgwa buk, kkeuchi naji annneun jeonjaeng Scene_

_Dullo nanwin taeyangui jeolmang_

_Meolli dolgo doraseo dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo_

_Oryutuseongijiman baewogamyeo ganghaejil su inneun na_

_Jeo taeyangcheoreom geodaehan hanaran geol aneun nal_

_O~ o~ modu hamkke ganeun uri miraero_

_I need you and you want me, jiguran i byeoreseo o~ o~_

_Every, every, everyday naega mandeun History_

_Ireona, ireona, ireona (turn it on)_

_Ireona, ireona, ireona_

_Yeongwonhalgeora mitgo sipeul ttae Eonjenga hal geo rago mangseoril ttae_

_Naeiri baro kkeuchinjido molla Huhoe gateun geon ijeobeoryeo duryeowoma_

_Jebal saranghae, saranghae, saranghae johwaroulsurok wanbyeokhajanha_

_Modeun seulpeumi gippeumi yeogie nawa neoneun han saengmyeongin geol~_

_Galsurok, galsurok, galsurok, galsurok deo_

_Ganjeolhaetdeon kkumui segyereul dasi majuhaneun sungan_

_Nae gaseumi ttwinda, magu ttwinda_

_Dung dung dung dung dung dung_

_Dolgo doraseo dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo_

_Yeah- EXO-M, EXO-K uriga sijakhaneun mirae History_

_I need you and you want me, jiguran i byeoreseo o~ o~_

_Every, every, everyday naega mandeun History_

Once the song was over, the door to the karaoke room was opened. That got the girls' attention and they were confused when they saw the boys entered the room. "What are you guys doing here? Is the play time over?" Jan Di asked wonderingly.

Joon Pyo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong were glancing at each other while they tried to find an excuse. Ji Hoo just chuckled quietly behind them. "Well, we just decided to join you, girls," Woo Bin tried to reason.

"Yeah, we hope you don't mind," Yi Jeong chirped in.

Eun Jae, Ga Eul, and Jan Di still looked confused, while Jae Kyung looked at them with narrowed eyes. She thought that the boys looked suspicious. "I thought you wanted to play pool," Jae Kyung hinted.

The boys looked like the deer that was caught in highlights. "Yeah.. hmm.. well.. we decided that we wanted to be with you girls," Woo Bin muttered.

"Oh for God's sake. Just admitted that you guys are just tired getting your asses kicked by me," Ji Hoo exclaimed smugly making the girls laughed.

Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin were shooting the daggers to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo didn't notice it and still looked smug.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Because you don't want to lose again playing pool, you decided to come here and play with us?" Jan Di asked still chuckling along the way. "Why don't you just play other games? There's so many things that you can play!" she advised teasingly.

Joon Pyo took a place next to her. "But I missed you. I want to spend time with you," he relented, half-cutely half-mockingly. Jan Di laughed and shook her head seeing her fiancé acted like that.

"Fine, if you boys want to join us!" Jae Kyung exclaimed. "Now, I think it's your turn to.. entertain us!" she added with mischievous smile.

Woo Bin gulped seeing that smile. Yi Jeong looked scared. Joon Pyo looked like he regretted coming here. Needless to say, the boys suddenly decided that losing to Ji Hoo was much much much better and less scary than karaoke with Jae Kyung.

"I think we should just play some games outside," Woo Bin said immediately. Yi Jeong and Joon Pyo mumbled their agreement. The three of them were ready to go outside when Jae Kyung suddenly stood in front of them.

She shook her head. "Nuh uh.. you boys came in here and interrupted us demanding to play with us. Now, up.. up.. to the stage," she said calmly, but scaryly.

Woo Bin gulped again, but turned his heels and went to stage. Yi Jeong still looked scared and obeyed without protest. Joon Pyo grimaced but still didn't say a word. Ji Hoo, on the other hand, didn't want to go down( or up the stage in this case) without a fight. "I think I prefer to wait outside and play," he said confidently.

Jae Kyung blocked his exit. She shook her head. "You go up that stage. Now!" she said calmly, but her voice was threatening.

Ji Hoo gulped. It seemed like he just realized how scary Jae Kyung was. He went up the stage and stood beside Joon Pyo. He looked over to Woo Bin. "Your girlfriend is scary," he whispered, so only the boys could hear it.

"Don't I know it! Why do you think I always let her do anything she wants?" Woo Bin replied.

"I thought the reason was something along the line that you love her or something," Yi Jeong mumbled.

"Well, I love her, that's true. But, letting her get away with almost anything is not because of that," Woo Bin admitted again.

Joon Pyo chuckled. "I'd never imagined seeing the day when you're scared of someone else. Not even your father! You're scared of your girlfriend," he said mockingly.

"You're one to talk. You're also scared of Jan Di when she was angry," Woo Bin retorted back.

"Have you ever seen her when she was angry? She _was_ scary!" Joon Pyo defended.

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo shuddered. "I have to admit that Joon Pyo's right," Yi Jung muttered.

"Now we have chosen a song that you boys have to sing for us!" Jae Kyung exclaimed making the boys paid attention to her. Apparently, while the boys discussed how scary their girls were, the girls were choosing the song for them. And by one look to the girls' faces, the boys knew that they were in the big trouble.

"We want you, all of you, to dance to the song as well," Jan Di said sweetly making the boys gulped simultaneously. "And here is your song," she added.

The intro of _Gee_ was sounded from the speakers. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin recognized the song immediately and groaned. Ji Hoo looked pale. "I don't feel so good," he whimpered.

Joon Pyo looked confused before whispering, "I think I know the song," he said still feeling unsure.

_Aha! Listen Boy My First Love Story My Angel and My Girls_

_My sunshine Oh! Oh! let's go!_

_neomu neomu meotjyeo nooni nooni booshuh_

_soomeul moht shigettsuh ddeuleeneun gul_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_o neomu bukkeureoweo chyeodabol su eopseo _

_sarange ppajyeotseo soojoobeun geol_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby babyGee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

"You have to dance, honey," Jae Kyung yelled to Woo Bin.

"Baby, come on dance!" Ga Eul cheered excitedly.

"Goo Joon Pyo! You have to dance according to the song," Jan Di demanded to her fiancé.

Eun Jae just laughed while clapping her hands.

_eotteoge hajyo (eotteokhajyo) ddeuleeneun maeum (ddeuleeneun maeum)_

_(dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun) dugeundugeun georyeo bamen jamdo mot eerujyo_

_naneun naneun babongabwayo geudae geudae bakke moleuneun babo_

_geulaeyo geudael boneun nan_

_neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no_

_neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun oh oh oh oh oh_

_neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh gee gee gee gee gee_

_o juhjeun nunbit (oh yeah~) oh joeun hyanggee (oh yeah yeah yeah~)_

After the song was over, the boys were ready to throw themselves to the sea because of the humiliation. The girls, on the other hand, looked really happy and satisfied. That was the highlights of the day for the girls.

"Why don't we get out of here and prepared for the next plan," Yi Jeong suggested to the other boys.

"Agreed!" Woo Bin and Ji Hoo mumbled immediately.

"Yeah, I think it's time for us to hit the swimming pool," Joon Pyo suggested. "Let's tell them!" he added.

"No. Let's get out of here first. I'll never enter this room ever again!" Woo Bin said with a shudder.

"Agreed!" Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo mumbled.

"I think I'll make the staffs burn this room after we get out of here," Joon Pyo said evilly.

"Agreed!" For the third time, the other boys mumbled simultaneously.

After the girls' laughter died down and the boys' emotion balanced, they got out of the karaoke room and the games room. The boys faced the girls to tell them about the next plan: Swimming pool!

"But we didn't bring swimsuit!" Ga Eul protested.

"Yeah! You didn't tell me where we were going. I didn't know that I should bring swimsuit," Jan Di agreed.

"Don't worry. You can choose the swimsuit from the shop. That's why we're gonna give you some time to prepare," Joon Pyo said calmly. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Send a servant to help the girls at the sport shop," he ordered. He turned his body to avoid the girls' stare. "Make it a _female_ servant!" he added quietly, so only the boys heard him. Like hell, he would let some jerk to see his fiancée choosing a swimsuit.

After that, they went to separate ways. The boys went to the swimming pool area to set up some preparation. And the girls went to the shop to change their clothes to swimsuits. They all had fun doing their things. Once they were ready, the girls were led to the swimming area. They were huddled up together, feeling little hesitate to enter the swimming area. "Come on, just go in!" Jae Kyung finally said.

Eun Jae who stood closest to the door, opened the door and stepped in. The boys stopped their activity once the door was opened. They were waiting for the girls to enter. First, Eun Jae with her bikini. Jae Kyung could hear a whistle followed by a comment from a familiar voice. "Wow, Eun Jae. You look really hot in that bikini," Woo Bin commented.

Jae Kyung gritted her teeth. "I'm gonna kill that boyfriend of mine," she exclaimed and marching out of the door. Woo Bin gapped once he took a look at her.

"Wow, baby, I can't get enough seeing how hot you are. You're really really amazing, baby," he praised, half-amazed half-scared when he looked at her expression.

Jae Kyung was walking toward him when Jan Di entered the door. "Wow, Jan Di.." Woo Bin started to praise when Joon Pyo smacked his head.

"Yah! That's _my_ girl! Don't say a word!" Joon Pyo threatened him. Woo Bin just chuckled, but he didn't comment on Jan Di.

Ga Eul walked through the door the moment Woo Bin recovered from Joon Pyo's action. "Wow, Ga Eul.." this time he couldn't continue his sentence because Jae Kyung pushed him to the pool. The others laughed at him when he emerged from the water. Jae Kyung folded her arm on her chest with serene smile on her face.

"Sorry, baby. You looked too hot. I thought you needed to be drown in the water to cool you off," she said half-teasing half-annoyed. The others laughed harder when they heard Jae Kyung's words.

They had fun playing in the swimming pool. The boys even had a competition about who could swim fastest among them. Surprisingly, the winner was Joon Pyo tied with Ji Hoo.

"Wow, you're realy improved, Joon Pyo," Yi Jeong praised him.

"A lot," Woo Bin added.

Joon Pyo just chuckled and shrugged. For him, swimming was not just some sport. It was the activity that made him remember Jan Di back four years ago. He didn't think swimming as a joke.

After the swimming competition, the boys prepared the barbecue that was planned for their lunch. The girls just played among themselves in the swimming pool while the boys served them the beverage while they waited for the barbecue. Once they had lunch, they got out of the pool and cleaned themselves in their suites.

* * *

Jan Di got out of the bathroom wearing bathrobe. When she wanted to go to the closet, she could see that Joon Pyo was sitting at the couch. His head was resting on top of the back of the couch. His eyes were closed. Jan Di walked toward him quietly. She stood behind the couch and moved her face above his. "Hey," she whispered.

Joon Pyo opened his eyes and smiled once he looked at Jan Di's face. "Hey yourself. Are you finished?" he asked with head still rested on its place.

"Hm mm," Jan Di mumbled and nodded. "Do you want to use the bathroom?" she asked back.

"Sure," he responded. He got out of the couch and stood in front of Jan Di. Jan Di had titled her head back to look at his face. Joon Pyo bowed down and pecked her lips before walking toward the bathroom. "If you want something to drink or eat, just check out the bar or the fridge. If you can't find things you want in those, just order the room service, okay?" he informed Jan Di before closing the bathroom door.

"Okay," Jan Di just mumbled before she walked toward dressing table. She brushed her hair and tied it with a ribbon. After that she walked toward the closet to find something to wear. She looked at the clothes that she had brought from home. On the other side of the closet, she could see dresses and clothes that were hung there. She looked through them. She couldn't decide what to wear.

She walked toward the bathroom door and knocked it. She could hear the water stopped and Joon Pyo muffled voice. "Joon Pyo, did you plan to do something special for tonight?" she asked through the door.

"Of course," Joon Pyo replied.

"Do I have to wear some kind of dress?" she asked back.

"No. Just wear something warm and comfortable," he replied back.

"Okay," she responded before turned back to the closet. She found some jeans and T-shirt. She put them on before turning back and looked for some sweater or something. Once she found one that was suited for her, she put it on the bed to be used later.

She walked toward the bar and the fridge to find something. There were many kinds of drinks or snacks, but she wasn't interested in one of them. She looked through the bar and found bottles of champagne, wine, and other kind of drinks that she didn't even know the name. She chose one bottle and opened it. She brought two glasses and the bottle to the living area and settled them on the top of table. She poured the red wine to the glasses while she waited for Joon Pyo to get out of bathroom.

A few minutes later, Joon Pyo walked out of bathroom with only towels, one wrapped around his waist and the other hung on his shoulder. Jan Di gapped when she caught sight of him. He got abs! Well, there were not exactly six of them, but he still got abs. Since when did he get abs?

Joon Pyo caught Jan Di's stare and chuckled. "What? Do you like what you see?" he asked, half-smug half-teasing.

Jan Di recovered from her entrance. "Did you work out?" she blurted out the question before she could control her mind.

Joon Pyo's chuckles got louder when he heard the question. "Of course," he replied simply. "Do you like it?" he asked again with mischievous eyes.

Jan Di shrugged and tried to act nonchalant. "Yeah, sure," she responded before turning her head back to the wine. "You better get dressed, or we may be late for whatever it is you planned," she quipped.

"Don't worry, the plan was not until the night comes," he replied from the closet.

Once he got dressed, he threw himself at the couch beside Jan Di. He put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "So, what do you want to do for now?" he asked.

Jan Di shrugged. "Dunno. What do you think we can do?" she asked back. She gave him the glass of wine while she sipped her own glass.

Joon Pyo received the glass and sipped the wine. "What about some movie?" he suggested and reached out for the remote.

"Sure," Jan Di agreed still sipping the wine.

Joon Pyo turned on the flat screen and chose one of the movies that were provided at the ship. Before they reached the middle of the movie, they fell asleep in each other arms. Guess they were tired from all of the excitement.

* * *

Joon Pyo got awoken by the ringing of his cell phone. He shook his head to clear his mind before looking for his cell phone. Jan Di woke up when she felt Joon Pyo moved out of the couch. She looked at Joon Pyo who was reaching out the ringing cell phone on the bedside table.

"Yeah?" Joon Pyo grumbled to the phone. "Okay," he added. "Alright, alright, we'll be right there," he said before hung up. He turned his head to Jan Di. "It seems like we should get out of this room," he informed her.

"Who was that?" Jan Di asked back, walking toward him.

"That was Woo Bin. He reminded me about the plan," Joon Pyo answered. "We better wash our faces and get there soon," he added.

After they washed their faces, they put the sweaters on and got out of their suites. "Where are we going?" Jan Di asked him when they were on their way.

"You'll see," Joon Pyo replied trying to be mysterious. Jan Di just rolled her eyes. She should've known better that he would never spoil any surprise plan that he had.

Joon Pyo reached out for her hand and held it in his hand. He led her to a door that would lead them outside. A servant was waiting for him there. "Bring the preparations!" Joon Pyo ordered to the servant before opening the door. They arrived at the dock and saw all of their friends had been waiting. Ga Eul was discussing something with Jae Kyung. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were having some kind of arm wrestling. Eun Jae was having some kind of serious conversation with Ji Hoo.

Ga Eul cheered when she saw Jan Di and Joon Pyo approaching. "Finally!"

"Where have you been?" Woo Bin asked stopping the arm wrestling with Yi Jeong.

"Sorry, we're late. We were falling asleep because of a very boring movie that Joon Pyo chose," Jan Di chided throwing the blame to Joon Pyo.

"Hey! You didn't argue about the movie before!" Joon Pyo defended.

"Whatever! Have you got the preparations?" Yi Jeong interjected another upcoming argument.

"Sure, they're bringing them here. Don't worry!"

A few minutes later some servants came bringing a basket, some kind of used oil drum, a thermos bottle, and a box. "What are those?" Jan Di asked to no one particular.

The servants set all of the stuffs in the middle of the group. It seemed like the box was filled with bottle and some woods. The drum was set in the middle. The woods were out in the drum before one of the servants poured some kind of liquid from the bottle. And then they pulled out matches to make fire.

"You're planning a campfire?" Jan Di asked Joon Pyo in wonder.

Joon Pyo grinned looking at smiling Jan Di. "What do you think?"

"You're genius!" she cheered throwing herself at him. Joon Pyo chuckled while holding her close.

After the fire was ready, the servants left. Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong poured some hot chocolate to the glasses and delivered them around until everyone got one. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were preparing some marshmallows and put them on some stick to be roasted later. They gave everyone one stick and a bag of marshmallows. They started to roast the marshmallow while sipping their hot chocolate.

"Ooohh it feels like heaven," Ga Eul cooed making the other chuckled.

"I agree, but there's something missing," Jae Kyung quipped in. "Oh, the music!" she exclaimed making the others cheered their agreement. "The campfire will never be complete without music!"

"You're right! Ji Hoo should play something!" Woo Bin interjected.

"Oh, I'll get the guitar," Joon Pyo said pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number before speaking, "Bring a guitar here," he ordered when Yi Jeong gave him a signal. "Oh, make that two guitars," he corrected when he got the signal.

A few minutes later, they were singing, eating roasted marshmallows, and drinking hot chocolate. It seemed they got a perfect night.

* * *

After the night was getting late, the boys escorted the girls to a room that was prepared for them to have a sleepover. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin gave their girlfriends good night kisses before they let them enter the room. Eun Jae had got into the room first. Jan Di was saying good night to Joon Pyo.

"Are you sure it's okay to share me?" Jan Di teased Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo gave her the evil eyes. "Please don't ask that again, or I'll change my mind," he threatened, making Jan Di chuckled.

"Oh, you're adorable," she said half-teasing half-amazed. "Thank you for being so sweet and arrange this for us," she added before pecking his lips. Before she could back up her head, Joon Pyo put his hand at the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

After they became breathless, Joon Pyo ended the kiss. He looked at Jan Di before pecking her lips once again. "Love you," he said sweetly before letting her go.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow," she said before turning and went through the door. She found her friends were already settling on the mattresses that had been arranged for them. The room was carpet-covered and it was pretty big. The mattresses were settled in the middle with some blankets and many pillows.

"Wow, that must be some good night kiss if it took that long," Jae Kyung commented when she saw Jan Di entered the room. The comment made Jan Di blushed and the other girls giggled.

Jan Di didn't reply and just shrugged. "So, what do you think we should do before we sleep?" she asked.

"We should play something," Eun Jae suggested.

"I know! Truth or dare! We should play truth or dare," Ga Eul chirped in.

"But that wouldn't be fun without the boys!" Jae Kyung protested. "What if we just change it to truth or truth?" she offered.

"So we asked each other question? And then what? It doesn't sound that fun for a game," Jan Di asked.

"What if we make it instead of asking truth or dare, we ask which one of people that will ask us. For example, when it's Eun Jae's turn, she has to choose she wants to be asked by Ga Eul or Jan Di. And if it's Ga Eul's turn, she has to choose she wants to be asked by Jan Di or me. And it goes on. What do you think?" Jae Kyung suggested.

"That's good. Let's start with who?" Jan Di asked.

"What about you Jan Di? Do you want to be asked by me or Eun Jae?" Jae Kyung asked.

Jan Di sighed. "Fine. Unni, you can ask me," she gave in.

Jae Kyung cheered. "Okay," she started before pausing to think. "Okay. I got it! Who is your first love?" she finally asked.

"Joon Pyo," Jan Di answered without hesitation. "I had a crush on Ji Hoo-sunbae before. But, the first time I finally understand about falling in love, it was with Joon Pyo," she answered truthfully.

"Oohhh," the girls cooed simultaneously.

"Okay, next. Jan Di, you choose the person that should be asked next," Jae Kyung commanded.

"Hmm.. Ga Eul! Do you want to be asked by Jae Kyung-unni or me?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul took her time to choose. She was trying to decide which one would be easier. "Hmm.. Jan Di!" she chose.

Jan Di cheered, but suddenly she realized she didn't have a question yet. She tried to think about a question. "Hmm.. okay. What do you like about Yi Jeong-sunbae?"

"Oh, there are so many things about him that was so admirable. First, he's so kind. Even though he was a playboy, but he still treated other nicely. He's also very sweet. And he's so talented and smart. And of course, he's so cute.."

"Stop!" Before Ga Eul could continue, Jae Kyung interjected. "I think we get it," she added. "It's your fault, Jan Di. You shouldn't ask something like that. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are the most nauseating couple I've ever spent time with. Well, you and Joon Pyo come in second," Jae Kyung grumbled. Jan Di and Ga Eul tried to protest while Eun Jae giggled. "Next. Ga Eul point a person to be asked," Jae Kyung said ignoring Jan Di and Ga Eul's protests.

Ga Eul sighed. She looked around the girls. She caught Jan Di's eyes that sent her signal by glancing to Eun Jae. Ga Eul smirked catching Jan Di's meaning. "Eun Jae! Do you want to be asked by who?"

Eun Jae didn't notice any mischief, so she just chose without thinking. "Ga Eul," she answered without care.

Ga Eul smiled sweetly. "What do you think about Ji Hoo-sunbae?" she asked to the point.

It seemed like Eun Jae regretting her choice immediately, but she tried to act casual. "Hmm.. I think Ji Hoo-sunbae is really great. He's so smart and kind. And of course very good looking," she answered truthfully.

"But, do you like him or not?" Ga Eul asked again.

"I think it's my turn to choose a person to be asked," Eun Jae said avoiding the question and pointed out the rule.

"It's not fair. That wasn't what I meant by my question," Ga Eul tried to protest.

"Eun Jae's right, Ga Eul. Let it go," Jan Di said trying to calm Ga Eul. She gave her best friend a signal that it was under control. Ga Eul finally calmed down.

"Okay, Eun Jae. Choose!" Jae Kyung commanded.

"Hmm.. Jae Kyung-unni," Eun Jae chose.

"Hmm.. I want to be asked by.. you, Eun Jae," Jae Kyung replied.

Eun Jae surprised. She didn't think that Jae Kyung would choose her. She tried to think a good question, but it was hard since she didn't really know Jae Kyung. "Hmm.. how did you get together with Woo Bin-ssi?"

Jan Di and Ga Eul groaned. "You're wasting a question, Eun Jae. You don't have to ask that question in this game. You can just ask me or Ga Eul about their story," Jan Di relented. Eun Jae just shrugged.

"Okay, I'll tell you the simple version," Jae Kyung started. "Woo Bin came to New York a couple of years ago for business. He visited Joon Pyo. I met him there. He wanted to sightsee around the city. Joon Pyo was really busy, so I volunteered. We became close. And one night, he asked me to a date. A date became two dates and so on. He asked me to be his girlfriend, so here we are," Jae Kyung explained.

Eun Jae just nodded her head.

"Okay, my turn to choose," Jae Kyung said. "Eun Jae, do you want to be asked by Ga Eul or Jan Di?" Jae Kyung asked with mischievous smile on her face.

Eun Jae was shocked. "What? Me again? Why?"

Jae Kyung shrugged. "No reason. Just choose!" she said acting nonchalant.

Eun Jae grumbled. She didn't want to choose Ga Eul again. She was afraid to be asked weird question, so she choose Jan Di instead. She hoped that Jan Di would be more sensible.

Jan Di smirked once her name came out of Eun Jae's mouth. "Eun jae, do you like Ji Hoo-sunbae _romantically_?" Jan Di asked to the point.

Eun Jae gapped. She didn't think that Jan Di would ask something so direct like that. The question didn't leave her any way out. Eun Jae grumbled. "Why do you guys really wanna know about this? It's not like it's any of your business," she muttered the last sentence.

Jan Di grimaced. "I'm sorry if you feel that way. We just worry about Ji Hoo-sunbae. We really don't want to make Ji Hoo-sunbae feeling left out. We never have intention to do that, but seeing that he's the only single person in the group, we can't help it," she tried to explain carefully.

"Yeah, that's right," Ga Eul agreed. "Besides, it just doesn't feel complete if Ji Hoo-sunbae hasn't got a girl yet," she added.

Eun Jae sighed. She couldn't find any fault in those explanations. Well, she had to admit that the girls really looked genuinely concerned about Ji Hoo. "Alright. I think I kinda like him like that," Eun Jae admitted quietly. "I mean, he sure is really good looking. And he's really kind and caring, especially by the way he treated me the last couple of days."

"Do you want to be together with him?" Jae Kyung asked enthusiastically.

Eun Jae shrugged. "I don't know. It's not exactly my choice, isn't it?"

"But, if you really want to be with him, we can help you," Ga Eul suggested.

"Yeah, that's true," Jan Di agreed while Jae Kyung nodded her head.

"Hmm.. well, since I like him, of course I'd like to be with him," Eun Jae mumbled.

"It's decided then, operation Eun Jae and Ji Hoo has begun!" Jae Kyung decided making Jan Di and Ga Eul cheered.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Here is the recap of the Karaoke, in case you didn't know the songs:**

**Jan Di and Jae Kyung sang Sorry Sorry (Jan Di's choice) by Super Junior**

**Ga Eul and Jae Kyung sang Nobody (Jae Kyung's choice) by Wonder Girls**

**Ga Eul and Eun Jae sang When I Can't Sing (Ga Eul's choice) by Se7en**

**Jan Di and Eun Jae sang sang Haru Haru (Eun Jae's choice) by Big Bang**

**Ga Eul and Jan Di sang History by EXO-K**

**The boys sang Gee by SNSD**

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I lost my file for this chapter the same time I lost my cell phone. So, it kinda made me lazy to re-write the chapter again. But, I hope with this very long chapter, I can make it up to you.**

**Hope you like it. Thanks for everyone who wrote comments for the last chapter. Please don't forget to leave the comment in the box bellow to let me know what you think. And also, if any of you can give any suggestion for the operation name, because I'm kinda stuck for that part.**

**Next is The Volunteer Event. See ya..**


	12. Chapter 12 The Volunteer Event

**Chapter 12**** The Volunteer Event**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBF characters. But I created some of my own characters to accompany them to play..**

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes in the grammar. Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Monday was a good day. Everything went well in Jan Di's life. She didn't wake up late so she could come to campus on time. She didn't notice her bodyguards which meant that she didn't get into any trouble. The gossips about her were calming down, so she could do her routine without feeling too stuffy. But, the stares still got to her even though they weren't much. After classes, Jan Di walked to the gate. She met Eun Jae on the way and greeted her.

"Hey, how are you?" Jan Di greeted her friend.

Eun Jae smiled. "Thanks. I'm good. What about you?"

"Good," Jan Di answered simply.

"Where are you going?" Eun Jae asked again.

Jan Di grinned. "Dunno. Joon Pyo will pick me up and we're supposed to go on a date somewhere," she replied shrugging her shoulder.

Eun Jae chuckled. "And let me guess, he didn't want to tell you where you're going?" Eun Jae guessed.

Jan DI chuckled. "Yeah. Like he always has," she admitted. Before she could continue her sentence, someone interrupted them.

"You're Han Eun Jae, right?" someone asked from behind Jan Di.

Eun Jae turned her head to see the person who called her name. "Oh, Choi-sunbae," she recognized the person who called her. He was a sunbae from her high school and he was kind of popular with the student body, so she knew who he was. "Yes, I'm Han Eun Jae," she added remembering sunbae's question.

"Good. I'm Choi Seong Jo, coordinator for Group B of The Volunteer Event. Do you know that you're supposed to be in Group B?" the guy asked again. The students who would come to The Volunteer Event would be divided into four groups. They were informed by the messages that had been sent by the coordinator from each group.

"Yes, I got the message," Eun Jae confirmed it. "Why is it?"

"You're supposed to confirm your attendance to me today for the latest. You haven't done that," he pointed out.

"Oh," Eun Jae gasped when she remembered her mistake. "I'm so sorry, Choi-sunbae. I had to be in the lab all day, so I forgot. I'm really sorry for the trouble, sunbae," she apologized.

The guy sighed. "Alright. That's okay. But, you'll come tomorrow, right?" he asked again for the confirmation.

"Yes," Eun Jae responded without hesitation. She turned her head to Jan Di. "Which group are you in, Jan Di?" she asked.

Jan Di grinned. "Group B," she replied happily.

"Oh, that's good," Eun Jae cheered. She turned to Choi Seong Jo. "Choi-sunbae, I heard that the students will be assigned as pairs for the tasks they have to do. Can I be paired with Jan Di here?" she asked carefully.

Choi Seong Jo frowned. He turned to the chart he was holding in his hand. He checked out the name. "You're Geum Jan Di?" he asked Jan Di when he found a name that was mentioned by Eun Jae earlier.

"Yes, Choi-sunbaenim," Jan Di answered simply. "I have confirmed my attendance by the text message this morning," she added.

"Yeah. I got it," he confirmed. "Do you two want to be paired?" he asked again.

"Yes, sunbae," Eun Jae and Jan Di answered simultaneously.

Choi Seong Jo shrugged. "Well, I think it's okay. The pairs are supposed to be the third year student and the fourth year student. So, I think it won't be trouble if you want to be paired," he explained.

Jan Di and Eun Jae cheered. "So we can be paired?" Eun Jae asked again for confirmation.

"Sure," he replied simply while trying to write something on his chart. "Did you get the bus schedule?" The students would be picked up at the meeting point by the bus. They could pick which meeting point they wanted to be, so they could choose the closest meeting point from their houses. Jan Di and Eun Jae replied that they had received the schedule. "Good, then be there at the time the bus come. Don't be late!" Choi Seong Jo demanded before he walked away.

Jan DI and Eun Jae stared at him for a few seconds before they faced each other. "We'll be together for the event!" Eun Jae said happily.

"Yeah," Jan Di cheered. "This is really good," she said before she caught the sight of a familiar car. "Oh crap, Joon Pyo has waited for me."

Eun Jae turned to see what Jan Di was talking about. "Is that his car?" she asked Jan Di who.

"Not his usual car, but one of his car, yes," Jan Di answered a little puzzled that Joon Pyo didn't use his favorite car.

"Oh, you should go then," she agreed.

"Yeah," Jan Di admitted. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said before walking toward Joon Pyo.

* * *

Jan Di frowned when she saw that Joon Pyo had turned to direction of her house. "Are you taking me home?" she questioned Joon Pyo with confused expression. She thought that Joon Pyo had asked for a date.

Joon Pyo chuckled. "No," he said simply. "We're just going through a street that's close from your house," he added.

"Huh?" Jan Di still didn't understand what Joon Pyo's intention was.

Joon Pyo stopped the car on the stop sign across from Jan Di's house street. He opened the door and walked out of the car and walked to Jan Di's side. He opened Jan Di's door and asked her to come out. Jan Di got out of the car. "What are we doing here?" she asked quizzically.

"Picking him up," Joon Pyo answered, indicating to across the street.

Jan Di turned seeing Joon Pyo's eyes direction. Before she could see who the person was, she heard his voice. "Noona! Hyung!" he called from across the street.

Jan Di smiled and turned her head to Joon Pyo. "You asked Kang San to come with us?" she asked her fiancé in wonder.

Joon Pyo smirked and shrugged. "I thought we need to spend more time with him. I don't want him to feel left out," he answered nonchalantly.

Jan Di tiptoed and threw her hands around Joon Pyo's neck. "Thank you!" she said hugging him tightly. Joon Pyo chuckled seeing her act like this. "You're getting good of sharing me with other people," Jan Di pointed out after she released Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo shrugged. "We're getting married. I think we will spend more time together no matter what. It won't hurt to spend some time with other people," he explained.

Jan Di smiled happily seeing how mature her fiancé was. "You're amazing!" she said pecking his lips before turned to see Kang San. Her little brother was crossing the street.

That night Jan Di didn't just have fun with her fiancé, but also with her little brother. Joon Pyo had arranged for them to have dinner in a penthouse balcony of Shinhwa Hotel. They could see almost the entire city. Kang San was very awe-struck seeing the place. Jan Di smiled softly when she saw his reaction. Her little brother was still not used to get luxury like this. She was glad she could share something like this with her little brother.

Because of Kang San, the dinner was, of course, content of pizza. Kang San was really happy seeing the pizzas that Joon Pyo had ordered for them. After dinner, Joon Pyo led them to the private movie theater that the hotel had. He arranged for them to watch a movie together.

On the way home, Kang San couldn't stop to talk about their night. Jan Di felt a little guilty that she hadn't spent more time with her little brother. She had to thank Joon Pyo to remember about spending time with Kang San. Joon Pyo stopped the car in front of her house. Kang San went inside after hugging Joon Pyo. They could hear his voice calling for their parents excitedly. Jan Di turned her head back to Joon Pyo.

"Thank you very much for the night," Jan Di said softly.

Joon Pyo smiled. "You're welcome," he said simply. He reached out his hand and caressed Jan Di's cheek.

"No, really thank you," Jan Di repeated. "I never thought that I needed to spend more time with Kang San until I saw him tonight. I had been very busy with the university stuff, so it has been long time since I play with him. So thank you so much for arranging this night with him," Jan Di explained.

"Okay. It's no problem," Joon Pyo replied modestly. "It just came to me when I was picking you up for our getaway. Kang San never went with us every time we had vacation. But, it was not a good idea to bring him with us at that time. That's why I decided to arrange this night," Joon Pyo explained. "You should get some sleep. You need to wake up early tomorrow, right?" he reminded her.

Jan Di groaned. "Yeah, you're right. I should go inside," she agreed. She tiptoed to place a kiss at his lips. "Good night," she said after the kiss ended.

"Good night," Joon Pyo replied. "Don't forget to text me tomorrow, okay?" he called out to her after she had walked to her house.

Jan Di turned her body. "Okay," she replied before stepping inside her house.

* * *

Jan Di ran as fast as she could to the meeting point. She was a little late that morning. She was afraid that the bus would have been gone already. She could see the bus when she turned the last corner. The bus was starting to go, so she called out for them. The bus stopped and she could get in.

"You're late!" she was greeted by a very angry voice.

Jan Di turned to see the person who had said that. "Oh, I'm really sorry, Choi-sunbaenim," she apologized immediately.

"I told you yesterday to not be late. I don't like people being late! So don't you dare to repeat this behavior," he warned her angrily.

"Yes. I'm really sorry, sunbaenim," Jan Di said quietly before going to the back of the bus. The bus was almost full of the students and they were staring at her when she got scolded by the coordinator. She bowed down her head in shame. She decided to sit at the very back of the house, trying to get as far as she could go from Choi Seong Jo.

When she got to the back of the bus, she recognized a familiar face. "Ji Hoo-sunbae," she called the person who was looking at her.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "You're late," he said teasing her.

Jan Di sighed when she took a seat next to him. "I actually woke up early this morning. But, I forgot a few things that I have to bring. That's why I ended up being late," she explained. That earned chuckles from Ji Hoo. Jan Di just rolled her eyes hearing the chuckles. "Haven't you seen Eun Jae this morning?" Jan Di asked changing the topic.

"Not yet," Ji Hoo answered seriously. "I think her house is closest to the last meeting point before we get to the highway," he explained kindly.

Jan Di just nodded her head.

* * *

Once they reached the village, Jan Di, Eun Jae, and a couple of friends were assigned to stay at one of the villagers' house. The girls were supposed to stay at the villagers' houses while the boys were supposed to build tents for them to stay. Jan Di and three other girls got a bedroom for themselves for the night.

Eun Jae and Jan Di got assigned to handle the children's health, especially the outside wound, like bruises, scars, or any other injury. That was why both girls had to organize the medicines for those injuries once they settled. Jan Di and Eun Jae got a spot in the big tent that was divided into ten sections for each kind of health care.

Once everything was set, the students, supervisors, and coordinators of event had to assemble at the public hall of the village with most of the villagers for the opening ceremony. Jan Di and Eun Jae were lining up with other students at the right side of the assembly hall while the villagers were lining up at the other side. The coordinators and the supervisors of the event were supposed to scatter around the hall to keep the ceremony in order.

Jan D could see Ji Hoo, who acted as one of the supervisors of the event, stood at the back of the hall. Jan Di and Eun Jae were talking with each other when the MC called the village leader who was supposed to make a speech. The ceremony included the speech from the village representative, the sppech from Shinhwa University representative, and the charity acceptance ceremony from Shinhwa to the village's representative.

The village leader talked about how thankful they were for the charity and the health care from Shinhwa to their village. After that, the MC called for Shinhwa representative to make the speech. The Head of Medical Department from Shinhwa University gave the speech. Then, the ceremony of charity acceptance began.

"The charity will be delivered to the village representative, Kang Jae Wook-ssi, from Shinhwa's CEO, Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim. Kang Jae Wook-ssi and Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim, please come to the stage," the MC called.

Jan Di gasped. "Did he just say Joon Pyo's name?" she whispered to Eun Jae who was standing beside her.

"I think so. You didn't know that he will come?" Eun Jae asked back.

"No. He didn't say anything," Jan Di replied while trying to see the stage. She didn't know at all that Joon Pyo would be here. He hadn't said anything to her the night before. She could see Joon Pyo was shaking the village representative's hand after giving the charity symbol. After that, the cameramen took their pictures together.

Joon Pyo got an opportunity to look over the student's side for a few seconds before he moved from the stage, but he couldn't find Jan Di. His presence there was a sudden decision because the general manager who had been supposed to be the representative from Shinhwa Coorporation was sick. Joon Pyo heard about the news and grabbed the opportunity to be close to Jan Di. He took the helicopter and came to the village.

After the ceremony, the students, coordinators, and supervisors were scattered around to their own posts. They had to start doing their assignments. Jan Di tried to look for Joon Pyo, but she was dragged by other students to go to their own posts. She sighed and just did the assignments she was supposed to do with Eun Jae.

"You don't get a chance to meet him?" Eun Jae asked Jan Di when they were preparing the medications until the patients came.

Jan Di shook her head. "Nope," she sighed again. "Why didn't he tell me that he would come?" she asked to no one particular.

Eun Jae chuckled a little. "He really didn't say anything?" she asked which Jan Di answered by shaking her head. "Maybe he got distracted," Eun Jae offered teasingly.

Jan DI could read between the lines and see the insinuation on Eun Jae's smile when she said those words. Jan Di narrowed her eyes to her friend. "Nothing like that happened!" Jan Di disagreed firmly.

"Really?" Eun Jae asked again moving her eyebrows up and down. "You were on a date last night," she pointed out.

"Not like that. We just had dinner and watched movie with my little brother," Jan Di reasoned.

Eun Jae looked surprised. "Really?" she asked again in wonder. "I thought that he would try to monopolize your time and refuse to share you with anyone after the weekend," Eun Jae confessed.

Jan Di shrugged. "Nope. He was being very mature last night. And very thoughtful. He thought that we hadn't spent much time with my little brother, so he arranged to do just that," she explained.

"Wow. I'd never thought he would do something like that," Eun Jae commented. "It seems like he's close with your brother," she added.

"Hu uh. My little brother, Kang San, was the only one from my family that can treat Joon Pyo normally. I mean, my mom and dad sometimes still called him 'young master' when they forgot that Joon Pyo will be their son-in-law in the future," Jan Di responded nonchalantly.

Eun Jae chuckled. "I can understand that. Sometimes I'm confused as well how to react to the F4's presence," she admitted before continuing the assignments.

The patients started to come for some other sections, but Jan Di and Eun Jae's post was still empty. Jan Di and Eun Jae waited and discussed a few things about last year volunteer event. Suddenly, they could hear a couple of girls' voices from beside Jan Di and Eun Jae's post.

"Did you see him?" first girl asked with excitement clear in her voice.

"Yes. He's so handsome," second girl replied. "Well, of course he's not as cool as Ji Hoo-sunbae," she added.

Jan Di caught Eun Jae's eyes and smiled. They could guess who the girls were talking about.

"You thought Yoon Ji Hoo is cooler than him?" the first girl asked disbelievingly. Jan Di couldn't hear the second girl's reply, but she could hear the first girl's voice again. "But, still Goo Joon Pyo is the CEO of Shinhwa. He's so richer than Yoon Ji Hoo."

Jan Di rolled her eyes when she could hear the awe in the girl's voice. Eun Jae snorted from beside her.

"I didn't know that he had taken over the position. I thought it was still his mother who's in charge of the company," the second girl commented.

"Nah. I heard from my dad that once he came back from America, his mother released the responsibility to him," the first girl replied. "I want to ask my dad to introduce me to him if he gets a chance."

"But I heard he has a girlfriend," the second girl reminded her friend.

"Oh yeah, I heard the gossips as well. Do you think he's serious with his girlfriend? I heard that the girl was no one important," the first girl sneered.

"Dunno. But, didn't you watch the interview before he came home a couple of weeks ago?" the second girl asked again.

"Oh yeah. Totally. When he said that he promised a girl, I don't believe it," the first girl responded stubbornly.

Jan Di and Eun Jae didn't pay attention more to the girls when some patients came to their post. Jan Di and Eun Jae treated the children one by one. Some of them were already teenagers, but most of them were just little children around three through seven years old.

Jan Di was treating a three years old boy whose old wound was opened accidentally. The little boy was sitting on the stool. He was ready to cry and Jan Di was trying to sooth him. "It's okay. It'll hurt just a little, okay? Don't worry," Jan Di cooed. "It's just little hurt. And then it will be okay."

Suddenly a low voice was sounded from behind her. "I got an owwie too. Will you kiss my booboo and make it better," a familiar voice said.

Jan Di turned and found Joon Pyo stood behind her with a smirk on his face. Before she could say anything, a little voice interrupted them. "Did ya get owwie too, ajuhssi?" the little boy whom Jan Di was treating said.

"Yeon Sik, don't interrupt grown up conversation," his mother scolded him before smile apologetically to Joon Pyo and Jan Di.

Joon Pyo just chuckled before crouched down in front of the stool where Yeon Sik was treated. "I did," Joon Pyo answered kindly.

"Whew?" Yeon Sik asked again and got scolded again by his mother.

"It's okay," Joon Pyo said warmly to Yeon Sik's mother before turning his attention back to Yeon Sik. "My owwie was here," he said. He moved his hair from his left temples to show the little boy his old scar. Jan Di frowned seeing the scar that was left from the car accident more than four years ago.

Yeon Sik moved his eyes closer to Joon Pyo's face to see the scar. "Did it hurt?" he asked Joon Pyo after he succeeded seeing the scar.

"Hu uh," Joon Pyo nodded his head.

"Did miss Jan Di kiss it bettew?" Yeon Sik asked innocently.

Joon Pyo laughed while Jan Di felt her face heated. She could see that Yeon Sik's mother was trying not to smile. Jan Di could feel the blush deepened. "Yeon Sik!" Yeon Sik's mother scolded him again seeing Jan Di's uneasiness.

After he was done laughing, Joon Pyo answered the question, "She did." He turned his face to Jan Di and smirked. That earned it a slap on his shoulder from Jan Di.

"Will ya kiss my owwie and make it bettew, miss Jan Di?" Yeon Sik asked innocently.

Jan Di smiled at the little boy. "Sure. But, do you know whose kiss will make it _more_ better?" Jan Di asked back.

"Who?" Yeon Sik asked curiously.

"Your mother's kiss. It's better than my kiss," Jan Di answered before smiling to Yeon Sik's mother who smiled back at her.

Joon Pyo chuckled and stood up beside Jan Di. "I disagreed," he whispered, so only Jan Di could hear him. "Call me when you're free, okay?" he said to Jan Di quietly.

"Okay," Jan Di replied.

Joon Pyo turned to Yeon Sik. "I have to go first. Be good to miss Jan Di, so you can be better, okay?" he said rubbing Yeon Sik's hair gently.

"Okay," Yeon Sik cheered and said goodbye.

After Joon Pyo went out of tent, Jan Di continued to treat Yeon Sik's wound again. "Now, you can't see the wound anymore. It will be better soon," Jan Di said softly to Yeon Sik when she wrapped the bandage on top of the wound.

"Say thank you to miss Jan Di," Yeon Sik's mother said to her son.

"Thank you, miss Jan Di," he said cutely. "Will ya kiss it bettew, mom?"

"Of course," his mother bowed down and kissed the bandage. "Muaach." She turned to Jan Di. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Jan DI replied kindly.

"If you don't mind me asking, that was Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim, right? The man who was on the stage?" Yeon Sik's mother asked curiously. Jan Di just nodded to answer that. "Wow, I never thought he would be so kind," Yeon Sik's mother said again. "And you know him? Is he your boyfriend?" she asked again.

Jan Di chuckled. "Yes," she replied simply.

"Congratulation. He seems like a nice man," Yeon Sik's mother commented.

"Thank you," Jan Di said before Yeon Sik and his mother said goodbye and left.

When Jan Di finally got a break, she excused herself from Eun Jae and went to meet Joon Pyo. He was sitting at one of the benches outside the public hall with his cell phone in his hand he was typing something on his cell phone when Jan Di sat beside him. Joon Pyo stopped typing and turned his head to Jan Di.

"Hey, you're here," Joon Pyo said watching Jan Di who was setting her food on the bench between them. Joon Pyo frowned when he saw the lunch box and the drink that Jan Di had got from the coordinators. "Your lunch is just that?" he asked still frowning.

Jan Di looked up to him. "Yeah, why?" she asked feeling a little confused. "Have you had lunch yet?" Jan DI asked again before Joon Pyo could answer her earlier question.

"Yes, I had. And it was a buffet. How come you just got a box?" he asked again feeling angry and concerned.

Jan Di chuckled. "Joon Pyo, you're the CEO. You're a really special guest. If you're compared to us, the merely students, you're a very very VIP. It was VIP squared. No wonder you got a buffet while I just got a box," she explained. "Besides, this lunch box is pretty good if I have to compare it with other lunch boxes I'd ever got before. And the food is very delicious too," she added. "See!" She showed it to Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo took a closer look of the food. He had to admit that the lunch box was good. It was no first class food, but it was sufficient. "I don't really like seeing you eat like that," he confessed.

"Why not?" Jan Di asked frowning. Joon Pyo just shrugged. Jan Di sighed. "Listen. I think we both know I'm not a girl from your kind of circle. I used to eat something like this and you should try it sometime. It's not bad really. The food is healthy and delicious. Here taste it!" Jan Di said trying to get Joon Pyo to eat her food.

Joon Pyo shook his head. "I don't want to take your portion of food. I don't want you to be starving later," he said.

"There are a plenty of them. Don't worry. Besides, I'm pretty sure that the food will be too much for me," Jan Di assured him while trying to make him to take a bite. Joon Pyo gave up and accepted the food Jan Di offered. "It's good, right?"

Joon Pyo just nodded his head. Jan Di chuckled. "Besides, why exactly are you here? You didn't say anything last night," Jan Di grumbled.

Joon Pyo sighed. He explained about the circumstances that brought him here. "So I couldn't help and grab a chance to be here with you," he finished it sweetly.

Jan Di chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet," she said. "And oh yeah, the way you acted before with Yeon Sik was so adorable. I should've recorded that, really," she added teasingly.

Joon Pyo rolled his eyes. "I told you before, never ever call me adorable again. That's just wrong hearing a grown up man was called adorable," he grumbled.

"You're just such a spoiled brat," Jan Di said teasing him and pinching his cheeks.

* * *

The second day of The Volunteer Event, Jan Di got awoken by her cell phone ringing. She got up from the mattress and walked out of the bedroom to take the call. She could see Joon Pyo's face was flashing on the screen. "Hello," she greeted with husky voice from the sleep.

"Where are you?" Joon Pyo asked seriously.

Jan Di frowned hearing her fiancé's voice. "At the house where I got assigned in. Why?" she asked him back.

"Where is it? Can I meet you?" he asked again, still with the seriousness in his voice.

"Why?" Jan Di asked warily. It didn't sound like Joon Pyo when he acted so serious like this.

"I had something to tell you. It's really important," he said again.

"Fine. We can meet at the bench like yesterday. The house was not too far from the public hall," Jan Di decided before hung up the call.

A few minutes later, Jan Di found herself walking slowly to the public hall to meet her stupid fiancé who suddenly became a morning person. She grumbled thinking how Joon Pyo succeeded to make her woke up this early. When she reached the public hall, she could see Joon Pyo had been waiting for her at the bench. An involuntary yawn escaped from her mouth when she was walking toward him. Joon Pyo opened his hands to hug her. Jan Di snuggled her head in his chest. Joon Pyo chuckled while rubbing her hair.

"I'm sorry I woke you up this early," he whispered to her when he heard another yawn escaped.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked with her eyes still closed and her head was still leaned on his chest.

"The dinner," Joon Pyo said quietly, but Jan Di became really awake when she caught the words.

"The dinner? As in the dinner you want me to have with your family?" she asked anxiously. Joon Pyo nodded apologetically and made Jan Di groaned. "What about it?" she finally asked half-fearful half-whining.

Joon Pyo sighed. "The dinner has to be tonight," he said carefully.

"What? Why?"

"Joon Hee-noona has to fly back to Japan Friday morning. And she and my mother have to attend a dinner invitation from one of our business partners. So the dinner has to be tonight," Joon Pyo explained.

"But, according to the schedules, we only will be able to leave at two o'clock in the afternoon. And with traffic and all, we will arrive in Seoul at five at the earliest. With my luck, I think we can be so late and arrive at seven," Jan Di grumbled.

Joon Pyo shook his head. "No, if you come with me," he contradicted.

"What? No! Joon Pyo, I can't just up and go. I have responsibility here. I can't just leave," she protested.

"Of course not," Joon Pyo agreed. "We will leave at two, according to the schedule. You have responsibility here until two, right?" Jan Di nodded her agreement. "So we'll stay until two and you do what you have to do. At two, you'll go home with me using the helicopter. We'll arrive at three or four for the latest at Shinhwa Hotel. And we can be at my house at six," Joon Pyo explained.

Jan Di was silent for a few minutes to think about the plan. The plan was pretty good and Joon Pyo was being reasonable. He didn't act impulsively and still thought about her other responsibilities beside being his fiancée. Jan Di nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, that's a good plan," she admitted.

Joon Pyo smirked. "Of course, I'm a genius after all," he said, being himself again.

Jan Di just chuckled. Now that she had thought about it, the spoiled, pompous, and stubborn side of Joon Pyo could be missed sometimes.

* * *

Jan Di had been trying to find Choi Seong Jo, the coordinator for her group. She needed to tell him that she wouldn't go home with other students in the bus. Unfortunately, Choi Seong Jo was very busy since morning, so it was very difficult for Jan Di to find him. Jan Di set up to do her assignments for today. Joon Pyo was busy having conference call all morning. Because he was not in Seoul for the moment, his meetings were changed to be conference calls.

An hour before lunch when there was no patient, Jan Di excused herself to Eun Jae to call Joon Pyo. Eun Jae gave Jan Di her agreement and continued her work of arranging the report for the event. A few minutes after Jan Di left, someone called Eun Jae's name.

"Han Eun Jae."

Eun Jae looked up and found Choi Seong Jo. "Oh, Choi-sunbae?"

"Hmm.. I heard Geum Jan Di was looking for me. Where is she?" Choi Seong Jo asked firmly.

"Oh yes. Jan Di is looking for you. She stepped outside for a minute to make a call," Eun Jae informed Choi Seong Jo.

Choi Seong Jo frowned when he heard this. "She left her post to make phone call?" he said. There was sign of anger in his tone.

"Yes," Eun Jae hesitated. She didn't want Jan DI to get into trouble. But, before she could worry more, Jan Di had come back to their post.

"Oh, Choi-sunbaenim," Jan Di greeted him politely.

Choi Seong Jo turned his head to look at Jan Di. "Let me get this clear, you left your post to make a phone call?" he asked again.

Jan Di was stunned for a moment hearing the anger in his voice. "Hmm, yes, Choi-sunbaenim," Jan Di answered carefully. "But there's no patient for the moment, that's why I thought that it was fine," she tried to reason with him.

"Let me be clear here. I don't like people who are late or slacking from their task," Choi Seong Jo said firmly.

Jan Di frowned when she heard this. She knew that Choi Seong Jo were trying to insinuate her. "Look here, sunbaenim. There is no patient here, I don't have something to do for the moment, that's why I thought.."

"Then why did I find Han Eun Jae was doing her job to write the report? Why didn't you help her instead of making phone calls?"

"I just stepped outside for a minute and you're making big deal out of it?" Jan Di asked with disbelieved tone. "It's not like I neglected my responsibility here. I was just out for a minute and you talked to me like I didn't do my assignment the whole day!" Jan Di hissed, feeling annoyed.

"Just don't do that again! I don't like people who are not doing their job!" Choi Seong Jo warned her before walked away from their post.

"What a jerk!" Eun Jae whispered when they couldn't see Choi Seong Jo anymore.

"Tell me about it," Jan Di grumbled before she took her earlier seat. "Oh, shit!" she cursed. "I forgot to tell him about my plan," she said.

"Damn!" Eun Jae cursed too.

* * *

Jan Di didn't get a chance to find Choi Seong Jo again. She prayed that he wouldn't complicate her plan to go home with Joon Pyo, but she got the feeling that he would do just that. Jan Di checked her watch when she brought her backpack to the assembly point. Eun Jae was already there with their two housemates. Jan Di's watch showed that it was already ten minutes before two. She tried to look for Choi Seong Jo and felt relieved when she could see him checking some medical equipment.

Jan Di walked toward him. "Hmm, Choi-sunbaenim," she called him, trying to get his attention.

Choi Seong Jo turned around and faced her. His expression hardened the second he saw her. "What?"

Jan Di flinched when she heard the tone. "Excuse me, sunbaenim. I just want to ask permission for not taking the bus to go home," she said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

Choi Seong Jo frowned hearing this. "Let me get this straight. First, you were late coming to the meeting point. Second, you left your post to call someone. And now, you're asking me to go home before everyone?"

Jan Di tried to control her emotion before answering the position. "I'm not asking to go home before anyone else. I'm just asking your permission for not taking the bus," she tried to clear the misunderstanding.

Choi Seong Jo considered Jan Di's request for a minute. "Alright, as long as you go home after everyone else settled in the bus," he said turning to check the equipment again.

Jan Di frowned hearing this. Her watch had showed that it was two minutes to two. "Excuse me, sunbaenim. Can I ask why everyone hasn't got to the bus already?" she asked curiously.

"The buses are not here yet," Choi Seong Jo answered before leaving Jan Di there.

Jan Di frowned, but she got no choice besides walking back to Eun Jae. "Why aren't you going?" Eun Jae asked her.

"The buses are late," Jan Di replied her friend's question.

"What? Then what does that have anything to do with your plan?"

"Choi Seong Jo doesn't want me to go before the others are settled in the bus," Jan Di replied. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. The politeness she had for him went out the window the moment he acted like a jerk.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and Joon Pyo's face flashed on the screen. Jan Di picked it up. "Where are you?" Joon Pyo's voice came from the phone the second Jan Di picked up the call.

"I can't get out of here yet," she reported to Joon Pyo.

"What? Why?" he asked again.

"The buses aren't here yet," she replied.

"So?"

"The coordinator of my group doesn't want me to go before the others are settled in the bus," she explained the crazy situation.

"That's ridiculous. You don't have anything to do with the buses," Joon Pyo said in annoyance.

"Tell me about it," Jan Di grumbled back.

"I'm coming there," Joon Pyo growled before hung up the call.

Jan Di grimaced when the call ended. Eun Jae was gazing at her friend understandingly. "What did he say?" she asked Jan Di carefully.

"He's coming here," Jan Di answered simply.

"Oow.. we're gonna see Choi Seong Jo versus Goo Joon Pyo," Eun Jae commented. That made Jan Di snorted.

* * *

Five minutes after two, Jan Di saw Joon Pyo was walking toward her direction. Joon Pyo had seen Jan Di and tried to get to her. Unfortunately, one of the department staffs who supervised the event greeted him before he could reach Jan Di. "Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim," the department staff greeted politely.

"Hello," Joon Pyo replied with stiff voice.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the department staff asked again.

Joon Pyo wanted to scream at him, _"Yes, how about you shut up and leave me alone, so I can meet my fiancée!"_ Before Joon Pyo could say something exactly like that, a thought came to his mind. "Yes, actually. I heard that the buses aren't here yet," Joon Pyo hinted as polite as he could afford.

"Oh yes, Goo-sajangnim. The buses are late because of the traffic jam that's happening at the highway," the department staff answered directly.

"Oh, right. Hmm, I want to know, is there any rule that declare about a prohibition for a student to leave the place before the others get into the buses?" Joon Pyo asked slyly.

The department staff frowned and looked confused. "I don't think so, Sir. But, I'm sorry, I don't really understand the circumstances you were talking about, Goo-sajangnim," he admitted carefully.

Joon Pyo sighed. "Okay, say one of the students wants to leave this place before other faculty members leave, can she or he do that?" he tried to explain his point.

"Certainly, Sir. But, I'm afraid the village is quite remote. It will be difficult for the person to leave without the transportation that we prepared," the department staff explained.

"I see. Say, that the person has transportation, does she or he have to wait for the others get settled in the bus?" Joon Pyo asked again for confirmation.

"I don't think so, Sir. As long as the person got the permission from his or her coordinator group, the person can leave, Sir," the department staff confirmed.

Joon Pyo smiled. "Thank you. Now, can you help me find the coordinator of.. hmm.. group B?" he asked again after he tried to remember which group that Jan Di had been.

"I'll call him right away, Sir," the department staff replied and found his cell phone. He talked to someone before turning back to Joon Pyo.

A couple of minutes later, a guy that looked like had the same age as Joon Pyo came to their direction. The guy was introduced as Choi Seong Jo, the coordinator of group B. Joon Pyo stared at the guy with annoyed expression. "I asked Mr. Hmm, I'm sorry, what's your name?" Joon Pyo asked the department staff that had been helping him earlier.

"Park Kyeon Woo, Goo-sajangnim," the department staff answered politely.

"Okay, I asked Park Kyeon Woo-ssi here about some regulations for this event. I asked him whether there is a rule that prohibit a student to leave this place before the others or not. He answered that there is no such rule," Joon Pyo said to Choi Seong Jo. "Then why did you prohibit one of the students to leave this place just because the buses aren't here yet?" Joon Pyo snapped.

Choi Seong Jo gapped hearing the question. He didn't think that his action earlier was notified to Joon Pyo. After a moment, Choi Seong Jo could regain his composure again. "I'm sorry to say this, Sir, but I don't see how that is your business," he said bravely.

Joon Pyo frowned and was ready to scream, but he tried to control his emotion and act professional. "Geum Jan Di asked your permission to leave before the others. Why didn't you give the permission? What is your reason to prohibit her to leave?" Joon Pyo asked again.

"I'm the coordinator of her group, so she is one of my responsibilities. I can't let her leave because the others haven't left yet. This event's mission is not about helping other people, but also learning about the solidarity. I can't just let her leave like that," Choi Seong Jo explained confidently.

"There is no rule that prohibit a student to leave this place," Joon Pyo said again.

"That's true, but the rule declares that students have to get the permission from the coordinator of the group if they want to leave the place of event," Choi Seong Jo argued again.

"She asked your permission just for the courtesy. You don't have any right to prohibit her from leaving. She's an adult and she has a right to choose wherever she wants to go," Joon Pyo argued back.

"That's kind of funny. If she's an adult, then why does she need you to fight her own battle?" Choi Seong Jo sneered.

Joon Pyo scowled. "You're right. I guess she needs to fight her own battle," he said confidently. He was sure that Jan Di was brave and strong enough to argue with this jerk. He turned his head to Secretary Jung. "Bring Jan Di here," he ordered quietly.

"Yes, Young Master," Secretary Jung obeyed and went to get Jan Di.

A minute later, Jan Di stood beside Joon Pyo with confused expression. She had seen the argument, but she had no idea what the guys had been talking about. Joon Pyo explained to her what had been happening. She nodded her head as the sign that she understood before turned to face Choi Seong Jo. "I understand the argument. But, I'm sorry, sunbaenim, I still don't understand why I can't leave yet?" Jan Di finally asked trying to be polite.

"This event is about learning how to help people and also about the solidarity. You already had caused problems since the beginning. First, you were late. Second, you left your post to make a phone call. And now you want to leave early?"

"I think I already heard those statement," Jan Di said coolly. "First, I was late. Yes, that's right I was late, but that was just for a couple of minutes, clearly. I'm here, right? If I was late more than a couple of minutes, I don't think the bus would wait for me. Am I right?" Jan Di challenged Choi Seong Jo. "Besides, you pointed out over and over again about hating people who are late. Then, what do you say about the buses that had been late for almost half an hour?" she pointed out.

"This is not the buses' fault. They are trapped at the traffic jam," Choi Seong Jo retorted.

"Ahh, so it's okay to be late because of traffic jam? Then how do you know that I wasn't late because of the traffic jam?" Jan Di demanded.

"That's your personal problem. But the buses are everyone's problem. That's why you need to learn about solidarity," Choi Seong Jo argued.

"So, let me get this straight, it's okay to leave a person behind, but it's not okay to leave many people behind?" Jan Di asked angrily. "Say, the buses came on time and all of you leave me behind because you said earlier I need to have solidarity and didn't leave before the others. And after you left, I was kidnapped because you leave me alone. Would you have solidarity for me? I got hurt because I followed your rule. Would it be okay if it was only me that got hurt just because some solidarity bullshit?" Jan Di asked harshly.

Choi Seong Jo didn't argue back. Jan Di took a deep breath and tried to act casual. "I think I made my point. Can I have your permission to leave, Choi Seong Jo-sunbaenim?" she asked with slight sarcastic tone in her voice.

Choi Seong Jo scowled. "No," he said stubbornly.

"What?" Joon Pyo asked the same time Jan Di yelled, "Why?"

"You pointed out that you could get hurt if you were left behind. As the coordinator of your group, I can't let you leave because you're still my responsibility," Choi Seong Jo argued.

Joon Pyo growled. "She's _my fiancée_. Her safety is _my_ responsibility," he said angrily when his patience was getting thin by each words Choi Seong Jo was saying. That earned gasps from other people around them, including the supervisors and other coordinators.

Choi Seong Jo didn't realize that Joon Pyo was involved in this case because he was Geum Jan Di's fiancé. Seong Jo thought that Jan Di just knew Joon Pyo and asked his help. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I see. But, I'm still her coordinator and she can't leave without my permission," Choi Seong Jo retorted back.

"Like hell I can't.." Jan Di started to yell harshly, but Joon Pyo held her back. Jan Di scowled at Joon Pyo, but she didn't continue her rant.

Joon Pyo smirked darkly. "You want to play that card, I can do that as well," he started coolly. "You study at Shinhwa University, am I correct?" he asked rhetorically. "So you must know where the university got the name. Shinhwa University was built by Shinhwa Corporation. Everyone knows that. But, the little detail that not everyone knows is 80% of Shinhwa University's shares are owned by my family _exclusively_. Do you know what that mean?" Joon Pyo stopped for a moment. "Every decision from Shinhwa University has to be approved by my family. Those decisions will have to be approved by _me_ indirectly," Joon Pyo explained. "You want to pull rank, I can do that as well. I think you get my point, right?" Joon Pyo asked Choi Seong Jo as well.

Choi Seong couldn't say anything. Joon Pyo sighed. "I really didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It's your fault for being so stubborn about your rules. Now, I think you won't mind I bring my fiancée out of here, right?" Joon Pyo asked. But, without waiting for the confirmation, Joon Pyo said, "Secretary Jung, please bring Jan Di's bag to the helicopter," he ordered.

Joon Pyo put his arm around Jan Di's waist and escorted her out of the place. After they got away from the whispers and stares from the people, Jan Di groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Why did I do that? That was so stupid. Why did _you_ do that?" she asked Joon Pyo half-angry half-scared.

Joon Pyo sighed. "I know.. I know the gossips will be terrible. I'm really sorry, baby. But, he just got on my nerve," Joon Pyo tried to explain.

"Yeah, I know. He got on my nerve as well. That was why I didn't try to calm you down," Jan Di said, sighing.

"I'm really sorry. We'll handle the gossips later, okay?" Joon Pyo tried to assure her. "Now, are you ready to handle my family?" he asked making Jan Di groaned hearing his words.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Too much? I know that the argument is kinda too much. But, I still hope that you like it :)**

**Thank you so much for the people who had reviewed****: Camy, ladyofthedragons1, iamsunshine18, qiuktjk, and Laura.****Thanks for the support and critics.. Love ya.. ****Please don't forget to write at the box below to let me know that you think about this chapter.****Thank you for your time. Next is ****The Problems. See ya..**


	13. Chapter 13 The Problems

**Chapter 13 The Problems**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of BBF characters. I just decided to borrow them and play around with them..**

**First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! This chapter is kinda an outtake about what happen after Jan Di and Joon Pyo left. It's mostly about Eun Jae and Ji Hoo, but there's some SoEul and JaeBin couples as well. This story reached 11.000 hits! I know it's just hits, but I'm so glad seeing them.**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes at the grammars. Here is another chapter. Hope you like it :)**

Eun Jae, like many other people, was stunned seeing the argument between Jan Di and Joon Pyo versus Choi Seong Jo. She never thought that her sunbae from high school could act like that. He was one of the idols of the school, especially with that look and brain. Besides, he was some kind of awesome soccer player. He was like a smart jock, so he basically got the school wrapped around his fingers. After he graduated from their high school, he got into Shinhwa Medical Department. It was the most prestigious faculty in one of the most prestigious university in Korea. Everyone from their high school had been really enchanted by him, including Eun Jae. But, seeing him acted like that to her friend made the image in Eun Jae's mind shattered.

Eun Jae caught the sight of a very tall person in the middle of supervisors and coordinators that were assembled not too far from the argument. Ji Hoo was really more suitable being a model than a faculty member, seeing that he was the tallest person in there. Well, besides Joon Pyo, of course. Ji Hoo was frowning watching the argument. It seemed like he wanted to step in, but he knew his place. That was why he just observed the argument like the other faculty members.

When Joon Pyo practically told everyone that Jan Di was his fiancée, Eun Jae could hear the gasps and the whispers from the students around her. Most of them looked and sounded shocked and surprised hearing the revelation. The only one who didn't look shocked was Ji Hoo, of course. Eun Jae could see the smirk playing on his lips.

Either because he felt it or because he was lucky, he caught Eun Jae's eyes from a far. He sent a knowing smile to her direction. That made Eun Jae smiled as well. It felt like they were sharing the secret, even though it was not exactly their secret. Eun Jae felt really happy with the condition of the friendship between them. It made her felt that maybe it was not some kind of mission impossible to get together with Ji Hoo. Her thought got back to the argument when she heard Jan Di practically screamed, "Like hell I can't.."

Eun Jae could see easily that Joon Pyo was holding Jan Di back. The fact that Joon Pyo could stay calm enough to do that surprised Eun Jae. She thought that Joon Pyo would have been really angry by now and ordered some of his bodyguards to finished Choi Seong Jo off. It seemed like Joon Pyo was more mature than she thought he would be.

Eun Jae could see that Joon Pyo was bored with the argument because he finally pulled the power card. Eun Jae knew that Joon Pyo was practically the most powerful man in this place at this time. When he pulled the power card, no one could argue with him. And Eun Jae could see clearly that not even the arrogant Choi Seong Jo was brave enough to do that.

After Jan Di and Joon Pyo left the place, the conversations about them got louder and louder. Even her and Jan Di's housemates were talking how shocked they were hearing the revelation about Jan Di' status as Joon Pyo's fiancée.

"Eun Jae, did you know about that?" Sae Yon, one of her housemates, asked her directly.

Eun Jae shrugged. She didn't want to reveal too much information about her new friends. She didn't want to betray their trust. "Kinda. I mean didn't you notice the engagement ring on her finger?" she said nonchalantly.

Sae Yon and Hae Rin shrugged. "Dunno. I didn't really pay attention about her that much," Sae Yon said back.

"Yeah. I mean, she's not really a girl whom people pay attention to, especially about the clothes or accessories she wears," Hae Rin admitted.

"Hu uh," Sae Yon agreed, nodding her head. "We all know that she's not really a girl that comes from our kind of society. I can respect her if it comes to campus stuffs, but if we're talking about her fashion, I'm not sure that she's important."

Eun Jae frowned. "I don't like the way you talk about her like that," she defended. "You have no right to talk about her like that."

"Hey, we don't mean any harm. But really, we just never knew that she could be one of us," Hae Rin argued.

"Yeah, that's right. It's clear that she's not rich like us and she didn't come from an important family. We don't really pay attention to her," Sae Yon added.

"Listen to me, if you can't accept her for who she is, then leave her alone!" Eun Jae hissed. "She will never be one of _you_," she added before turning to leave them.

Eun Jae wasn't a very brave girl, but she didn't like people, who were supposed to be friends, talked bad about their friends behind the friend's back. She preferred to just stay away from that kind of people, so that was what she did for the rest of their stay at the village. The buses couldn't be here fast enough, Eun Jae sighed.

* * *

Half an hour after Jan Di and Joon Pyo left, the buses finally arrived. Eun Jae got into the bus and tried to get the seat at the back of the bus, like Jan Di had the day before. The seats were the furthest from Choi Seong Jo and his cronies. Eun Jae just hopped that no one was interested to sit there. Well, except for one person. And that exact same person was walking toward her seat.

Eun Jae couldn't help but smiled seeing Ji Hoo was walking toward her. She hoped that Ji Hoo wanted to sit with her, like the day before. The difference was there had been Jan Di with them, unlike now. Jan Di's presence the day before had been the medication for Eun Jae's nerves. So now that Jan Di wasn't here, Eun Jae was really nervous.

"Hey," Ji Hoo greeted her kindly. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

Eun Jae smiled and tried to act casual. "Sure. I think I'd like a friend to chat," she said casually. She hoped that Ji Hoo wouldn't know her intention.

"Is that what I have to do so I can sit here?" Ji Hoo asked mockingly with simple smile on his lips.

"Yup," Eun Jae replied and popped the 'p'. "If you don't want to chat with me, I won't let you sit here," she joked back.

Ji Hoo sighed as if he was forced to. "Fine, if that's what it takes," he sighed giving in before chuckled. His chuckles made Eun Jae laughed. "I'm kidding. I'd love to chat with you," Ji Hoo confessed.

"I know," Eun Jae smirked.

Ji Hoo shook his head and chuckled. "What do you want to talk about anyway?"

"Hmm.. I don't know," Eun Jae started. "What about the argument that just happened? I mean I never thought that Joon Pyo-ssi would be the guy who lay low, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," Ji Hoo agreed. "I was shocked myself. If that argument happened five years ago, Choi Seong Jo would be in the hospital right now. Joon Pyo was kind of guy who hit first ask question later. I guess he's changed," Ji Hoo admitted.

"Yeah, I kinda thought that would happen as well. Why, you think, can he change like that?"

"I guess he's just finally grown up. He has to take responsibilities with the company and all that. He technically has to be responsible for thousands of employees, not just himself or his family. So I think that help him to be more mature," Ji Hoo commented. "Besides, I think four years of long distance relationship with Jan Di put a bumper for his emotion, so he can control his temper better."

Eun Jae nodded her head. "I agree. Those are good reasons to be more mature, right?"

"Hmm," Ji Hoo mumbled. "What about you? Do you have any life-altering experience that made you want to be more grown up?" he asked casually.

Eun Jae was silent for a moment to think. "Hmm.. I don't know. I was never really kind of a bad girl or something," Eun Jae said hesitantly. "Oh, there was a guy," she started. "I dated him for about a year. He's a good guy actually. He's smart, cool, and good looking. For a moment then I thought he was the 'Mr. Right', you know?" she explained. She was thinking about her boyfriend whom she had dated since the last year of high school until the first year of college.

Ji Hoo was silent, listening to the story. There was something heavy in his chest hearing Eun Jae's story. He didn't understand why, but somehow he didn't really like the story.

"We were pretty serious, I think. Well for high school/college students at least. And we were kinda good together. Besides, our families like each other. You know how the families in this kind of circles. Once the kids like each other and the business deals are good together, so why not, right?"

"Oh," Ji Hoo nodded his head, understanding the type of families. "Were you getting married to him?" he asked. The heavy feeling changed to an uneasy feeling in his chest. His thought was running to Joon Pyo and Jae Kyung situation.

"No, not exactly like that. Things didn't work out and it didn't go that far," Eun Jae replied quickly. "But, there was a time that I was thinking about that. I mean why not, really? He's nice and we were good together," she continued.

"What was the deal breaker, then?" Ji Hoo asked quietly.

"I thought that he was 'Mr. Right' until we graduated. And suddenly I finally found out that his first name was 'Always'."

Ji Hoo was quiet for a moment before he got what Eun Jae had meant. "Mr. Always Right? Why? What happened?" he asked chuckling.

"Nothing major really. Hmm.. In high school, we never ran into a big trouble, you know? Our life was sheltered inside some bubble that kept us safe and all. And suddenly, we had to go to college. It was the new world with new environment. He wanted to be more and more in control for everything. He wanted to have a say with every aspect that was going on in my life. And for the new college girl, that thing made me feel stuffy, you know?"

"Then what if he wants to be with you again now? I mean you got time to adapt to the new world," Ji Hoo asked carefully.

"No way!" Eun Jae replied firmly.

"Why not?" Ji Hoo wondered.

"I can't be with a guy like that again," Eun Jae said clearly. "You know, I kinda saw Joon Pyo-ssi as the guy like that. That was why I felt strange seeing Jan Di could be with him. Jan Di is a strong, brave, and independent woman. And Joon Pyo-ssi is a guy who used to be in control for everything. I never thought that their types could be together," Eun Jae commented.

"Hmm.. I think you're right," Ji Hoo started. "In different circumstances, I don't think their types would work out. But, the thing is Jan Di knew from the beginning what she got herself into. She knows what kind of person Joon Pyo is. Besides, Joon Pyo maybe wants to be in control over everything. I think he even tries to be in control about their relationship, but he's also afraid of Jan Di," he said half-serious half-jokingly.

Eun Jae giggled hearing this. "He's afraid of Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Yeah. That's why he says yes for almost everything that Jan Di says. But, because he still wants to be in control sometimes, they argue. That's why it's not really weird to see them fight," he explained.

"Hmm.. I think you're right," Eun Jae agreed.

"The good thing is," Ji Hoo continued, "They know how to make up and make peace after the fight or argument." Eun Jae thought about what Ji Hoo said for a moment. She finally nodded her head as the sign that she agreed with Ji Hoo's statement. "Back to your story. Why do you think that story as a life-altering experience?" Ji Hoo asked again.

"Well, actually it's not exactly life-altering, but because of that relationship, I became more careful and cautious about getting too serious with a guy. I realized that even if he's nice and we don't fight, that doesn't mean that we're really suitable together," she concluded.

Ji Hoo nodded his head. "Hmm, that's a nice final statement," he commented making Eun Jae laughed.

The bus stopped at a gas station to refill and to let the students use the restroom. Ji Hoo went to the restroom while Eun Jae went to the store to get some snacks for them. When he got back, Ji Hoo found Eun Jae had already back in the bus because people had been lining up to use the restroom. Eun Jae was reading a magazine when he sat beside her.

"You got that at the store?" Ji Hoo asked which was answered with a nod by Eun Jae. Her eyes didn't leave the magazine. "You like reading stuff like that?" Ji Hoo asked again with a frown on his face. "Celebrity gossips? Really?"

Somehow Eun Jae could hear the frown in his voice. That was why she looked up from the magazine to look at Ji Hoo's face. "Yeah, why not?"

"Hmm.. because they're _gossips_?" Ji Hoo said dryly.

Eun Jae chuckled. "Yeah, that's kinda the point. So what?"

"No, I mean they're gossips. There's no guarantee that they will always be true," Ji Hoo argued.

Eun Jae shrugged. "I'd like to know something that's happening in my favorite celebrities' lives. I mean I want to know if they got married or made movies or something like that. And it's kinda hard to get the information except from the magazine. So why not?"

Ji Hoo sighed. "I don't know. I personally prefer something that surely tells the truth like books or newspaper. Or something that we know isn't the truth, like novel or comic. So, I won't be confused," Ji Hoo explained.

"Ah, I see. So you prefer something that is sure things?" Ji Hoo nodded. "Sometimes I like that as well, but for now I don't really have other choices. The magazine is all I have for this three or more hours ride," Eun Jae confessed.

"What do you mean?" Ji Hoo asked in confusion.

"My iPod is dead and my cell phone is almost dead because I forgot to bring chargers for both of them. I don't bring any novel or comic and I'm not in the mood to read some boring medical books which are in my bag," Eun Jae narrated making Ji Hoo chuckled. "And because you're laughing at me, I'm gonna read these gossips out loud," she continued in annoyed voice.

"Oh no. Please don't do that," Ji Hoo said half-begging half-laughing. He thought he didn't really mind listening to all of the gossips if that meant he got to hear Eun Jae's voice.

"I'm gonna read the headlines. Super Junior held Super Show concert at Japan. Big Bang released new album. Choi Si Won shoots new drama. IU got best female artist award. Min Seo Hyun came back to.." Eun Jae suddenly stopped reading. She didn't realize the name until after she read it out loud. She turned to look at Ji Hoo's face slowly.

Ji Hoo didn't really pay attention when Eun Jae read those at first. He was just enjoying Eun Jae's voice when suddenly the name came out. Ji Hoo turned his eyes to the magazine sharply. He read the headlines in one of the column slowly. 'Min Seo Hyun Came Back To Korea'. He was stunned and didn't notice Eun Jae's stare on his face.

Eun Jae felt that something was gripping her heart and made it hard for her to breathe. She felt her heart was little broken when she saw the hard stare and the emotion that was displayed at Ji Hoo's face when he saw the headline. Did it suddenly become a mission impossible for her trying to be together with Ji Hoo?

* * *

Eun Jae threw herself on her bed once stepped into her bedroom. She didn't feel so good. She tried to close her eyes, but Ji Hoo's image looking so emotional came to her mind. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She didn't care or realized about the time. She couldn't sleep even though her body felt really exhausted.

_What should I do? What to do?_

Suddenly, Eun Jae got up and sat up on her bed. She looked around her bedroom to find her bag that had been thrown carelessly. She caught the sight of her bag close to the door. She got up and walked to the bag. She found her cell phone. She plugged it to the charger before she scrolled her contact list. She needed to talk to someone.

_Jan Di? Can't! She's busy with the dinner._

_Jae Kyung-unni? Hmm.. I'm not that close with her._

_Ah.. Ga Eul.._

Eun Jae searched her contact list and found Ga Eul's name before she dialed it. Eun Jae waited for a few rings before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ga Eul's voice was sounded from the phone.

"Hello, Ga Eul," Eun Jae greeted back. Suddenly she felt confused about what she should talk about.

"Hey, Eun Jae. How are you?" Ga Eul asked nicely.

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you?"

"I'm good too," Ga Eul answered. "So is there something I can help?" she asked to the point.

"Hmm.. I just.. I just felt the need to talk to someone," Eun Jae said hesitantly.

"Oh," Ga Eul started. "What happened?"

"Hmm.. Ga Eul, you have been around F4 for a long time, right?" Eun Jae finally asked.

"Hmm.. yeah," Ga Eul replied feeling not sure to where this conversation was going.

"What was Ji Hoo-sunbae like before?"

"Ahh.. Ji Hoo-sunbae. Hmm.. why do you ask?" Ga Eul asked back.

"Hmm.. nothing. I just.. I just.."

"Did something happen, Eun Jae?" Ga Eul asked again hearing the uncertainty in Eun Jae's voice.

"No. Not exactly. I just.. hmm.. I just wanna know if.. if Ji Hoo-sunbae is still not over Min Seo Hyun." There! She finally admitted.

"Min Seo Hyun? Why are you suddenly talking about her?" Ga Eul asked feeling confused.

"Well, we just accidentally read about her coming back to Korea. And Ji Hoo-sunbae was so emotional about that. So I'm just wondering if he's still waiting for her or something," Eun Jae explained nervously. She wasn't sure she could depend on her new friends to help her with Ji Hoo.

"Wait.. wait..wait.. Min Seo Hyun's coming back? Eun Jae, tell me everything!" Ga Eul asked with slight confusion and panic in her voice. Then, Eun Jae told her everything that had happened at the bus earlier. "Okay," Ga Eul sighed. "Hmm.. the thing is I wasn't that close to Ji Hoo-sunbae. When he broke up with Min Seo Hyung, I wasn't hanging out with F4 yet. But, I don't think he's still waiting for her," Ga Eul explained carefully. She wasn't sure whether she should tell Eun Jae about Ji Hoo and Jan Di or not. Jan Di hadn't kept it secret about her crush to Ji Hoo, but she never told Eun Jae about his feeling for her either. "Eun Jae, you know Jan Di knows Ji Hoo-sunbae better than me. You should ask her," Ga Eul finally decided.

"Hmm.. yeah, I just don't want to disturb her tonight. I mean, she must be busy with the dinner and all."

"The dinner? You mean the dinner with Joon Pyo-sunbae's family? That's tonight?" Ga Eul asked in disbelief. She didn't know about the dinner's plan.

"You didn't know? Maybe Jan Di was just too caught up with the things that happened. She just found out about the plan this morning too." Then Eun Jae told Ga Eul what had happened at the village. In the end Ga Eul chuckled hearing the story about the argument between Jan Di and Joon Pyo versus someone named Choi Seong Jo.

* * *

Ga Eul called her boyfriend after she talked to Eun Jae. She promised to help Eun Jae to try to be together with Ji Hoo. She needed to get information about the arrival of Min Seo Hyun if she wanted to help. That was why she found herself trying to talk to her boyfriend that night.

"Hey, baby," Yi Jeong greeted the moment he picked up the phone. There was noise in the background. "No, Woo Bin. That's not fair!" he complained.

"Hmm.. Yi Jeong, what're you doing?" Ga Eul asked feeling confused.

"Oh, sorry baby. I'm just playing with Woo Bin. Did something happen?" Yi Jeong finally asked.

"I just want to talk to you about something. Oh, and Woo Bin-sunbae too, I think."

"Oh?" Yi Jeong asked in confusion. "Okay, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No. That's not necessary. I can go there. Where are you?" Ga Eul asked.

"We're in the base camp." The base camp was a house that F4 had built together for them to use. They used to hang out together there. "I don't like you taking a cab here. Let me send someone to pick you up, okay?" Yi Jeong tried to persuade her.

Ga Eul sighed. Her overprotective boyfriend came back. "Fine. I'll be waiting," she gave up before they had another argument about that.

* * *

Ga Eul was greeted by loud noises when she stepped inside the house. She found Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were playing video game at the living room. Yi Jeong looked up from the flat screen when he heard her coming. He paused the game and stood up to greet her. "Hey, baby," he said kissing her cheek.

"Hey," Ga Eul greeted back. She turned her eyes to Woo Bin. "Hello, sunbae. I didn't think that I'd find you here. Where's Jae Kyung-unni?" she asked sitting on the middle of the couch with Woo Bin on her right side and Yi Jeong on the left.

Woo Bin shrugged. "She's having family dinner with her parents," he replied.

Ga Eul frowned. "Then why don't you join her?" she asked in confusion.

Woo Bin grimaced. He glanced at Yi Jeong who grimaced back. "Hmm.. you should know, Ga Eul. Her parents aren't exactly happy about our relationship," Woo Bin confessed.

"What?" Ga Eul gasped. "Why?"

Woo Bin looked a little gloomy. "They don't really like me," he admitted quietly.

"How can they not like you?" Ga Eul asked scowling. "Is it about the Don Juan reputation?" she guessed because her parents had worried about that the first time she had introduced Yi Jeong to them.

Woo Bin snorted. "Yeah, like they care about that. No, the reason they don't like me has nothing to do about _that_ reputation," he started to explain. He looked up to meet Ga Eul's eyes. "They don't like me because my family is not compatible with their family."

Ga Eul scowled. "Not compatible? Your family and Jae Kyung-unni's family are not compatible. What a bullshit!" Ga Eul cursed. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin gapped hearing their lovely, gentle Ga Eul cursed. "If you say your families are not compatible, then what do you call my family and Yi Jeong's family or Jan Di's and Joon Pyo's?"

"Ga Eul, that's not.." Woo Bin tried to explain.

"Okay, maybe your wealth is not as much as hers. Say if it's being compared to hers, what is it? Your wealth is half of hers? But, that's still comparable. If you see mine and Yi Jeong's, his wealth is thousands time of my family's. Jan Di and Joon Pyo aren't better. So if you want to talk about being compatible, don't talk that bullshit to me or Jan Di. You know if she's here, you would be smacked upside down," Ga Eul yelled furiously. Yi Jeong was awed seeing his girlfriend could talk like that. She looked kinda hot, so he just enjoyed watching the argument.

"I'm not talking about that aspect, Ga Eul," Woo Bin tried to defend himself. "Yes, if my wealth is being compared to hers, mine is maybe half of hers, or even more than half. But, the thing is I'm not talking about how much our wealth is. I'm talking about what kind of business I have. My business isn't compatible with hers.." before Woo Bin could continue, Ga Eul interrupted again.

"That's more bullshit!" she cursed again. "You're talking about your business being different to hers. You know what my family's business is? We just own a few book shops while Yi Jeong practically owns the whole art section of Korea," Ga Eul argued again.

Woo Bin sighed. He finally realized that Ga Eul wouldn't hear his self-pity. She wanted to talk about facts, so he would talk about facts. "Do you know what my businesses are?" he asked calmly.

"Things like construction and real estate?" Ga Eul answered, feeling unsured.

"No, those are my father's business, which I will inherit, yes. But, mostly I organize our small business, like clubs, bars, and a small security company. Do you know what kind of reputation they have?"

"That's nonsense," Ga Eul lessened the curse. "Yes, you're dealing with the night life of Korea. But, it's not like you're having a hand on drugs or smugglers or something like that!"

"Yes, I'm not dealing with drugs or smugglers or something illegal. But, the reputation is still there. The image of the bad guys is still there. My family is practically the dark side of the riches even without adding the fact that I have friends in the mafia because of my business. You see, if we want to talk scale of image. Say, the light side is above the dark side. Joon Pyo's family, Jae Kyung's, and Yi Jeong's are high in the light side. But mine, we're down low on the dark side," Woo Bin explained. "Can't you see? Your family and Jan Di's are maybe not as rich as we are. Like you said, we're incomparable. But, the thing is yours and Jan Di's are still on the light side even though you're not as high as Joon Pyo's or Jae Kyung's," Woo Bin explained.

Ga Eul scowled, but she didn't argue back. "So what? You're just gonna give up?" she challenged him.

Woo Bin sighed. "No, but we can just attack without strategies. We're still planning them," Woo Bin replied calmly. "Jae Kyung's parents are not as ruthless as Joon Pyo's mother, so we can be little relaxed. Besides, they're not really able to touch me. But, they're just not happy with the prospect of Jae Kyung and me."

"So, they're not planning something bad for you?" Ga Eul asked again.

Woo Bin shook his head. "No, not really. I think they're still in denial. They just think that Jae Kyung and I are just having fun together, you know? They refused to think that we're serious. I mean look at me, I'm Don Juan of Korea and she's the queen of having fun. I think her parents don't want to believe that we are more than that," Woo Bin explained. "So as long as we lay low, they won't do anything drastic."

"But that's stupid!" Ga Eul argued. "Both of you are serious, right? I mean you want to propose and get married and all, right?"

Woo Bin snorted. "Yeah, we want that. We can see that is the future for us, but that's still not in the visible future, you know? Not like Jan Di and Joon Pyo. So we can deal about that later," Woo Bin responded.

"But what if Jae Kyung-unni's parents arrange another marriage for her? You know like she and Joon Pyo-sunbae?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

Woo Bin smirked. "We have exit strategy for that," he said mysteriously.

"Meaning?" Ga Eul asked in confusion.

"Yi Jeong, why don't you explain this part to her?"

"Alright. Ga Eul-yang, do you know what almost every rich family has in common?" Yi Jeong asked. Ga Eul just stared at him in confusion before shaking her head. Yi Jeong continued, "Almost every rich family has their own deep dark secret. They all have skeletons in their closet."

"And?" Ga Eul still didn't understand what they were talking about.

"And.. do you know what advantages being practically the mafia prince of Korea?" Woo Bin continued Yi Jeong's explanation. Ga Eul shook her head. "That means _I_ have connections everywhere. I can reach every dark side of the rich families. I can find their deep dark secret," Woo Bin stopped for a moment. "So, when Jae Kyung's parents try to arrange a marriage plan for her, I will find the dark secret of the other family and blackmailed them," Woo Bin finished.

"Ahh.. I see," Ga Eul finally said. "Now, that we finally clear that out, I think I need a drink," she said standing up and walked to the direction of kitchen. "Do you want drinks?" Ga Eul asked the two boys.

"Sure, just bring some sodas," Yi Jeong answered.

After Ga Eul disappeared from the living room, Woo Bin turned to Yi Jeong. "I think your girlfriend can be really scary if she's angry," he whispered to his best friend.

"Tell me about it," Yi Jeong grumbled. "But, the good thing is Ga Eul isn't easily angry. Not like Jae Kyung or Jan Di," he replied, mocking Woo Bin.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "Jerk!" he cursed making Yi Jeong laughed.

When Ga Eul finally came back from the kitchen, Yi Jeong turned his attention to her. "So, baby, why did you want to talk to us tonight?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah," Ga Eul started. "Is it true that Min Seo Hyun-ssi is coming back here?" she asked to the point.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong who were drinking their drinks choked. "What did you say?" Woo Bin asked while still coughing.

"Eun Jae told me that she and Ji Hoo-sunbae read the news at the magazine that Min Seo Hyun-ssi is coming back to Korea," Ga Eul clarified.

"Damn!" Yi Jeong cursed. He turned his head to Woo Bin. "Do you know about this?"

Woo Bin, who had already pulled out his cell phone, stood up. "No. I'm gonna order my men to get as much as information they can get about this," he said walking away from the couch.

Ga Eul turned her head to Yi Jeong. "Why do the two of you react like that?"

Yi Jeong sighed. "Min Seo Hyun is not exactly on our good list," he replied simply. "I think we should find out how Ji Hoo is taking this news," he added.

"Hmm.. do you think that Ji Hoo-sunbae still has feeling to her?" Ga Eul asked carefully.

Yi Jeong shrugged. "I don't think so. But, she hurt him really badly when she left, so I'm still worried about him," Yi Jeong explained.

A few minutes later, Woo Bin came back looking so serious. He stared at Yi Jeong. "We should go to Ji Hoo's place," he said seriously to his best friend.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Thank you for the people who wrote review. CamyMD, iamsunshine18, aylintekknikker, Mikaelv, vio, Laura, ladyofthedragons1, and lorafairy. Thank you so much, guys.. Love ya..**

**Thanks for your time. Please don't forget to write comment in the box below to let me know what you think about the story/chapter. Next is finally The Dinner. See ya..**


	14. Chapter 14 The Dinner

**Chapter 14 The Dinner**

**Disclaimer: I wished I could have Joon Pyo at least, but my wish would never come true because he's Jan Di's ;)**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes at the grammar, I tried to fix some, but I guess I didn't do a great job on them. Here is another chapter nonetheless. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The helicopter that brought Jan Di and Joon Pyo from the village landed safely at the helipad on the rooftop of Shinhwa Hotel. Joon Pyo checked his watch and saw that it was twenty minutes before four. Joon Pyo rushed them to the suite, so they could get ready for the dinner. Secretary Jung instructed the maids to help them when they got into their own bedrooms. Like before, Joon Pyo would get ready at the master bedroom when Jan Di would get prepared at the second bedroom.

Five minutes before five, Jan Di walked out of the bedroom and found Joon Pyo already paced around the living room. He looked impatient with the pacing, but most of all, Jan Di could see that he was nervous as well from the fidgeting of his hands. Jan Di walked toward him slowly and got his attention. Joon Pyo stopped the pacing and looked over to her. He was stunned seeing her in the dress. Jan Di simply smiled and walked toward Joon Pyo's open arms before he encircled her in his embrace.

"You really are pretty," he murmured before kissing her lips. He stepped back before bringing her hands to his lips and kissed them. "I think we better get going if we don't want to be late," he reminded them about the plan before escorted her out of the suite.

A black limousine had already been waiting for them in the hotel drop off. Jan Di frowned when she was ushered inside the limousine. They were the only ones who rode in the back of the limousine. Secretary Jung was riding in the passenger seat in the front with the driver. Jan Di used this opportunity to look at Joon Pyo and scowled at him. Joon Pyo, being Joon Pyo, was still clueless about the scowl on Jan Di's face and just watched the street.

"Joon Pyo," Jan Di called, practically growling at him. The tone in her voice made him jump a little before turning to look at her. He frowned when he saw the scowl.

"What now?" Joon Pyo asked with confusion was clear on his face. "Why are you scowling at me now? What have I done this time?" It was clear that he really didn't have any idea why Jan Di acted like that.

"Limousine? Really?" Jan Di asked him in disbelieved tone.

"Why not?" Joon Pyo asked back. "Really, Jan Di," he started with exasperate tone. "Look, we're going to my house. It's not like I want to show off with the limousine. My family is just expecting something like this. They used to see people coming out of limousine," Joon Pyo tried to explain.

"I just don't really understand. It's not like your family will be waiting for us at the front door or something. They won't see us coming out of limousine or any other car. Why don't you just use one of your shiny normal cars or your favorite red car? At least they will be respectable enough, but not too outrageous like limousine," Jan Di rambled.

"But, your dress is not suitable for my Lotus. Your dress is supposed to be treated with elegance and luxury. It will look funny coming out of my Lotus," Joon Pyo argued and pouted his lips.

"Really? You pay attention to what my dress look like when I come out of a car?" Jan Di asked disbelievingly. Joon Pyo just shrugged. "You're such a girl sometime," she added teasingly.

"I'm not!" Joon Pyo yelled. "Is it wrong of me to treat you like a lady, especially when you dress so nicely like this?" Joon Pyo protested.

"Well, treating me like lady doesn't mean we have to use limousine. You still can treat me like lady, even though you just use normal car," she argued back.

Joon Pyo sighed. "Look, can we not do this now? I'm still drained from the argument we had this afternoon. And I'm sure I will need my energy to handle my mother later. So can we argue about this another time?" he practically begged. "I promise I'll arrange something for the time we have the argument," he added cheekily.

Jan Di narrowed her eyes. "Fine. We'll talk about this some other time," she gave in. Honestly, she was also still too tired because of the argument earlier. She had to admit that Joon Pyo was right. It was more fun to argue when you were not too tired.

A few minutes later Jan Di was restless in her seat. She looked at Joon Pyo and pouted. "There's a bad effect for us not arguing right now," she said mysteriously.

Joon Pyo frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

Jan Di sighed. "Now that we're not arguing, I can't keep my mind from imagining of how your mother will act tonight," she explained. "I already know that she doesn't like me and it makes me nervous of what she will do to show me that."

"Don't worry about that. She won't do anything too bad, really. My father wants to meet you, she won't ruin tonight for him. Besides, my sister will try to help us getting out of this dinner unscathed," Joon Pyo tried to calm her. "Besides, you have me! I won't let anything happen to you," he added cheekily.

Jan Di slapped the back of his head. "Babo. Like you can protect me from your mother!" Jan Di said half annoyed half teasingly.

"Yah! Of course I can. Who do you think I am?" Joon Pyo boosting again.

"You're a spoiled brat!" Jan Di answered before laughing out loud.

* * *

They arrived at Joon Pyo's house ten minutes before six. The butler opened the car door for Jan Di to let her get out. Joon Pyo was already standing besides the car waiting for her. He put his hand around her waist to escort her into the house. Secretary Jung was walking behind them to be ready if Joon Pyo needed him later.

The butler announced their arrival when they stepped inside the house. Jan Di's heart was beating really fast because she was really nervous meeting Joon Pyo's family officially for the first time. Footsteps were sounded from the stairs. Jan Di was preparing herself to see Joon Pyo's parents. However, the one who greeted her later was Joon Hee.

"Jan Di!" Joon Hee called her name happily. A wide smile was gracing her face. She stopped in front of Jan Di and pulled her to her embrace. "I miss you!" she said with Jan Di still in her tight hug.

"Yah! Don't suffocate her, noona!" Joon Pyo protested before helping Jan Di out of the hug.

Joon Hee slapped his head. "Who wants to suffocate her?" she demanded, feeling annoyed.

"You.." Joon Pyo tried to argue back, but Jan Di cut him off.

"Joon Pyo, you're overreacting!" Jan Di protested. She turned her eyes back to Joon Hee. "Hello, Joon Hee-unni. I missed you too," she greeted politely.

Joon Hee chuckled before throwing her arm on Jan Di's shoulder and guided her into the house. The action practically left Joon Pyo behind. "Yah! That's my girlfriend. You have no right to steal her away!" Joon Pyo protested which was ignored by Joon Hee and Jan Di.

Joon Hee was asking Jan Di about her life and her family when Mr. Goo and Mrs. Kang Hee Soo came to the living room. Mr. Goo was still a little weak, so he was being helped by Kang Hee Soo and a maid. Jan Di stood up immediately when she saw their arrival. Joon Hee and Joon Pyo also stood up at each of Jan Di's sides, as if they wanted to protect Jan DI if there was an attack. When Mr. Goo and Kang Hee Soo finally arrived and stood up in front of them, Jan Di bowed down in greeting.

"Hello," Mr. Goo greeted warmly. "So this is Miss Geum Jan Di. It's nice to finally meet you," he added in kind voice before thrust his hand in front of her.

Jan Di reached out her hand to shake Mr. Goo's hand before she looked up to see his face. Jan Di gasped lightly. "Ajuhssi," she whispered.

"Huh?" Mr. Goo heard something, but he didn't catch Jan Di's words.

"Oh, nothing. It's really nice to finally meet you too, Sir," Jan Di answered politely after she finally remembered her manners. Her mind was filled with the memory of ajuhssi who she had been visited years ago. She glanced at Secretary Jung who was standing close to the wall. Secretary Jung was watching her before he gave her a small knowing smile. Jan Di sent a silent question to him and he nodded his head as if to answer her question.

Other Goo family members didn't notice the exchange, but Joon Pyo did. Being close to her, he had heard her when she called his father 'ajuhssi'. He didn't understand anything, but he knew that something was going on. He was planning to ask Jan Di later.

Joon Hee and Kang Hee Soo were walking beside Mr. Goo in front of Jan Di and Joon Pyo. The maid had already informed them that the dinner was ready. So Joon Hee and Kang Hee Soo helped Mr. Goo to go to the dining room. Joon Pyo walked beside Jan Di. When he saw that his parents and his sister had walked ahead of them, he held Jan Di back.

"What was that? Why did you call my father ajuhssi?" Joon Pyo whispered to Jan Di, so there were only them who can hear him.

Jan DI's eyes widened when she heard Joon Pyo's question. She didn't realize that her actions earlier were noticed by Joon Pyo. Her eyes searched for Secretary Jung. But it seemed that Secretary Jung wasn't supposed to be present at the dinner. Jan Di didn't want to get Secretary Jung into trouble, but she didn't want to lie to Joon Pyo either. Jan Di looked up to stare at Joon Pyo's eyes. Before she could say anything, Joon Hee called them. "Why are you guys doing there?" she asked.

Jan Di sighed in relief. "Nothing, Joon Hee-unni," she answered before turning back to Joon Pyo. "Come on. I don't want to make your parents wait," she said to Joon Pyo before grabbing his hand and headed to the dining room.

They used the six-seats dining table that night. Joon Pyo's family had some dining tables. Six-seats, twelve-seats, and even twenty-seats dining table. But, because that night it was only five of them who dined, the maids had prepared the six-seats dining table. Mr. Goo sat at the head of the dining table with Kang Hee Soo sat on his right and Joon Hee sat beside Kang Hee Soo. Joon Pyo took the seat which was positioned on Mr. Goo's left. And Jan Di sat beside him.

They didn't talk much when they ate, but when the dessert was finally served, Mr. Goo start to ask Jan Di some questions. "I heard that you study at the Medical Faculty at Shinhwa?" he asked Jan Di.

Jan Di smiled politely. "Yes, Sir," she answered.

"That's pretty good. And I even heard that you got scholarship to study there," he added.

"Hmm.. yes, Sir."

"What is your plan for the future?" Mr. Goo asked again.

"I will start my residency at the end of the term," Jan Di replied.

"I see. And have you got any idea where you want to go?" Mr. Goo asked. He honestly looked interested with Jan Di's study. He didn't look like he wanted to look down at her when he asked those questions.

"I got some offers from hospitals. Hmm.. I want to be pediatrician, that's why I'm planning to study pediatrics. From the hospitals that give me offers, Yoonbyong Memorial Hospital has the best pediatrics section. I'm thinking to do my residency there, but I haven't really decided yet," Jan Di explained.

"Yoonbyong Memorial Hospital? That's Yoon Ji Hoo's family's hospital, right?" Kang Hee Soo for the first time asked the question.

Jan Di was a little shocked when she heard Kang Hee Soo's voice, especially the one that didn't sound mean. "Hmm.. yes, Ma'am," she answered quietly.

Kang Hee Soo didn't comment any further. She turned her head to her husband and found him looked a little lost in thought. "Dear, are you alright?" she asked her husband gently.

Mr. Goo came out of his thought when he heard his wife called. He looked to his wife and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered before he turned his eyes back to Jan Di. "It's just Geum Jan Di's voice sound little familiar," he explained.

Jan Di gasped softly. Her grip on the spoon tightened. She really didn't know what to do, so she didn't say anything. Mr. Goo, Kang Hee Soo, and Joon Hee didn't notice her actions, but Joon Pyo who sat beside her noticed her reactions to his father's words. He was planning to get to the bottom of this problem in the end of the night.

* * *

After the dinner, Mr. Goo asked Joon Pyo and Kang Hee Soo to come to his office. He wanted to talk about some business with them. That gave Joon Hee and Jan Di time to catch up. Joon Hee offered Jan Di to drink coffee at the back porch together. So that was why Jan Di found herself sipping a cup of coffee in front of Joon Hee that night.

"Congratulation about the engagement," Joon Hee finally opened the conversation. "I forgot to congratulate you earlier," she added.

Jan Di smiled. "Thank you, unni," she replied simply.

"We have to plan the engagement party," Joon Hee said enthusiastically.

"What? No, that's not necessary, unni," Jan Di protested instantly.

"That's nonsense. We have to celebrate the engagement, that's why we need to organize a party. Besides, this way we can announce about your relationship to public," Joon Hee advised.

"Unni, I don't think that is necessary," Jan Di repeated her words.

"Of course that's necessary. Do you know how much marriage proposal Joon Pyo received along with business proposals from other families?"

"What?" Jan Di asked with mouth opened. She looked pretty shocked hearing Joon Hee's confession. "What do you mean marriage proposal?" she asked warily.

Joon Hee sighed. "You see, Jan Di. The families from our circle are usually using marriage as the insurance for business deals. You had seen how it was between Shinhwa and JK Group. So when the news about the power transfer from our mother to Joon Pyo, some families targeted Joon Pyo to be their son in law. When they planned to offer business deals, they also tried to offer marriage proposal. From public eyes, Joon Pyo is one of the most eligible bachelors. He is rich, powerful, and good looking. Rich and Powerful are the most wanted qualities that the parents are usually looking for. And the good looking part is something that the daughters are looking for. That's why they tried to offer the marriage proposals. Of course, Joon Pyo rejected all of those proposals. But you see, when we announce your upcoming nuptial, they will stop altogether. That will really help Joon Pyo," Joon Hee explained.

Jan Di sighed. She knew that Joon Pyo must have been one of the most wanted bachelors. She was not naive to think that no one was targeting him. She just never thought that not only the girls who wanted him, but also the parents.

Joon Hee reached out her hand to hold Jan Di's hand. "I'm not telling you this to make you worry or something. I just want to make you understand how the families in this circle work," she added.

Jan Di sighed again. "I know that Joon Pyo is really protective about me. I just never realized how much he protected me from," Jan Di muttered.

Joon Hee sighed and stared at Jan Di with sympathetic eyes. Suddenly, there was a sound of door opening from inside the house. Joon Hee and Jan Di turned their eyes and they saw Kang Hee Soo was coming out from the office. Joon Hee could see that Jan Di looked tense. However, Kang Hee Soo didn't walk to their direction. She walked toward the stairs. Jan Di looked visibly relieved. That made Joon Hee smiled understandingly.

"You don't have to worry about mother, you know?" Joon Hee said before sipping her coffee.

Jan Di looked over to Joon Hee quickly after she heard those words. She looked embarrassed when she realized that she was caught being nervous. "I can't help it. I'm just afraid about what she can do to us," Jan Di admitted.

"She won't do that again," Joon Hee responded with certainty. "You see, you showed her that no matter what happen being a mother should come first before everything. She really regretted that Joon Pyo had to get into an accident because of her," Joon Hee tried to explain. "Besides, by going to America, Joon Pyo had proven to her that being with you won't make him abandon his family and the company. He has proven that he can take responsibilities well even though he doesn't marry another rich business partner's daughter. He has proven to her that he can be professional. So those things open her eyes and make her see that there's nothing bad about him being with you. There is even one good thing coming out of your relationship, Joon Pyo become happier every day," Joon Hee said, smiling at Jan Di warmly. "So you don't have to worry about her. Even though there's no love lost from mother for you, at least she can act civil to you."

Jan Di couldn't help but smiled when she heard Joon Hee's statement. "Thank you, unni," she said gratefully.

"There's nothing you have to thank for," Joon Hee responded kindly. "There's just one thing that I want to remind you. You have to be strong. My mother won't do anything that will hurt Joon Pyo anymore, but that doesn't mean that no one will do that. Enemies are everywhere. And I'm not just talking about kidnapping, robbery, or things like that. I'm also talking about gossips, lies, and things like that. Because when you come into our family, those things will hurt more than robbery. You have to be strong, not physically but emotionally. Both of you need to trust each other and support each other for everything. Because like people say, the taller a tree is, the stronger wind will strike," Joon Hee advised.

Jan Di was silent and absorbed what Joon Hee was saying. She smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you for the advice, unni. I'll try to do what you told me."

A few minutes later, Joon Pyo and Mr. Goo came out from the office. Joon Pyo was looking around and saw Jan Di was sitting at the back porch with Joon Hee. He walked toward them and put his hand on Jan Di's shoulder.

"It's late. I'll better take you home," he said to Jan Di.

Jan Di nodded her head and stood up. "Please tell me you won't use the limousine," she said practically whining to him.

Joon Pyo sighed. "Fine," he said. Then he grabbed Jan Di's hand and started to walk away.

"Wait! I haven't said goodbye to Joon Hee-unni," Jan Di protested and tried to ease her hand from Joon Pyo's grip. She walked toward Joon Hee.

Joon Hee chuckled seeing the exchange between her brother and his fiancée. When she saw Jan Di walked toward her, Joon Hee opened her arms. She pulled Jan Di into her hug. "It's really good to see you again, Jan Di. It's too bad I have to go back to Japan soon," she said pouting.

Jan Di chuckled. "It's good to see you too, unni. Thank you for the advice. And please call me often when you're away," she said back.

"Of course," Joon Hee promised. "Oh, wait a minute. Are you busy tomorrow? Because I'm free. Well, except for the business dinner of course," Joon Hee asked.

"I have classes," Jan Di said regretfully. "Oh, but I'm free after eleven until one. What about having lunch together?" she suggested.

"Great idea!" Joon Hee exclaimed.

"Now that you have planned a meeting, we can go, right?" Joon Pyo interrupted and grabbed Jan Di's hand again.

"Joon Pyo! You never change! Always reluctant to share," Joon Hee exclaimed in annoyance.

"Spoil brat," Jan Di muttered, but Joon Pyo and Joon Hee heard that nonetheless.

"Yah! Now you're ganging up on me?" Joon Pyo demanded while Joon Hee chuckled hearing Jan Di's words.

"Yes!" Jan Di and Joon Hee answered simultaneously. They glanced at each other before giggling.

Joon Pyo sighed. "Whatever! Can we go now?" he demanded again.

"Fine.. fine. We're going!" Jan Di finally said.

After saying goodbye to Joon Hee, they walked out of the house. Joon Pyo's red lotus had waited for them at the drop off.

* * *

Joon Pyo drove the car in silent. Jan Di glanced at him every once in a while. She was confused why Joon Pyo was silent like that. "Why are you so silent?" Jan Di finally cracked up and asked him.

Joon Pyo sighed. He looked to rearview mirror before move to the side of the road. He parked the car carefully before turning to Jan Di. "We need to talk," he said seriously.

Suddenly Jan Di felt uneasy. It was really rare for Joon Pyo to be serious. And when he did, it was usually not good times. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked cautiously.

"A couple of things," Joon Pyo started. "First, why did you call my father ajuhssi?" he demanded explanation for his previous question.

Jan Di sighed. She cursed herself for forgetting to look for Secretary Jung and asked him for explanation. "Fine, but I need to ask you to do something before I explain. First, don't judge anything before you know the truth. And second, please hear my story first before you interrupted, okay?" Jan Di asked. Joon Pyo nodded his head as a sign of agreement. "The truth is I have seen your father before," she finally confessed.

"What? Where?" Despite of his promise, Joon Pyo couldn't help but asked.

Jan Di sighed. "Four years ago, a few months before I moved to the village, Secretary Jung brought me to a house. He brought me to one room and there was a man who was in comma. That man was your father."

"Secretary Jung brought you to see my father?" Joon Pyo asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Jan Di replied. "I didn't know what his intentions are. I didn't even know who the man was. That's why I just called him ajuhssi," she tried to explain. "Secretary Jung just asked me to come and visit your father. He just asked me to sit and talk to your father when I had free time. I didn't know why, but I just did what he told me to. I thought that that was harmless."

Joon Pyo was silent for a few minutes. He looked like he was deep in thought. "Why did he do that?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Jan Di shrugged. "That's why, I think, your father found my voice sounded familiar."

"I think that's true," Joon Pyo agreed, but his thought was still on Secretary Jung.

"Maybe you should ask Secretary Jung tomorrow about his reason for asking me to do that," Jan Di said as if she knew what Joon Pyo was thinking.

Joon Pyo stared at her for a moment before nodded his head. "Maybe I should," he agreed.

"So is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yes," Joon Pyo answered quickly. His demeanor changed drastically from gloomy to enthusiastic. "What were you and Joon Hee-noona talking about?" he demanded.

Jan Di chuckled. She didn't want to tell Joon Pyo what exactly Joon Hee had told her, but she knew that Joon Pyo wouldn't give up until she answered. "Unni just told me that we should be stronger. We should trust and support each other," Jan Di finally told him what was important.

Joon Pyo looked at her with narrowed eyes. "That's it?" he asked curiously. "She just told you that?" he asked in disbelief. "She didn't say anything else?"

Jan Di sighed. "Nothing important, really," she said half lying. But, deep down, she felt that despite the grateful feeling she had about other things that Joon Hee had told her, to her, the most important thing was what she had told Joon Pyo.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Thank you to the people who wrote review for the last chapter. Iamsunshine18, CamyMD, missshay16, ladyofthedragons1, Mikaelv, lorafairy, and Laura. Thank you so much guys. You're the best.. To answer the questions, the unfinished problems will be solved in the later chapters. Please wait for them to come up again.**

**Thank you for your time. ****Please don't forget to write comment in the box bellow to let me know what you thing about this story/chapter. ****Next is The Girl Talk. See ya..**


	15. Chapter 15 The Girl Talk

**Chapter 15 The Girl Talk**

**Disclaimer: The characters from BBF are clearly not mine no matter how much I wished I had Joon Pyo :)**

**The story finally reached 100 reviews and 13000 hits. Thank you so much for keeping reading this story. Thank you so much for your patience with me, guys..**

**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. But, here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jan Di was walking toward the restaurant where she and Joon Hee had promised to meet. Jan Di could see a couple of bodyguards were waiting in front of the lobby of the restaurant from the windows. They straightened up when they saw Jan Di entering the restaurant. They bowed down to Jan Di. "Miss Geum Jan Di, Miss Joon Hee is already waiting at the east wing," one of them informed Jan Di.

Jan Di nodded her head quietly. She was still getting used to the treatment of Shinhwa's employee toward her. She silently prayed that Joon Hee hadn't rented the restaurant just for them. She sighed in relief when she saw that there were some other people who were eating. The restaurant was divided into four section, west wing, north wing, east wing, and south wing. It seemed like Joon Hee just rented the east wing, because only the east wing looked empty. Jan Di tried to walk to the east wing when the hostess stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Do you have reservation or do you want a table?" she asked Jan Di while eyeing Jan Di's appearance in disparaging stares.

Jan Di frowned when she finally understand the meaning of that stare. "No, actually I have appointment with Miss Goo Joon Hee," she answered coolly.

The hostess didn't look convinced. However, before she could state her disbelief, one of the bodyguards came to their direction. The hostess who saw him first, straightened up her posture. "I'm sorry, Sir. She wanted to meet Miss Goo Joon Hee," she informed him while throwing accusation glare to Jan Di.

The bodyguard ignored her, but he caught the glare. He bowed to Jan Di to show his respect. "Is there anything wrong, Miss Geum Jan Di?" he asked politely. That action made the hostess widened her eyes. She didn't realize that Jan Di was an important guest by seeing Jan Di's appearance.

Jan Di shook her head. "Nothing. I was just trying to meet Joon Hee-unni," she said simply.

"Certainly, Miss. Please this way," the bodyguard escorted her to the east wing. They left the hostess who was still shaking from the fear of being fired. "I'm sorry to ask, Miss. But, did she cause you any trouble?" the bodyguard asked Jan Di when they were already out of the hostess' earshot.

"Not at all," Jan Di answered easily. She turned serious when she realized the reason why the bodyguard asked. She stopped and turned to the bodyguard. "Don't do anything to her," she ordered firmly.

The bodyguard looked surprise, but he nodded his head. "Certainly, Miss if that's what you want," he agreed immediately.

Joon Hee was clicking something on her iPad when Jan Di finally saw her. She stopped clicking when she heard Jan Di coming. She looked up and smiled widely when she saw Jan Di. She set her iPad aside and stood up to greet Jan Di. She pulled Jan Di into a hug before she invited Jan DI to sit.

Joon Hee was looking at Jan Di after they ordered their lunch. "So, have you thought about the engagement party plan?" she asked teasingly.

Jan Di groaned. "Uggh.. I hope you didn't ask me to have lunch with you just to talk about that, unni," Jan Di answered making Joon Hee chuckled. "I don't know, unni. I'm not really a party type of girl," Jan Di admitted.

Joon Hee chuckled. "I know. But, it's really not just about the party. You know it," she advised.

Jan Di sighed and shrugged. "I haven't told Joon Pyo yet," she reasoned.

"He knows that there should be an engagement party. Maybe he just hasn't got the chance to talk to you about it," Joon Hee replied.

"Then maybe I should wait for him to bring it up."

Joon Hee smiled, but she shook her head. "It's up to you," she finally said. "Alright, enough with the party then. I need to talk to you about something," Joon Hee said seriously.

It made Jan Di felt concerned seeing how serious Joon Hee was. "What is it, unni?"

"I didn't ask you about this last night because I didn't think that it was important. But, now that I've thought about it, I think it's best if I just ask you directly," Joon Hee said mysteriously.

"Unni, just ask the question. You're scaring me," Jan Di said honestly.

"I just want to know. Is there something going on with you and Ji Hoo?"

"What?" Jan Di practically yelped when she heard the question.

"Look, I didn't mean to accuse you or something. I just want to know if there is something.."

"No way," Jan Di interrupted Joon Hee's words firmly. "There never was, is, and will be anything going on with Ji Hoo-sunbae and me," Jan Di answered clearly.

"Are you sure?" Joon Hee asked carefully.

Jan DI sighed. "Unni, I had a crush on him years ago, but that's not exactly a secret. However, after that there's nothing going on between us," Jan Di tried to explain. "Why do you ask, unni?"

"I'm really sorry to ask, but I just need to know," Joon Hee said apologetically. "Mother asked about Ji Hoo's hospital last night. And the way she said that just indicated something there. Also the fact that Ji Hoo was at the village when Joon Pyo got into the accident just made me curious, you know?" Joon Hee tried to explain. "I'm not trying to accuse or even judge you. If, just if, something's really going on between you and Ji Hoo, I won't even blame you. Every one falls in and out of love every day. And there's no one to blame about that. That's why I just want to ask you. I just want us to be honest with each other."

"Do you really think that if something's going on with me and Ji Hoo-sunbae, I would still accept Joon Pyo's proposal, unni?" Jan Di asked back, feeling slightly annoyed.

Joon Hee sighed. "I don't know, Jan Di. I just don't want to suspect anyone about anything. That's why I ask you directly. You're already like a sister to me. I just don't want to hide anything between us. I'm sorry, okay?"

Jan Di sighed. "I just feel like it's useless. Even _you_ doubted me and Joon Pyo, then how can we convince anyone else that we're real?" she asked in defeat.

"Please don't think like that. I'm not doubting you," Joon Hee tried to calm her.

"But you asked, unni. You asked that question," Jan Di said. There was slight angry tone in her voice.

"I know and I'm really sorry about that," Joon Hee apologized again. "I can't help it. Especially because there was history between you," Joon Hee pointed out.

"There's no history between me and Ji Hoo-sunbae. Just because I had a crush on him years ago, that doesn't mean that there's history between us," Jan Di protested.

"Are you honestly telling me that the feeling between you and Ji Hoo stopped at the crush?" Joon Hee asked again.

Jan Di opened her mouth to confirm that, but she suddenly remembered things. Things like the reason Ji Hoo had been at the village that time. The things like why Ji Hoo had helped her so much in Macau. Jan Di sighed. Joon Hee was right, the disarray of feeling between them didn't stop at the crush, especially from Ji Hoo's side. "No, they didn't stop at the crush," Jan Di finally admitted.

"What do you mean?" Joon Hee asked curiously. There really was no judging or accusing on her face.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae confessed his feeling to me once. That's why he was at the village that time," Jan Di confessed honestly.

"And?" Joon Hee asked carefully.

"Nothing," Jan Di shook her head. "I couldn't stop thinking about Joon Pyo. Even when we broke up, I couldn't just replace him with somebody else, not even Ji Hoo-sunbae," she answered honestly. "The truth is once Joon Pyo finally broke through my defenses and got into my heart, he never left. And no one can chase him out of here," Jan Di put her hand on her chest. "Not even me."

Joon Hee sighed and looked really touched hearing Jan Di's confession. "I'm really happy that you and Joon Pyo can finally be together."

"But what should I do, unni? Everyone's doubting us," Jan Di moaned.

"That doesn't matter," Joon Hee interjected.

"What?" Jan Di asked in disbelief.

"The most important thing is Joon Pyo believe you. You trust each other. That's just one thing you must always do. You trust each other not to hurt one another. No matter what," Joon Hee advised. "What people may think or say about you aren't important. They don't know anything. Only you two can understand each other."

Jan Di was silent. She didn't know what to say.

"I just want to advise you one thing," Joon Hee continued. "Just be careful. I told you last night that enemies are everywhere. The lies, the gossips can hurt you. But, that doesn't mean that they are important. As long as you don't care and as long as both of you don't believe about what they say, everything's gonna be alright." Joon Hee reached out her hand to hold Jan Di's hand. "And one thing that both of you should always have is communication. Don't forget to ask each other before accusing or judging the other."

Jan Di smiled a little. "Thanks, unni."

"Okay, one more thing," Joon Hee said suddenly. "It just can't get out of my head if I don't ask you. Are you sure that Ji Hoo really doesn't have feeling about you anymore?"

Jan Di sighed. "Well, I can't know that for sure. But, I think that we had cleared about it years ago that we're not meant to be together. I think Ji Hoo-sunbae has known this and has tried to erase his feeling for me," she admitted. "Besides, I'm working on hooking him up with a girl," she added.

"Oh yeah?" Joon Hee looked enthusiastic and eager. "And how's that going?"

"I think it's going good. They're really suitable for each other, unni. You should see how cute they are together," Jan Di said eagerly too.

"Oh, I can't wait for them to be really together. Over the years, I've been worried about Ji Hoo. You know F4 is really like brothers to me, well except one of them is really my brother. The other three have found good girls and Ji Hoo is the only who hasn't found a girl yet. I'm really waiting for him to get a girlfriend," Joon Hee explained. "Moreover, after Min Seo Hyun, I'm being more worried about him."

"Yeah. Us too, actually. That's why the girls want to help Eun Jae to get together with Ji Hoo-sunbae," Jan Di added.

"You have to call when they finally get together, okay?" Joon Hee demanded.

"Okay, unni. Promise!" Jan Di agreed.

Their meal came and they didn't talk much when they ate. After they were done eating their meal, they ordered desert so they could talk more. Jan Di was taking a bite of her cheese cake when she suddenly remembered something. "Unni, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Joon Hee answered readily.

"It was just something that happened almost a week ago. I didn't really see it from the beginning, but I got an idea of what was happening," Jan Di started. "Joon Pyo was surrounded by some girls and he said something harsh to them and even threatened them, so they would leave him alone. I demanded explanation from him, but instead of apologized, he told me that I should learn manner. He said that it was right for him threatening the girls like that so they leave him alone. Is that true, unni?" Jan Di asked. "I mean all my life, I thought that we have to treat other people nicely, but now I was told to treat some people bad. I'm really confused."

Joon Hee chuckled when she was listening to the story. "Well, that's Joon Pyo, alright?" she commented. "I can't say that you're wrong, but I also can't blame Joon Pyo for doing that. You see, Jan Di. We were born to luxury and power. We never have to work for anything and we never want for anything. No matter how bad we treated people, they would always treat us with respect. So we never really learned how to respect someone, especially ones who are beneath us," Joon Hee explained.

Jan Di was frowning the whole time she was listening Joon Hee's explanation. Joon Hee noticed Jan Di's expression and chuckled.

"Joon Pyo didn't handle them right. I can tell you that," Joon Hee tried to explain more. "But sometimes people just can't take the hint. That's why sometimes Joon Pyo has to use threatening way. You don't have to learn to act like that. But you should know which people you can respect and which people you should stay away from."

"So, in short you agree with Joon Pyo's action?" Jan Di asked, still frowning.

Joon Hee chuckled, looking at Jan Di's expression. "Joon Pyo's action wasn't exactly wrong. He could have handled it better, but it didn't mean that it was wrong," Joon Hee said trying to be fair.

"If you're the one who is surrounded by men like that, what will you do?" Jan Di asked hypothetically.

"I won't do anything," Joon Hee started, giving Jan Di a little hope. "Because my bodyguards will handle them before they get close enough to me," Joon Hee continued, smirking.

Jan Di's frown deepened when she heard the words. "Why?" she demanded explanation.

"You see, Jan Di, my bodyguards won't let strange men get close enough to me. I had bad experience with strangers. They tried to kidnap me once when my bodyguards let down their defenses. So from then on, my bodyguards won't let any strangers to come close to me without my approval," Joon Hee explained.

Jan Di didn't question it any further. She finally understood what Joon Pyo and Joon Hee had meant. She finally saw that they lived in different kind of life. Goo siblings had their own reasons for their action. Jan Di finally understood that even though that didn't mean she agreed with their actions.

* * *

Jan Di's thought was still on the conversation between her and Joon Hee. She didn't realize that she had walked pass the classroom door until someone called her name. Jan Di turned her body and saw Eun Jae was waving at her.

"Hey, you. Where were you going?" Eun Jae asked teasingly. The truth was she had seen Jan Di lost in thought and walked pass the classroom door.

Jan Di scoffed. "I guess you've seen my mistake, huh?"

Eun Jae chuckled. "Come on," she just said and grabbed Jan Di's hand.

They stepped into the classroom and saw that there were not many people in the class. "Wow, I never saw this class this empty," Jan Di commented when she realized that almost half of the class didn't come.

"Yeah. We, the third year students, just got Professor Oh's assignment," Eun Jae responded.

"Ouch. The big report?" Jan Di asked in sympathetic tone.

Eun Jae nodded her head. "The big report," she clarified.

"Aww. I remember working my ass off for that report last year," Jan Di commented.

"Tell me about it," Eun Jae grumbled. "I think I'm planning to just stay in my room until the deadline come," she added before groaning.

Jan Di chuckled. "Good luck," she said. "But I'm still surprised that this many people didn't come to this class."

"Well, besides that big report, there's this rumor from the morning class that Ji Hoo-sunbae didn't come, so many students just decided to play hooky and just work on their assignment," Eun Jae explained.

Jan Di frowned. "Ji Hoo-sunbae won't come. Why?"

Eun Jae sighed. "I don't really know, but this is the thing I want to ask you about," she said.

"What thing?" Jan Di looked concerned.

"We should talk about it after class. Are you busy?" Eun Jae asked back.

"No," Jan Di replied immediately. "Let's talk about it after class then."

* * *

Jan Di and Eun Jae decided to talk about whatever it was Eun Jae wanted to talk at the coffee shop when they met Ga Eul last week. After they got a table, Jan Di stared at Eun Jae and waited until she finally talked. Eun Jae didn't notice and just sipped her coffee. Jan Di sighed. "Okay, what is it you want to talk about?" she asked curiously.

This time, it was Eun Jae's turn to sigh. She put her coffee at the table and looked back at Jan Di. "I want to talk about Ji Hoo-sunbae," she confessed.

Jan Di frowned. _Why is with everyone want to talk about Ji Hoo-sunbae today?_ Jan Di silently groaned, but she didn't let it show. "What about him?" she asked calmly.

Eun Jae shrugged. "I just.. I just want to know what he was like."

"What do you mean?" Jan Di asked looking confused.

"Well, I got a chance to chat with him yesterday. And he was really nice and even fun. That's why I want to know if that meant something to him or not," she explained. She tried to avoid Min Seo Hyun topic as long as she could. "So what do you think?"

Jan Di was silent for a minute before shrugging her shoulder. "I don't really know, Eun Jae," she admitted with apologetic smile.

Eun Jae grimaced. "I know. It's not like you would know what Ji Hoo-sunbae feels or anything, right?" she sighed. "I just want to know if I have a chance to be with him or not."

"Why won't you have a chance?" Jan Di wondered.

"Maybe because he's so great, he's cute, he's smart, he's brilliant, and the best part is his ex-girlfriend is a freaking model," Eun Jae said passionately. She looked tense.

Jan Di looked at her with confused expression. "What does Min Seo Hyun-unni have anything to do with it?"

Eun Jae sighed in defeat. "Because she's so beautiful. And smart. And brilliant. And as amazing as Ji Hoo-sunbae." Her shoulder was slumped down.

"Well, Min Seo Hyun-unni is great," Jan Di agreed. "But you really don't have to worry about her anymore," she added.

"How do you know that?" Eun Jae asked. She still didn't believe Jan Di's words.

"Because I'm pretty sure that Ji Hoo-sunbae has already got over her long time ago," Jan Di answered.

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure? Did he ever date someone? Because that's gonna be a relief for me if the last girlfriend he had was not a perfect model," Eun Jae admitted.

Jan Di grimaced. "Well, as far as I know, Ji Hoo-sunbae didn't date anyone after Min Seo Hyun-unni," she admitted. Eun Jae sipped her coffee sullenly. Jan Di stared at her friend with sympathetic eyes before she remembered something. She was considering if she should tell Eun Jae or not. Jan Di took a deep breath before opened her mouth. "Eun Jae, there's something I should tell you," she said carefully.

Eun Jae raised her eyebrows. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"First of all, please don't think anything strange okay? Because there was really nothing happened. I told you this, just so you understand the big picture," Jan Di said making Eun Jae felt curious. "Four years ago, Ji Hoo-sunbae confessed his feeling to me," Jan Di said carefully.

"What?" Eun Jae asked half-yelling.

"Wait..wait.. You have to hear the whole story first, please," Jan Di asked practically begging. Eun Jae didn't say anything, but her scowl said much. Jan Di sighed. "I had trouble with Joon Pyo. His mother didn't approve of me, so she tried to break us up. Long story short, she kinda succeeded. I broke up with Joon Pyo even though we still loved each other. Ji Hoo-sunbae helped me so much. We got closer during the process. Maybe that was why he developed his feeling for me. However, I couldn't stop thinking about Joon Pyo. In my mind, Joon Pyo couldn't, _can't_, be replaced. And I told Ji Hoo-sunbae as much. Not long after that Joon Pyo got into accident. I think Ji Hoo-sunbae finally saw that I care so much about Joon Pyo, so he finally let go."

Eun jae was still silent, but the scowl was lessening.

"There was nothing happened between Ji Hoo-sunbae and me. I would never leave Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo-sunbae understood that," Jan Di continued. "So please don't worry about that."

"How can you say that?" Eun Jae finally spoke up. "Maybe you will never leave Joon Pyo-ssi, but that doesn't mean that Ji Hoo-sunbae has got over you. The proof is Ji Hoo-sunbae never date anyone after he confessed to you, right?"

"The fact that he didn't date anyone has nothing to do with me. Ji Hoo-sunbae just hadn't found someone that suited him yet," Jan Di tried to convince Eun Jae. "Or maybe he was waiting for someone like you," Jan Di added.

"Don't flatter," Eun Jae warned. "It won't work!"

Jan Di sighed. "Seriously, I never saw Ji Hoo-sunbae got closed to anyone before. You're the first girl that I've ever seen Ji Hoo-sunbae talk easily like that. And from my point of view, I honestly think that both of you were flirting a little, when I saw you talked to each other," Jan Di explained.

This time it was Eun Jae's turn to sigh. "I don't know, Jan Di. Are you sure that there won't be anything that can happen between Ji Hoo-sunbae and you?" she asked still not convinced.

"I'm absolutely sure. Because I kinda see Ji Hoo-sunbae as my big brother, you know? I love him, but I can't feel any romantic feeling toward him," Jan Di explained firmly. "And I'm pretty sure that he sees me as a little sister too," she added helpfully.

Eun Jae sighed. "What about Min Seo Hyun-ssi?"

Jan Di grimaced. "You really don't have to worry about her. First, Ji Hoo-sunbae was already over her since a long time ago. Second, she's not even here.."

"She's coming back," Eun Jae cut off Jan Di's words.

"What?" this time it was Jan Di's turn to yell.

Then Eun Jae told her about everything that had happened the day before. "That's why I wonder if Ji Hoo-sunbae is still not over her. His expression was really.. I don't know.. there was something on his expression that looked really emotional," Eun Jae finished her story.

Jan Di frowned. "I think I should talk to F4 about this. They really need to help Ji Hoo-sunbae about it," she said, more to herself than to Eun Jae.

"I think Ga Eul had talked to Yi Jeong-ssi last night after I told her," Eun Jae said helpfully.

"You told Ga Eul? Why didn't you tell me?" Jan Di pouted.

Eun Jae rolled her eyes. "Because you're supposed to be busy with your big dinner plan, remember?" she reminded Jan Di.

"Oh, right," Jan Di said. "Fine, then. I'll ask F4 about it later. Don't worry, Eun Jae. Ga Eul, Jae Kyung-unni, and I will support you fully about this. You know what that means? The other F4 will support you too, because they won't dare to be against us," Jan Di said confidently.

Eun Jae chuckled, hearing the possibility of F4, who was really powerful, had to obey what their girlfriends' say. But, seeing how they had been when they spent the weekend, Eun Jae couldn't help but believe what Jan Di had said.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Thank you for people who had reviewed for the last chapter. Camy, Sleepyreader319, missshay16, Mikaelv, iamsunshine18, lorafairy, ladyofthedragons1, and a guest. Thank you so much for taking time to comment on the last chapter. Love you guys..**

**Thanks for your time. Please don't forget to write comment in the box below to let me know what you think about this chapter. Next is The Boy Talk. See ya..**


	16. Chapter 16 The Boy Talk

**Chapter 16 The Boy Talk**

**Disclaimer: The BBF characters are not mine, so stop asking!**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes I made with the grammar. Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Joon Pyo was reading a proposal from one of the car company in Korea, Hwang Q Inc. Suddenly his door was opened which only meant that it was Secretary Jung who came in his room. Joon Pyo looked up to see what he wanted.

"I'm sorry to disturb, Young Master. But, Young Miss wants to see you," Secretary Jung reported.

Joon Pyo frowned when he heard that his sister was here to see him. However, before he decided to let her come in or not, Joon Hee had pushed Secretary Jung aside and stepped into the room. Joon Pyo grimaced seeing his sister acted like that. "You can't just barge into my office like that, noona!" he yelled in annoyed voice.

Joon Hee just rolled her eyes and sat in front of him. "Don't you dare talk to me in that tone, _Young Master_," she said mockingly.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Joon Pyo threatened back. People, who tried to call Joon Pyo that, was just sounded teasing to his ear. Only Secretary Jung and some of his personal bodyguards were allowed to call him that.

Joon Hee rolled her eyes again. "Whatever!" she said, not really cared. "I'm in tight schedule. I have to meet Jan Di in an hour. I'm here just to ask you something," she said hurriedly. "Have you ordered Shinhwa's necklace for Jan Di?"

Joon Pyo grimaced. "Not yet, I forgot," he admitted. Shinhwa necklace was a necklace with Shinhwa symbol as the pendant, which was owned by every female in Shinhwa family. Joon Pyo was supposed to give Jan Di the necklace before their engagement party, so people would believe the seriousness of their bond.

Joon Hee snorted. "You should be grateful that I'm here, little brother," she reminded him smugly.

"Yeah.. yeah.. whatever!" Joon Pyo was tired with Joon Hee's smugness. "Can you order the necklace for me, noona?" he added nicely.

"Sure, no problem!" Joon Hee said readily. "One more thing. Have you ever talked to Jan Di about the importance of engagement party?"

Joon Pyo shrugged. "Not yet. I don't want to burden her with that thing yet. I want to give her time to get used to the idea of our engagement before pressing her with such thing," he said, frowning.

Joon Hee shook her head. "You know it's really important, Joon Pyo," she practically scolded him. Like she had told Jan Di, there were problems that Joon Pyo got because of his single status in public eyes. She knew that her little brother was really overwhelmed by that trouble.

"I know.. I know.." Joon Pyo sighed. "I'll talk to her when the time comes," he convinced Joon Hee.

"Fine. Now I'll just go to see Jan Di. Do you want to send her something? A hug or maybe a kiss?" Joon Hee asked teasingly.

Joon Pyo scowled at her. "Just go, noona," he said harshly. Joon Hee just laughed and walked toward the door. "And don't you dare talk anything weird to her!" Joon Pyo yelled just before Joon Hee closed the door.

After Joon Hee left, Joon Pyo was deep in thought. His sister made him remembered about what he and Jan Di had talked about last night. He called Secretary Jung to his office. Secretary Jung stepped into the office as soon as possible. He stood up in front of the closed door with prepared posture. Joon Pyo was silent for a minute before ordered him to come and sit in the chair in front of him. Secretary Jung walked toward the chair in silent. He was confused at first before he finally realized why Joon Pyo acted strange like this.

"I talked to Jan Di about something last night," Joon Pyo started seriously. "She told me that you brought her to see father a long time ago," he continued. "Was that true?"

Secretary Jung smiled understandingly. "I have expected this question since last night, Young Master," he said politely. "Yes, I brought Miss Jan Di to see Master Goo when he was still in comma," he admitted.

"Why?" Joon Pyo asked in confused tone. He wasn't mad at Secretary Jung because he knew that Secretary Jung wouldn't do anything bad to either Jan Di or his father. Secretary Jung was one of few people that he trusted the most.

"I just thought that it was good for both of them," Secretary Jung answered in mysterious tone. "I read that it's good to still talk to people who are in comma. That's why I asked Miss Jan Di to visit Master Goo when she had time. Besides, I thought it was a good idea to slowly introduce Miss Jan Di to Master," he explained.

Joon Pyo sighed. He couldn't find fault in that explanation. "My mother never knew about it, I take it," Joon Pyo said.

Secretary Jung shook his head. "No, Young Master," he admitted.

"Yeah. I can't imagine what my mother would say if she heard you for even suggesting that idea," Joon Pyo said, chuckling a little. Secretary Jung just smiled politely. "Why did you never tell me about it?"

"The occasion never came before. I just didn't know how to bring it up," Secretary Jung confessed. "I really apologize for stepping out of the boundary, Young Master," he finally apologized.

Joon Pyo grimaced. "Yeah, it's alright. Just don't you ever do this kind of things without my permission again, okay?" Joon Pyo ordered strictly.

"Of course, Young Master," Secretary Jung agreed instantly.

"You can go now," Joon Pyo said, picking up the proposal again. He needed to finish reading this proposal this morning before he had to have a conference call with the company branch in Hong Kong.

* * *

Joon Pyo was just wrapping up the conference call when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He let it stop vibrating because he was still giving final orders to the General Manager in Hong Kong. The second time his cell phone vibrated again, he was finally able to answer it. He felt a little disappointed when he saw Woo Bin's face instead of Jan Di's on the screen.

"Yo," Joon Pyo greeted lazily.

"Something happened last night," Woo Bin suddenly said instead of greeted Joon Pyo.

"Huh?" Joon Pyo felt confused by the way his best friend talked.

"I knew you were busy last night, so I didn't disturb you. But there's something important that we have to talk about. Can you come to base camp now?" Woo Bin said to the point.

"Oh.. Okay, I'll check with Secretary Jung. I'll call you later," Joon Pyo replied before hanging up without hearing Woo Bin's response. He knew that Woo Bin wouldn't have bothered him when he was in office if it was not important. That was why Joon Pyo called Secretary Jung immediately after Woo Bin called.

Secretary Jung confirmed that every appointment that Joon Pyo had that day could be rescheduled easily. Hearing that, Joon Pyo ordered Secretary Jung to prepare the car, so he could go immediately. He called Woo Bin to confirm his arrival at the base camp in an hour for the latest.

* * *

Joon Pyo arrived at the base camp around two o'clock in the afternoon. Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, and Ji Hoo's cars are already in the parking lot. Joon Pyo got out of his red Lotus and walked to the house. He found his three best friends at the living room. They all looked really serious

"What is happening?" Joon Pyo asked and took a seat beside Woo Bin at one of the couches.

For a moment, nobody answered Joon Pyo's question. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin was exchanging stare while Ji Hoo just looked at nothing in particular. Joon Pyo looked at his best friends before his eyes focused on Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo was usually silent, but he wasn't usually serious. "Yah! What's going on?" Joon Pyo asked again impatiently.

"We just found out yesterday that Min Seo Hyun is coming back here," Woo Bin finally said.

"What? How dare she come back here like that! She has no right to come back!" Joon Pyo said angrily.

"And we have no right to forbid her for coming back to her own country," Yi Jeong interjected.

Joon Pyo was speechless for a moment before sighed in defeat. "Yeah.. well.." He shrugged, not knowing what to say. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked again.

"Well, at first we didn't plan to do anything.." Woo Bin started.

"Wait a minute, where did this decision come from?" Joon Pyo interrupted again.

Woo Bin sighed in defeat. _Why can't Joon Pyo let me finish first?_ "This was decided last night when Yi Jeong and I went to Ji Hoo's house," Woo Bin explained.

"Why wasn't I informed? How could you decide it without me?" Joon Pyo asked again, half-angry half-pouting.

"Because you were busy last night, remember?" Yi Jeong responded, groaning. "You had this big dinner with Jan Di and your family."

"Oh yeah," Joon Pyo said sheepishly. "So we won't do anything with Seo Hyun's arrival?" Joon Pyo tried to get them back to topic.

"No, that was the first plan, but the plan changed," Woo Bin corrected.

Joon Pyo frowned. "Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Because Seo Hyun called Ji Hoo this morning," Yi Jeong informed him.

"What?" Joon Pyo yelled. "How dare she contacted our Ji Hoo again after what she did.."

Ji Hoo who had been silent when the other talked suddenly chuckled. And then he suddenly laughed louder. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong who succeeded to hold their laugh at first, finally cracked up too. Joon Pyo stared at them with confused and angry expression.

"WHAT? Why do you suddenly laugh?" he asked in annoyance.

"It's just.." Yi Jeong tried to explain, but his laughter consumed him again.

Joon Pyo looked really annoyed by now. "Are you laughing at me? How dare you laugh at me like this? You wanna die?" He scolded his best friends.

After a few minutes Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong were finally able to control their laughter, Woo Bin tried to explain. "It's just funny when you said 'our Ji Hoo' as if we own Ji Hoo or something."

"I didn't say 'our Ji Hoo'," Joon Pyo objected quickly.

"Yeah, you did," Woo Bin argued back.

"Yeah, you did," Yi Jeong added.

"No, I didn't," Joon Pyo said stubbornly.

"Yeah, you did," even Ji Hoo argued.

"WHATEVER!" Joon Pyo finally gave up. "So what is our plan now?" he asked, closing the debate.

The others chuckled again seeing how stubborn Joon Pyo was. "Well, that's why we're all here, so we can decide what to do," Woo Bin explained.

"You know, I really appreciate your care in this matter, but it's kinda my personal problem. I should handle it on my own," Ji Hoo interrupted. He was looking at his best friends with serious expression.

"No, Ji Hoo. We can't let you handle it alone. She had hurt you really bad," Yi Jeong protested.

"Yeah, she hurt _me_, so it's _my_ problem. I can handle it," Ji Hoo argued again.

"Ji Hoo, we're like brothers. Your problem is our problem too. We won't let you to handle it alone," Woo Bin pointed out.

"Look, I really appreciate all of this. But, I think I _need_ to handle it alone," Ji Hoo said stubbornly.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were ready to argue again, but Joon Pyo interjected, "I think Ji Hoo's right."

"What?" Woo Bin and Yi Jeong yelled to Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo looked serious. "This is his problem. He needs to solve it with his own way. Ji Hoo needs to find his own closure for this thing," Joon Pyo said. "Besides, he knows where to find us if he needs our help, right?" he added, asking Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo smirked. "Wow, I never see you so mature before," he commented teasingly.

"Yah!" Joon Pyo yelled pushing Ji Hoo's shoulder making him fell to the floor. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong chuckled seeing their actions.

"Okay, seriously, are you sure that you want to handle it on your own?" Yi Jeong finally asked to make sure the final plan.

Ji Hoo nodded his head firmly. "I'm sure," he replied seriously.

"One thing I want to know," Joon Pyo interrupted. "Do you still have feeling to her?" he asked curiously making Yi Jeong and Woo Bin stared at Ji Hoo curiously too.

Ji Hoo frowned. "Why do you ask?" he asked back, feeling reluctant to answer that question.

Joon Pyo shrugged. "Just out of curiosity," Joon Pyo replied half-lying. He just suddenly remembered Jan Di's plan to set up Ji Hoo and Eun Jae.

"What will you do if I say yes?" Ji Hoo asked testing.

"WHAT?" his three best friends yelled simultaneously.

"I can't believe it," Woo Bin added.

"Come on, you can't be serious!" Joon Pyo scolded.

Yi Jeong groaned. "Ji Hoo, please tell us that you were just joking."

Ji Hoo shrugged innocently. "Well, I did say 'if'," he said nonchalantly, making his friends groaned.

"So you do or you don't?" Woo Bin asked again to clarify everything.

"No. I don't love her anymore," Ji Hoo finally clarified. "I think I start to like someone else instead," he added mysteriously.

"What? Who?" Woo Bin asked looking really surprised.

Yi Jeong, on the other hand, looked thoughtful. Joon Pyo was even smirking a little. The fact that his two best friends didn't comment anything made Woo Bin more surprised. "You knew about this?" he asked the two.

"I'm not sure, but I kinda saw it coming," Yi Jeong admitted.

"Yeah. I'm not really sure either, but I can guess," Joon Pyo said cockily.

Woo Bin stared at Joon Pyo in confusion. He wasn't that surprise if Yi Jeong knew, because Yi Jeong was observant for this kind of things. Joon Pyo, on the other hand, was used to be clueless. He was used to be the last person to understand things like this. "How can you know?" Woo Bin asked Joon Pyo.

"Because I'm genius," Joon Pyo replied smugly. Woo Bin threw a cushion at him. "Yah!" Joon Pyo protested.

"Alright, enough!" Yi Jeong stopped them. "Why don't we ask Ji Hoo who the mystery girl is?" he said looking at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo smirked. "I thought you knew."

"Yeah, well. We're not sure," Yi Jeong tried to reason.

"Why don't you take a guess then?" Ji Hoo challenged him.

"Fine," Joon Pyo interjected. "You start to like Eun Jae," he guessed smugly.

Ji Hoo stared at Joon Pyo for a moment. "Okay, I'm really curious. How can _you_ know that?" Instead of confirming, Ji Hoo asked Joon Pyo back.

"So, it's right? You start to like Eun Jae? Han Eun Jae?" Woo Bin asked.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Yeah," he admitted. "Seriously, Joon Pyo, how can you figure it out?" he was still asking.

"I told you. Because I'm genius," Joon Pyo replied.

The other three snorted. "Yeah, right," Woo Bin said sarcastically.

"I think Jan Di told him something," Yi Jeong decided his own conclusion.

"Yah! Do you wanna die?" Joon Pyo yelled threateningly.

"I think you're right," Woo Bin said to Yi Jeong, ignoring Joon Pyo's yell.

"Wait a minute," Ji Hoo suddenly interrupted. "Jan Di said something to you?" he asked Joon Pyo, frowning. Joon Pyo shrugged. "She's not supposed to know about it. I mean nobody knew about this before today, right?" Ji Hoo asked the others.

Yi Jeong grimaced sheepishly. "Well, actually it was kinda obvious if you watched how you interacted with her over the weekend," he admitted.

"Really?" Woo Bin asked the same time Ji Hoo asked that too.

"Hu uh." Yi Jeong nodded. "Ga Eul even pointed out that you looked cozy with her," he added.

"Really? Jae Kyung didn't say anything," Woo Bin said wonderingly.

Yi Jeong smirked. "Maybe because you were too distracted when you're alone," he said mockingly.

Woo Bin grinned. "Yeah, we were," he admitted with the perverted smile on his face.

"We don't need to hear that!" Ji Hoo protested the same time Joon Pyo threw a cushion at Woo Bin.

"Guys.. guys.. we're missing the point here," Yi Jeong tried to remind the others.

"And what point are you talking about?" Woo Bin asked back when he was finally able to get rid of the cushion.

Yi Jeong smirked at Ji Hoo. "Are you gonna ask her out?" he asked teasingly. Woo Bin and Joon Pyo chuckled.

Ji Hoo, on the other hand, looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I think I will," he finally answered. "After this whole commotion with Seo Hyun finish," he added.

"WOOHOO! Ji Hoo finally gets a girl!" Woo Bin cheered.

"Hey, we don't know if she likes me too," Ji Hoo pointed out.

The other three snorted. "Yeah, right," Woo Bin said again.

"What?" Ji Hoo asked looking at Woo Bin.

"For this, even _I_ can see that she likes you too. I mean it's clear as day," Woo Bin replied confidently. Yi Jeong and Joon Pyo nodded their heads as the sign on agreement.

Ji Hoo frowned. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. The other three nodded their heads.

"Speaking of girl, how is it with Jae Kyung?" Joon Pyo asked Woo Bin suddenly.

Woo Bin shrugged. "Still the same," he answered nonchalantly.

"They still don't approve of you?" Ji Hoo asked with concerned expression.

"I think that's clear. As long as I'm still Song Woo Bin, they're still not gonna be happy with the fact that Jae Kyung's dating me." Woo Bin sighed in defeat.

"They're gonna come around. We'll see," Joon Pyo tried to cheer him up. "I mean, even my mother finally approves of Jan Di," he added to convince Woo Bin.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Woo Bin replied simply.

"But your father doesn't have any objection about Jae Kyung, right?" Yi Jeong pointed out.

Woo Bin smiled a little. "My dad and I made a deal a long time ago," he said mysteriously.

"What deal?" Joon Pyo asked curiously.

"As long as I don't bother and question his personal life, he won't disturb mine," Woo Bin answered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Joon Pyo asked again.

"That means as long as I'm okay with his lifestyle or women, he won't interfere my choice of lifestyle or woman," Woo Bin clarified.

"Wow, you're lucky," Yi Jeong pointed out.

"Well, Jae Kyung's family already give us hell, we're gonna be dead if we get from my dad too," Woo Bin answered.

"What about you and Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo asked Yi Jeong when he realized that Yi Jeong was frowning.

"Well, unlike Woo Bin, my father is giving me hell about what girl I should bring home," Yi Jeong replied. This time it was his turn to sigh in defeat.

"It seems like you're the only one whose relationship will work smoothly," Joon Pyo commented about Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo shrugged. "I still don't have any relationship yet. We'll see how that works out when I'll finally be able to call Eun Jae my girlfriend," he concluded.

After they were done with serious talk and serious problems, they decided it was time for them to get beers. They got a pack of beers and brought it to the living room. Joon Pyo's suit and tie had been rid when the beers came. Woo Bin's jacket had been thrown somewhere. Ji Hoo's glasses was laid carelessly between the beer's cans. Yi Jung's sweater was used as his pillow when his head was leaning on the couch.

"That's not true," Woo Bin protested after an argument.

"What's not true? That my bodyguards are better than your men?" Joon Pyo asked mockingly.

"Yeah. That's bullshit!" Woo Bin yelled. "My men are way better than your bodyguards. I trained them on my own. I _do_ have a security company, you know. Besides, look at what they protect. My men protect my business, the clubs, the bars. Do you know how dangerous those places are?" Woo Bin challenged Joon Pyo.

"Yeah, because the drunk people are just so dangerous," Joon Pyo sneered. "My bodyguards are way better. If you want to look at what they protect, my bodyguards protect important people from something way more dangerous than drunken idiots," Joon Pyo said smugly.

"Important people like who? You? Since when you are important?" Woo Bin said.

"Yah! I've always been important!" Joon Pyo yelled and tried to attack Woo Bin. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong just laughed, especially when Ji Hoo threw himself at Joon Pyo to prevent from attacking Woo Bin. "Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo, get off of me!" Joon Pyo protested. They wrestled a little before Joon Pyo succeeded to get rid of Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin was lying on the floor, laughing when he looked at his friends acted so childish. His phone suddenly rang, making him stopped laughing altogether. He pulled the offensive thing out of his pocket and scowled at it. However, his scowl turned to silly grin when he saw whose face was flashing on the screen. "Hey, baby," he greeted excitedly,

"Kwon Dae Gyu," Jae Kyung's voice came from the phone.

Woo Bin got up from the floor and shook his head trying to get rid of the drunkenness. "Huh? What?" he asked again.

"Kwon Dae Gyu. My parents are planning to marry me off to him," Jae Kyung clarified.

Woo Bin suddenly sobered up. He looked really serious and made the other F4 members watched him warily. "Got it. I'll get my men to work on him," his voice was serious, but there was a slight slur on it that Jae Kyung caught.

"Are you drunk?" she accused him.

"What? No!" Woo Bin objected instantly before sighing. "Fine! We're just having a few beers," he finally admitted.

"Who are we?" Jae Kyung asked back.

"The F4," Woo Bin answered simply.

"Alright. I'll let you get back to them. I just want to let you know that there is a marriage plan."

"Yeah. Don't worry, baby. I'll look into it," he said before Jae Kyung hung up the call.

The other F4 members, who had been watching Woo Bin, stared at him seriously. "What is it?" Ji Hoo asked with concerned voice.

"Jae Kyung's parents finally choose a potential groom," Woo Bin exclaimed before groaning.

"Who is it?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Not me," Woo Bin grumbled drunkenly.

Joon Pyo chuckled. "Yeah, we've kinda guessed. But, who is exactly the 'not me'?" he asked to clarify.

"Kwon Dae Gyu," Woo Bin mumbled, scowling.

"From Hwang Q Inc.?" Ji Hoo asked to make sure.

Woo Bin's scowl deepened. "I think so. Name Kwon Dae Gyu shouldn't be that many, right?"

"Wait.. wait.. you mean Jae Kyung is arranged to marry Kwon Dae Gyu from Hwang Q Inc.?" Joon Pyo asked, making his friends groaned of him being so slow. "No! That's not it," Joon Pyo protested. "I just wanted to say that I just read their business proposal this morning," he said seriously. "I just read their business proposal to _Shinhwa_ this morning," he repeated to clarify.

"Wait a minute," Woo Bin finally got what Joon Pyo was talking about. "If Jae Kyung's parents are considering getting Jae Kyung marrying him, then Hwang Q Inc. must have good business deal to JK Group."

"Yeah," Yi Jeong agreed. "And if Hwang Q wants to make a deal with JK Group, then why are they making deal with Shinhwa too?"

"I think there must be something big that they are planning if they need two biggest companies in Korea to back them up," Ji Hoo concluded.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Special thanks for the people who wrote review for the last chapter. ladyofthedragons1, Mikaelv, missshay16, iamsunshine18, Camy, lorafairy, and merlin67. Thank you so much guys.. you guys are the best..**

**Thank you for your time. Please don't forget to write comment in the box below to let me know what you think about this chapter/story. Next is The ****Media****. See ya...**


	17. Chapter 17 The Media

**Chapter 17 The ****Media**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the BBF drama****. Han Eun Jae and Choi Seong are mine though. Too bad they're not F4 :D**

**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jan Di was walking out of a classroom when she saw Eun Jae talked to some students. She wanted to call her name, but she refused to draw any more attention than she had already got because of the argument at the volunteer event. She hadn't thought about it the day before because of too many dramas that had happened then. However, now that everything had almost cleared out, she couldn't find enough distraction to keep her mind off the whispers and the stares.

Jan Di tried over and over again to ignore the gossips, but it was as hard as not hearing those whispers. The harder part was the stares that seemed like they said that she wasn't belong there. She sighed and tried to ignore them. She was so lost in thought, so she didn't realize Eun Jae was calling her name for a couple of minutes. Jan Di finally realized her friend's presence when Eun Jae tapped her shoulder. Jan Di turned and found a smile on Eun Jae's face.

"Hey you," Eun Jae greeted nicely.

"Hey," Jan Di replied weakly with weak smile on her face.

Eun Jae frowned, hearing and seeing Jan Di's reply. However, she finally realized what was bothering her friend. "They're awful, huh?" she asked understandingly.

Jan DI sighed. "I'm just not used to them. It's the price to pay for stepping out of the status quo, I guess," she replied trying to sound nonchalant, but she failed miserably.

"There's nothing wrong with your relationship with Joon Pyo-ssi. They're just jealous bitches," Eun Jae cursed harshly.

"I know. I shouldn't feel bothered by them, but I just can't turn blind eyes and deaf ears to them," Jan Di responded.

Eun Jae put her hand on Jan Di's shoulder and patted it affectionately. "Don't worry. The gossips will die out eventually. They will fade," she tried to convince her.

Before Jan Di could reply Eun Jae's statement, her cell phone rang in her pocket. Jan Di fished the noisy thing out of her jeans pocket. She saw Joon Hee's face on the screen and answered the call. "Hello, unni," she greeted Joon Hee.

"Jan Di!" Joon Hee's voice sounded excited. "Can I meet you right now?"

"Meet you? Where? I thought you were supposed to be on your flight to Japan," Jan Di replied wonderingly.

"Not yet. The private jet will be ready after lunch, so I wanted to meet you before I go to the airport," Joon Hee explained. "I'm at the west courtyard right now. Can you come here?"

"Of course I'll go, unni. Wait for a minute, okay?" she said before hanging up the call. She turned her attention back to Eun Jae. "Are you busy now? What about accompany me to the west courtyard?" Jan Di asked her.

"No problem," Eun Jae said before following Jan Di.

When they arrived at the west courtyard, Jan Di couldn't believe her eyes seeing all of the students who were lingering there. It seemed like they were trying to catch a glimpse of Joon Hee who was practically surrounded by her bodyguards. Jan Di prepared herself for the upcoming stares and whispers before stepping out of the building. Some of the students were aware of her presence, but most of them were still looking at Joon Hee. The bodyguards simultaneously bowed when they saw Jan Di was coming. That made the attention of the students shifted to her immediately.

Jan Di tried to act as if she didn't care for all of that attention. She greeted Joon Hee who was hugging her immediately as soon as she was within her reach. "I'm sorry about the gossips. I heard them when I arrived a few minutes ago," Joon Hee whispered at Jan Di's ear sympathetically.

Jan Di grimaced at her. "I'm trying to cope, unni. Hopefully, I can be used to that as soon as possible," she answered bravely, trying not to worry Joon Hee more. "Oh yeah, this is my friend, Han Eun Jae," she continued.

Joon Hee smiled warmly at Eun Jae's direction when she finally realized Eun Jae's stunned expression. "Umm.. Hello," she tried to greet with friendly voice even though she felt slightly confused.

"Uhh.. uh.. Hello," Eun Jae stuttered.

Jan DI frowned seeing her friend acted like that. Eun Jae hadn't even looked that stunned the first time she had seen the F4. "Are you alright, Eun Jae?" she asked with concerned voice.

It seemed like the question sobered Eun Jae up. She turned her eyes to Jan Di. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she replied, still sounded stunned. "It's just, I really really really admired you, Joon Hee-ssi," she added to Joon Hee with clear admiration.

Jan Di and Joon Hee looked surprised when they heard her confession. "Really? Wow, I'm flattered. It's rare to hear such an honest admiration like that," Joon Hee admitted.

"It's nothing. But I'm really glad that I can meet you," Eun Jae replied.

"Thank you. But, may I ask why you admire me like that?" Joon Hee asked curiously.

"I admire you for your effort to help the research for cancer," Eun Jae started. "I read about your hard work to plan all of that benefit dinners, balls, and parties to raise fund to help the research."

"Really?" Joon Hee asked in disbelief. Many people admired her, but mostly because of her beauty or her work with Shinhwa or simply because she was a member of Shinhwa family.

Eun Jae nodded her head. "Yeah. I had a grandpa that really loved me. He died because of lung cancer almost ten years ago," she explained. "That is one of my reasons of studying at Medical Faculty. I want to be oncologist. That's why I really pay attention and admire your work," she said firmly.

Jan Di was stunned hearing the explanation. She never knew that Eun Jae possessed such ambition. "I never knew that," Jan Di admitted.

Eun Jae chuckled. "It's not something that I often talk about. Not many people know that. Besides, I'm still in my third year after all. There's still a really long way to go," she responded.

"And I'm sure you'll be a really fine oncologist," Joon Hee commented. "If you care enough about cancer like this, you'll be a great doctor."

"I hope so. Thank you," Eun Jae said modestly.

Joon Hee turned to Jan Di. "I can't stay long. I just want to give you this," she said giving a velvet box to Jan Di.

Jan Di stared at the box suspiciously. She was pretty sure that the box contained jewelry. "What is it?" she asked warily.

Joon Hee rolled her eyes seeing the reluctance in Jan Di's expression. "It's something that you should have and must have," she said reaching out to Jan Di's hands. She forcefully put the box on them making Jan Di had to hold them. "Come on, open it," Joon Hee said excitedly.

Jan Di opened the box and prayed that it didn't content something too outrageous. She found a simple necklace with a really beautiful pendant. It didn't look that extravagant, but there was elegance on it. The pendant was some kind of a symbol that looked familiar to Jan Di. She finally realized what that was. "Is this..?"

"The Shinhwa necklace," Joon Hee confirmed Jan Di's suspicion. "I'm sure you've heard of that," she added which was answered with a nod by Jan Di. "Joon Pyo is supposed to be the one who give it to you, but I was the one who ordered it. So, I took the liberty to give it to you," Joon Hee explained kindly.

Jan Di was speechless. "I don't know what to say," she breathed.

"You don't have to say anything. Just accept it and promise me that you'll wear it for the right occasion."

Jan Di smiled and nodded. "Thank you, unni," she said gratefully.

"You're very welcome. You're already a sister to me. We don't really need a piece of paper to tell me that. In our heart, Joon Pyo's and mine at least, you're already a Shinhwa," Joon Hee convinced her affectionately.

"Thank you very much. Those words are really miracle workers for this shitty day," Jan Di admitted.

Joon Hee smiled understandingly. "Don't forget my advices. Be careful and trust each other. And don't forget communication!" she said. "Hang tough, Jan Di," she said and pulled Jan Di into another tight hug.

"Thank you, unni," Jan Di replied again.

Joon Hee released Jan Di. "I have to go. The jet will have to take off in an hour," she informed Jan Di before turning to Eun Jae. "I hope we can meet again later," she said shaking Eun Jae's hand.

"Yes, I really hope so," Eun Jae replied enthusiastically.

Joon Hee hugged Jan Di again and kissed her cheeks. "I'll come back for the engagement party," she assured her.

"Okay. Thank you so much, unni, for everything," Jan Di said before Joon Hee finally walked away from them.

* * *

In the mean time, Joon Pyo was reading through some reports at his office when Secretary Jung suddenly opened the door. Joon Pyo looked up from the reports and found Secretary Jung's tense expression. "What is it?" Joon Pyo asked.

"The Public Relation Manager is asking for your audience right this time, Young Master," Secretary Jung replied quickly.

Joon Pyo frowned. "Send him in," he ordered which was obeyed by Secretary Jung immediately. A middle aged man stepped into the office. He bowed to Joon Pyo. "Please sit down," Joon Pyo offered simply.

"I'm sorry to bother, Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim. But, this matter is really urgent," the manager said politely.

"What is the matter, Kim Seok Jong-ssi?" Joon Pyo asked grimly seeing the seriousness in the Kim Seok Jong and Secretary Jung's faces.

"We just found some articles this morning. Apparently the media just discovered a live journal blog from some students at Shinhwa University. The articles are regarding an engagement between you and a Miss Geum Jan Di, Sir," Kim Seok Jong explained.

Joon Pyo grimaced hearing this. Even though he had expected something like this after that awful argument, he still hoped that the words didn't get out when the media hadn't bothered them the day before. "How bad is it?"

Kim Seok Jong looked shocked when he saw that Joon Pyo didn't look surprised and acted pretty calm. "Some reporters are trying to enter this building, but the security guards can hold them. A few reporters tried to enter the university as well, but the university doesn't let them to," Kim Seok Jong reported.

"What?" Joon Pyo yelled. When he saw Kim Seok Jong was ready to continue his report, Joon Pyo stopped him. "Hold up," he ordered before standing up from his seat. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocked and dialed a number. "Soo Kyun?"

"_Yes, Young Master_," Soo Kyun answered from the phone.

"Report the situation," Joon Pyo ordered.

"_The situation is pretty much under control, Sir. The security guards of __Shinhwa Headquarters__ are doing their job well. Not a single reporter can __breach__ the security. And your teams are ready as well if the situation get worse_," Soo Kyun reported calmly.

"And Jan Di?" Joon Pyo asked impatiently. In his mind, the most important thing was Jan Di didn't get swamped by reporters. He could handle reporters, but he didn't want Jan Di had to handle them on her own.

"_All is fine, Sir_," Soo Kyun tried to assure Joon Pyo. "_The university won't let the reporters to enter their ground. And Miss Geum Jan Di's team is ready to step in if they are needed to_."

"Good. Keep that up and don't forget to report to me," Joon Pyo said in relief. "And prepare a couple of teams to guard Jan Di's house and her parents' shop," he added.

"_Certainly, Sir_," Soo Kyun answered readily before Joon Pyo hang up the call.

Joon Pyo turned his attention back to the manager who clearly had been listening to his phone conversation. "Continue, Kim Seok Jong-ssi," Joon Pyo ordered while he was still standing up.

"Okay, Sir," the manager started. "But, if you don't mind me asking, the engagement is real then, Sir?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, the engagement is real," Joon Pyo answered clearly.

The manager looked surprised. "Do you want me to prepare a confirmation statement, Sir?"

Joon Pyo thought about the idea first. "Yes, prepare that, but don't give it to the reporters without my consent," he said firmly.

"Certainly, Sir," the manager agreed instantly. Before he could continue, his phone rang. "Excuse me, Sir," he said to Joon Pyo before answering the call. "Yes? Are you sure? Okay!" he said to the phone before turning back to Joon Pyo. "I'm sorry, Sir. That was one of my staff. He reported that there is news in the television regarding this matter, Sir."

"Turn on the TV," Joon Pyo ordered. He took his seat back and turned it to the direction of the flat screen. Secretary Jung turned the television on.

"_Engaged!" __T__he first MC __said__ excitedly. "What do you think about this news? Do you think it's true or some kind of rumor and gossips?" he asked the second MC._

"_I think it's true. Just look at the beginning. The first source for this matter is just a blog of live journal. The owner didn't even point out about the Goo Joon Pyo's statement. He just wrote the news briefly," the second M__C's __voice was sounded when the picture of the blog in question was showed on the screen. __The words about Joon Pyo's statement were highlighted. __"I mean, if he just wanted to start some__ kind of__ rumor, he wouldn't mention the news that way. He would've sold that to media," he added. "Besides, the blog stated that it was Goo Joon Pyo himself who claimed Miss Geum Jan Di as his fiancée."_

"_Yes, but the girl's identity made the people shocked. I mean, after the brief engagement of Goo Joon Pyo and Ha Jae Kyung __a few__ years ago, who would've thought Goo Joon Pyo being engaged to a simple girl like Miss Geum Jan Di here. People thought that he would find another heiress to be his fiancée," the first MC pointed out when Jae Kyung and Joon Pyo's pictures were showed on the screen. "Instead he claimed a fourth-year student of Medical Faculty at Shinhwa University as his fiancée. What do you think?"_

"_I think that's one of the proofs that this news is real," the second MC stated. "If it's just rumor, I thought the girl would've been an heiress or some __actrees__ or models. Seeing that Miss Geum Jan Di is neither one of those, I think that the engagement is real."_

"_That's kinda right," the first MC agreed chuckling. "But Shinhwa is being really tight-lipped about this. And to be honest, I think they __almost__ looked shocked. I mean if this Miss Geum Jan Di is really Goo Joon Pyo's girl, Shinhwa should__'ve__ know__n__ her existence even before the engagement, right?"_

"_About Shinhwa being tight-lipped, I don't think that's strange. Companies in their situation would do the same thing. But, about they looked shocked, it kinda looked suspicious, yeah," the second MC replied._

"_Oh! We just got a news feed from our reporters who were waiting outside Shinhwa University," the first MC looked really excited. "They said that Goo Joon Hee's car just left the university ground and the rumor is she was meeting Miss Geum Jan Di. Do you think it confirms the news?" he asked the second MC._

"What the hell noona was doing there?" Joon Pyo yelled seeing the news. "Call noona and find out!" he ordered to Secretary Jung who immediately pulled out his cell phone. Joon Pyo was dialing Soo Kyun's number himself. "Soo Kyun? Prepare Jan Di's team to pick her up and bring her to a safe place," he ordered immediately before a thought suddenly came to his mind. "Bring Jan Di to base camp!" he corrected. Soo Kyun agreed immediately. "I'll call Jan Di to let her know."

After Joon Pyo hang up the call, he dialed Jan Di's number.

* * *

Jan Di was still talking to Eun Jae after Joon Hee left. They were sitting at one of the benches when she felt that the students who were lingering there increased. She frowned before turning to Eun Jae. "Why do you think they suddenly get interested to see me?" she whispered to her friend.

Eun Jae grimaced together with Jan Di. "You can't exactly blame them. CEO of the company who practically owns this university just declared that you were his fiancée. Of course they'll want to know what you look like."

"I know. I mean why are they suddenly increasing? Joon Pyo said the statement two days ago. They didn't pay this much attention to me yesterday. Why do they pay attention to me now?" Jan Di asked still not understanding.

"Oh, don't you hear? There's this one blog that stated about Joon Pyo-ssi's declaration of you being his fiancée. This blog is kinda a hit and other students who weren't at the volunteer event found out about you," Eun Jae explained.

Jan Di groaned. "Why can't they just let it go?" she said more to herself than to Eun Jae.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about reporters," Eun Jae pointed out. "I'm kinda surprised that you're not surrounded by them yet."

Jan Di gasped. "Do you really think that reporters will want this news too?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course. Jan Di, do you realize who your fiancé is?" Eun Jae asked rhetorically and made Jan Di scowled. "Joon Pyo-ssi is the heir and CEO of the biggest company at Korea. He's famous not only here, but also in the economic section of the world."

"I know that," Jan Di interrupted scowling. "I just still don't understand why the reporters would want to know about me."

"You're his fiancée. In the future you'll be the mother of Shinhwa heir. Of course they would want to know you," Eun Jae pointed out.

Jan Di felt her face heated at the mention of Shinhwa heir. "But that's still waaaayy into the future."

Eun Jae sighed. She never realized how stubborn her friend was. "Just be careful. I'm pretty sure that the reporters will try to find you."

Jan Di's cell phone rang right after Eun Jae said those words. Jan Di pulled it out of her pocket and found Joon Pyo's face flashing on the screen. "Hey," Jan Di greeted.

"Jan Di." The way Joon Pyo called her name made Jan Di worried. "Can you skip your afternoon classes?" he asked to the point.

"What? Why?" Jan Di asked back. She didn't understand why she would do that.

"The reporters have been trying to enter the university.."

"WHAT?" Jan Di interrupted Joon Pyo's words.

"Yeah, the reporters are at the front gate. The university security is doing good job restraining them, but I don't know until when they can do that. Please, can you skip the class?" Joon Pyo practically begged.

Jan Di grimaced and groaned. "Okay fine. What's the plan?"

"Your bodyguards will find you. Just stay where you are now. They will pick you and take you to base camp. I'll meet you there, okay?" Joon Pyo explained.

Jan Di sighed. "Okay," she answered weakly.

"Be careful, baby. See you in about an hour," Joon Pyo said before hanging up the call.

Jan Di scowled at her phone. Eun Jae saw her expression and asked. "That was Joon Pyo. He said that I will have to skip today class because the reporters are already at the front gate," Jan Di explained.

"Really?" Eun Jae asked looking sympathetic to Jan Di. "What's the plan?"

"My bodyguards will come and pick me up.." before Jan DI could finish her sentence, two people in black suits suddenly appeared in front of her. Eun Jae and Jan Di startled seeing them.

The two people bowed to Jan Di. "Miss Geum Jan Di, my name is Cho Ha Yeon. I'm the head of your team," the female one introduced herself. "We're here to pick you up. Did Young Master tell you about this, Miss?"

"Hm.. Yes, he told me," Jan Di answered awkwardly. "We have to go now?"

"Yes, Miss Geum Jan Di. The cars are already waiting at back gate," Cho Ha Yeon informed her.

"Okay," Jan Di said weakly. She stood up and tried to pick up her books before the male bodyguard interrupted her.

"Don't worry, Miss Geum Jan Di. I can bring them," he said politely.

Jan Di frowned. She suddenly felt bad. Not only they would pick her up and drove her, but also they would bring her books. That was too much for her commoner's mind. Jan Di turned her head back to Eun Jae. "I'm sorry I have to go," she said grimacing.

Eun Jae smiled sympathetically before hugging her friend. "Be careful, Jan Di."

Jan Di left the courtyard with two bodyguards at each of her side. The whispers and the stares were getting worse around her. She tried really hard to block them out. When they were walking through the corridor, Jan Di saw her favorite professor walking from the opposite. She bowed to him respectfully. "Professor Park," she greeted politely before her eyes caught another student behind Professor Park. The student was Choi Seong Jo who was scowling at her.

"Ah, Geum Jan Di. I'm glad I meet you here. I want to talk to you.." Professor Park started to say before his eyes flickered to two bodyguards beside her. "Oh, maybe I can talk to you after class later," he added changing his mind.

Jan Di grimaced. "I'm sorry, Professor Park. But, it seems like I can't attend today class," she said glancing at Cho Ha Yeon.

Cho Ha Yeon caught Jan Di's glance before bowed to the professor. "I'm sorry, Sir. Miss Geum Jan Di has to leave because of the reporters. They're trying to enter the university ground. It will be best if Miss Geum Jan Di gets out of here as soon as possible," Cho Ha Yeon explained politely.

"Oh yeah," Professor Park muttered. "Well, then maybe you can find me on Monday. I need to talk to you about your paper," he said making Jan Di looked worried. It seemed like he caught her expression and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm just interested in your paper topic. I want to ask you if you want to do some more research to develop your topic," he assured her.

Jan Di sighed in relief. "Thank you, Professor. I'll think about it and I'll find you on Monday," she answered politely.

"Good.. Good. Now I should go to my office to prepare for my class," he said before walking away from Jan Di. Choi Seong Jo watched her with narrowed eyes before he followed Professor Park.

Jan Di scowled at his back before continued her walk. Cho Ha Yeon saw the scowl and looked concern. "I'm sorry to ask, Miss. But, did he bother you again?" she asked Jan Di carefully.

"What do you mean?" Jan Di turned her head to Cho Ha Yeon.

"Choi Seong Jo. Did he bother you again after the volunteer event?" Cho Ha Yeon repeated her question.

"No," Jan Di answered simply before suddenly she realized something. "You know about that? Did you follow the bus to that village?" she asked warily.

"No, Miss. We got information that Young Master would be there. So, his teams took over the security," Cho Ha Yeon explained.

Jan Di nodded her head. Before she could ask another question, they arrived in front of two black shiny cars. They were identical, making Jan Di realized that those were the cars that Cho Ha Yeon had talked about. Cho Ha Yeon opened the back door of the first car and asked Jan Di to get in the car. After Jan Di got settled, Cho Ha Yeon got into the passenger seat in the front. Then they drove away from the university.

"Cho Ha Yeon-ssi, you were talking about teams. What exactly do they mean?" Jan Di asked when they were on their way.

"The bodyguards of Shinhwa are divided into teams. One team includes six bodyguards each. You have one team to guard you," Cho Ha Yeon explained. "Miss Geum Jan Di, you can call me Ha Yeon," she added.

"Okay. You can call me Jan Di," she replied back. "How many exactly are the teams?" she asked again.

"There are many teams to back up the main teams. The main teams are including your team, The Master's, Misstress', Young Master's, and Young Miss' teams," Cho Ha Yeon explained again.

Jan Di felt a little awkward when she realized that she had been included in the Goo family's security system. "Oh, do they have a team each?" she asked trying to distract herself.

"Normally, they have one or two teams for each of them. But, when they are in the special occasion, they have three teams or more if needed," Cho Ha Yeon explained patiently.

"Special occasion?"

"Yes. Special occasion is the time when they are exposed to public. For example, it was the time when Young Master or Young Miss attends public parties or when Young Master went to the volunteer event," Cho Ha Yeon elaborated.

Jan Di frowned. "So there were three teams who guarded Joon Pyo at the volunteer event?"

"Yes, Miss Geum Jan Di," Cho Ha Yeon answered.

"How exactly did they get to the village?" Jan Di asked curiously. "And you can call me Jan Di," she added.

Cho Ha Yeon smiled. "I'm sorry, Miss Geum Jan Di. I can't call you just by your name. That's one of the bodyguards' rules," she explained. "The teams got there by cars, except one team followed Young Master and got there by another helicopter."

Jan Di frowned again. "How many exactly are there helicopters?" she asked warily.

"The company has one helicopter and the Goo family has one," Cho Ha Yeon informed.

Jan Di grimaced. That information was too much for her commoner's mind. "Thanks for the information," she muttered weakly.

"You're welcome, Miss Geum Jan Di," Cho Ha Yeon responded politely.

* * *

Jan Di got out of the car when they arrived at the house that F4 called base camp. The house was practically a mansion with five main parts. The first part was the main part. It contained the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the office, and the basement. The basement was rearranged to be a game room and gym for F4. The other four main parts were like personal wing for each of the F4 members. Joon Pyo got the west wing, Yi Jeong got the south wing, Ji Hoo got the east wing, and Woo Bin got the north wing.

At the parking lot, Jan Di looked around the parking lot and saw two others identical shiny cars were already parked there. That meant that Joon Pyo had already been waiting at the house. Jan Di walked toward the front door and opened it. She was greeted by loud noises.

"Did he want to die?" Joon Pyo yelled while he was watching television. "Find out everything about him," he ordered Secretary Jung who was standing behind the couch where Joon Pyo was sitting.

"Yes, Young Master," Secretary Jung answered before his eyes caught Jan Di's sight. "Welcome, Miss Geum Jan Di," he greeted Jan Di and bowed to her.

Jan Di nodded at his direction. "Secretary Jung," she greeted him back before she turned his attention to Joon Pyo who was already standing with open arms. She went to his arms and was enveloped in tight embrace instantly.

"Miss you," Joon Pyo mumbled in her neck.

Jan Di pulled away from the hug and glared at Joon Pyo. "What were you mad about?" she demanded explanation.

Joon Pyo turned his head, indicating Jan Di to look at the television. Jan Di followed his eyes and found the image of Choi Seong Jon on the screen. "What the hell is he doing?" Jan Di asked harshly.

"He was bad mouthing you," Joon Pyo answered reluctantly.

"What?" Jan Di yelped.

Joon Pyo sighed. He didn't want Jan Di to know about this. It would just hurt her more. "He talked about how you were always late and tried to get attention from the professors," he mumbled.

"What? I'm gonna kill him," Jan Di yelled emotionally. She was fidgeting and pacing around the living room.

Joon Pyo walked and stood in front of her before pulling her back into his arms. "Don't worry. I'll deal with him. I won't let him or anyone ill-talked you," he promised.

Jan Di screamed angrily. "I never did anything to him. Why did he do something like that?" she cried angrily.

Joon Pyo stroked her back. "Don't worry. I'll make him pay," he said grinding his teeth. He promised to himself that Choi Seong Jo would pay for what he had done.

Jan Di finally calmed down. Joon Pyo was still holding her in his arms. He sat her down on his lap and put his arms around her waist. Jan Di leaned her head on his shoulder. "We need to talk," Joon Pyo finally said seriously.

"Talk," Jan Di mumbled to his chest.

"Hmm.. the reporters will go away after a few days. Don't worry about them. But, we need to make a statement for them. What do you think?" Joon Pyo asked carefully.

"Just tell them the truth," Jan Di said looking slightly confused.

"Yes, of course. But, they'll want to know about our engagement and our plan for the near future," Joon Pyo continued. "Listen, I don't want to give you more pressure, but we need to plan an engagement party. I know that maybe it's too soon.."

"I know. Joon Hee-unni had told me about it," Jan Di replied.

"What?" Joon Pyo yelled. "I told her not to tell you anything weird," Joon Pyo grumbled.

"She also gave me this earlier," Jan Di said pulling out the velvet box that Joon Hee had given to her.

Joon Pyo looked at the box and opened it. "Damn it!" he yelled again when he saw the Shinhwa necklace. "It should be me who give this to you," he said scowling.

Jan Di sighed. "Let's just talk about the party," she reminded him.

Joon Pyo pouted. "Noona ruined everything," he said, groaning. It made Jan Di chuckled. "Fine, let's talk about the party," he finally decided. "We just need to think about the date. We can hold the party at the ballroom at Shinhwa Hotel," he informed Jan Di.

"Okay. So, when do you think we can hold the party?" Jan Di asked back.

"When will you not be busy?"

"When will _you_ not be busy?" Jan Di asked back. "It's you who is always busy."

"Me being busy can be scheduled. Secretary Jung can arrange my activities according to the prior appointment. You, on the other hand, can't be scheduled. You have to follow the university rules," Joon Pyo pointed out.

Jan Di grimaced. "Yeah, that's right," she replied sheepishly. "I'll have my mid test in two months. So, before then I won't be too busy."

"Alright. What about next month?" Joon Pyo offered.

"Sure, no problem."

"I'll inform the manager about this," Joon Pyo said before pulled out his cell phone. He talked to the Public Relation Manager and told him about the confirmation statement.

After Joon Pyo was done talking to the manager, Joon Pyo asked Secretary Jung to order dinner for them. The couple decided to stay at the base camp that night. There were works that had to be done.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Thank you for the people who wrote comment for last chapter. ladyofthedragons1, Mikaelv, iamsunshine18, lorafairy, Musiclover24, Anonlove, Ani, and treble. Thank you so much guys for the support. Love you guys..**

**Thank you for the time. Please don't forget to write comment in the box bellow to let me know about what you think about this chapter/story. Next is The St****r****ategy. See ya..**


	18. Chapter 18 The Strategy

**Chapter 18 The Strategy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBF characters. I'm just borrowing them for the moment. **

**This story is just a fiction from my imagination. If there are some mistakes or weird things, I apologize in advance and ask for your understanding. The characters that aren't from BBF are just my creation. And also, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Yi Jeong walked toward the passenger side of his orange Lotus and opened the door. Ga Eul stepped out of the car and thanked him. They walked toward the base camp together hand in hand. The F4 had decided to have a meeting together today. In the parking lot, there were already Woo Bin's car, Ji Hoo's car, and even the black Cadillac that were used by Joon Pyo's bodyguards. It seemed like everyone had gathered at the house.

Yi Jeong opened the front door and let Ga Eul stepped inside first. They were greeted by loud noises from their friends. It seemed like Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were teasing Joon Pyo and Jan Di who looked like they were still in their pajamas. Jan Di looked embarrassed while Joon Pyo looked annoyed. "Just shut up, will you?" he finally yelled in annoyed voice.

That only made Woo Bin and Jae Kyung laughed more. Even Ji Hoo looked like he was holding the laughter in. Yi Jeong wrinkled his eyebrows and asked, "What's happening?"

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the couple. "Hey, bro!" Woo Bin greeted them and hold up his hand to Yi Jeong for a high five.

Yi Jeong clapped his hand with Woo Bin's, but he still looked confused. "So what is it all about?" he asked again.

"It seemed like somebody was taking the advantage of the empty base camp and stayed the night together," Woo Bin said to answer Yi Jeong's question and also teased Joon Pyo.

"Oooohhhh.. did you finally do the deed?" Yi Jeong asked Joon Pyo in teasing voice.

"SHUT UP!" Joon Pyo screamed, standing up from his seat and hitting the table with his fists. "We had some urgent troubles, that were why we decided to stay here," he answered seriously.

The other boys finally realized that Joon Pyo was really serious, so they decided to cut him some slack. "Sorry," Yi Jeong responded understandingly. "I watched the news. What will you do about that?" he asked in sympathetic manner.

Joon Pyo took his seat back, but he was still scowling. He was still trying to control his annoyance and took his time to answer the question. "The Public Relation Manager of Shinhwa will give the confirmation statement this morning to the media," he finally answered.

"What's the statement?" Woo Bin asked seriously.

"Maybe we should watch the television and find out how that'll work out," Jan Di suggested quietly.

"That's a good idea," Ji Hoo agreed and went to the television and turned it on. The others turned their heads to the flat screen as well. Ji Hoo reached up the remote control and tried to find the channel that showed about the news. After a minute, they finally could find the channel that showed The Public Relation Manager of Shinhwa talking to the reporters in front of Shinhwa Headquarters.

_The camera showed Kim Seok Jong being surrounded by the reporters. He was holding a card and was ready to read it. "I, the representative of Shinhwa Coorporation, wanted to verify about the engagement news. CEO of Shinhwa Corporation, Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim, is engaged to Miss Geum Jan Di," he read the card out loud. The reporters tried to ask questions, but they were silent when Kim Seok Jong continued."They will celebrate the engagement party next month at the ballroom of Shinhwa Hotel."_

"_When did the engagement happen?" one of the reporters asked._

"_About last week," Kim Seok Jong answered simply._

"_Why weren't there any news about their relationship before?" another reporter asked._

"_Since when did they know each other?" another one asked._

"_They have been dating since four years ago," Kim Soek Jong answered clearly._

"_But four years ago, Goo Joon Pyo-ssi left the country and went to America," one of the reporters pointed out._

"_They were dating before Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim left. When he was in New York, they kept maintaining their relationship. The moment he came back, they got engaged," Kim Seok Jong explained._

"_What is the response from Goo family about the engagement?"_

"_Master Goo Joon Hwa and Mistress Kang Hee Soo have approved about the union of Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim and Miss Geum Jan Di," Kim Seok Jong replied simply. (__**A/N: I don't know Joon Pyo's father's name. So I just make it up.)**_

"You let him talk about those details?" Woo Bin asked Joon Pyo in disbelief.

"How does he know about those anyway?" Yi Jeong added.

"I gave him some details last night, so he can tell the reporters about that. Hopefully, the reporters will be satisfied with the answers and leave us alone after this," Joon Pyo answered smartly.

"Will that work?" Ji Hoo asked skeptically.

"I hope so," Joon Pyo replied seriously. "I'm just a figure in economic world. They're interested in me because of the rumors that are currently going around. More than that, they won't care. That's why I think they will stop pestering about this news. Once they get some facts, they won't care about gossips," he explained, smirking.

Woo Bin nodded his head. "Well, I hate to admit, but that's kinda good plan," he said, feeling reluctant to compliment Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo's smirked widened. He looked so smug. "Of course they're good. I'm a genius after all," he said arrogantly.

The others sighed. "Here we go again," Yi Jeong said groaning. "You shouldn't say that statement," he added to Woo Bin.

"I know. I should've known better. Can I take the statement back?" Woo Bin replied teasingly.

"Shut up! You wanna die?" Joon Pyo yelled angrily making the others chuckled.

"Alright. One problem is solved. Another problem's waiting," Jan Di said weakly, reminding her fiancé.

"What problem?" Woo Bin asked in concerned voice.

"Choi Seong Jo," Joon Pyo replied.

"Who the hell is that?" Yi Jeong asked in confusion.

At the same time Ji Hoo asked other question. "What did he do this time?"

"He was the jerk whom we argued with at the volunteer event. He was also the one who bad-mouthed Jan Di in front of the reporters yesterday," Joon Pyo answered the questions all at once.

"What? Does he want to die?" Woo Bin asked angrily using Joon Pyo's usual phrase.

"This is the guy that you were talking about, Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked her best friend in concern. Jan Di nodded her head as the answer of the question.

"I think he's suicidal," Jae Kyung commented, snorting.

"Nah, he's just an idiot," Joon Pyo said.

"Well, I have to disagree with that. In the campus, he's really popular because of his brain and his look. So I disagreed if you say he's an idiot," Ji Hoo responded warily.

Joon Pyo smirked. "Then maybe you should read these papers," he said throwing a stack of papers to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo frowned, but he read the paper like Joon Pyo wanted him to.

"What's the plan? Do you need our help?" Yi Jeong asked Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo was ready to shake his head, refusing the help, when suddenly a thought came into his mind. He suddenly smirked. "You know what? I think I do," he said mischievously.

"Really?" Woo Bin asked in disbelief. "I thought I saw him yesterday at the afternoon news. And I think he's not that good," he commented, remembering a guy who had been looking more like a nerd with the glasses and all.

"Nah, I don't need your help if I want to fight him," Joon Pyo objected. "If I want to handle him that way, I can do that in a couple of minutes. Five minutes top. And then he'll be dead," he continued smugly and confidently.

Yi Jeong frowned. "Then what do you want us to do?" he asked curiously.

"I want to see him being scared when we show up together at the campus on Monday. We will intimidate him and say some threats and blackmails," Joon Pyo said easily.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked confused. "That's it?" Woo Bin asked in disbelief.

"That doesn't sound bad enough after what he had done to you both," Yi Jeong commented.

Joon Pyo chuckled arrogantly. "Don't worry. The important part is being done right this minute," he said smugly.

"What's the important part?" Jae Kyung asked curiously.

"Some of his dark secrets are being sent to the professors he is involved with," Joon Pyo explained gladly.

"What are the secrets?" Ga Eul asked still not understood.

Joon Pyo didn't answer immediately. He was just smirking before turning his head to Ji Hoo who was still reading the papers. "What do you think, Ji Hoo?" he asked.

Ji Hoo was frowning. "This was for my class," he answered in disbelief.

Joon Pyo smirked. "Oh yeah, I noticed that one when I read that the professor's assistant was Yoon Ji Hoo."

"I remember this paper because it was pretty good. I can't believe it's the result of plagiarism," Ji Hoo responded when he was still reading the paper in question.

"Plagiarism?" Ga Eul asked with shocked voice.

Woo Bin whistled. "Wow. If I see the amount of papers Ji Hoo holds right now, I'd say he was being really bad," he commented.

"I can't believe it," Ji Hoo muttered more to himself than to the others.

"Tell me about it," Jan Di grumbled. "I was pretty shocked too last night when I read all of those papers."

"Say, Joon Pyo. If you're sending those facts about the papers to the professors, what will you blackmail him about?" Yi Jeong asked curiously.

Joon Pyo chuckled arrogantly. "You won't believe what my team found when they hacked his emails."

"What is that?" Jae Kyung asked feeling interested.

"Besides all of the emails about those papers?" Joon Pyo started. "My team found more than a couple of dozen emails about him asking his past girlfriends to do his assignments," he stated gladly. Then suddenly he turned serious. "He bad mouthed Jan Di in national television, I'll ruin his image. No one cares about his reputation if I showed it in the media, but someone will if it's being handled academically. And he'll be sorry if he doesn't listen to my threat because I will ruin his image in front of the entire population in Shinhwa University."

The room was silent for a moment before Woo Bin finally opened his mouth. "Nice plan."

Yi Jeong nodded. "Nice plan," he agreed.

"I think I need some drink. I can't believe one of the most brilliant students is like that," Ji Hoo suddenly said abruptly. He threw the papers to the table before standing up from his seat.

"Yeah, let's grab some drinks," Woo Bin agreed before following Ji Hoo to the kitchen to brink some drinks for all of them.

The others fell silent when they were waiting for Ji Hoo and Woo Bin to come back. Once the boys came back and brought three packs of soda, they delivered the drinks around until everyone got one. They took their time to sip their drinks until Joon Pyo finally broke the silence. "How are you?" he asked Ji Hoo suddenly.

Ji Hoo looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked back.

"How are the things about Min Seo Hyun?" Joon Pyo clarified.

"Oh," Ji Hoo mumbled before shrugging. "Fine, I guess. I met her yesterday. I demanded explanation why she suddenly appeared after all of these years. She said that she wanted to come back to me," he explained, frowning.

Jan Di, Jae Kyung, and Ga Eul caught each other's gaze and looked nervous. They were concerned if their plan about setting Ji Hoo up with Eun Jae wouldn't work. They hadn't been informed about Ji Hoo's revelation to the boys the day before.

"I said she blew up her chance the moment she stepped on the plane years ago," Ji Hoo continued. "Then she asked me if there can be any feeling left in me to accept her friendship again, but I told her that I still need time to think about that and space to be able to forgive her. After that, I asked her not to call me again."

The girls finally looked visibly relieved when they heard the explanation. Yi Jeong, who noticed the girls' act, tried to hold back a smile. He cleared his throat. "That's good to hear. I hope she won't bother you again," he commented.

Ji Hoo nodded. "I hope so," he mumbled, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then he looked up to see Woo Bin. "What about you two?" he asked Woo Bin and Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung grimaced while Woo Bin frowned. "My men found some information about Kwon Dae Gyu and Hwang Q, but they're still working to find more," he answered weakly.

"And they couldn't find anything worth blackmailing?" Ji Hoo asked curiously.

"In trade for an engagement?" Woo Bin started. "Nope. There is something about questionable bank accounts or police record about speeding or some kind of rumor affairs, but there's nothing really big that's worth of an engagement," he explained.

"Do you bring the papers?" Joon Pyo asked. "Maybe we can try to find something more," he suggested.

"I'll ask my men to send them here," Woo Bin said readily.

"Good," Joon Pyo exclaimed. "Now while we're waiting for the papers, why don't we order some food? I haven't had breakfast yet," he said innocently.

Jan Di smacked the back of his head.

"What?" Joon Pyo asked abruptly. "I'm starving," he whined making the others chuckled. No matter what happened, there was still a kid somewhere inside his body.

* * *

After they all ate the breakfast, Jan Di and Joon Pyo went to clean themselves up. They went toward the office to meet with the others. They were planning to start to work on Jae Kyung and Woo Bin's problem. Woo Bin's men had already delivered the papers that contained every information they got about Kwon Dae Gyu and Hwang Q. The papers were divided into some sections. Woo Bin decided to give each section to one person. Yi Jeong would deal with the family history and news. Joon Pyo would handle the economic part of the family. Ji Hoo would check the police records about them. The girls handled any kind of gossips or news from any articles. Woo Bin himself would try to find more about Kwon Dae Gyu.

They were so deep in thought until Joon Pyo suddenly made noise. He got everyone's attention. "I think I finally understand why Hwang Q needs Shinhwa and JK Group all at once," he informed the others. He was still holding the copy of Hwang Q's proposals.

"Why is that?" Yi Jeong asked.

Joon Pyo put the proposals on the table that was located in the middle of the room. The others came closer to the table. "They're planning to build another car factory. At least, that's what their proposal to Shinhwa says. Now, look at this," Joon Pyo said indicating the proposal. There was some kind of map on one of the papers. "This land, you can see it right?" He circled the boundary of the land on the map. "This is pretty big land, you know?" he pointed out.

The others just nodded their heads, but they still didn't get the point of what Joon Pyo was talking about. However, Jae Kyung suddenly widened her eyes and stood up straight. She grabbed the paper to see it more clearly. "This is mine," she said suddenly. "I mean JK Group owns this land," she corrected.

Joon Pyo nodded his head. "That's right," he agreed. "That's why they want to connect with JK. But, this project is really big. JK won't want to do the business when they'll have too much to lose. That's why Hwang Q also proposed to Shinhwa. Hwang Q can get the land from JK and they can get the money from Shinhwa's investment."

"Is it possible for your parents not to notice this?" Ji Hoo asked Jae Kyung.

"No way," Jae Kyung replied instantly. "My father is a really thorough man. He'll notice this kind of thing."

"Then, there is something else that Hwang Q can offer to your father that makes him want to consider their proposal," Joon Pyo pointed out to Jae Kyung. "It's not just about business if their proposal won't bring much more benefit for JK. There's something fishy here."

"You're right," Woo Bin agreed quietly. "I think we should continue to search more about them," he reminded the others. Everyone went back to their seats and continued their research.

After a while, Yi Jeong finally sighed after reading about the family history. "Your men are right. There's nothing strange with that family. The most extraordinary thing about them is their daughter married a Japanese man, Akira Takazawa," he said in frustrated tone.

The others didn't react, but Woo Bin turned his body to Yi Jeong sharply. "What did you say?" he asked in panic tone making the others focused on him.

"What?" Yi Jeong asked in confusion. "Their daughter married Akira Takazawa?"

Woo Bin looked panic. "Let me see that!" he said reaching out for the papers that Yi Jeong held. Woo Bin read the papers with widened eyes.

"What's wrong about this Akira guy?" Joon Pyo asked curiously. "Do you know him?"

Woo Bin didn't answer for a minute. "He's the heir of Azawa Clan," Woo Bin muttered.

"Azawa Clan? What about them? I never heard about them," Joon Pyo said in confusion.

Woo Bin snorted hearing Joon Pyo's statement. "In your kind of crowd? No, you wouldn't hear about them. But, in my environment, I heard little about them from my friends," he said quietly.

"What about them?" Ji Hoo asked carefully.

"They're one of the mafia families in Japan," Woo Bin answered. "They're not too big, but they still have some influence, especially in Tokyo and Osaka," he elaborated. The other fell silent hearing this.

"Then we find the deep dark secret," Ga Eul said gladly.

Joon Pyo frowned feeling suspicious. "No, wait a minute. Let me see that paper," he said to Woo Bin. He analyzed the page for a minute. "Where did you get this news?" Joon Pyo asked Woo Bin.

Woo Bin frowned and shrugged. "Some kind of online newspaper, I guess."

"Then it's not a secret. Hwang Q didn't try to keep this information from public," Joon Pyo pointed out.

"But, that's not exactly common knowledge, you know?" Woo Bin argued. "Not many people notice who Akira Takazawa is."

"No, Joon Pyo's right," Ji Hoo interrupted. "We might not notice it, but _you_ can notice that. This is not a secret."

"But, still. People, who don't know about Azawa Clan, still won't know that Hwang Q has connection to a crime organization," Yi Jeong pointed out.

Everyone was deep in thought when Jae Kyung suddenly stood up. The others looked at her in confusion. She looked shaken. "What is it?" Woo Bin asked with concerned expression, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Jae Kyung looked up at him in wariness. "I think I know what's going on," she muttered.

"What?" Woo Bin asked; feeling slightly panic seeing Jae Kyung acted like that.

Jae Kyung gulped. "I know that your business is legitimate. They're just shady because you organized the night life of Korea and your connection to the mafia. That's why in public's eyes you're practically the mafia prince of Korea. Because of your connections, you have different kind of power from what we have. You can't be touched by us," she said slowly. "My parents don't want to have anything to do with you, but they can't do anything to you. That's why they bring up the arrangement with other family. Hwang Q is clear in public's eyes. They don't have shady reputation like you do. But, they have connection to mafia too. My parents can't touch you, but the mafia can."

Woo Bin widened his eyes when he realized what Jae Kyung talked about. "You're right," he breathed. The others looked concerned when they heard Jae Kyung's explanation.

"This is bad," Yi Jeong muttered. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Jae Kyung grabbed Woo Bin's shirt and hold it tightly in her hands. Woo Bin could see some frustrations, anger, and even sadness on her face. He grasped Jae Kyung's hands to bring her closer to him before putting his arms around her body. The minute Jae Kyung leaned her head on his chest; sobs were sounded from her mouth. "Why? Why?" Jae Kyung wailed. "Do they even have to do something like that just to prevent me for being happy? Why do they have to do this? Why can't they just let me be happy with you?" she cried closer to be hysterics.

Jae Kyung continued to sob into his chest while Woo Bin tried to calm her by stroking her back. Ga Eul walked closer and patted Jae Kyung's shoulder gently. "Unni," she whispered sympathetically.

Jan Di and the other boys just watched the scene for a few minutes before Jan Di finally spoke up. "Why don't we take a break?" she suggested to the others.

The others nodded as a sign of agreement while Woo Bin looked over to Jan Di. He looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah, let's take a break," he agreed. He looked back to Jae Kyung. "Come on, baby. Let's get out of this room for a minute," he said trying to coach her into his arms. Jae Kyung went willingly, throwing her arms around Woo Bin's neck. Woo Bin succeeded carrying her bridal style on his hands. He brought her out of the room, leaving the others. They were silent for a few minutes.

"I think we should continue the research," Ji Hoo suggested which was answered by some nods from the others.

They fell silent again and kept busy by reading some papers. After a while, suddenly some grumbles were sounded from Yi Jeong's direction. The others looked over to him and looked amused. Yi Jeong looked embarrassed while the others started to laugh.

"You know, I think we should order some food," Ga Eul said between her laugh.

Before the others voiced their agreement, Joon Pyo spoke up. "You know, why don't you two just cook some ramen for all of us?" he suggested to the girls.

Jan Di looked at him for a minute before smirking. "Just say that you want ramen," she teased him.

Joon Pyo looked sheepish. "Yeah, well.." He shrugged.

Jan Di sighed. "Fine," she finally said making Joon Pyo looked almost giddy. "Let's go to the kitchen, Ga Eul," she added to Ga Eul.

After the girls left, the boys continued their research again while waiting for the ramen to be done. Woo Bin came back to the room half an hour later. He looked so frustrated. His best friends stared at him with concerned expression on their faces. "How is she?" Ji Hoo finally asked.

Woo Bin looked up and sighed. "She fell asleep. She cried herself to sleep," he muttered. He groaned loudly. "I feel so helpless," he whined to his friends.

Joon Pyo patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I know the feeling," he said understandingly. "Just talk to us about everything that bothers you."

"Yeah. Maybe we can help to ease the feeling," Yi Jeong said.

"Her parents are crazy," Woo Bin exclaimed angrily. "I understand if they don't approve of me. I do! I don't like thinking that, but I do understand. However, it's so reckless if they want to involve Hwang Q for that purpose," he yelled angrily.

"Maybe they finally realize that you're not going anywhere," Ji Hoo quipped. "That made them desperate to eliminate you from the equation."

"I think that's right," Joon Pyo agreed.

Woo Bin moaned. "I don't know what to do. She looked broken, so lost. I can't see her like that," he complained. "What should I do?" he asked more to himself than to his friends.

"If, God forbid, things get too far, can your men handle them?" Joon Pyo asked carefully.

Woo Bin was deep in thought for a moment before he shook his head. "No, I don't think so," he decided. "My men are trained to guard. They can handle drunken idiots, kidnappers, robbers, or even murderers. But, they can't handle war, or even brawl. They are trained to defend, not attack."

The others nodded their heads. Before they could say anything, Jan Di and Ga Eul stepped into the room with two trays containing a few bowls each. They put the trays on the table before distributing the bowls. Only Joon Pyo got a small pan with a lid.

Yi Jeong frowned. "Wait a minute. Why is Joon Pyo's different?" he complained.

Joon Pyo smirked. "Because I'm special," he said smugly.

Jan Di rolled her eyes. "The content is the same. Joon Pyo just likes to eat his ramen like that," she corrected. "Trust me, you won't like eating like that. It's not proper," she consoled Yi Jeong.

"Yah! Are you saying that I have no manner?" Joon Pyo protested.

"Yes," Jan Di replied challengingly. The others just chuckled.

"Why aren't you girls eating?" Ji Hoo asked curiously.

Jan Di and Ga Eul glanced at each other. "We think we should check on Jae Kyung-unni first," Ga Eul answered. The boys nodded understandingly.

"She's in my suite," Woo Bin informed them.

The girls nodded and walked out of the room. They headed to the north wing, the house part where Woo Bin's suited was located. Ga Eul peaked into the bedroom and saw Jae Kyung had already woken up. She was sitting on the bed with her arms around her feet and her head leaning on her knees. Ga Eul and Jan Di came into the room and walked toward her slowly.

"Unni," Ga Eul and Jan Di said simultaneously.

Jae Kyung lifted her head up. She looked at Jan Di and Ga Eu with sad expression. There were tears on her cheeks. She sniffled. Jan Di and Ga Eul surrounded her and put their arms around Jae Kyung. They pulled Jae Kyung into a group hug. "Unni," Ga Eul said stroking Jae Kyung's back.

Jae Kyung's sobs got louder. "I just don't understand. Why can't my parents act like parents for once?" she complained. "Why can't they let me choose my own husband? First with Joon Pyo and now with Kwon Dae Gyu. I can understand why they wanted me to marry Joon Pyo. I do! The business plan was really good. But with Hwang Q?" Jae Kyung continued. "They consider the business plan just because they want Hwang Q to help them handling Woo Bin. That's ridiculous. They just want to prevent me for getting my happiness," she ranted between the sobs.

Jan Di and Ga Eul hugged her tighter. "Everything's gonna be okay, unni," Jan Di tried to calm her down.

"How do you know?" Jae Kyung demanded.

"Because we won't let them to do anything bad to both of you and Woo Bin-sunbae," Jan Di said convincingly.

"That's right. You and Woo Bin-sunbae won't handle it alone," Ga Eul added.

Jae Kyung smiled weakly. "Thank you," she whispered before she sniffled again. "I just don't understand why they want to do something like that. I mean, even Joon Pyo's mother have some mercy and sentiment for your relationship. Even after those things that she had done to you, she finally can see that your relationship is fine. Why can't my parents be more like that?"

"They will," Jan Di said firmly. "We will make sure that they'll be able to see that your relationship with Woo Bin-sunbae is good. For you and even for your company," she assured Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung nodded her head weakly before putting it on her knees again. She continued to sniffle quietly. Ga Eul and Jan Di looked at her with concerned expression. "Do you want us to call Woo Bin-sunbae for you?" Ga Eul offered.

Jae Kyung didn't react immediately. However, she finally nodded her head. Ga Eul and Jan Di stood up from the bed. They patted Jae Kyung's shoulder gently before they left the room. They walked back to the office and found the boys were looking at the computer with serious expression. "Woo Bin-sunbae, Jae Kyung-unni asked you to go there," Ga Eul informed Woo Bin. Woo Bin looked up from the computer and nodded his head. He stood up immediately and went out the room. "What are you guys looking at?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

"The financial situation of Hwang Q," Yi Jeong answered before walking toward her seat and sat down beside her. Ga Eul and Jan Di were eating their portions of ramen.

Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo were staying in front of computer. They looked really serious. It was rare for Joon Pyo to be serious. However, if he was working on something of his expertise, he worked seriously. "You know, for a company which wasn't that powerful, their financial situation is pretty good," he commented while still looking at the screen.

"You're right," Ji Hoo agreed solemnly. "That means it's worse for Woo Bin."

"They're really clever, you know. On paper they appear very clean with no big records of crimes. But, in reality they are strong enough because of their connection to that clan," Yi Jeong pointed out.

"Yeah, it's like they become undefeated on both sides," Joon Pyo added.

"You forgot something," Jan Di interrupted making the boys looked over to her. "On paper, Woo Bin-sunbae is also clear. The reason his image looks bad is just because the shady reputation about his business and his connections," she pointed out.

"She's right!" Joon Pyo exclaimed proudly. "Woo Bin's business; even though they look shady, they're still legitimate."

"Yeah, but the most important thing for JK is the reputation. And Woo Bin looks bad for that part," Yi Jeong argued.

"Besides, his connection with the dark side is not as strong as Hwang Q's," Ji Hoo pointed out. However, he suddenly fell silent as if he was deep in thought.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung suddenly stepped into the room. The others looked over to her. "Are you okay, monkey?" Joon Pyo asked teasingly. Jae Kyung rolled her eyes but the corner of her lips was lifted slightly. Only Joon Pyo could do something ridiculous in serious situation like this.

"What were you guys talking about?" Woo Bin asked them while sitting down in one of the couches. He pulled Jae Kyung to sit on his lap before he threw his arms around her. Jae Kyung leaned back and put her head on Woo Bin's shoulder. Yi Jeong retold everything to Woo Bin. Woo Bin looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "I can't ask my friends' help from the mafia. I don't want to involve them in this personal matter. But, I don't think my men are strong enough to face Hwang Q and Azawa Clan all at once," he analyzed. "I can ask my father for help though. But, I still don't think that it will be enough."

"We can help, you know," Yi Jeong reminded him.

"Yeah. I do have some power, you know," Joon Pyo pointed out, smirking. "I may be can't handle Azawa Clan, but I can take care of Hwang Q for you," he offered.

Jae Kyung looked at the boys with awe and fear. She could see the strong bond the boys had for each other and admired it about them, but it also made her worry more. "Wait. I can't ask you, guys to do things like that. It will be too dangerous," Jae Kyung protested.

"Unni, I've told you. We won't let you and Woo Bin-sunbae to handle this problem alone," Ga Eul reminded her.

"You know, I think we're getting ahead of ourselves," Ji Hoo suddenly interrupted after his thinking. His friends looked over to him with confusion. "Jae Kyung, where did you hear about the arrangement from?"

"I heard my parents talked about that. Why?" Jae Kyung asked back, still looked confused.

"Have they decided for sure that they will try to marry you off to Kwon Dae Gyu?" Ji Hoo asked again.

"Well, I don't think so. But, they're really considering the possibility," Jae Kyung replied.

"Then we can do something to change that," Ji Hoo started. "Let's get this problem straight. I think that Jae Kyung's parents don't like Woo Bin's reputation and they're thinking about breaking your relationship. Kwon Dae Gyu and his family got a word about that news. They offered their service to Jae Kyung's parents to take care of Woo Bin. Woo Bin has different kind of power. Even the most powerful family on Korea, Shinhwa, can't touch him easily. That's why JK has difficulties to handle Woo Bin. But, having connection with Japanese mafia, Hwang Q can handle Woo Bin. That about sums it up, right?" Ji Hoo asked. The others nodded their heads as sign of agreement.

"But, we forgot one thing. They _are still_ considering the arrangement. It hasn't been finalized yet," Ji Hoo pointed out. "We just have to convince them that it's a bad idea to involve themselves to Hwang Q."

"But, what can we do about that?" Yi Jeong asked, voicing the others' question.

"_We_ can't do much, but.. Jae Kyung can," Ji Hoo said mysteriously. The others still frowned. They were silent for a few minutes.

"I get it!" Joon Pyo suddenly said. That surprised the others.

"Really?" Jan Di asked in disbelief.

Joon Pyo rolled his eyes. "Your trust in me is so convincing, baby," he said sarcastically making the others chuckled and Jan Di smirked. "I was in her position, remember?" he pointed out to the others.

"Ahh, right," Yi Jeong said. "So, what's the big plan?" he asked mockingly.

Joon Pyo ignored the tone. "Your parents are like my mother. For them, company comes first, so you should follow my footsteps. You have to dance to their tune," Joon Pyo said seriously.

"Meaning?" Ga Eul asked still feeling confused.

"Like Ji Hoo said, Jae Kyung can do something about the upcoming plan. She can try to talk her parents out of it," Joon Pyo started. "But.. don't try to ask for their pity," he said to Jae Kyung sharply. "When you talk to your parents, don't try to talk about love or any touchy feely stuff. Talk about facts! Talk to them about how bad it will be if they try to involve with Hwang Q. Talk about the effect to the company."

"But what if they're still stubborn about the arrangement," Jae Kyung asked.

"Give them anything," Joon Pyo said making the others shocked. "Anything they want!"

"What? You can't be serious!" Woo Bin protested.

"No. I'm serious!" Joon Pyo said firmly. "If they ask you to break up with Woo Bin, do that."

"What?" Jae Kyung yelled.

"Joon Pyo, that's crazy," Jan Di protested.

"You have to lose this battle if you want to win the war. Just this once, do what they want as long as you don't have to marry anyone. That's the strategy. I've done it before," Joon Pyo insisted.

"When?" Yi Jeong asked drily.

"When I went to New York and left Jan Di here," Joon Pyo answered seriously. The others fell silent hearing this. "Why do you think I left? I needed to handle the company's problem. But, I also needed to prove to my mother that my relationship with Jan Di wouldn't interfere with my work. And I did that. My mother can finally see that, so she has no objection about our relationship anymore," he explained. "Jae Kyung, you have to do that as well. You have to prove to your parents that your relationship with Woo Bin won't interfere with the company. To do that, you need more time," Joon Pyo advised.

"And you will get more time if you're able to convince your parents to cancel the arrangement," Ji Hoo finished the explanation. The others nodded their heads as sign of understanding, except Jae Kyung.

"But, breaking up with Woo Bin is ... is out of question," Jae Kyung stuttered. Woo Bin pulled her into his arms tighter and kissed her head.

"Well, you don't have to really break up with him," Ji Hoo suggested.

"What do you mean?" Woo Bin asked in confusion.

"You have your own control, right?" Ji Hoo asked Jae Kyung. "Your parents won't really check wherever you're going, right? So lay low. Like what you've done so far. Just be more discreet. Keep your relationship just within this circle. Don't flaunt it to public. As long as people don't know about you, your parents can't find out about it and they won't do anything about it."

"But, we can't keep doing that forever," Jae Kyung whined.

"No. But, we can do something about that," Joon Pyo interrupted. "As long as you buy us time, we can do something about Woo Bin's reputation in the mean time."

"What do you mean?" Woo Bin asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"The one thing that your parents mind about Woo Bin is his reputation. So we clear his reputation," Joon Pyo offered.

"How?" Woo Bin demanded. "My reputation is given by nature. The bad reputation is caused by my business of night life, the image of my men that look like bad guys, and my connections in mafia. I can't really change them just like that," he pointed out.

"No, but we can prove something else," Yi Jeong suddenly interjected. It seemed like he finally got the epiphany. "We can prove to Jae Kyung's parents that despite all of those things, Woo Bin can still look like a hero."

"How?" This time, it was Jae Kyung who asked warily.

"Make him a hero," Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Yi Jeong said simultaneously making the others raised their eyebrows. The three guys glanced at each other and smirked.

"Let's plan some charade to make it look believable," Yi Jeong suggested.

"I think the most urgent thing that has to be done is Jae Kyung convincing her parents to cancel the arrangement," Ji Hoo reminded them all.

"Can you handle that?" Joon Pyo asked Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung was silent for a minute before nodding her head. "I can," she said firmly.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Thank you for the people who wrote reviews for the last chapter. I'm so happy when I read your reviews, guys. Camy, ladyofthedragons1, DRIisskipbeatlover, lorafairy, ritz2012, Mikaelv, treble, uria, Marce, iamsunshine18****,**** and**** Ani****. Thank you so much for the review.. Love you guys..**

**And for the idea about interview, I tried to write a little of it for the next chapter. Hope I won't be too disappointed :D**

**Thanks for your time. Please don't forget to write the comment in the box below to let me know what you think about the story/chapter. Next is The Confrontation. See ya..**


	19. Chapter 19 The Confrontation

**Chapter 19 The Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: The BBF characters are not mine, obviously..**

**Thank you to ****ladyofthedragons1**** for being my new beta. You're really awesome :)**

**Anyway, here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Yi Jeong was sitting on one of the chairs on Ga Eul's front porch. He was waiting for Ga Eul to come out, so they could go on their date. He was getting better at this boyfriend thing. Ga Eul was practically his first girlfriend. He had dated many girls, but it usually had never reached a boyfriend/girlfriend status. Yi Jeong had always felt bored before the first week had even ended. Ga Eul was the first girl he had a serious relationship with. And now he was waiting for her to come out of the house.

Yi Jeong was getting impatient when suddenly his cell phone rang. Woo Bin's face was flashing on the screen.

"Hey, bro," Yi Jeong greeted his best friend after he accepted the call.

"_Yo, bro. Hm.. where are you_?" Woo Bin asked over the phone. He sounded almost normal, but there was something off about him.

"Ga Eul's house," Yi Jeong answered. "Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked in concerned voice. Woo Bin didn't answer immediately.

"_You got a date or something?_" Woo Bin finally asked teasingly.

"Yeah, kinda," Yi Jeong answered hesitantly. "Are you okay?" he couldn't put his mind on it, but he could feel there was something off about his best friend.

"_Fine_," Woo Bin answered quickly. "_I'll let you get back to Ga Eul. See ya._" And he hung up the phone.

Yi Jeong was still staring at his phone when Ga Eul came out of the house. He looked up and couldn't help but smile seeing the sight of his girlfriend.

"You look really beautiful," he said, reaching out for Ga Eul's hand before kissing it. Ga Eul giggled, but her attention got back to the cell phone Yi Jeong was holding.

"What was with that?" she asked curiously, nodding to the phone. Yi Jeong shrugged.

"I don't know. Woo Bin called, but he didn't say anything," he answered. His confusion was coming back. Ga Eul looked concerned.

"Is he okay?" she asked quietly. Yi Jeong stared at his girlfriend with confusion clear on his face.

"Why wouldn't he be okay?" he asked back.

"Well, with Jae Kyung-unni's planing to talk to her parents tonight, I'm worried about Woo Bin-sunbae," she answered.

"What?" Yi Jeong asked in shock. "Jae Kyung's gonna talk to her parents tonight?" Suddenly he knew why Woo Bin sounded off.

"Yeah. She told me earlier," Ga Eul asked simply. Yi Jeong held up his hand.

"Wait a minute, okay?" he asked Ga Eul before dialing a number. Ji Hoo didn't pick up Yi Jeong's call until the fourth ring.

"_Hello_," Ji Hoo greeted quietly.

"Hey, where are you?" Yi Jeong asked his best friend to the point.

"_I'm on my way to base camp_," Ji Hoo answered simply.

"Why?" Yi Jeong asked curiously.

"_Well, Woo Bin called me and he sounded like he needed a company, so we're planning to meet at the base camp_," Ji Hoo explained.

"Damn, I knew it!" Yi Jeong cursed.

"_What?"_ Ji Hoo asked sounding confused.

"Jae Kyung is planning to talk to her parents tonight. I think that's why Woo Bin sounded off," Yi Jeong explained. "I'll meet you at the base camp, okay?"

"_Okay, see you later_," Ji Hoo said before ending the call.

Yi Jeong turned back to Ga Eul. He found Ga Eul was smiling understandingly. It seemed like she heard the conversation. Yi Jeong grimaced.

"I'm sorry, baby.." he started.

"It's fine," Ga Eul said gently.

"But.."

"No, it's really fine. Woo Bin-sunbae really needs you right now. We can go on a date another time," Ga Eul said firmly.

"Maybe you can come with me," he suggested.

"I don't.. think that's a good idea. I think that Woo Bin-sunbae needs some boys' night or something," Ga Eul said frowning.

"But I miss you," Yi Jeong whined. "I don't get to spend enough time with you."

"We can get together another time. Don't be such a spoiled brat," Ga Eul scolded him. Yi Jeong pouted.

"What if I call Joon Pyo and find out if he wants to come or not. Maybe he'll bring Jan Di too. You can come and get together with Jan Di too," Yi Jeong suggested before pulling out his cell phone again. He dialed Joon Pyo's number. The call was picked up on the second ring.

"_Yes, Yi Jeong?"_ Joon Pyo answered immediately.

"Hey, where are you?" Yi Jeong asked to the point.

"_One of our managers holds a wedding reception for his daughter. I'm on my way there. Why?_" Joon Pyo replied.

"Do you know that Jae Kyung is planning to talk to her parents tonight?"

"_Really?"_ Joon Pyo asked. It was clear that he was surprised to hear the news. "_How is Woo Bin?"_ he asked again in concerned voice.

"That's what I'm worried about. Woo Bin called me earlier. He didn't say anything, but he sounded off. I called Ji Hoo and he said that he is meeting Woo Bin now at the base camp. What do you think?" Yi Jeong explained.

"_Okay then. I'll come to base camp after I... Damn it! Why the hell are they here?_" Joon Pyo suddenly cursed.

"Joon Pyo?" Yi Jeong asked in confussion.

"_Sorry. I'm just shocked seeing the reporters in front of the building where the wedding is taking place,"_ Joon Pyo explained immediately. "_I'll go there after I'm finished with this wedding stuff,_" he continued.

"Reporters? Why are they there?" Yi Jeong asked curiously.

"_Dunno. It seems like the groom is a model or something,_" Joon Pyo answered off handedly. "_Are you going to base camp?" _he asked back.

"Yeah, about that. I want to go there, but I want to bring Ga Eul too. Will you come with Jan Di? Is she there?" Yi Jeong asked.

"_I don't think so. She has a lot of assignments from campus. Wait a minute, I'll ask her,_" Joon Pyo said. There was no sound for a minute before Joon Pyo finally talked again. "_Yeah, she can't come. She thinks that Woo Bin needs some boys' time or something._" Yi Jeong sighed.

"Yeah. That's what Ga Eul says too. Okay then, I'll meet you there later."

"_Yo! See you later!"_ Joon Pyo said before he ended the call.

Yi Jeong turned his body back to Ga Eul. Ga Eul was smiling smugly at his direction. Yi Jeong sighed again.

"Fine.. fine.. you're right. It seems like Woo Bin needs boys' time," he finally admitted. "But, I really want to spend some time with you tonight. Especially after seeing you dress in that," he said pouting. Ga Eul rolled her eyes.

"We'll spend more time another time. Woo Bin-sunbae needs you right now," she replied.

"You're right," Yi Jeong said giving in. "I should go then. I'll call you later, okay?" he said before kissing Ga Eul's cheeks.

* * *

Joon Pyo put his cell phone back into his pants pocket. He was observing the reporters outside the car when the cars were still waiting in the line to arrive in front of the lobby. Jan Di glanced at him with a wary expression as if asking him what they should do. Joon Pyo tried to think a way out.

They were sitting in one of his black Cadillacs. They didn't use the limousine. Jan Di had been surprised when she saw the car. The first comment she had said was,

"I'm surprised it's not limousine." Joon Pyo had just explained that he didn't want them to upstage the bride and the groom by using the limousine. Jan Di had rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude.

Joon Pyo suddenly looked brighter when he remembered that conversation. He turned to Jan Di.

"We'll just get out of the car quietly. Hopefully there will be celebrities, so the reporters will get distracted. They won't recognize me since we looked almost ordinary," he explained. Jan Di rolled her eyes.

"Joon Pyo, you're recognizable whatever the circumstances," she said. Joon Pyo looked thoughtful for a second.

"Was that a compliment?" he asked wonderingly. Jan Di didn't answer immediately.

"Half," she answered teasingly. "Because even though half the time you're recognizable because you're being good, the other half you're recognizable because you're being ridiculous and stupid," she added. Joon Pyo glared at her.

"You dare to mock me?" he growled playfully. His hands moved, making Jan Di looked at then suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously looking at his hands. "Don't you dare put those hands on me!" she threatened. Joon Pyo smirked.

"Or what?" he challenged her. He was still moving his hands closer to her.

"I'll kick you!" Jan Di tried to sound threatening, but the words just sounded desperate.

"Not scared," Joon Pyo replied simply before putting his hands on Jan Di's waist.

"No! Don't tickle me!" Jan Di started to say, but she got into a fit of giggles when Joon Pyo started tickling her. "Joon Pyo, stop! The dress will be ruined," she reminded him. Joon Pyo sighed when he heard Jan Di's words. The dress would look wrinkled if he continued tickling, so he stopped.

"You're right. We don't need the reporters to start more gossip," he said.

"Told you," Jan Di said smugly while still trying to smooth the wrinkles that had appeared on her dress. "So, what's the plan to face the reporters?" she asked.

"You have to be prepared to face them. For tonight, I'll give you the basics. First, don't smile at them, but don't scowl either. Just look normal and relaxed. Don't look nervous, because they're gonna eat you alive if they saw that. Second, try to avoid direct gazes. Don't look them in the eyes, but don't look down either. They will think that you're shy if you look down. Just look ahead to nothing particular. Or you can always look at me" Joon Pyo explained.

"Won't they think that I'm a stupid love sick girl if I just look at you?" Jan Di asked, frowning.

"Aren't you?" Joon Pyo asked teasingly.

"Joon Pyo!" Jan Di scolded him. "Of course not. It's you who're stupid."

"Whatever," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Do you get what I was saying?" he asked being serious again. Jan Di nodded.

"Sure. Look normal and relaxed, but don't look at them directly," she summed up. "What if they ask questions?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry about the questions. I'll handle them," Joon Pyo answered trying to calm her down. "Soo Kyun, prepare the team just in case," Joon Pyo commanded to Soo Kyun, who sat at the front seat.

"Yes, Young Master," Soo Kyun agreed.

Their time to get out of the car finally came. Jan Di took a deep breath before moving her legs. Joon Pyo stepped out of the car first before Jan Di followed him. At first the reporters didn't notice the couple because they were trying to interview a model. However, one of them suddenly shouted, "That's Goo Joon Pyo!" Jan Di rolled her eyes. It was like she had predicted.

"Told you. You're recognizable no matter what," she mumbled to Joon Pyo who was groaning when his name was called.

"Goo Joon Pyo-ssi.."

"Goo Joon Pyo-ssi.."

The reporters started to surround them. Joon Pyo tried to envelope Jan Di in his arms. He didn't want the reporters to get too close to her. Jan Di knew her fiancé's intention, so she got closer to him.

"Goo Joon Pyo-ssi, is this Miss Geum Jan Di?" one of them asked.

"Why has she never appeared with you in public before?" another asked.

"When is the wedding?" another reporter asked. Joon Pyo smiled while keeping his arms around Jan Di to make sure she was close to him.

"Yes, this is Geum Jan Di," he answered easily. "We haven't thought about the wedding, yet. We're still waitting for Jan Di to finish her studies." He glanced at Jan Di to make sure that she was okay with the interview. Jan Di glanced at him too and smiled to let him know that she was fine.

"Why did you never appear together in public before?"

"We were trying to keep our relationship private. Besides, I spent most of my time in America these past few years. We weren't ready to tell public yet," Joon Pyo answered kindly.

"How did you succeed being in a long distance relationship, Goo Joon Pyo-ssi?" one of the female reporters asked. It seemed like she was from a gossip magazine.

Joon Pyo smiled hearing this. He looked down to see Jan Di's face. Jan Di just stared at nothing particular. However when Joon Pyo stared at her, it seemed like she could feel that and looked up at him. Joon Pyo raised his eyebrows, as if asking her if she wanted to answer the question. Jan Di frowned and shook her head. Joon Pyo just smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, we always kept in touch with each other constantly. And we got so much support from our friends and families," he finally answered.

"Does your family support the relationship, Goo Joon Pyo-ssi?" another female reporter asked.

"Yes, of course. My parents like her and my sister loves her. The last person my sister met before she went back to Japan was Jan Di," Joon Pyo informed the reporters. "I think she loves Jan Di more than she loves me," he added jokingly. The reporters chuckled hearing his joke.

"What do you love the most about Goo Joon Pyo-ssi, Geum Jan Di-ssi?" asked one of the female reportes.

Jan Di was taken aback by the question. She knew it wouldn't be proper for this one to be answered by Joon Pyo. She glanced up at him, trying to ask for help. Joon Pyo just stared down at her with raised eyebrows, as if saying that she was on her own for this time. Deep inside her mind, Jan Di scowled at him, but she couldn't really show it on her face in front of the reporters. However, sensing her internal dilemma, Joon Pyo finally decided to help her.

"I think it's because of my good looks," Joon Pyo quipped jokingly. That made the reporters chuckled. Jan Di glared at him, feeling annoyed because if his answer was true, that made her looked so shallow.

"No, that's not true," she finally interjected with mischief in her tone. "The only thing that I love about his look is his beautiful soft curly hair," she said with mischievous grin on her face. That shut him up. She knew very well that he hated his curls.

"Yah!" Joon Pyo started to protest. That made the reporters realized that Jan Di was joking.

"Geum Jan Di-ssi, what do you really like about him?" other reporter asked. Jan Di smiled.

"I think it's because he's stubborn," she finally asked truthfully, but she made it looked like she was still joking. The answer made Joon Pyo chuckled as well. "But, the.. quality that I love about him the most is his tendency to never let his woman get hurt," she finally answered seriously. She glanced up at him to see his reaction. Joon Pyo was looking back at her with wide smile on his lips. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, making the female reporters swoon simultaneously.

"Will the engagement party be open to the public?" one of the reporters asked.

"Can we cover the party?" another one added. Joon Pyo thought about the question before answering.

"The actual party won't be open to the public," he answered and the reporters looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, guys," he added apologetically. "But, maybe we can schedule an interview for the press before the party," he added, looking to Jan Di as if asking if that was okay. Jan Di nodded her head as a sign of agreement.

The reporters looked satisfied. Then, after answering those final questions, Joon Pyo started to look around trying to find Soo Kyun. Once he found Soo Kyun, he gave Soo Kyun the signal to use his team. His bodyguards started to act and they made a way for Joon Pyo and Jan Di to go through the crowd. Once they were inside the lobby, they were safe. The reporters weren't allowed to enter the building. However, when Joon Pyo started to feel some relief, his employees came up and tried to kiss up to him. He sighed.

"Here we go again. Too bad I can't just let my bodyguard handle them," he mumbled to Jan Di. Jan Di just smiled at him sympathetically.

* * *

Jae Kyung was sitting on her bed, lost in thought. She just got off of the phone with Woo Bin. They were talking about her plan to talk to her parents about the arrangement. She felt lost. She wasn't sure how she would handle this problem with her parents. She basically had never had disagreement with her parents. When they had planned to marry her off to Joon Pyo, she hadn't argued about it. And in her everyday life, they never argued about anything much. She wasn't sure that she could do this. She sighed deeply.

She paced through her bedroom, trying to calm her nerves down. She could talk a bunch of managers out of an agreement with another company, but she wasn't sure she could talk her parents out of this stupid arrangement.

_Maybe because this arrangement, even though is ridiculous, is still serious, idiot._ She cursed herself. She sighed again.

Suddenly there was a knock from the door of her bedroom. "Yes?" Jae Kyung called out.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Jae Kyung. But, dinner is ready. Your parents are already waiting for you at the dining room," a maid called out from the other side of the door.

"Okay," Jae Kyung replied. When she could hear that the maid had left, she stood up and started pacing again. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. She patted her face a few times as an act of nervousness. She stood in front of a mirror and looked at her own face. "You can do it, Jae Kyung. Come on! You can do it. For Woo Bin, for you, for your relationship. You can do it, Jae Kyung!" she repeated the words over and over again. Then she took deep breaths before she walked out of her bedroom.

She saw her parents had been already waiting for her when she arrived at the dining room.

"Mother, Father," she greeted her parents before taking her seat on the left side of her father. Her father sat at the head of the table.

"Oh it's good that you're here, sweetheart. We can start eating," her mother said kindly.

Jae Kyung couldn't eat much. She didn't have the appetite, so she just pushed her food in her plate around. Fortunately, her parents didn't realize her behavior was off. She didn't talk about anything and was deep in thought. She was trying to prepare herself for later. After they finished their dinner, her parents were ready to leave the room. Jae Kyung finally spoke up.

"I need to talk to you," she said to her parents. Her parents looked surprised at first. Her father looked at her suspiciously while her mother looked confused.

"What do you want to talk about?" her father asked to the point. Jae Kyung took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"I heard you when you and mother talked about the arrangement you want to make with Hwang Q, Father," she finally said, trying to stay polite. Her mother gasped, but her father just narrowed his eyes.

"And what about it?" he asked calmly. Jae Kyung looked a little shocked when she realized that her father looked that calm.

"Why do you have to arrange another marriage for me, Father? I can look for a husband on my own," she said as if she hadn't known about her parents' real motive. Her father snorted.

"Like who? Like that boyfriend of yours? Do you know what the company has to suffer if people know about your relationship?" he said sharply. Jae Kyung practically glared at her father.

"Why? Because he has friends in the mafia organization?" she challenged him.

"Exactly," her father replied simply.

"Then why are you planning to get involved with Hwang Q, Father?" Jae Kyung asked sharply. For a second, her father looked shocked, but he tried to cover it quickly. However, Jae Kyung had seen the slip up.

"What do you mean?" her father asked as if nothing was wrong. Jae Kyung smirked darkly.

"You can't fool me, Father. I know you. I know that you wouldn't be that reckless to not know that the son-in-law of their family is the heir of a Japanese mafia family," she said to the point. Her mother widened her eyes while her father stared at her sharply.

"So you've found out. I think I can guess that mafia boyfriend of yours helped you out," her father sneered. Jae Kyung scowled.

"You have no right to say that, Father!" she retorted sharply. "What are you thinking to consider that arrangement?"

"Why not?" her father asked challengingly.

"Father, they are family to mafia organization. How can you consider getting involved with them?" Jae Kyung demanded. Her father shrugged smugly.

"The business plan is good and promising," he answered easily.

"That's such bullshit," Jae Kyung cursed making her parents looked shocked hearing that.

"Jae Kyung, watch your mouth," her mother scolded.

"I'm sorry, mother," Jae Kyung said, but she didn't look apologetic even slightly. "Do you really think that I won't know the details of the proposal? They just want our land. Do you think that I won't notice that?" Her father finally looked slightly disturbed. He had been underestimated her the whole time, but her knowledge couldn't be overlooked anymore.

"How did you find out about that? You're not supposed to know the details of the proposal," he pointed out. Jae Kyung shrugged as if that didn't matter.

"I'm not stupid, father. I'm almost as thorough as you. It seems like I inherited that aspect from you." Her father glared at her.

"So that boyfriend of yours hacked into our company's files? That's a violation of our privacy!" he yelled. Jae Kyung snorted.

"You said that me knowing about the proposal that I should've known is a violation of privacy? Then what do you say about you considering a marriage for me without me knowing it?" she challenged him, half-yelling.

"I have every right to arrange a marriage for you because you're my daughter!" her father yelled.

"Then why can't you act like a father?" Jae Kyung yelled back making her parents looked shocked with her outburst. "You can't just decide a marriage for me without my consent, Father. I have the right to choose my own husband."

"Your choice is not good for the reputation of our family," her father argued.

"Fine. You don't have to worry about that. I broke up with him," Jae Kyung replied sharply. Deep inside, she felt the pain when she heard her own words. _I'm sorry, Woo Bin._ Her father raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes," Jae Kyung replied weakly. "We had a fight because of that news of the arrangement," she lied again. "So will you cancel that arrangement?" Her father looked at her with strange expression.

"Why should I? Like I said, the business plan is really good, despite of the land matter. They will give us a fair share for the exchange of the land. Besides, you already break up with your boyfriend, so you shouldn't have any objection," he said, smirking. Jae Kyung looked at her father with disbelief.

"Do you care about the company more than me? Don't you ever think about what I will have to endure if I marry Kwon Dae Gyu? They have mafia as their son-in-law, Father. Do you not care about me at all?" she accused her father.

"You're just paranoid. What can they do to you?" her father said easily.

"They can kill me if I do something wrong, Father!" Jae Kyung exclaimed. "Or don't you care about that at all? Do you really just care about the company's profit?"

"You're being ridiculous, Ha Jae Kyung!" her father said warningly.

"Am I really?" Jae Kyung retorted back. "I feel like a pig, you know? You raise me, stuff me with food every day, just so you can sell me for your own gain. You're going to sell me to Hwang Q, just so you can gain company profit. You don't care for me at all," she continued, gritting her teeth to hold the tears back.

"That's really ridiculous, Jae Kyung!" her father said sharply. "Of course, I care about you. You're gonna be fine with the family. Kwon Dae Gyu can give you many things when you marry him. And you will marry him because the business will only work out if you marry him. The closer our relationship with them can be better for the business plan."

"I won't marry Kwon Dae Gyu!" Jae Kyung said to affirm her opinion. Her parents looked shocked when they saw how determined she looked when she said that statement.

"Why don't you want to marry him, huh? Because of that mafia son?" her father challenged her while glaring at her. Jae Kyung felt like she wanted to yell, but she tried to calm her anger.

"First of all, Woo Bin is not mafia son. His father owns construction and real estate company. They're not mafia. Woo Bin just has a few friends in mafia organization, but he is not mafia!" she said firmly. She practically growled at her father. He father snorted.

"That's just details. The fact is he still has connection to mafia," her father argued back. Jae Kyung almost rolled her eyes hearing her father's accusation.

"Yeah? So what's the difference with Hwang Q? They have connection to mafia too. Even stronger than Woo Bin," she pointed out challengingly.

"At least people have no idea that Hwang Q is involved with mafia, not like that mafia son," her father replied again. Jae Kyung growled and her parents startled when they saw the anger on her face.

"His name is Song Woo Bin. Not mafia son!" Jae Kyung said half-yelling.

"If you're still defending him like that in front of me, how can I trust you that you broke up with him?" her father asked suspiciously. Jae Kyung lifted her head and stared at her father bravely.

"And what will you do if you don't trust me, Father? You try to sell me to Hwang Q because you don't trust them and afraid that they will run away with your money. What will you do to me if you don't trust me then?" Jae Kyung asked her father challengingly. "What do you think I will do to you when I betray your trust? Take over the company? Take all the money from you?" she continued when her father didn't answer her. "And what if I tell you now that you can have the company, you can take the money all you want! However, I will leave this house. I will go and leave everything behind. The company, the money, the power. I don't want all of that. I will leave. What will you do, Father?" Her father glared at her again.

"You want to run away with that mafia son?" he yelled angrily.

"Stop it, dear. Don't be too harsh like this," Jae Kyung's mother tried to calm her husband down. She looked frightened because of her husband's anger and her daughter's warning. She didn't want her daughter to really run away.

"I told you I broke up with him. It's not about Woo Bin anymore. Can't you understand?" Jae Kyung asked with desperate voice. She knew that Joon Pyo had said to not talk about feeling, but she couldn't help it. "It's about your love for me. You care about your company more than you care about me. Even Joon Pyo's mother can understand his feelings for once in a while."

"What does that have anything to do with this?" her father asked.

"Why can't you be more like her, Father?" Jae Kyung started with sad voice. "Like you, she cares about their company too. Sometimes even too much. However, every once in a while, she can be a mother first. She can care and think about her children first before she handles their company. Why can't you be more like that?" Her father snorted.

"You talk about Kang Hee Soo? Huh! Do you forget that she did agree to marry her son to you for an exchange for a business deal?" he said challengingly.

"I know," Jae Kyung answered quietly. "But she has changed. She agreed to let Joon Pyo marry Jan Di as long as he doesn't abandon the company. And can't you see how successful Shinhwa now because of that deal? Joon Pyo gets what he wants and so does his mother. Why can't you be like that?" she repeated her question again.

"How do you know that she will be like that for a long run? For all you know, she will change back to the way she was even before the wedding," her father sneered. Jae Kyung narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. Maybe she will, or maybe she won't. I'm not talking about what will happen in the future, I'm talking about now. Can't you care for me at all, father?" she demanded.

"Of course I care about you," her father answered quickly. "But, unlike you, I also care about the company," he added cynically.

"I see," Jae Kyung commented. "If you care about the company so much, then why do you want to be involved with Hwang Q? For now, maybe they looked clear at everyone's eyes. However, what will happen if their relationship with the mafia discovered? It will be worse than Woo Bin's reputation because they actually have them as family in law." Her father was silent for a minute.

"But that's not a certain thing that will really happen," he defended.

"But there's possibility that that will happen. Will you risk the company's reputation by doing that?" Jae Kyung said, putting on the pressure more. Her father looked thoughtful.

"Fine. You've said your point. I'll rethink about this arrangement again," he finally decided before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

A red Lotus, a yellow Lotus, and an orange Lotus entered the parking lot of Shinhwa University. Many students stopped at their tracks and starred at the cars with awe expression. They were staring at the cars until the cars' doors finally opened. Suddenly the girls' jaws dropped when they saw who got out of the cars. Three of the F4 members walked from the cars toward the Medical Faculty building. So Yi Jeong, who was walking on the left, was putting on his sunglasses. Song Woo Bin, who was walking on the right, walked with his hands on his leather jacket pockets. Goo Joon Pyo, who was walking on the center, pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket. The girls sighed simultaneously when they saw the three guys walk in front of them.

Joon Pyo dialed Ji Hoo's number. Ji Hoo had already been in the university since morning. He had task to confirm Choi Seong Jo's whereabouts when the rest of F4 arrived at the university.

"Ji Hoo, where are you?" Joon Pyo asked quickly to the point. Ji Hoo chuckled.

"_It is lunch time, Joon Pyo. Everyone's __in__ the cafeteria,_" he answered.

"He's there too, huh?" Joon Pyo asked again.

"_Yup_," Ji Hoo answered popping the 'p'.

"Be there soon," Joon Pyo said before hanging up the call.

"Where are they?" Woo Bin asked after he saw Joon Pyo had ended the call.

"Cafeteria," Joon Pyo answered simply.

They walked toward the cafeteria in silence. They wore dark expression with slight frown. They tried to be scary, preparing themselves for facing Choi Seong Jo later. And they succeeded completely with their facial expressions. They didn't realize the commotion they caused in the corridor behind them. The girls were trying to follow them silently.

"By the way, where is Jan Di?" Yi Jeong suddenly asked.

"I asked her to have her lunch at a restaurant outside of the university. I don't want her to be here when we do this," Joon Pyo answered.

"Good idea," Woo Bin commented. Yi Jeong nodded his head as a sign of agreement.

They arrived at the cafeteria and found that it was pretty packed. Joon Pyo smirked when he saw this. He wanted audience when he threatened Choi Seong Jo, so everyone could enjoy his scared face. Ji Hoo stood up from his seat and walked toward them. Joon Pyo smirked and raised his eyebrows at him to ask where Choi Seong Jo was. Ji Hoo smirked back and glanced at his right side. Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin followed Ji Hoo's eyes' direction. The people there were already staring at them, including Choi Seong Jo.

Joon Pyo glared at Choi Seong Jo the instant he saw him. Choi Seong Jo looked half-confused half-scared when he saw Joon Pyo's glare. Moreover, he looked slightly panicked when he realized that F4 were walking toward his table. He glanced at the rest of the F4 members. They were all glaring at him. They stood a couple of feet away from Choi Seong Jo's table.

Yi Jeong was glaring fiercely. Ji Hoo looked thoughtful while he was starring at Choi Seong Jo sharply. Joon Pyo looked pissed. Woo Bin was folding his arms over his chest, showing off his impressive biceps. Choi Seong Jo tried to look brave by acting as if everything was normal.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked bravely.

Three of F4 members raised their eyebrows before smirking. Joon Pyo walked toward the table and hit the table with his palms strongly while glaring at Choi Seong Jo. Choi Seong Jo tried not to flinch when Joon Pyo did that. His friends were starting to walk away from that table, leaving Choi Seong Jo alone.

"You dare to ask why we're here?" Joon Pyo growled in Choi Seong Jo's face. Choi Seong Jo gulped nervously, but he still tried to look brave.

"I'm just curious why you're talking to me now." he said directly to Joon Pyo's face. Joon Pyo snarled.

"You bad-mouthed Jan Di on National Television. From the first time I saw you, you've been giving Jan Di a hard time. Do you really think that I'll let you continue doing that?" he said with warning tone.

"I only spoke the truth," Choi Seong Jo replied bravely.

"Like hell you spoke the truth!" Joon Pyo yelled. "You knew her just a day before the volunteer event. You don't know anything about her and you have no right to judge her. You. Have. No. Right. To. Talk. About. Her. At. All," he spelled the last sentence with force.

"I know her well enough," Choi Seong Jo said stubbornly. It seemed like he didn't like to give up. He didn't realize that the more stubborn he was, the angrier F4 got.

"You know nothing!" Joon Pyo yelled again, starting to move his fist toward Choi Seong Jo's face.

"Joon Pyo," Ji Hoo called his name to remind him about the plan. He patted Joon Pyo's shoulder to calm him down. Joon Pyo glanced at Ji Hoo before he hit the table with his fist. He took a deep breath to calm his anger. He turned back to Choi Seong Jo.

"I'm not here to argue with you. I'm sick of having an argument with you. Once is more than enough for a lifetime."

"Then why are you here?" Choi Seong Jo sneered. He thought that if Joon Pyo hit him, Joon Pyo would be the one who would get the bad image. Joon Pyo smirked when he saw Choi Seong Jo's expression.

"You can smile now, but you won't be smiling once I'm done with you," he said threateningly.

"Why?" Choi Seong Jo smirked back. "Oh, is it because I'll have many bruises on my face?" he asked challengingly. Woo Bin snorted.

"Watch your attitude, dude. You're lucky Joon Pyo didn't want to end it with fists. Because when _I'm_ done with you, you won't care about bruises, you will only think about all the bones that I break," he warned Choi Seong Jo with smirk on his face.

"Get in line, Woo Bin," Joon Pyo said, snorting. "You won't have any bones to break after I'm done with him," he said mockingly.

"I thought you didn't want to use your fists," Ji Hoo reminded Joon Pyo.

"Yeah, it's not worth it to use fists on him. You'll just dirty your hands. He looks disgusting," Yi Jeong pointed out easily. Choi Seong Jo looked pissed.

"Is that why you're all here? Because you want to intimidate me? I'm not scared of you. All of you," he yelled. Joon Pyo smirked hearing this.

"No. I asked them to accompany me here because I want to remind you something. When you bad-mouthed Jan Di, I was not the only one who was pissed. They all care about Jan Di. If you ever hurt her in any way again, you will deal with us all. I guess you must know who we are. If not, I can introduce you one by one. This is So Yi Jeong. His family has access to media. He can help me humiliate you publicly. This is Song Woo Bin. You don't have to know about his family, because he alone can handle you without a sweat. This is Yoon Ji Hoo. His family owns hospital and good connection in the medical world. He can make sure that you won't have a job at any hospital in Korea. And of course there's me. You won't have to worry about getting a job, because you won't be able to graduate from this university. I can expel you and make you blacklisted from any medical school." Choi Seong Jo glared at Joon Pyo.

"You think that I'll be scared when you use your power on me?"Choi Seong Jo asked. Joon Pyo snorted.

"Actually that's not what I intend to do. I just want to inform you the easy part of the things you will suffer if you hurt Jan Di again. The hard part is you will be humiliated by your own doing," he explained.

"What?" Choi Seong Jo asked, looking confused. Ji Hoo snorted.

"Are you trying to look innocent?" Joon Pyo smirked.

"Do any of your friends know that you used to force your girlfriends to do your assignments?" he whispered threateningly. Choi Seong Jo looked pale. "Because your professors know about the papers that you copied from a source. That's called plagiarism if you didn't know that."

Choi Seong looked frozen when he heard Joon Pyo's words. Joon Pyo starred at him hard.

"Your professors are checking all the papers you've ever submitted. They will find out just how many of them you copied from a source. I won't have to do anything to cause the damage to your education. Because you did it by yourself." Joon Pyo moved his face closer to Choi Seong Jo. "I think I made myself clear, right? If you ever hurt Jan Di again in any way, you will have to move away, far away, from Korea. Because you will have no future if you stay here. Understand?"

Choi Seong Jo, who was still stunned, nodded his head slowly. Joon Pyo smiled innocently.

"I'm glad that you finally understand," he said with happy tone. "You can continue enjoying your lunch," he said with fake kindness before turning to leave. He was smirking once his back was to Choi Seong Jo.

The other F4 members chuckled lightly before turning their bodies and followed Joon Pyo. They ignored the whispers and the stares from other people who were watching the encounter.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think about this chapter? Hope you like it ;)**

**Thank you to Camy, Sleepyreader319, Marce, ladyofthedragons1, Mikaelv, ritz2012, lorafairy, and iamsunshine18. Thank you so much for the continued support and reviews. Love ya, guys..**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please don't forget to write a comment in the box below to let me know what you think about this chapter/story. Next is The Plans. See ya..**


	20. Chapter 20 The Plans

**Chapter 20 The Plans**

**Disclaimer: BBF characters are not mine, obviously. But, I do create some of my own characters to accompany them in this story.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, ****ladyofthedragons1**. Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Ji Hoo stepped inside his grandfather's house that night. He had promised to have dinner with his grandfather after he got home from the university.

"Grandpa," he called out while looking around for any sign of him. His grandfather had been staying at the house more often. Ever since Ji Hoo began working part time at the clinic a few days a week, his grandfather stopped coming everyday.

"Ji Hoo, I'm on the back porch," Yoon Seok Young called out for his grandson when he heard his name. Ji Hoo walked out of the house and found his grandfather sitting on one of the chairs on the back porch.

"Hello, grandpa," he greeted politely. Yoon Seok Young stood up from the chair to hug his grandson.

"Come, come to the dining room. The housekeeper prepared the dinner earlier today," he said to Ji Hoo while leading him inside the house.

Once they arrived in the dining room, they found that the dinner was ready on the table. Yoon Seok Young took a seat on the head of the table while Ji Hoo took one at his right.

"How's university?" Yoon Seok Young asked in the middle of the dinner. Ji Hoo swallowed his food first before he answered.

"Fine. Everything's good. I like the classes so far." Yoon Seok Young nodded his head.

"That's good. Have you thought about working at the hospital?" he asked again carefully.

The hospital had become a sore topic of discussion between the two, despite necessity of it. Ji Hoo preferred working at the clinic to working at the hospital. The Yoonbyong Memorial Hospital that Yoon Seok Young owned was to be inherited by Ji Hoo when he died. However, it seemed like Ji Hoo had no interest to work there. He had tried that when he had worked for his residency, but he decided that he didn't like it. When he inherited, he would need to deal with the organization of the hospital. And he didn't like that part the most. Ji Hoo sighed.

"I don't know, grandpa," he answered honestly.

"Fine. Just keep thinking about it, okay? For now, grandpa is still here, but later you have to be prepared," Yoon Seok Young advised calmly. They were silent for a couple of minutes and just ate their dinner.

"Why do you want to have dinner with me, grandpa?" Ji Hoo suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Why? Can't a grandfather ask his grandson to have dinner together?" Yoon Seok Young said without answering Ji Hoo's question. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes hearing a slight teasing tone in his grandfather's voice.

"Grandpa," he said warningly. Yoon Seok Young sighed.

"Fine.. fine. Yes, I want to talk to you about something," he admitted. "But, I think we should finish this dinner first and then talk when we drink the tea later." Ji Hoo frowned slightly.

"And it's not about the hospital?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, it's not. Don't worry," Yoon Seok Young replied. "The hospital can wait."

Ji Hoo didn't reply and kept eating. After another ten minutes, they finally finished their dinner. Yoon Seok Young had ordered the housekeeper to prepare the tea at the back porch. He liked to drink his tea there because he could enjoy the view of his garden. They took seats once they arrived there. Yoon Seok Young sipped his tea slowly.

"What do you want to talk about, Grandpa?" Ji Hoo asked impatiently. The longer his grandfather took, the more tense Ji Hoo got. He became more anxious every second he waited to find out what thing his grandfather wanted to talk about.

Yoon Seok Young chuckled a little when he heard the impatient tone in his grandson's voice. Once he was done chuckling, he suddenly got serious.

"I heard that Min Seo Hyun is back in Seoul," he started carefully. Ji Hoo looked slightly relieved. No matter how awkward it was, it was easier to talk about girls than anything else with his grandfather. At least, if they talked about girls, Ji Hoo could try to stall.

"Yeah," he replied slightly.

"She called you?" Yoon Seok Young asked again. Ji Hoo nodded to answer the question. "Did you meet her?"

"Hmm.. yes, a few days ago," Ji Hoo replied simply. Yoon Seok Young sighed. He knew it would be hard to try to dig some information from his grandson about girls. It seemed like his grandson was always reluctant to talk about this matter.

"Ji Hoo, I don't want to interfere with your life, but I'm just curious. Do you still like her?" he asked Ji Hoo carefully. Ji Hoo sighed. Why did everyone keep asking that question? First his friends and now his grandfather.

"No, Grandpa," he answered simply. Yoon Seok Young sighed again.

"Ji Hoo, I'm worried about you. It seems like you haven't dated anyone for years. I'm worried seeing you alone like this," he said sadly. This time it was Ji Hoo's turn to sigh.

"Grandpa, I'm fine," he said trying to convince his grandfather.

"And that's the reason I'm worried," Yoon Seok Young replied. "Ji Hoo, I'm still here for now. When I am gone who will nag you about finding someone?"

"No, Grandpa. Please don't.."

"No, Ji Hoo. Listen!" Yoon Seok Young said cutting Ji Hoo's words off. "I'm already too old to wait longer. I don't want you to be alone, Ji Hoo. If you keep avoiding this matter, you will be just like what I'm afraid you will be. I know you're independent. You can live alone and you did before you met me again. However, I'm afraid that you'll be back being alone. You are comfortable living alone now. That's why I'm afraid that someday you will forget how it feels to love and be loved by a girl."

"Grandpa, that's ridiculous," Ji Hoo said quickly, grimacing.

"Is it though?" Yoon Seok Young asked back. "Ji Hoo, you like being alone. When I'm gone later, you won't have someone who will nag you over and over again to get a girl. Later, you'll be busier, either with the university or being a doctor. And then what? You're already used to being alone. When that time comes, you will prefer being alone to dating a girl," he pointed out. Ji Hoo sighed.

"Grandpa, I'm still young," he pointed out back.

"But, I'm not," Yoon Seok Young quipped back. "I can't put my mind at ease when you're still alone like this, Ji Hoo," he added. "I like Geum Jan Di. I thought that even though she was in relationship with Joon Pyo, eventually she would break up with him and get back to you."

"Grandpa, that won't happen," Ji Hoo disagreed quickly.

"I know. I saw the news about their engagement a few days ago. I guess that they're really serious, huh?" Yoon Seok Young said.

"Yeah," Ji Hoo muttered.

"Are you okay with that?" Yoon Seok Young asked curiously. Ji Hoo wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked back. Yoon Seok Young shrugged.

"I don't know. I just thought that you still love her. That's why you never dated anyone these last few years," he admitted.

"I still love her," Ji Hoo confessed and made his grandfather raised his eyebrows. "But, not like that anymore. Over the years, I have learned to adjust my feeling for her. And now I just see her as a sister," he continued.

"Really?" Yoon Seok Young asked with slight disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, Grandpa," Ji Hoo said firmly. "I'm close to her because she's like a little sister to me. Besides, Joon Pyo asked me, and Woo Bin too actually, to keep an eye on her when he was still in New York," he explained. Yoon Seok Young's shoulder slumped.

"Then the hope of you getting back with her is dead?" he asked again. Ji Hoo chuckled hearing his grandfather's expression.

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Ji Hoo, it's not funny," Yoon Seok Young scowled. "That means you have to look for another girl to be your girlfriend." Ji Hoo smiled simply.

"Fine, if it can rest your mind at ease, I'll confess. I think I'm starting to like someone else," he admitted. Yoon Seok Young's face suddenly brightened.

"Really? Who is she? Why didn't you just tell me that you already have a girlfriend?" he scolded his grandson.

"No..no.. no.. she's not my girlfriend.. yet," Ji Hoo added reluctantly.

"Then what is she to you?" Yoon Seok Young asked impatiently.

"Well, she's a friend.. still. Her name is Han Eun Jae. She's a good friend of Jan Di actually. She's a third year student in the faculty," Ji Hoo explained. Yoon Seok Young smiled.

"It seems like you really like her," he pointed out. Ji Hoo smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just she was always there. Jan Di keeps asking her to come to our activities. Well, since I'm the only single in the group, it felt like it was my job to keep her company. And it's just so easy to talk to her. Even easier than with Jan Di," he explained shyly.

"Really?" Yoon Seok Young looked surprised.

"Yeah," Ji Hoo admitted. "With Jan Di, it's comfortable to just stay silent. However, with Eun Jae, it feels like she forces me to continue chatting with her. And the weird thing is I like that situation." Yoon Seok Young nodded his head, smiling.

"Then, when will you ask her out?"

"Soon," Ji Hoo replied simply. Yoon Seok Young's smile got wider.

"I'm happy if you finally find someone. As long as she loves you back, Grandpa approves of her."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Ji Hoo answered happily. It seemed like his relationship wouldn't be too difficult once he could convince Eun Jae to be his girlfriend.

* * *

Eun Jae was walking toward the copy place. Her name was called from the direction of the library. Eun Jae turned her head and found Ji Hoo walking toward her. She couldn't help, but start smiling when she saw him. Ji Hoo smiled a little when he reached her.

"Hey," he greeted her awkwardly. Eun Jae looked confused, but she tried to conceal it.

"Hey, Ji Hoo-sunbae. How are you?" she asked him nicely.

"Hmm.. Fine. Thanks. Listen.. I.." Ji Hoo was trying to say something. Eun Jae looked concerned.

"Do you need anything, sunbae?" she finally asked.

"Hmm.. no. Yes. I want to ask you something," Ji Hoo finally started. "Are you free this weekend?" Eun Jae looked slightly shocked. She didn't know why, but she felt kinda nervous when Ji Hoo asked her that.

"Yes. Umm.. why?" she asked back.

"Yi Jeong gave me a couple of tickets for this art show at one of his family's museum. It's just.. umm.. maybe you would want to come with me?" Ji Hoo finally asked. Eun Jae tried to hold back a goofy grin that was threatening to erupt on her face. She cleared her throat to ease the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Umm. I'd love to, really. But, I don't really understand art. I don't know if I would be a good company," she finally said regretfully. She really wanted to go out with him, but she didn't want to lie to him. Ji Hoo grinned sheepishly.

"That's great! I don't understand it either. We could be two clueless people trying to figure the art out together. What about that?" he asked again trying to convince Eun Jae. Eun Jae giggled.

"You don't understand art too, sunbae?" Ji Hoo chuckled.

"Not really. It just feels such a waste to not use those tickets," he admitted. Eun Jae grinned and nodded.

"Alright, then," she agreed.

"Great! What if I pick you up at two in the afternoon?" Ji Hoo asked again. "And maybe we can have dinner after?" Eun Jae smilled.

"Sure. On Saturday, right?" she asked back.

"Yeah," Ji Hoo replied. "See you later?"

"Okay. Bye, sunbae," Eun Jae said before walking away from that place.

* * *

Eun Jae and Ji Hoo were walking on the side of the road after they got out of the art exhibition. They were discussing the exhibition which they didn't understand very well. Eun Jae was laughing while Ji Hoo tried to express his feeling about one of the sculpture there.

"I have to admit," Ji Hoo finally said. "I couldn't find the beauty in the sculptures. I told you I like sure things. Most of the sculptures were abstract, how can I understand that," Ji Hoo confessed.

Eun Jae laughed loudly. "I know, right? I mean if they were paintings, maybe I can understand them a little. As long as they're not abstract," she quipped, making Ji Hoo laughed too.

Suddenly he stopped in his steps. He was frozen when he saw who was standing a few feet in front of them. Eun Jae didn't realize it at first, but when she saw the direction of Ji Hoo's eyes, she found a very beautiful face that was looking at them with shocked expression. That person walked toward them slowly without taking her eyes from Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo," she greeted him with a small smile.

"Seo Hyun," Ji Hoo greeted back with cold expression on his face.

"It looks like you're having fun," Min Seo Hyun commented while glancing at Eun Jae.

Eun Jae felt out of place. She always felt confident before, especially if she was talking about her appearance. She always thought that she was pretty enough, smart enough, and lady-like enough. However, when she was standing in front of Min Seo Hyun, she felt really unattractive and inadequate. She felt really unqualified standing beside Ji Hoo with Min Seo Hyun stood there. That was why she was just silent when Min Seo Hyun talked to Ji Hoo.

"We were," Ji Hoo answered, still coldly. "We should go, Eun Jae," he said, taking Eun Jae's hand and trying to step around Min Seo Hyun. The hand-holding part made Eun Jae's heart skip a beat. She never thought that Ji Hoo would do that.

"I didn't know you have a girlfriend. You didn't tell me that when we met," Min Seo Hyun commented again. It seemed like she was trying to get some response from him. Ji Hoo stopped in his steps, making Eun Jae stop as well. He glanced at Min Seo Hyun. Eun Jae felt nervous, waiting for his reply.

"I didn't know that it was your business," Ji Hoo finally answered before walking away and leaving Min Seo Hyun behind. Little did he know that Min Seo Hyun wouldn't give up on him that easily.

Eun Jae was trying to calm her heart after hearing Ji Hoo's answer. He didn't deny the accusation of her being his girlfriend. Did that mean he wanted her to be his girlfriend or was he just trying to make Min Seo Hun angry? Eun Jae tried not to think too much about it.

Ji Hoo sighed and finally relaxed when they had turned around a corner. He, also, finally realized that he was still holding Eun Jae's hand. He looked down at their hands before letting her go.

"Sorry. It's just a shock to see her again," Ji Hoo said to Eun Jae. He felt slightly shy. Eun Jae swallowed her disappointment as her hand was released.

"It's okay. I understand. It must be hard to meet an ex unexpectedly," she replied kindly. Ji Hoo looked around the street before he finally spoke again.

"What about eating there?" he said indicating a seafood restaurant.

"Okay," Eun Jae agreed immediately.

After they were seated and ordered the meals, they were silent for a moment.

"I'm really sorry that you had to deal with that situation," Ji Hoo finally apologized again.

"It's okay. I can understand something like that happening," Eun Jae said. Ji Hoo frowned and then raised his eyebrows.

"With your ex boyfriend? 'Mr. Always Right'?" Ji Hoo said using air quotes with his hands when he said the name. Eun Jae chuckled.

"Yeah. His family is really good friends with mine, so we have mutual acquaintances. Sometimes, we are invited to the same parties. And the encounters? Wheew!" Eun Jae whistled. "They are really awkward. Your encounter with Min Seo Hyun-ssi earlier looked pretty normal when compared to mine." Ji Hoo chuckled.

"Thanks. That kinda makes me feel better." Eun Jae smiled.

"You're welcome," she said. Suddenly she looked serious and nervous. "I don't want to pry, but I'm kinda curious. Why did you break up with her?" she asked carefully. Ji Hoo smiled understandingly.

"I was wondering when you would ask that question. You're as quick as I thought you might be." He chuckled a little while Eun Jae sent him a sheepish grin. "We kinda grew apart after she went abroad. She came home and I expected her to be the same, because I was always trying to stay the same. However, over the years she had changed. And not only that, she had also changed her vision, her dreams. She wanted different things from me. That was why she went away again. I tried to follow her, but it was just stupid thing to do. I had lost her the moment she left the first time around, I just hadn't realized that yet," he explained. Eun Jae wasn't satisfied. She wanted to ask if Ji Hoo still liked Min Seo Hyun or not, but she wasn't sure. Instead, she asked something else.

"Did it start as a real relationship or an arrangement between your families?" she asked, again carefully. Ji Hoo chuckled.

"It was kinda like you and your ex. Our families are good friend and we were close."

"I see. I was just wondering. I mean, who knows right? With upper society like this arranged marriages are not uncommon" Eun Jae stated. Ji Hoo nodded.

"Yeah. But despite of that fact, I've only ever witnessed one arranged marriage. And that was between Jae Kyung and Joon Pyo," he confessed.

"Really?" Eun Jae asked looked surprised. "What about you or the other F4 members?" she asked looking confused.

"We have never been in one," Ji Hoo answered. "My parents died when I was little and I wasn't close with my grandpa. That's why no one has ever tried to arrange a marriage for me. Yi Jeong is different case. He was some kind of Casanova. His father liked him that way. That's why he never tried to arrange a marriage for Yi Jeong. And Woo Bin is another case too. He and his father made a deal to not interfere with each other's lifestyle or love life. That's why he's free to choose a bride for his own." Eun Jae giggled when she heard the explanation.

"Wow. That's really something. All of you have different reason, but they have a same result," she commented. Ji Hoo smiled and shrugged.

"What about you? Do your parents try to arrange something? Maybe for a business deal?" he asked back. Eun Jae shook her head.

"No way. My parents will never do that," she said firmly. Ji Hoo raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know?"

"My parents believe in love," Eun Jae said before giggling. "Alright that sounds really corny," she admitted. Ji Hoo chuckled.

"Actually yeah, that kinda did," he agreed.

"What I meant to say is they just want their children to be happy. No matter what we want to do or who we choose to be our life partner, they will support us," Eun Jae explained softly.

"That sounds nice," Ji Hoo commented, making Eun Jae giggled again. "No, seriously. That sounds amazing. How can your parents think like that? Especially being in the middle of this society," Ji Hoo wondered. Eun Jae smiled sheepishly.

"You don't know my family. We're kinda new with this society?" she confessed.

"What do you mean?" Ji Hoo asked looking confused.

"My father built our business from nothing. It started to kick off when I was in the kindergarten. We started to become well-off when I was almost in middle school. And we're finally loaded when I started college. That's why we are a nouveau riche family," Eun Jae explained shyly. Ji Hoo nodded.

"Okay. But, still. Shouldn't your parents.. I don't know.. try to find some rich guys for you?"

"Nope," Eun Jae answered. "Like I said, we're new to being rich. We knew how it is to not be rich. And we were fine like that. I mean, we were not really poor, you know? Just not this well-off. When I was in kindergarten, my family just owned a couple of beer breweries. My father had only about 30 employees. We owned a couple of cars to distribute the beer bottles to some local stores." Ji Hoo nedded his head, enjoying the story. "I remember when I started the elementary school, my brother used to hold my hand when we walked together to school."

"You walked to school?" Ji Hoo asked curiously. Eun Jae chuckled.

"I know, right? You, little masters, must have been driven around in limousines since little, right?" she teased.

"No," Ji Hoo replied, looking serious. "Not limousine, just some kind of Mercedes or something," he said trying to act arrogant but failed miserably when he laughed. Eun Jae chuckled.

"Whatever. They're still the same," she said.

"Continue the story," Ji Hoo asked. "Why did that have anything to do with your parents' want?"

"Because we knew how to feel and act when we didn't have this much money. We were used to that. Besides, my mother, well actually all of us, learned the hard way that money wasn't everything. It couldn't give you everything," Eun Jae said weakly.

"How?" Ji Hoo asked again.

"I had a grandpa from my mother's side. He had lung cancer," Eun Jae started. "When I started the elementary school, he started the treatment. That was really expensive, you know? My father couldn't help much because his business just started to kick off. My grandparents had some convenience stores. They finally sold them to pay for the treatment. That kept my grandpa alive for a few years. When my father's business started to be recognized more globally, the business was getting bigger. My father finally could help paying for the better treatment. However, a couple of months after my grandpa got the treatment, he passed away," she explained sadly. "That makes my mother realize that money couldn't give you everything. Even though we finally had more money than what we needed for grandpa, we still lost him." Ji Hoo nodded his head. He reached out his hand to touch Eun Jae's hand.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Eun Jae, who had been looking down, looked up when she felt Ji Hoo's touch and heard his words. She smiled a little.

"That's okay. There are so many fond memories of my grandpa, but it was a long time ago," she said.

"It sounds like you have a really good family," Ji Hoo commented. Eun Jae smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, they're the best. My mother is really gentle and my father is really wise."

"So, if you find a guy that you really love, but he is kinda poor. Your parents won't mind that?" Ji Hoo asked hypothetically.

"As long he loves me too and he's a good guy, not just some fortune hunter, my parents will accept him," Eun Jae said with confidence.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Ji Hoo asked with skeptical look.

"Because that's exactly what happened to my brother. Well, in his case, he found a girl, not a guy," Eun Jae replied.

"Explain." Ji Hoo demanded. Eun Jae chuckled.

"My brother, Hyun Jae-oppa, met his girlfriend, well fiancée now, in village. She's not from rich family, just some farmer family. She's simple and typical village of the people. She's really kind and nice though. I think oppa fell in love at first sight with her. She's a really beautiful woman. However, it took almost a year for him to woo her."

"Really?" Ji Hoo looked surprised.

"Yup. And they're actually getting married in a couple of months," Eun Jae added.

"Wow. A year? That's long time. Why was your brother at a village for that long of a time?" Ji Hoo asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, that's because Hyun Jae-oppa was working at our brewery there. We have some breweries there," Eun Jae explained.

"Why did your brother work at the brewery?" Ji Hoo asked in confusion.

"Well, he's gonna inherit the business, right? So he had to learn about the business," Eun Jae explained matter-of-factly.

"By working at the brewery? For a year?" Ji Hoo still looked confused. Eun Jae smiled when she realized why Ji Hoo looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that my father's way is strange to other people. My father wanted Hyun Jae-oppa to understand the business from the very beginning. My father started the business by brewing his own beer. That was why he wanted my brother to learn the same way. He worked at the brewery for a year. Then, he got promoted and started to work at the office in the brewery to understand the small scope of business. A year later, he got promoted again to the main office. He started off from being the low paid employee and now he heads the marketing section in the main office. And of course, later he'll be the CEO when my father finally retire," she explained the complete story. Ji Hoo was in awe.

"Wow," he breathed. "That's really amazing. Your father is really brilliant and your brother is really patient doing all of that." Eun Jae nodded.

"My father is the most amazing father in whole world. Or maybe I'm just biased," she said, giggling. Ji Hoo chuckled hearing that. "He taught us that even though we always have what we want, that doesn't mean that it'll always stay that way. That's why he wanted his children not to be spoiled and take everything for granted."

"That's really a good way of learning," Ji Hoo said. "What about you? Why did you get into medic?" Eun Jae smiled sadly.

"I want to be oncologist. Looking at my grandpa's state when he was in treatment, I just felt like I wanted to help him, but I couldn't," she said.

"Sorry," Ji Hoo said sympathetically. "I'm sure you'll be a good oncologist." Eun Jae chuckled.

"Hopefully. Joon Hee-ssi said that as well. Hopefully with many people pray for me, it can help me to really become one."

"You met Joon Hee-noona?" Ji Hoo asked looking surprised.

"Yeah, once. When she came to the university to meet Jan Di," Eun Jae nodded.

Ji Hoo just nodded his head. They continued to finish their dinner. After Ji Hoo paid the bill, they walked out of the restaurant. Ji Hoo called his driver to pick them up at the bus shelter near the restaurant. They sat in silence while they waited for the car. Ji Hoo was trying to find the courage to ask Eun Jae out again.

Ji Hoo finally cleared his throat, trying to get Eun Jae's attention. She turned her head to look at him.

"Do you want to go out again next week?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Eun Jae smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll love to," she answered honestly.

* * *

Woo Bin was giving some orders to his men about the security at one of his clubs. He was having the meeting in his office when a knock interrupted. Woo Bin called out for the knocker to open the door. His assistant peeked inside the room. Woo Bin nodded his head as a signal of agreement for his assistant to come in. His assistant came into the room and walked toward where Woo Bin stood.

"What is it, Ji Hyuk?" Woo Bin asked his assistant.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Boss. But, Kim Man Dok-ssi came and requested to use his usual room," Ji Hyuk reported. "You asked me to inform you if he came, Boss," he added. Kim Man Dok was one of the mafia leaders that often came to Woo Bin's clubs. He and his friends were the clubs' most frequent customers. That was why Woo Bin could befriend them all. Woo Bin frowned before nodding his head.

"Yes, I did," he admitted. "So, he's in his room, I take it?" he asked to make sure.

"Yes, Boss," Ji Hyuk answered readily.

"Go there and inform him that I want to meet him. Ask him if that's okay," Woo Bin commanded. He was close with Kim Man Dok, but they both knew that they couldn't interfere with each other's business. It was an unwritten rule between them, which is why they treated each other with respect.

"Yes, Boss," Ji Hyuk agreed and left the room.

Woo Bin finished his works with the guards before asking them to leave. He walked back to his seat and sat down. He set his elbows on his desk and put his chin on his intertwined fists. He was lost in thought, trying to arrange the words that he wanted to say to his mafia friend later.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, his assistant finally came back to his office. Ji Hyuk informed Woo Bin that he could go to Kim Man Dok's room in an hour. It seemed like Kim Man Dok was doing his own business that time. Woo Bin just nodded his head as a sign of understanding and asked Ji Hyuk to leave. Then Woo Bin was back to his thoughts.

After an hour, Woo Bin found himself standing in front of Kim Man Dok's room. He knocked the door before opening it. In the room, there was Kim Man Dok and a couple of his mob members. Kim Man Dok stood up and came toward Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin, my man. Come on.. come in," Kim Man Dok said, throwing his arm across Woo Bin's shoulder and brought him into the room. "Sorry, I had to finish the business first before meeting you," he said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. I'm in no hurry," Woo Bin answered nonchalantly.

"Good.. good," Kim Man Dok replied, nodding his head. Then he turned to the other two men. "Guys, you can go now," he ordered them. The two men stood up from their seats and bowed down to Kim Man Dok and Woo Bin before leaving the room. Kim Man Dok's attention was back to Woo Bin. "So, what is it that you want to talk about with me?" he asked quickly and to the point.

Woo Bin sat on the couch across from Kim Man Dok. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees. His fists were intertwined with each other in nervous manner. However, Kim Man Dok didn't seem to notice it because he was busy sipping his beer. Woo Bin took a deep breath.

"I have a problem with some people," he finally admitted. Kim Man Dok stopped sipping his beer. He pulled away the glass and looked at Woo Bin with raised eyebrows. Then he smirked easily.

"Do you finally need my help? You want me to handle these people? Who are they?" he asked in enthusiastic behavior. Although they were friends, Woo Bin had never really asked his help before. Woo Bin was hesitant at first, but he finally answered.

"I have problem with Azawa Clan," he confessed. Kim Man Dok's smirk was gone in a second. It was turned to frown when he heard the name.

"Azawa Clan?" he asked in disbelief which Woo Bin answered with a nod. "Woo Bin, are you crazy? What did you do to get yourself involved with them?" he asked, almost scolded Woo Bin.

"Well technically, I'm not involved with them, yet. I just need to prepare myself if I have to face them later," Woo Bin replied. Kim Man Dok scowled.

"Woo Bin, my man, you're a great guy. You're a really good friend to me," he started. "I'd love to help you if you have to face some people, but not a mafia family. I'm really sorry, but I can't do that. I can't risk my men to face those people," he finally admitted.

"That's why I didn't ask you to face them for me. I just need your help to get information about them. I need to be prepared," Woo Bin replied.

"Man.. seriously, you're pretty strong and powerful. And your men are amazing. Really. But, you and your men are not built, are not trained to face a mafia clan. You're not strong enough for them," Kim Man Dok reminded strongly. "And seriously, how can you get involved with them?" Woo Bin sighed. He already knew what Kim Man Dok had told him about their strength.

"Well, remember my girl?" he asked. Kim Man Dok smirked.

"Why, of course I do. Little Miss Ha Jae Kyung? What about her?" He and Jae Kyung had met a couple of times when Jae Kyung had accompanied Woo Bin at his clubs.

"Well, her parents arranged a marriage for her," Woo Bin started.

"With the Azawa Clan?" Kim Man Dok cut him off by asking the question with shocked expression. Woo Bin grimaced.

"No. Not with them," he replied quickly, shaking his head. "They arranged the marriage with Kwon Dae Gyu, the heir of Hwang Q Inc. However, his family has a daughter who is married to Akira Takazawa," he explained. Kim Man Dok looked thoughtful.

"Their daughter married Akira? The heir of Azawa Clan?" he asked to make sure.

"Yup," Woo Bin answered readily. "And I'm pretty sure that Hwang Q will use the clan to handle me if I try something to cancel the arrangement. That's why I need all information that I can get about Azawa Clan and Hwang Q." Kim Man Dok didn't reply immediately. He took his time to think first.

"I can try to get information about Azawa Clan for you, but I'm not sure that you can use that when you face them," Kim Man Dok started thoughtfully. "However, I heard some dirty things that Hwang Q has done before. I'm sure you can use them," he finished with a smirk. Woo Bin looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking.

"Dirty things? Like what? My men tried to dig out information, but they didn't find anything," Woo Bin asked curiously. Kim Man Dok chuckled.

"Your men are not dirty enough. I can do some more digging for you. I'll give the information to you when I finish, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you, Man Dok," Woo Bin said gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me. After all of your help by letting us use your clubs, I'm the one who indebted to you," Kim Man Dok replied. Woo Bin chuckled.

"Thank you anyway. The information will help us for sure," he said with certain voice.

* * *

Yi Jeong was sitting on one of the chairs at his studio. He was frozen and starred at nothing particular. He was trying to make something with his pottery equipment, but his mind was filled with other things. He stood up from his seat and looked for his cell phone. He needed to talk to someone. And only one person who could understand his problems. He grimaced when he imagined how that person would act if he called.

The dial tone sounded through the phone. Once the tone was cut, Yi Jeong spoke up.

"Joon Pyo, you busy?" he asked.

"Hm.. no, not really. Just the usual," Joon Pyo answered. "Why?"

"I just want.. um.. I need to talk to you. Can we meet?" Yi Jeong said, feeling a bit nervous.

"What? Like right now? I'm actually working, you know? And I have a meeting scheduled in an hour," Joon Pyo replied lightly.

"You said that you're not busy," Yi Jeong pointed out, feeling slightly annoyed.

"I said it was just like the usual. 'My usual' usually includes meetings and so on," Joon Pyo retorted back. Yi Jeong groaned.

"Fine then. What about after you get off the work?" he asked again, trying to be patient.

"Okay. I'll just call Jan Di to let her know that I can't meet her tonight," Joon Pyo replied easily. Yi Jeong frowned when he heard Joon Pyo's words.

"Wait, you've got a date tonight?" he felt bad because he knew how it felt to get a date that suddenly had to be canceled.

"I pick her up from campus everyday and then we go anywhere we want," Joon Pyo explained.

"Then it's okay to not meet her tonight?" Yi Jeong asked, feeling slightly relief.

"That's fine for tonight. Meet you at the base camp later?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Okay," Yi Jeong replied before they ended the call.

* * *

Joon Pyo was in the living room eating the snack that Yi Jeong had brought to base camp. It seemed like he was hungry. Joon Pyo finally looked up from his snack when he realized that the room was too silent. He found Yi Jeong who was deep in thought. Joon Pyo frowned a little.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. Yi Jeong sighed. He was trying to prepare himself for this talk.

"Okay, I never thought that I would come to you for this matter, but you're the only one who knows how it is."

"Are you asking for my help?" Joon Pyo asked arrogantly, chuckling. Yi Jeong grimaced before scowling at Joon Pyo.

"Don't laugh like that!" he complained. He had known that this part would be difficult. "I need advice," he finally admitted. Joon Pyo stopped the chuckling for a second before suddenly he burst out laughing.

"Wow, So Yi Jeong is asking me for advice! That's unexpected," he said, still laughing. However, Yi Jeong didn't laugh at all, and it made Joon Pyo felt slightly bad. "About what exactly?" Yi Jeong sighed.

"About how to get my family to approve of Ga Eul," he said. If he wasn't this desperate, he wouldn't come to Joon Pyo for advice like this. Joon Pyo smirked.

"Well, you've come to the right man," he said arrogantly.

"Don't smile like that!" Yi Jeong yelled angrily. "I'm serious. I need to know how to get them to like Ga Eul. I need your advice!" he said seriously. Joon Pyo sobered up quickly.

"Fine, let's be serious. You need my advice, I'll give you some," he said. He decided to cut Yi Jeong some slack.

"Then, start!" Yi jeong pointed out.

"The first thing you have to do is finding which member of your family who will like her," Joon Pyo answered seriously, holding up his index finger. Yi Jeong looked confused, staring at Joon Pyo's finger.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding.

"You have to observe each of your family members. You have to get as many supporters as you can get. Hopefully, there will be many members you can get on your side. I had Joon Hee-noona, but my family was only my mother and noona. Basically I got 50% approval within my family. Can you think of any member of your family that would support you in this matter?" Joon Pyo explained. Yi Jeong was silent for a minute. He was deep in thought trying to think of anyone who could help him.

"Il Hyun-Hyung," he suddenly said. "He will support anything I want to do. Besides, Cha Eun Jae had met Ga Eul and she likes her. It'll be easy to convince Hyung to like Ga Eul too," he elaborated.

Joon Pyo looked thoughtful for a moment. He was frowning a little.

"Okay, who else?" Joon Pyo asked. "Because you'll need more than Il Hyun to support you. No offense to him, but he's basically the black sheep of your family. It'll be hard to get his opinion listened," he said carefully. He didn't want to offend Yi Jeong because this family matter was complicated.

Yi Jeong flinched. He hated to hear that statement, but he couldn't blame Joon Pyo because that was true.

"Fine, hmm.. let me think about it," he said, getting lost in thought again. "My mother, I think. She hated my behavior before because I was too much like my father with the girls and my Casanova ways," he finally said. "She would like anyone who can change me and make me give up my Casanova ways."

"That's great," Joon Pyo nodded. "Who else? We all know that your father won't approve of Ga Eul easily. What about your grandparents?" he asked again, trying to help his best friend to think. Yi Jeong didn't answer immediately.

"My grandparents Joo would like Ga Eul, I think. They're not too strict or difficult. They like nice and polite people and Ga Eul is one."

"What about your grandparents So?" Joon Pyo didn't stop. Yi Jeong shook his head.

"They're both like my father. It'll be difficult for them to even approve of Ga Eul, let alone like her," he informed Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo nodded.

"Alright. So basically you have your mother, Il Hyun, and your grandparents Joo to help you. Next move is you introduce Ga Eul to them. Let them meet her and get to know her, so they can learn to like Ga Eul too. This will make sure that they will be on board to support you with your relationship," he advised. Yi Jeong nodded.

"Okay, let them meet and learn to like Ga Eul. It will be a challenge, but hopefully it won't be too difficult. What else?" Yi Jeong asked again. Joon Pyo thought for a moment.

"You have to find out what would make your grandparents So and your father not like Ga Eul," he said.

"What? How do you think I can do that?" Yi Jeong complained.

"I don't know. Just find out," Joon Pyo ordered stubbornly.

"Why?" Yi Jeong asked in confusion.

"You have to know the problem in order to be able to solve it," Joon Pyo answered wisely. "For example, my mother wanted to get profit for the company. And it was clear that Jan Di or her family wouldn't be able to give my mother that. That was why she disapproved of us. I know my mother was softened by my accident, so she could be civil to Jan Di. However, she wouldn't approve of Jan Di easily if I didn't handle Shinhwa problems. Once I succeeded solving every problem that Shinhwa had, my mother didn't mind my relationship anymore. And that's what you'll have to do," he explained.

Yi Jeong was silent, trying to absorb that information. He finally nodded his head a minute later.

"Okay. Say, I can do all of that. What else will I have to do?" he asked Joon Pyo again. Joon Pyo chuckled.

"Then you propose to her and get married," he said teasingly. Yi Jeong was silent for a minute before laughing.

"That's what you did," he pointed out after his laughter died. Joon Pyo frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you want to marry Ga Eul?" he demanded. Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Well, I do want to marry her. Just not for three or four years, at least," he said lightly. Joon Pyo's frown deepened before he sighed.

"Be careful to what you say, Yi Jeong," he advised calmly.

"What do you mean?" Yi Jeong asked with confusion on his face.

"If Ga Eul heard what you said, it could hurt her," Joon Pyo said.

"What? That's ridiculous. There's no way Ga Eul would feel that. We're new couple. We just started dating practically a few weeks ago," Yi Jeong replied.

"But she had to wait four years for you to get your mind around that," Joon Pyo pointed out. "Once you started dating, you had to hide her from your family because they wouldn't like her. For a normal couple, all of that would be a deal breaker, you know?" he explained. Yi Jeong wrinkled his eyebrows.

"It's kinda creepy seeing you all serious like this," he said teasingly. Joon Pyo rolled his eyes.

"This kind of matter is serious to me. I know what it feels like to have too many obstacles to be with Jan Di. I learned that the hard way. I just don't want you to have to learn the same way," he said calmly.

"You're really growing up. I can't believe I'd say this, but you're finally mature," Yi Jeong said as if he was praising a little boy. Joon Pyo just shrugged.

"Like I said, I've been through many problems. I'd lost Jan Di more times than I'd want to count. I had to lose her because of so many things. First, it was because she didn't want to be with me. Second, because of my mother. And third, because I had to leave her. And there's so many things that happened in between those," Joon Pyo told his best friend. "Your case is different, of course. You never chased Ga Eul. It was her who liked you first. You practically never lost her. That's why I want to give you this advice. Don't take her presence for granted. Don't let it be losing her that'll make you finally realize how precious she is."

Yi Jeong looked thoughtful while trying to absorb what Joon Pyo had said. At first, he thought that Joon Pyo was overreacting, but now he realized that Joon Pyo was really serious.

"But, this is a really new relationship, you know? I barely know how to be a boyfriend. I'm not ready to be a fiancé yet," Yi Jeong defended himself. Joon Pyo sighed.

"I know. I just said that you should be careful if you have to talk about this matter with Ga Eul. If she asks this, you have to be able to explain it to her calmly. And don't blame her if she doesn't understand your reason."

"Why not? I mean it's really hard for me to get used to the idea of a relationship," Yi Jeong argued stubbornly.

"But, you did get four years to think about that idea," Joon Pyo pointed out. "When you're sure that you really love someone, you just know that you want to spend the rest of your life with her," he advised wisely.

"Did you know? With Jan Di?" Yi Jeong asked curiously. Joon Pyo chuckled.

"I'd fallen for her practically since the first time she kicked my ass," he admitted, making Yi Jeong chuckled too. "And since then, so many things happened. I know how it feels like to lose her. That's why once I got my mother out of our relationship's way, I proposed to her."

"You didn't propose when your mother left you alone. Your mother did that four years ago. You didn't propose that time," Yi Jeong pointed out. Joon Pyo smirked.

"Actually I did," he replied.

"You can't be serious," Yi Jeong exclaimed making Joon Pyo raised his eyebrows. "But how can you just be engaged now?"

"Because she rejected me," Joon Pyo answered, shrugging. Yi Jeong barked a laugh.

"Hah! So you did mess up!" he said mockingly.

"Actually no," Joon Pyo replied smugly. "There were just things that we still had to do. I had to solve Shinhwa problems, so I had to leave. I asked Jan Di to come with me, but she couldn't. She still had to reach her dreams of becoming a doctor. That was why we couldn't be together yet," he explained.

Yi Jeong didn't reply. He didn't realize that his best friend was really serious when he said that he had gone through a lot.

"But, you don't expect me to propose to Ga Eul now, right?" he finally asked, changing back the topic.

"Of course not," Joon Pyo replied instantly. "When you finally succeed going through these problems with your family, you may be more comfortable with this relationship stuff. You may be ready to propose then. I just advise you to be careful with this matter. Don't rush anything, because you may regret your decision later." Yi Jeong nodded his head.

"Thank you. I really never thought that I would come to you like this, you know? But, really thank you for your advice," he said sincerely, chuckling. Joon Pyo smirked.

"I'm great, aren't I?" he said making Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. Suddenly Joon Pyo became serious again. "I just want to remind you. I'm not that close to Ga Eul. However, she's like a sister to Jan Di. I'd hate to see her get hurt, so I hope you can keep her from getting hurt." Yi Jeong nodded firmly.

"I'll do everything to keep her from getting hurt," he promised.

"And that means that's also applied to you," Joon Pyo said making Yi Jeong looked confused. "I mean don't let her getting hurt because of what you do or say. That will hurt her more than your father can ever hurt her." Yi Jeong looked thoughtful.

"I know. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed for the last chapter. ladyofthedragons1, ritz2012, DRIisskipbeatlover, Marce, Mikaelv, Yhangbelle, missshay16, iamsunshine18, and a guest. Thank you so much guys.. I'm so happy reading your comments.. You're awesome..**

**Thank you for your time. Please don't forget to write a comment in the box below to let me know what you think about this story/chapter. Next is The Relationship****s****. See ya..**


	21. Chapter 21 The Relationships

**Chapter 21 The Relationships**

**Disclaimer: I don't own F4 or Jan Di or Ga Eul or everyone who was in BBF drama, but I did create some my own characters in this story.**

**Okay, out of topic. Does anyone of you read Percy Jackson series? Don't you think his relationship with Annabeth sort of like Joon Pyo and Jan Di? Percy, powerful and dependable but stupid and ridiculous, and Annabeth, smart but bossy and can keep him in line. When I read The Mark of Athena, they remind me of Jan Di and Joon Pyo a lot. Sorry, just want to share something. I'll let you get to the story..**

**Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, ladyofthedragons1, for editing this chapter. Here it is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ji Hoo was walking out of his car when he first felt the stares from some people who were in the parking lot too. He glanced around quietly. The people around him were clearly trying to stare at him without getting his attention. Ji Hoo frowned seeing this. He didn't understand why they wanted to stare at him all of sudden. He tried not to think too much about it. After all he was a member of the F4. He knew how to handle stares. He was just a little confused about the sudden interest. He tried to make his mind focusing on his classes and some of the patients from the clinic.

When Ji Hoo finally arrived at the professors' office, he found Professor Shin. Professor Shin was one of two professors whose class Ji Hoo assisted in. Ji Hoo greeted him before sitting down across from him. They talked about the plan for the lab for that day. The professors' office was quiet enough and Ji Hoo had to admit that it made him slightly relieved that he didn't feel any stares.

After the conversation with Professor Shin ended, Ji Hoo walked out of the professors' office and headed towards the library. There were some things that Ji Hoo had to prepare for that day's lab. He suddenly felt the stares and the whispers around him. That made him realized that the stares were just from the students. That was why he hadn't felt any stares in the professors' office. He tried to walk quietly without drawing too much attention to himself. However, at the same time he tried to listen to the whispers to find out what was going on.

Before he reached the lab, he finally found out what this whole staring business was about. The students were talking about his date with Eun Jae the day before. It seemed like one of the students had seen Ji Hoo and Eun Jae at the art exhibition. And it had started some rumors. The rumors became gossips within minutes. Some female students even started to talk ill about Eun Jae.

Ji Hoo stopped his steps. He glanced around to find some quiet spot. He found one and pulled out his phone. He went through his contact list, trying to find Eun Jae's number. After he found it, he dialed the number. He waited for the dial tone, but Eun Jae didn't answer. He tried again a couple times, but Eun Jae was still not answering. It made Ji Hoo panic. He was worried that Eun Jae had heard the whispers and blamed him for them. He tried to find another solution when he suddenly remembered someone.

Ji Hoo looked for another number in his phone. He dialed the number and waited. This time after the second ring, the call was answered.

"Jan Di, where are you?" he asked to the point.

"In the car. I'm a little late," Jan Di answered. Ji Hoo could hear the sheepish tone in her voice.

"So, you haven't reached the university, yet?" Ji Hoo asked again. Usually he would've made fun of her for being late, but it was not the time to do that.

"Nope. I'm five or ten minutes away. Why?" Jan Di asked. She finally noticed the tense tone in Ji Hoo's voice. "Sunbae, did something happen? You sound strange," she said, feeling slightly concerned. Ji Hoo grimaced.

"There is this rumor at the university about me and Eun Jae," he admitted.

"What? What rumor?" Jan Di asked. There was a shocked tone in her voice.

"Did Eun Jae tell you about our date?" Ji Hoo asked.

"You had a date with Eun Jae?" Jan Di's surprised tone indicated that she hadn't heard about the date.

"Yeah, last Saturday. So, you didn't know about it? Eun Jae didn't tell you?" Ji Hoo asked again.

"No. She did call me though. She said that she wanted to talk to me about something. That's why we're planning to have lunch together. Maybe she wanted to talk about the date. But, what is the rumor, sunbae?" Jan Di suddenly asked, remembering the right reason why Ji Hoo had called her in the first place.

"There's just this rumor going around the campus. They are saying bad things about Eun Jae. Anyway, the point is I tried to call her phone a couple of times, but she wasn't answering. I'm worried that she has heard the rumors and she's mad at me," Ji Hoo confessed. Jan Di was silent for a few seconds.

"Wow, sunbae. I never thought that you could sound this emotional and desperate about anything," she told Ji Hoo. There was half-proud half-teasing tone in her voice. "You do like her, huh?" she added. Ji Hoo groaned.

"Jan Di, not the point!" he tried to point out. "I just want you to make sure that Eun Jae's alright. I'm worried," he reminded Jan Di.

"Okay.. okay.. I'll try to call her and find out how she is. Later, sunbae," Jan Di said before hanging up the call.

* * *

Jan Di stared at her phone after she ended the call. She was smiling imagining Ji Hoo's panicked expression. She wasn't happy about the rumors, but she was happy Ji Hoo could be that emotional about a girl.

"Is something wrong, Miss Jan Di?" Cho Ha Yeon suddenly asked when she saw Jan Di's expression.

Jan Di had woken up late that morning. That was why she asked her bodyguards to give her ride to campus. Hearing Cho Ha Yeon's question, Jan Di looked up from her phone. She smiled and shook her head to answer the question. "Nothing. My friend just has a problem," she answered before turning back to her phone to make a call. It took Jan Di two tries to get through to Eun Jae

"Eun Jae, where are you?" Jan Di asked quickly.

"Hmm.. in the parking lot," Eun Jae answered.

"What are you doing in the parking lot?" Jan Di asked, feeling half-confused half-worried.

"Why do you call, Jan Di?" Eun Jae asked instead of answering the question.

"I got some news about the rumors," Jan Di admitted as the car entered the front gate of Shinhwa University.

"Then, you must know that I'm hiding," Eun Jae pointed out. Jan Di sighed. She had guessed as much.

"We need to talk, Eun Jae. Where are you hiding?"

"I said I'm in the parking lot. In my car," Eun Jae answered.

"Okay, fine. Stay where you are. I'll try to find you," Jan Di said before ending the call. She turned her eyes to Cho Ha Yeon. "Ha Yeon, please take me to the parking lot. I want to meet my friend there," she asked her bodyguard.

"Yes, Miss," Cho Ha Yeon answered readily.

The team drove the car through the parking lot, so Jan Di could find Eun Jae's car. After five minutes circling the parking lot, Jan Di finally saw Eun Jae's blue car. The driver drove toward the car and Jan Di got out right in front of Eun Jae's car. She thanked Cho Ha Yeon and the driver before closing the car door behind her. Jan Di walked towards the passenger side. She knocked on the car window. Eun Jae opened the window and told Jan Di to get in the car. Jan Di sat in the passenger seat and stared at her friend. She sighed and shook her head.

"What is really happening?" she asked. She felt concerned for her friend. Eun Jae sighed.

"You haven't been on campus today, right? Your bodyguards just brought you here," she commented.

"Yeah. I was running late. So, tell me what happened," Jan Di said.

"How do you know about the rumor, then?" Eun Jae asked.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae told me. He called me and asked me to talk to you because it seems like you don't want to talk to him," Jan Di answered clearly. "Why are you mad at him?" she asked.

Eun Jae groaned. She was leaning her head on the steering wheel.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to him. I just didn't know what to say to him. It's a disaster," she practically whined.

"Are the rumors really that awful that they are making you not want to talk to Ji Hoo sunbae anymore?" Jan Di asked more clearly.

"It's really bad. It made me so embarrassed," Eun Jae mumbled. Jan Di frowned immediately hearing this.

"You're embarrassed about Ji Hoo-sunbae?" she asked, gasping. She couldn't believe that Eun Jae would say something like that.

"Not about Ji Hoo-sunbae, but about me," Eun Jae said, correcting Jan Di's assumption.

"What do you mean?" Jan Di demanded.

"Jan Di, I know that it has been awful how they have been treating you. I should've been more sympathetic to you. I'm sorry. I just never faced something like this and it felt really terrible. They didn't talk about me any worse than they talked about you, but it still felt really bad," Eun Jae told Jan Di. She looked really bad. Her feelings were mirrored on her face.

"What did they talk about?" Jan Di asked. She felt a little sympathetic toward her friend. Jan Di knew how bad it could be to become the gossips target.

"They said how unsuited I am to be with Ji Hoo-sunbae. Some of my old friends even talked about how I was in middle or high school. They know that I was not rich back then, so they think that I'm not good enough for Ji Hoo-sunbae," Eun Jae said to Jan Di. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. "I never said that I'm suited for Ji Hoo-sunbae or something. I never thought or dreamt that I could be with him, no matter what you said about us. That's why I didn't hope too much about him. I just like to spend some time and have fun with him, or with you guys. However, the way they talked and whispered about me really made me feel down. It's awful," she added before sobbing. Jan Di got closer to Eun Jae and she stroked Eun Jae's shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"We were just hanging out, you know. Ji Hoo-sunbae got some tickets for this art exhibition," Eun Jae started between the sobs. "And he asked me to come with him. We were just hanging out as friends and the students found out. Then they started the rumors about us. Some of my old friends talked and that made them judge me badly."

"So you regret going out with Ji Hoo-sunbae?" Jan Di asked.

"No, I don't," Eun Jae denied immediately.

"Then why are you avoiding him? You said that you weren't mad at him. Now you tell me that you don't regret going out with him. Then, why don't you want to talk to him?" Jan Di demanded more answers. Eun Jae made her feel confused with the whole situation.

"I said that I didn't know how to talk to him," Eun Jae corrected.

"Why?" Jan Di asked, still not understanding where the problem was. Eun Jae groaned. She looked frustrated.

"I don't know how to face him because we weren't going out, Jan Di. We were just hanging out. As friends. However, the rumors stated that we were more than that. Can't you understand? I'm embarrassed and I don't know what to say to him. I'm afraid that he's the one who regrets inviting me to that art exhibition," she explained.

"Eun Jae, Ji Hoo-sunbae won't do something like that. You don't have to be embarrassed about talking to him," Jan Di said, trying to calm Eun Jae.

"But still.. it will be awkward and confusing. I don't know how to face him, Jan Di. I mean, when you get treated badly or hear bad rumors about you, you can go to Joon Pyo-ssi. You can whine or pout or complain to him. He will try to comfort you. The worst scenario is he may tease you or being insensitive about your feeling. But, you can be sure that he will be there for you," Eun Jae tried to explain. "However, I'm not Ji Hoo-sunbae's girlfriend or something like that. I can't whine or complain to him. No matter how I feel, it just feels wrong to talk to him about the rumors. That's why I don't know how to act or what to say in front of him. It's confusing and awkward."

Jan Di finally realized what the problem was. She finally understood the reason her friend didn't want to talk to Ji Hoo.

"Eun Jae, you should know that Ji Hoo-sunbae will be sympathetic about your problem. You can talk to him, you know. Like you said, Joon Pyo can be insensitive or joke about my problems if I go to him. Ji Hoo-sunbae won't do something like that. He will be understanding about this," Jan Di tried to give her friend advice.

"But I can't be sure about that. What if he really regrets asking me to go with him? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Eun Jae said glumly. Jan Di chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want to be _just_ a friend anymore," she said teasingly. Eun Jae frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling confused. Jan Di smiled.

"It's just the way he talked to me earlier. He really sounded tensed and panicked. It was really clear that he was really worried about you. He was worried that you weren't answering his calls. He cares about you, Eun Jae," she explained. Eun Jae didn't say anything for a minute.

"Maybe he really feels bad about the gossip. Does that mean that he's not mad at me?" she asked, still feeling unsure. Jan Di chuckled again.

"It means that he likes you, Eun Jae," she said confidently.

"No. That can't be possible," Eun Jae replied quickly. "I don't believe that."

"Wanna bet?" Jan Di asked challengingly.

"Jan Di, be serious!" Eun Jae scowled.

"I _am_ serious," Jan Di answered. She pulled out her phone and dialed Ji Hoo's number.

"Jan Di, what are you doing?" Eun Jae asked, panicking. Jan Di just smiled and shook her head. After the second ring, the call was answered.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae, I'm with Eun Jae in her car at the parking lot. Can you come here?" she asked quickly before Eun Jae did something that could prevent her from doing it.

Eun Jae gasped at Jan Di's behavior. She couldn't believe that Jan Di would do something like that.

"Jan Di, stop that!" she demanded while trying to reach for the phone. Jan Di pulled the phone out of Eun Jae's reach.

"Okay, sunbae. We'll be waiting," she said loudly to Ji Hoo who had said that he would come immediately. Jan Di ended the call before turning her eyes back to Eun Jae.

"I can't believe you did that!" Eun Jae exclaimed angrily. Jan Di sighed.

"Eun Jae, you have to talk to him! I'm sure that everything will be alright once you do that," she said, trying to convince Eun Jae.

"But.. but.." Eun Jae tried to argue. However, before she could say more, the window was knocked on the outside. Eun Jae yelped and turned her head to the window. Ji Hoo was waiting outside the car. Jan Di smiled simply. She patted Eun Jae's hand.

"Just calm down and be reasonable. Everything's gonna be alright," she said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, okay?" she added before getting out of the car. Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo. "Talk to her carefully, sunbae. She feels bad about the rumors," she informed Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo nodded his head solemnly before getting in the passenger side. Jan Di walked away from the car. She prayed that everything would be alright. She was sure Ji Hoo could calm Eun Jae down. She even thought that Ji Hoo would ask Eun Jae to become his girlfriend officially. _Just wait and see_, Jan Di thought.

* * *

Jan Di had been busy the whole day. She had to do her research at the lab, so she didn't have time to meet Eun Jae or Ji Hoo again that day. She got a phone call from Joon Pyo, saying that they would go to the base camp that night. Apparently Woo Bin thought that all of them should meet. That was why Jan Di found herself at the bus shelter that afternoon.

Jan Di was waiting Joon Pyo at the bus shelter in front of the university. She had promised to meet Joon Pyo there, but he was running late after his meeting at his office. He had called Jan Di to let her know that he would be late picking her up. Jan Di sighed and glanced around the road, trying to find any familiar car that Joon Pyo might use. Instead of finding Joon Pyo's car, Jan Di found other familiar cars. Her bodyguards' cars were parked at the side of the road not too far from the bus shelter. However, she had to admit that she wouldn't have noticed her bodyguards if she didn't know about them. She finally realized that was why her bodyguards had been able to be invisible before these last couple of weeks. Jan Di couldn't see inside of the car, but she knew that Cho Ha Yeon and her team must have been watching her. Jan Di scoffed thinking about it. Her bodyguards were really overprotective of her, but she couldn't really blame them. That was their job after all.

After another couple of minutes, Jan Di's eyes caught the sight of red car passing her bodyguards' cars. Jan Di's focus shifted to the red car and she could see that the red car was really Joon Pyo's Lotus. Jan Di stood up from where she had been sitting. She walked to the side of the road to wait for Joon Pyo to get closer. Joon Pyo stopped the car right in front of Jan Di. He got out from the car and walked toward Jan Di. He threw his arms around Jan Di's shoulder to bring her closer.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said, kissing her temple. Jan Di chuckled.

"That's okay. I have company after all," she said easily. Joon Pyo frowned. The confusion was clear on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Jan Di glanced toward her bodyguards' cars and Joon Pyo's eyes followed her eyes' direction. "Ahh.. Those are your team's cars," he said, finally understanding. He chuckled too. "Well, at least I know that I don't have to worry too much about your safety," he added, putting his hand on her waist. "Come on, we should go," he said, escorting her to the car. He opened the passenger side door and ushered Jan Di in. After he made sure to close the door safely, he walked toward the driver's side and got in. Then, he drove the car away from there.

After a couple of minutes without a sound, Jan Di finally opened her mouth.

"Why are we going to the base camp again?" Jan Di asked Joon Pyo the same question that she had asked when Joon Pyo told her about the plan before.

"We just thought that maybe we could discuss a few things," Joon Pyo answered.

"Who's we again?" Jan Di asked.

"The F4," Joon Pyo answered sighing.

Jan Di turned her head, smiling. It seemed like the F4 hadn't found out about Ji Hoo. That meant they were in for a surprise. She didn't know the details herself, but she was pretty sure that Ji Hoo wouldn't come alone to the base camp that day. She couldn't help but grin again. She couldn't wait to arrive at the base camp and wait for Ji Hoo and Eun Jae to show up. Secretly, Jan Di felt giddy inside.

After twenty minute ride, Joon Pyo slowed the car down and drove the car entering the base camp front gate. He parked the car between a black Mercedes, owned by Jae Kyung's bodyguard, and an orange Lotus, that was Yi Jeong's car. Besides those, there was Woo Bin's yellow Lotus too. From the cars, Jan Di could guess that Jae Kyung, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, and Ga Eul had arrived. However, she didn't see Ji Hoo's white Mini Cooper or Eun Jae's blue sedan. Jan Di smiled after she realized that the couple hadn't arrived yet. She wanted to see their arrival and the others' surprise reaction about the new couple.

Joon Pyo put his hand around Jan Di when they were walking toward the front door. Joon Pyo opened the door and let Jan Di went inside first. They found Jae Kyung, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong in the living room. They could hear that someone was in the kitchen, so Jan Di assumed that Ga Eul was there. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were cuddling on one of the couch. Yi Jeong was sitting on another couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. His couch was facing the front door, so he noticed Jan Di and Joon Pyo's arrival first.

"Hey, guys," Yi Jeong said, waving his left hand while his right hand was still in the bowl.

Ga Eul came into the living room with soda cans in her hands.

"Hey," she greeted Jan Di and Joon Pyo. She offered them a couple cans of soda which Jan Di accepted.

"Thanks," Jan Di said to Ga Eul before giving one of the cans to Joon Pyo. She took a seat on the couch that wasn't occupied.

Woo Bin had his eyes closed and his chin rested on Jae Kyung's head. Jae Kyung smiled lazily at Jan Di. She had Woo Bin's arms around her waist and her back to Woo Bin's chest. They looked comfortable.

"Yah! You're the one who wanted to have this meeting. Why are you sleeping instead?" Joon Pyo asked Woo Bin teasingly.

"Shut up, Joon Pyo! I just wanted to close my eyes for a minute," Woo Bin replied, denying Joon Pyo's accusation.

"Sure, you did!" Joon Pyo said sarcastically. "Where is Ji Hoo by the way?" he suddenly asked after doing a head count.

"He called and said that he would be late. He said he had something to do at the clinic first," Yi Jeong answered before stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Joon Pyo grimaced, seeing his friend's attitude.

"Why are you eating like that?" he asked, looking slightly disgusted.

"Shut up!" Yi Jeong scowled before swallowing. "You would too if you just had a meeting with my father," he replied, without a care. Ga Eul stroked his shoulder sympathetically.

"That bad, huh?" Joon Pyo asked. He could guess a little of what Yi Jeong had been talking to his father about.

"Do you really need to ask?" Yi Jeong responded harshly, before going back to eat another handful of popcorn.

"What did he say to you?" Joon Pyo asked. He started to feel concerned about Yi Jeong after their conversation. He didn't want Yi Jeong to go through the same trouble as him.

"Well," Yi Jeong started, sighing. "He still didn't want to see reasons. Besides, I'm still trying to get grandparent Joo first. My mother has given her approval and she's helping me with her parents. So, that leaves my father and his parents. And he's still stubborn. I have to work on him more," he explained.

"And you have plan for that?" Woo Bin asked while he was still cuddling with Jae Kyung. Yi Jeong shrugged.

"Maybe. We'll just have to see," he answered sounding uncommitted. Ga Eul leaned her head on his shoulder with her hand around his arm. "We'll make it work. I promise," he whispered to her and kissed her forehead before getting back to his popcorn.

They were silent for a few minutes. Jan Di and Joon Pyo were just sipping the sodas. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were cuddling. Ga Eul was changing the television channel. And Yi Jeong was still stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Then, suddenly Woo Bin opened his eyes and shifted, so he could sit properly.

"I think we should just start with reading these papers while we wait for Ji Hoo," Woo Bin said, indicating stacks of papers that were on the table.

"Why are we reading about Hwang Q again?" Joon Pyo asked after reading the title that was written on the paper that he had taken. "I thought that Jae Kyung would just work on her parents," he added.

"This is just for precautions, just in case that doesn't work out. We have to find another loophole or something that can be used to persuade her parents," Woo Bin explained.

The others just nodded and took the papers and started to read. Yi Jeong put the bowl on the table reluctantly before picking up another paper. They were just reading in the silence for a few minutes until someone opened the front door. The others didn't turn their heads, but Jan Di did. Like what she had been expected, Ji Hoo and Eun Jae were stepping inside the living room.

"Hey," Ji Hoo greeted them all and caught Jan Di's eyes.

Jan Di smiled. The others just murmured "hey"s without looking up from their papers. Jan Di grinned at Ji Hoo and Eun Jae.

"Hey, Eun Jae," she said loudly.

Hearing Jan Di's words, the others finally looked up from their papers quickly. They stared at Eun Jae with stunned expression. They didn't make a sound and just kept staring. Their stares made Eun Jae fidget on her feet while she stood beside Ji Hoo.

"Hey, Eun Jae," Ga Eul greeted finally coming out of her daze.

"Hey, Eun Jae," Jae Kyung greeted with a smile on her face. It seemed like she finally understood the meaning of Eun Jae's presence there. On the other hand, Woo Bin didn't.

"Why is Eun Jae here?" he asked spontaneously. Before Ji Hoo or Eun Jae could say anything, Joon Pyo opened his mouth too.

"Yeah, why are you here, Eun Jae?" he asked, echoing Woo Bin's question. Jan Di hit the back of his head after she heard her fiancé's tactless question. "OUCH! Why do you do that?" he exclaimed.

"Stupid question!" Jan Di hissed at him.

"No, that's not. I just asked," Joon Pyo denied instantly.

"You're here," Yi Jeong muttered. "Does that mean that you two.." he said, pointing his index finger between Ji Hoo and Eun Jae. It seemed like while his friends were busy being insensitive and tactless, Yi Jeong figured out the real reason.

Eun Jae blushed instantly. She was glancing at Ji Hoo and waiting for him to answer the question. Ji Hoo grinned sheepishly.

"Hmm.. Yeah, we are," he answered simply.

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung clapped simultaneously. "Ohh.. Congratulation!" they said excitedly.

The other boys were gapping at the new couple.

"I thought you just asked her out last weekend," Yi Jeong finally exclaimed.

"Damn, you're fast!" Woo Bin said loudly.

"Yeah. You're fast!" Joon Pyo said, echoing his friend's words. Jan Di hit the back of his head again. "What?" he asked, feeling annoyed. However, he shut his mouth after seeing Jan Di's glare. He gulped. "Congratulations, anyway," he added, being scared of his fiancée. Ji Hoo and Eun Jae chuckled, seeing his scared expression.

"Thanks," Ji Hoo said.

Jan Di stood up and walked toward them. She pulled them both into her embrace.

"Congratulations, guys!" she exclaimed happily.

The others followed her lead and surrounded the new couple. The boys patted Ji Hoo's shoulder and said, "Welcome to the base camp, Eun Jae!"

"Welcome, Eun Jae!" the girls said, echoing the boys' words.

"Come on. Let's sit!" Jae Kyung said.

They all finally took seats on the available couches. Jan Di, Eun Jae, and Ga Eul were sitting on one of the couch. Jae Kyung, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong sat on the couch across from theirs. Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo sat on the middle couch.

"What were you guys doing?" Eun Jae asked curiously.

"Still on Hwang Q, huh?" Ji Hoo guessed after picking up one of the papers. Woo Bin answered with a grimace on his face and a nod.

"Hwang Q?" Eun Jae asked again. "The car company?"

"You know about them?" Ga Eul asked from beside Eun Jae. Eun Jae turned her head to Ga Eul's direction.

"Yeah, I've heard about them a little," she answered before turning her eyes around the room. "What's with them? Why are you guys reading about them?" she added. The others' eyes went to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung immediately. After all, it was their story to tell.

"Umm.. my parents are planning to make a marriage arrangement for me with the heir of Hwang Q," Jae Kyung answered quietly. Eun Jae gasped.

"With Kwon Dae Gyu? That's horrible!" she said spontaneously. All heads turned to her with naked curiosity on their faces.

"Why do you say that?" Ji Hoo asked the question that all his friends were thinking about. Eun Jae grimaced. She had spoken those words without thinking first.

"Sorry if I offended anyone," she apologized immediately.

"No. No. Not at all. We're just curious why you said that," Woo Bin answered quickly. Eun Jae grimaced sheepishly.

"Well, I just don't think that he's a good guy, you know," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You know him?" Ji Hoo asked, frowning. He didn't like the idea of Eun Jae knowing Kwon Dae Gyu.

"No. Not personally. Well technically, _I_ don't know him," Eun Jae answered. "I just heard a few things about him," she added.

"From where? From who?" Joon Pyo demanded.

"What did you hear?" Woo Bin added before she could say anything.

"I heard from my brother. He went to the same college as him," Eun Jae told them.

"Your brother is his friend?" Yi Jeong asked with shocked expression.

"Well, not really. Hyun Jae-oppa just knew him from school. They never hung out together. They're just.. acquainted, I guess," she explained, not looking too sure herself.

"What did you hear from him?" Woo Bin asked impatiently.

"Guys.." Jan Di tried to remind them to slow down. Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di for a second before turning his eyes to Eun Jae.

"Yeah, guys stop it! Don't interrogate my girl like that," he said. Eun Jae grinned at him.

"No, it's fine. They're curious, I get it," she said, trying to assure Ji Hoo. She smiled understandingly. "It's just there's not much that I know. Hyun Jae-oppa doesn't like him. Well, if I may say, he thinks that Kwon Dae Gyu is kind of a.. jerk, you know," she said, feeling slightly hesitant to say the word 'jerk'.

"Why does your brother think that?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Hyun Jae-oppa didn't say much. He just told me that Kwon Dae Gyu is an arrogant, selfish, ambitious.. jerk. Kinda like a spoiled brat. A mean spoiled brat. If he wants something, he won't stop until he gets it. He will do anything.. _anything_.. to get what he wants," Eun Jae explained. "And because he's rich and smart and he also has power, there are not many things that he can't do," she added.

The others went silent after hearing that. They were not surprised to hear those things about Kwon Dae Gyu, but hearing them directly made them worried.

"Anything else?" Jae Kyung finally asked.

"From Hyun Jae-oppa? No. That's it. But, I kinda heard that Hwang Q is involved with mafia," Eun Jae answered before chuckling. She thought that the news was ridiculous. The others, on the other hand, looked shocked immediately after hearing that.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Woo Bin asked instantly. Eun Jae looked surprised seeing the others' expression. She chuckled warily.

"Guys, that's just a joke between my father's employees," she admitted.

"What? How are they connected to this?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Well, some of my father's employees have been working for him since I was a kid. So, when I would come over to the office, sometimes they would chat with me. You see, Kwon Dae Gyu, or his family at least, usually orders around twenty or thirty crates of beers once a month. One of the employees whom I chat with is the driver. He told me.. _jokingly_ of course, that he thought that every time he delivered the beers, there was some kind of mafia convention or something," Eun Jae explained. She chuckled again nervously.

"Why did he think that?" Woo Bin asked, looking confused.

"He said that every time he went there, there were many black cars and many men in black suit," Eun Jae replied. Woo Bin was silent and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Once a month, huh?" he muttered, but everyone could hear that.

"Pretty intense, don't you think?" Yi Jeong said, commenting about the mafia meetings. Eun Jae was staring at the two guys warily.

"Hmm.. Woo Bin-ssi, Yi Jeong-ssi, that was just a joke. The driver was just joking," she said nervously.

"Eun Jae-ya, that's not a joke. They really have connections to the mafia," Ji Hoo informed her kindly. Eun Jae's jaw hit the floor. She was gapping for a minute.

"You're joking," she said to Ji Hoo. However, the serious look on Ji Hoo's face made her realized the truth. "You're not joking," she breathed the words.

"Do you know about Kwon Dae Gyu's sister?" Yi Jeong asked her. Eun Jae shook her head.

"No," she replied simply. "Like I said, Hyun Jae-oppa didn't like Kwon Dae Gyu, so he didn't know much about Kwon Dae Gyu's family," she elaborated.

"Well, she's married to a Japanese man, named Akira Takazawa. And we found out that he was an heir of a mafia clan," Joon Pyo explained to her.

Eun Jae's jaw hit the floor once again. "Wow, that's.. I don't know what to say to that," she said. "Why would Jae Kyung-unni's parents want to have an arrangement with that kind of family?" she asked wonderingly.

"Well, let's just say that they gave Jae Kyung's parents a good offer," Woo Bin answered. He still looked like he was thinking about something else.

"Then, why can't you give them a better offer, Woo Bin-ssi?" Eun Jae asked curiously.

"It's not that easy, Eun Jae," Ji Hoo said.

"You know, it's kinda weird that you call Jae Kyung unni, but you call us Woo Bin-ssi, Yi Jeong-ssi," Woo Bin said to Eun Jae out of the blue. "It feels distant," he added.

"Huh?" Eun Jae looked confused.

"Hey, that's right," Yi Jeong quipped. "Maybe you should call us sunbae," he suggested to Eun Jae.

"I think you girls should call us oppa," Woo Bin offered something else. "So we can feel closer, you know. Like real brothers and sisters," he added with a grin on his face. Jae Kyung scoffed hearing her boyfriend's statement.

"Yeah," she started. "And I'm sure it has nothing to do with your obsession to have a little sister," she said sarcastically.

"Woo Bin has what?" Yi Jeong asked, gapping.

"An obsession to have a little sister?" Ji Hoo asked, not believing that fact.

"Yup," Jae Kyung answered, cheekily.

"No way!" Joon Pyo exclaimed. He was staring at Woo Bin, waiting for him to deny that statement. Woo Bin, being stared at like that, felt nervous.

"What?" he asked Joon Pyo challengingly. "Sue me! I want to have little sister," he said, trying to defend himself.

"You never told us that," Yi Jeong pointed out, chuckling.

"Yeah," Joon Pyo agreed. "How do you know about this anyway, monkey?" he asked Jae Kyung.

"Are you kidding me?" Jae Kyung snorted. "The first random question he asked me after we started dating officially was whether I had a little sister or not," she said trying to humiliate Woo Bin more.

They were silent, being stunned, for a few seconds until Jan Di shook her head.

"But.. but still.. what does this have anything to do with what you want us to call you?" she asked, getting back to the real point. Woo Bin's mouth gapped open hearing the question.

"Well, I can't have blood related little sister officially. I don't have one and neither does Jae Kyung. You girls are the closest things I get to little sisters," he said, trying to explain his reason.

The boys chuckled, but the three girls stared at him with surprised expression on their faces. After a minute, Eun Jae finally talked.

"That's kinda sweet," she commented. Ga Eul smiled.

"Yeah, that is sweet," she agreed. Woo Bin grinned.

"So, you girls don't mind to call us oppa?" he asked, looking giddy. Jan Di chuckled, seeing Woo Bin's attitude.

"Yeah, sure. It's gonna be awkward at first, but it's fine, I guess," she agreed.

"Yeah, no problem," Ga Eul said, echoing Jan Di's words.

Jae Kyung just smirked and shook her head, hearing the girls' agreement. Eun Jae shrugged.

"I already have an oppa, so I think it's no problem with adding.. three more," she said, looking around the room to see the boys' faces.

The boys just raised their eyebrows at first before they finally smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Yi Jeong agreed nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Ji Hoo agreed while Joon Pyo just nodded his head as a sign of agreement.

After a few minutes, Eun Jae finally asked again.

"So what are you gonna do about Kwon Dae Gyu, Woo Bin-s.. hmm oppa?" She slipped slightly when she said the name.

Woo Bin smiled nonetheless. It seemed like he was truly happy being called oppa. "Well, I have friends looking for other things that maybe can help us. But, for now, we'll just wait and lay low," he answered.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it ;) I really apologize because I didn't write about the actual moment when Ji Hoo and Eun Jae got together. I'll let you to imagine by yourself about that one.**

**Special thanks for the people who commented for the last chapter. Male1248/Marce, iamsunshine18, veeegeee, ladyofthedragons1, lorafairy, Yhangbelle, Camy, Guest and ritz2012. Thank you so much guys.. You're awesome..**

**Thank you for your time. Please don't forget to write comments for this chapter in the box below, so I can find out what you think about it. Next is The Surprise. See ya..**


	22. Chapter 22 The Surprise

**Chapter 22 The Surprise**

**Disclaimer: The F4 is not mine, no matter how much I beg them to be mine ;)**

**I know that this story is supposed to be about JanPyo, but I kinda want to write about the others in between. Honestly, JanPyo don't have a major problem to work on. They already get their happy ending and I hate to ruin that. But, my main focus is still them and I kinda use them as the red string for the story plot. **

**Anyway, I'm still sorry I didn't write about Jan Di and Joon Pyo's moment for the last chapters. I'm making up to you with this chapter. This chapter is all about them with special cherry on top. **

**Thanks to** **ladyofthedragons1 for betaing this chapter. Here it ****is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jan Di had been remembering about the next day since a couple of weeks before. She had tried to think over and over again what she should do for it, but she couldn't find anything. She decided to do something spontaneous since she and Joon Pyo seldom did things like that. She finished her assignments as fast as she could and started her preparation for the next day.

First, she made cookies and a small cake. Her mother looked at her with strange expression when she saw how Jan Di decorated the cake. Jan Di didn't say a word. She just continued her task. She had prepared the gift a few weeks earlier, so she was not worried about that. Next, she placed the gift and the cake in one box, so it wouldn't be too hard to bring it to her classes the next day. She still would need to attend her classes after all before heading to Joon Pyo's office to surprise him. The next day was his birthday.

* * *

Eun Jae looked at Jan Di with confusion in her eyes when she saw Jan Di carrying the box. Since she officially became Ji Hoo's girlfriend, they had become closer. She was meeting Jan Di for lunch.

"What's in the box?" she asked curiously as Jan Di placed it on the table. Jan Di took her seat across from Eun Jae.

"Just something," she said to Eun Jae mysteriously. Although there was a grin on her face. Eun Jae pouted.

"Come on. You know I can keep secret. Is it a present for Joon Pyo-oppa?" she asked. She still felt a little strange calling the three members of F4 'oppa'. That was even stranger than calling Ji Hoo by his name. She still needed to practice that.

"Something like that," she said simply, shrugging.

"Jan Di.. come on. Tell me. Is it his birthday or something?" Eun Jae asked again. She wouldn't give up until she got the whole story. Jan Di sighed.

"Yes. It's his birthday. I want to surprise him at his office later," she finally admitted. "And don't tell anyone about this!" she added with firm tone. She even pointed her index finger to Eun Jae. Eun Jae chuckled.

"Fine.. fine," she agreed readily.

"Not even to Ji Hoo-sun..oppa," Jan Di said. It seemed like calling the F4 members 'oppa' was strange to her too. Woo Bin had asked Ga Eul, Jan Di, and Eun Jae to call the other members beside their own boyfriends 'oppa' after Ji Hoo had announced his official relationship with Eun Jae. It was hard for Eun Jae to make herself use that name. However, it was even harder for Jan Di and Ga Eul because they had to change habits they had, had for years. Eun Jae chuckled loudly.

"It's strange, huh? To call them oppa," she commented when she caught Jan Di's slip earlier. Jan Di shook her head.

"You have no idea. I have called them sunbae for years. But, now I have to change it because of their stupid decision," she grumbled. Eun Jae laughed.

"But, I still think it's kinda sweet that Woo Bin-oppa wants us to call them 'oppa'. It feels like he wants us to be closer to them, so we can think them as our own brothers," she confessed. Jan Di shrugged.

"Well, yeah. But, it still feels strange," she replied before glancing at her watch. She suddenly looked panicked. She stood up immediately from her seat. "I have to go," she said regretfully to Eun Jae while picking up her bag and the box. Eun Jae looked at her with confused expression.

"You've got a class?" she asked curiously.

"No. I have to go to the lab now if I want to finish on time before going to Joon Pyo's office," Jan Di explained. "Bye, Eun Jae," she called out before walking away from that table.

"Bye," Eun Jae replied and watched her friend walking away. She sighed. She felt a little lonely with Jan Di gone and Ji Hoo not here. She brightened a little. Maybe she should surprise Ji Hoo as well at the clinic.

* * *

Jan Di got out of the cab after she paid the driver. She had decided not to ask her bodyguards before because she didn't want them to know about her plan. No one knew that she was there, not even Secretary Jung. However, it seemed like her bodyguard must have known nonetheless because they must have followed her cab here. However, she still didn't see any of them and walked into the building alone.

Jan Di walked into the lobby without being stopped by the security guard. Then, she walked towards the receptionist's desk to ask where Joon Pyo's office was. The receptionist noticed her presence when she walked closer to the desk. The woman, who was sitting behind the receptionist's desk, looked at Jan Di with demeaning stare. Suddenly, Jan Di realized that she should have gone home and changed her clothes first before coming to Shinhwa Headquarters. However, she didn't have the time for that.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked without even slight politeness in her voice. She even had annoyed expression on her face while she waited for Jan Di to answer the question. Jan Di frowned when she heard the tone in the receptionist's voice. She hadn't expected some groveling like she usually received from the bodyguards, but she hadn't reckoned the obnoxious attitude from the receptionist either.

"Yes, I want to meet Goo Joon Pyo. Can you show me where his office is?" she asked, trying to be as polite as she could afford. The receptionist raised her eyebrows.

"Do you have appointment?" she asked challengingly. Jan Di swallowed her annoyance being treated that way. Even before becoming Joon Pyo's fiancée, she hadn't like to be treated like that.

"No," Jan Di retorted simply. The receptionist scoffed.

"Then you can't meet him. As the CEO, I think he's too busy to meet random people without appointment," she quipped arrogantly. Jan Di's frown deepened.

"Can't you just inform Secretary Jung that Geum Jan Di is here?" she asked hesitantly. She wanted to keep things a surprise for Joon Pyo, so she was reluctant to ask Secretary Jung. However, it seemed like she didn't have any other choice. The receptionist scowled at Jan Di.

"I don't think Secretary Jung will appreciate me bothering him just because some random person is asking to meet Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim," she sneered.

This time, it was Jan Di who raised her eyebrows. She was hoping that her knowledge about Secretary Jung and her name could be counted for something. She didn't expect to be recognized as Joon Pyo's fiancée, but she had hoped that at least the receptionist would have considered her as his friend. After all, her name had been mentioned when they dealt with the media. She was contemplating to call Secretary Jung's cell phone when the receptionist talked again.

"I'm busy. You should try making an appointment before trying to meet Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim," the receptionist sneered arrogantly with sarcastic tone in her voice. Suddenly, her demeanor changed when she saw something behind Jan Di. She even looked nervous and bowed down to someone behind Jan Di.

Jan Di turned her head to see why the receptionist was behaving like that. She gasped when she saw Kang Hee Soo was walking towards her. Kang Hee Soo's attitude to Jan Di had never been respectful, but she did treat Jan Di civilly. However, Jan Di was still nervous that she had to face Kang Hee Soo alone like this. Jan Di bowed down to Kang Hee Soo immediately.

"Geum Jan Di? What are you doing here?" Kang Hee Soo asked softly. There was no harsh and accusation tone in her voice. Just pure curiosity and confusion. Jan Di didn't reply immediately.

"I'm trying to meet Joon Pyo. I want to surprise him for his birthday," she finally admitted shyly.

"You want to surprise him?" Kang Hee Soo looked surprised herself. "Then what are you doing here? Why didn't you just go to his office?" she advised. Jan Di grimaced sheepishly.

"I didn't even inform Secretary Jung before. The receptionist said that Joon Pyo is too busy to meet me, so maybe I should just wait until he's done with his work," she replied nevously. Kang Hee Soo frowned.

"That's nonsense. Joon Pyo is just reading some reports, I think. You should just go to his office," she advised again. "Maybe he deserved a surprise for once in a while," she added to Jan Di before turning to the receptionist. She suddenly looked mean. "How dare you saying that Joon Pyo is too busy without even confirming to Secretary Jung?" she scolded the receptionist.

The receptionist gapped when she heard Kang Hee Soo's voice. She had been stunned since Kang Hee Soo had started talking to Jan Di. She didn't think that Jan Di would be recognized by the mistress herself.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I just didn't want to disturb Secretary Jung about this matter," the receptionist said to Kang Hee Soo.

"About this matter?" Kang Hee Soo asked. "Don't you know who she is?" she asked again which was answered with a shaking head by the receptionist. "She's Joon Pyo's fiancée," Kang Hee Soo continued.

Jan Di's jaw hit the floor when she heard Kang Hee Soo's sentence. It felt like Kang Hee Soo finally approved of her by publicly accepting her as Joon Pyo's fiancée. She had not been sure that Kang Hee Soo had approved of her before.

The receptionist, on the other hand, looked pale. She never thought that Jan Di was Joon Pyo's fiancée by seeing Jan Di's appearance. She bowed down to Kang Hee Soo.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," she said to Kang Hee Soo before turning to Jan Di. "I'm sorry for not recognizing you, Miss," she added to Jan Di. The receptionist continued bowing and apologizing.

"Being the receptionist is not about greeting your employers politely, but also their acquaintances. You're not fit to be a receptionist. You're fired!" Kang Hee Soo said angrily.

The receptionist looked like she wanted to cry. Jan Di gapped, hearing Kang Hee Soo's words. She felt really bad for the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. She was treating me just fine. She doesn't need to be fired," Jan Di said half-lying. Despite of the bad attitude from the receptionist, Jan Di didn't want to cause her trouble. Kang Hee Soo looked over to Jan Di. She raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked with slight disbelief tone in her voice.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jan Di replied softly.

"Fine, then," Kang Hee Soo said simply. She turned to the receptionist. "You should learn more about your employers' acquaintances," she commanded harshly. She looked at Jan Di again. "Where are your bodyguards?" she asked with confusion. Jan Di looked sheepish.

"I got here by a cab. But, I think that they're here somewhere," she admitted shyly. Kang Hee Soo frowned.

"Is that safe? Shouldn't they go anywhere you go?" she commented disapprovingly. Jan Di gulped. She didn't want her team got into trouble because of her.

"They go wherever I go. I just asked them to stay invisible." Kang Hee Soo shook her head.

"You should go together with them. That way people will recognize you as Joon Pyo's fiancée," she commented.

"That's kinda the point," Jan Di mumbled, but Kang Hee Soo heard her nonetheless.

"You should act more lady-like. You should improve your behavior and appearance, so people will respect you," Kang Hee Soo advised firmly. Jan Di grimaced. She didn't like being told like this, but she didn't want to provoke an argument.

"I'll try," she finally muttered. Kang Hee Soo sighed.

"Good, then. I think the receptionist can take you to Joon Pyo's office. I have to go first," she said before turning and leaving the receptionist's desk. The bodyguards who had stood behind her bowed down to Jan Di before they followed the mistress.

Jan Di nodded her head to the bodyguards before turning to watch Kang Hee Soo walking away. Jan Di turned back to the receptionist desk when Kang Hee Soo had left the building. She was surprised when she saw the receptionist standing beside her. She looked nervous and frightened. She bowed down in front of Jan Di a few times before looking up to Jan Di.

"I'm really sorry, Miss. I didn't recognize you earlier," she apologized over and over again. Jan Di shook her head.

"That's fine," she said simply. "Can you show me to Joon Pyo's office?" she asked again.

"Of course, Miss. I can take you there," the receptionist agreed readily.

She asked Jan Di to follow her to the elevator lobby. They took the VIP elevator that only stopped at the floor for the managers' and CEO's offices. The receptionist pushed the top floor button. They were silent for a few seconds at first before suddenly the receptionist talked again.

"Thank you so much for helping me earlier, Miss Geum Jan Di. I was so scared about being fired," she said weakly.

"You're welcome," Jan Di replied. "Look, I don't want to try to be arrogant, but I want to ask you to do something," she added to the receptionist.

"Certainly, Miss. Anything," the receptionist replied instantly.

"I think you need to improve your behavior when you face people. Even if I'm not Joon Pyo's fiancée, I still think that I shouldn't be treated like that. If I was just some random person and I didn't have any right to meet Goo Joon Pyo, I still didn't deserve your attitude earlier. I know that you can't just let people meet Joon Pyo or even bother Secretary Jung. I understand that part. However, you still should let the people know that with respect," Jan Di said, criticizing the receptionist and giving her advice. The receptionist looked down.

"Yes, Miss. I'm sorry," she answered weakly.

"Okay then," Jan Di replied as the elevator door opened.

The receptionist asked her to get out first. She showed Jan Di the way to the CEO office. Secretary Jung, who was sitting at his desk, looked up when he heard the footsteps. He stood up immediately when he saw Jan Di entered the area of the CEO office. He bowed down immediately.

"Miss Geum Jan Di," he greeted respectfully. "I'm surprised seeing you here. Did something happen?" he asked politely. Jan Di smiled kindly.

"Secretary Jung," she greeted. "I want to surprise Joon Pyo. Today's his birthday. Is he busy?" she asked back. Secretary Jung smiled immediately.

"Yes, I do remember that today's Young Master's birthday. He'll be so happy seeing you here, Miss," he commented nicely. "However, right now he is meeting with a couple of the managers. But, they should be done in a few minutes, I think. I'm afraid you have to wait," he informed Jan Di.

"That's fine," Jan Di replied instantly. "Besides, I do need to prepare something before meeting him," she said.

"Then, please wait here, Miss Jan Di," Secretary Jung said, showing Jan Di to the waiting room.

Jan Di walked toward one of the couches. She turned to the receptionist.

"Thank you for bringing me here. You can go back now," she said to the receptionist politely.

"Certainly, Miss. Thank you again for earlier," the receptionist replied before bowing down again. Then she walked out of the room.

Jan Di sat down at the couch and put the box on the table in front of her. She opened the box slowly. She checked the cake first before taking it out of the box. She pulled out a few candles from the box and put them on the cake. She lit the candles with the lighter that she had brought from home. Secretary Jung was watching her with kind smile on his face. He found the cake to be funny. Jan Di looked up and saw the smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked Secretary Jung suspiciously. Secretary Jung's smile widened.

"Nothing, Miss. I just think that Young Master will be so happy getting this surprise," he replied. Jan Di narrowed her eyes.

"Liar. I'm sure that you're laughing at the cake," she said, pouting. Secretary Jung had been so kind to her from the beginning. And now that her relationship with Joon Pyo was so great and official, she got closer to Secretary Jung too. It felt like having an uncle or something.

"I wouldn't dare, Miss Jan Di," he replied instantly. He knew that Jan Di was only kidding. "The cake really looks special," he added.

Jan Di just grinned. She knew that the cake looked funny, so she didn't actually feel offended. The cake was just a small round cake with diameter around eight inches. On the top of the cake, Jan Di had decorated with words "HAPPY 25th BIRTHDAY" in English. Then below those words, Jan Di had written Joon Pyo's name with Hangeul. However, the special part was the decoration on the side of the cake. Jan Di had put eight cookies with various expression of Goo Joon Pyo on the side. Joon Pyo liked her cookies so much. That was why she made the cake like that. And Secretary Jung must have been laughing at her unusual decorating choices.

True to Secretary Jung's statement, a few minutes later Joon Pyo's office door opened. Two middle aged men walked out of the office. They were followed by Joon Pyo. The three men turned their heads when Jan Di walked toward them with the cake on her hands. Secretary Jung walked behind her with smile on his face. Joon Pyo's jaw hit the floor when he saw Jan Di and the cake. Then, he grinned widely and walked toward her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but the cake was on the way. He looked at the cake and laughed happily. Jan Di started singing when they were face to face.

_Saengil chukhahammnida_

_Saengil chukhahammnida_

_Saranghaneun uri Joon Pyo_

_Saengil chukhahamnida_

Joon Pyo's laugh got louder. The managers were watching the scene with shocked expression. They never thought that Joon Pyo could laugh like that.

"Blow out the candles," Jan Di ordered Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo did what he was asked to. He blew out the candles. He took the cake from Jan Di's hands with his right hand before pulling Jan Di closer to him with his left hand.

"Thank you so much," he said before kissing her forehead. Jan Di just grinned while looking up to him.

"Saengil chukhahae," she said gently.

"Thanks," Joon Pyo replied while letting Jan Di go. He used both of his hands to bring the cake closer to his face. He was observing the cookies while turning the cake around to look at the cookies one by one.

"Happy birthday, Young Master," Secretary Jung congratulated him quietly. Joon Pyo looked up from the cake to see Secretary Jung.

"Thank you, Secretary Jung," he replied while transferring the cake to his left hand. He used his right hand to shake the hand that Secretary Jung had offered.

"Happy birthday, Goo Joon Pyo-sajangnim," the managers congratulated him too. Joon Pyo shook the managers' hands one by one.

After the managers had left, Joon Pyo took Jan Di's hand and pulled her into his office. He put the cake on the table that was situated between the couches. Then, he pulled Jan Di into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much. It's really the best birthday ever," he said while nuzzling Jan Di's neck. Jan Di grinned.

"You're welcome. You don't want a birthday party, so I thought that you deserve celebration at least," she explained. Joon Pyo grinned.

"Thank you," he said again. He tried to inspect the cake again. "I love the cake," he said before taking a cookie. He smiled looking at the cookie that looked like a smiley face of him.

Jan Di just observed her fiancé while he was acting like a child with the cake. He didn't even notice the box that was still on Jan Di's hands. Jan Di just chuckled and shook her head.

"Here, your present," she said, thrusting the present to Joon Pyo's face. She was standing in front of Joon Pyo's seat. Joon Pyo's eyes lighted up immediately.

"You don't have to!" he exclaimed, but still taking the box as soon as possible. That made Jan Di laughed. He eagerly looked inside the box and took the wrapped present out of it. He looked so giddy. Just like a small child.

He opened the wrap paper impatiently. In the wrapping paper, there was a triangle prism photo frame. Jan Di had gotten help from Kang San to make that. The photo frame was made from wood. Kang San was the one who had cut the wood and glued it together. Then, Jan Di decorated it by herself. The three sides of the photo frame were filled with the photos that Jan Di had chosen.

The first side was both of them, laughing at the camera. It had been taken at his last birthday when Jan Di made a surprise visit to New York. Joon Pyo smiled looking at the photo. The second side was the F4, standing side by side and making funny faces at the camera. That one had been taken in the summer last year when Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong had come back to visit. And the last one was all of them together. The F4 and the girls were smiling to the camera. That one had been taken on the getaway by one of the ship's maids. On the top side, where the side was shaped as a triangle, there was a photo that had been cut to be a triangle. The photo was of Jan Di, Joon Pyo, and Kang San when they had the night out a few weeks ago. Joon Pyo smiled, looking at all of the photos. Jan Di smiled when she saw Joon Pyo's smile.

"Do you like it? Kang San helped me with the wood," she said, informing Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo chuckled and looked up to Jan Di.

"No wonder, that his photograph is on top," he said, jokingly. That made Jan Di laughed. Joon Pyo stood up from his seat and walked toward the cabinet which was located behind his desk. He put the photo frame on it, adjusting its position a few times. After that, he looked satisfied with his work. Jan Di looked aghast.

"You're not putting it there!" she said firmly. Joon Pyo turned his head toward her.

"Why not?" he asked challengingly.

"Joon Pyo, that's not suitable to be placed there!" Jan Di said, looking at the cabinet generally. The cabinet had been filled with a few awards that Shinhwa had got and also a few that Joon Pyo himself had achieved. The photo frame looked really unfit to be there.

"It's just perfect," Joon Pyo replied firmly.

"No, it's not. It looks weird and funny and embarrassing," Jan Di replied, feeling embarrassed herself.

"No, it doesn't," Joon Pyo argued. "If you don't want me to put it there, where do you want me to put it?" he asked.

"In your bedroom," Jan Di answered readily. She had imagined that Joon Pyo would have put the frame on his bedside table. Joon Pyo looked like he was deep in thought for a moment.

"Come with me," he said, pulling Jan Di with him. He grabbed the cake box before walking out of the room. He stopped a moment in front of Secretary Jung's desk. "Secretary Jung, cancel my appointment for the rest of the day," he instructed. Secretary Jung smiled simply.

"I already have, Young Master," he replied easily. He had known that Joon Pyo would want to spent the rest of the day with Jan Di. Besides, it was Joon Pyo's birthday after all. He deserved a day off at least. Joon Pyo looked a little surprised.

"Good, then. I'll leave first," he said, before leaving with Jan Di behind him. After they got into the elevator, Joon Pyo pulled out his phone.

"Soo Kyun, prepare a car at the front now," he instructed before ending the call and putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Where are we going?" Jan Di asked, feeling slightly annoyed with Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo grinned.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously.

"You don't bring the gift," Jan Di pointed out, pouting.

"I fully intend to keep the frame in the cabinet," he answered firmly.

"Joon Pyo, that's embarrassing," Jan Di replied, half-pleading.

"No, it's not. I love it and I want to show it off to anyone that comes to my office," Joon Pyo said seriously. Then, he pulled Jan Di closer to him before putting his left hand around her. His right hand was still holding the cake box. "I'm proud about us. I'm proud of our friends and Kang San. And I want people know about that. Besides, the photo frame will be the reminder of the real life I have outside the office," he said truthfully. "It'll help me through the stress and the frustration of work."

Jan Di couldn't reply to that. She couldn't really demand he not put the frame there after hearing his reasons.

* * *

Joon Pyo was driving the black Cadillac that he had taken from his bodyguards earlier. Jan Di was watching him with confused expression from the passenger seat. She had the box that contained the cake on her lap. Joon Pyo had put the cake back inside the box after he had eaten one cookie. Then, he had pulled her out of his office to the car.

"Joon Pyo, where are we going?" Jan Di asked her fiancé for the second time since they had gotten into the car. Joon Pyo smirked.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously without even giving Jan Di a hint. Then, he grinned giddily.

Looking at Joon Pyo's expression, Jan Di got even more suspicious. It was never good when Joon Pyo behaved giddily and mysteriously like that. That meant that he had done something that he thought was a good idea. His good idea usually involved outrageous things, like naming a ship after Jan Di for example.

"Joon Pyo, seriously you're scaring me," Jan Di finally said, making Joon Pyo chuckled instead of worried.

"Relax. How can I scare you? With what?" he retorted back. He didn't notice Jan Di's anxious tone.

"You usually acted like this when you did something extravagant. And you know I hate those kind of things," Jan Di pointed out. Joon Pyo rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything for you. I just want to show you something. And it's not extravagant at all. I promise!" he answered, trying to assure her.

Jan Di still watched him suspiciously. She didn't believe his statements, because his idea of extravagant things was different than Jan Di's. However, she decided to not comment any further. She would just see what Joon Pyo had done this time.

A few minutes later, Joon Pyo drove the car into a building's entry way. Jan Di looked at the sign of the building in confusion.

"An apartment building? Why are we here?" she finally asked.

"Just wait. Be patient, okay?" Joon Pyo asked. "You're not usually this impatient," he added teasingly.

Jan Di frowned while she was observing her fiancé parked the car in the basement of the building. Joon Pyo got out of the car and walked toward the passenger door to open the door for her. Joon Pyo took the box, so Jan Di could get out of the car easily. Then, he escorted her to the elevator lobby.

"Seriously, what exactly are we doing here?" Jan Di asked again as she stared at Joon Pyo who was pushing the number five button on the elevator buttons. "You want to show me an apartment?" she said again, trying to guess.

Joon Pyo just grinned mysteriously while trying to open the box that he was holding. He was trying to pick another cookie. He turned the cake around to choose one of cookies. He finally chose the cookie that looked like Goo Joon Pyo's angry expression. He frowned when he saw the cookie before eating it. Jan Di just shook her head seeing her fiancé's strange behavior.

When the elevator door finally opened, Joon Pyo took Jan Di's hand and led her to one of the two doors that were in the corridor. Joon Pyo pushed the security code at the door handle. He turned to Jan Di when he was about to open the door.

"Remember the code, okay? So it'll be easy for you to come," he said to Jan Di. Jan Di, who hadn't been paying attention to the code when Joon Pyo entered it, looked confused.

"Huh?" she muttered to Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo sighed.

"It's zero eight three zero one two. Our engagement date. Don't forget that!" he informed Jan Di, saying the numbers carefully. He opened the door and let Jan Di to enter the apartment first before stepping inside too.

Jan Di finally let out a smile after her back was facing Joon Pyo, so he didn't see the smile. That fiancé of hers could be so sweet sometimes. Jan Di looked around the entry area where the shoes cabinet and some plants were located. They changed their shoes to the home sandals that had been already prepared there.

"Did you buy this place?" Jan Di asked while she watched Joon Pyo putting their shoes on the cabinet.

"Yup," Joon Pyo answered, popping tha 'p'. Jan Di gapped seeing her fiancé's nonchalant behavior. Joon Pyo acted as if he just bought a new pair of shoes, not an apartment.

"Why?" she asked again. Joon Pyo shrugged while showing Jan Di the living room.

"It just started to feel strange that I'm still living in my parents' house," he reasoned. Jan Di shook her head hearing his reason.

"Joon Pyo, you live in a mansion. You don't have to share space with your parents. Besides, you're barely even there," she pointed out. "You spend more time at your office or even at the base camp than at your house," she added.

"But, I still want to have my own place. Besides, it's just a two bedroom apartment. Not too big," Joon Pyo argued back. "Come on, I'll give you the tour," he added, taking her hand and led her to another room. He showed Jan Di the master bedroom and the walk-in-closet.

"It's still empty," Jan Di commented, seeing the empty closet.

"Yeah. I just finalized the papers yesterday," Joon Pyo explained. "Besides, I want to show it to you first before starting to move in," he added. "Come on, I'll show you the other rooms." He took Jan Di to the kitchen and the dining area.

"Goo Joon Pyo, you can't cook!" Jan Di pointed out mockingly.

"I can cook ramen and eggs," Joon Pyo said, defending himself.

"And you're gonna eat ramen and eggs every day?" Jan Di questioned again, challenging him. Joon Pyo shrugged.

"Well, I can just order some food," he replied easily. "Or you can come and cook for both of us," he suggested with innocent wide grin on his face. Jan Di rolled her eyes.

"Fine.. fine.. But what about other tasks, like laundry or cleaning the apartment?" she asked again.

"That's easy. There is additional service in this apartment building for those kinds of tasks. There is a laundry and maintenance service, including cleaning the rooms. Something like room service for hotels," Joon Pyo explained.

Jan Di sighed. She had to admit that Joon Pyo had thought about the solutions for all those problems. It seemed like his plan to move to the apartment was completely thought of.

"Oh yeah, one more place," Joon Pyo suddenly said. He asked Jan Di to follow him. He opened the door that was located between the kitchen area and the living room. The door led them outside. "It has balcony that overlooks to the city," he explained giddily.

Jan Di's jaw hit the floor when she saw the balcony. She was really shocked seeing the condition of the balcony.

"You have a garden for your balcony," she pointed out warily. The place that Joon Pyo had called balcony was almost as big as the bedroom and the walk-in-closet merged together. Half of the area was covered with grass. There were also some plants in the pots here and there. A set of garden benches and table were located in the middle of the grass area.

Joon Pyo's grin widened.

"Yup. Isn't it great?" he asked while looking around the place excitedly. Jan Di grimaced.

"Yeah, sure," she replied weakly. Joon Pyo turned his body to face Jan Di when he heard her voice. He frowned seeing Jan Di's expression.

"Why? You don't like the apartment?" he asked, feeling down. Jan Di sighed, seeing her fiancé's disappointed expression.

"The apartment is really great. You really chose it well. I'm just still shocked with your decision to move," she explained.

"But, you do like the apartment, right?" Joon Pyo asked again.

"Sure," Jan Di replied nonchalantly while turning her eyes around the place. Joon Pyo frowned seeing her attitude. He placed his hands on Jan Di's shoulders and turned her too face him.

"I'm serious. You like the apartment or not?" he asked again firmly. This time, it was Jan Di's turn to frown.

"Why is it so important to you whether I like the apartment or not?" she asked, feeling confused. Joon Pyo shrugged.

"Well, you're my fiancée. I'm hoping that you're gonna spend a lot of time here with me," he explained.

"That doesn't really matter, you know? I like spending time with you, so it doesn't really matter where we are," Jan Di answered back, squeezing his hands that were still holding hers. Joon Pyo pulled her closer to him. He stared at Jan Di's eyes with serious expression.

"I also want us to live here. That's why it matters to me whether you like this place or not," he admitted carefully. Jan Di's eyes widened in shock.

"You're not asking me to move in with you," she said. She wasn't asking that statement, but she wasn't sure when Joon Pyo didn't deny that immediately. "Are you?" she finally added with grimace on her face. Joon Pyo shrugged.

"Well, not now. I was talking about after we're married," he clarified. Jan Di let out of the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Joon Pyo, we haven't even had our engagement party. We haven't talked about a wedding at all. And now you're talking about after the wedding. Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

"Well, we are getting married anyway, so it's not exactly off topic, right?" Joon Pyo defended himself. "I just started to think about our future. With my birthday and the engagement, I just want to start to plan our future together," he added, giving Jan Di the puppy dog eyes, so she wouldn't be angry to him. Jan Di scowled when she heard his reason.

"You're talking about our future together, but you just bought an apartment, the place you want us to live in, without talking to me," she said half-angrily. Joon Pyo grimaced when he heard her tone.

"I'm sorry, alright? I admit I didn't think it through. I was just thinking to find a place for me. After I saw this place, I started to think that this place is good for us too. That's why I'm hoping that you agree," he explained. Jan Di didn't reply immediately. She was still frowning.

"What if I don't like this place?" she asked again. Joon Pyo shrugged.

"Then, we can find another place together," he answered easily.

"Goo Joon Pyo! You're talking about an apartment, not just a new couch or something. You can't just buy it, then change your mind because I say no," Jan Di scolded him.

"Why not?" Joon Pyo retorted back. "It's not like I will destroy the apartment or set it on fire just because I change my mind. I can just sell it again or rent it. Buying an apartment or a house is a good investment, you know?" he argued.

"But you can't just buy an apartment and leave it just like that," Jan Di said again, still scowling.

"Wait a minute, do you really dislike this place? Is that why we're arguing now?" Joon Pyo asked, finally realizing that they were getting off the topic. Jan Di was silent for a minute.

"Well, I didn't say that. I did tell you that this place is good," she answered.

"Then why are we arguing?" Joon Pyo asked in confusion. Jan Di sighed.

"Fine.. Fine.. let's just stop then," she finally gave in.

"Let's just sit here and enjoy the cake," Joon Pyo suggested. "I'll get the cake and the champagne. I got Secretary Jung to prepare a bottle of champagne for us," he said to Jan Di happily.

"Okay," Jan Di replied when taking a seat on the bench.

Joon Pyo went inside the apartment to get the box that he had left on the living room table. He went to the kitchen and took a bottle of champagne from the fridge. Then he walked toward the balcony and put the box and the champagne on the table in front of Jan Di. When he wanted to sit, he suddenly remembered the glasses. He went back to the kitchen to get two glasses for them. After that, he finally took his seat beside Jan Di.

"Why did you ask Secretary Jung to prepare the champagne?" Jan Di asked when Joon Pyo finally sat down beside her.

"Well, I planned to bring you here today or tomorrow. And I was hoping that you'd like this place, so we can celebrate this place together," Joon Pyo explained while pouring the champagne into both glasses. "By the way, we really need to start organizing the engagement party. At least, the guest list," he added, out of the blue. Jan Di sighed and leaned her head to the back of the bench.

"Do we have to do this now?" she moaned. Joon Pyo chuckled.

"Well, not really. Maybe tomorrow or the weekend?" he suggested.

"Fine.. fine.. I just don't want to see or hear another bombshell dropped on me. I need to adjust to the apartment first before starting another heavy duty," she mumbled. She started to feel uncomfortable with the back of the bench. She leaned closer to Joon Pyo and put her head on his shoulder. "This place is pretty," she commented. Joon Pyo put his arm around her body with smile on his face.

"I know, right? At least, you know that my taste isn't that bad," he said before kissing her head. Jan Di chuckled.

"Your taste isn't bad, but sometimes it's just too much," she pointed out.

"Yeah.. yeah.. whatever," he replied.

After a few minutes of silence, Jan Di talked again.

"I met your mother earlier," Jan Di said out of the blue. Joon Pyo tensed.

"What? Where?" he asked immediately.

"At the lobby before I went to your office," Jan Di informed Joon Pyo.

"She didn't do anything that upset you, did she?" he asked half-curious half-suspicious. Jan Di chuckled a little.

"No. Actually she helped me. I didn't know how to get to your office and she helped me by asking the receptionist to take me there," she told him. She tried not to tell him about her encounter with the receptionist. She didn't want anyone to get in trouble.

"And she really didn't say anything weird?" Joon Pyo asked again, still not believing that his mother could behave well to Jan Di.

"Nope," Jan Di said, popping the 'p'. "She even introduced me to the receptionist as your fiancée, you know?" she added with smile on her face.

"Really?" Joon Pyo asked with disbelief was clear in his voice. "I can't believe it," he muttered.

"Yeah. I was shocked too. It feels like that she finally can accept me as your choice. Besides, she approved of my plan to surprise you. She said that you deserved it. She really cares about you, you know?" Joon Pyo smiled.

"I'm glad that she finally can act as a mother," he said. "A good mother," he added.

"She did advise me to improve my attitude and appearance, though," Jan Di said.

"What's wrong with your attitude and appearance? There's nothing wrong with them," Joon Pyo replied quickly, frowning.

"I look like a college girl," Jan Di quipped.

"You _are_ a college girl," Joon Pyo pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm also your fiancée. I think your mother expect me to act and dress more lady-like," Jan Di said. Joon Pyo stared at her eyes seriously.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Just act and dress whatever way you like. When you need to look more lady-like for public, I will inform you. Just like how I asked you to appear as my date at the wedding party last week. Otherwise, just stay the way you are. I like however you look," he said seriously. Jan Di smiled hearing his words.

"Okay," she replied, smiling softly. Her fiancé really could be so sweet sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it ;) I have to admit something. I don't know when Joon Pyo's birthday exactly. So, this is just my version about it to make it fit to the time frame. This chapter should be around the third or fourth week of September. And to help you to picture the balcony, when I wrote this chapter I imagined the balcony at the apartment of the main characters in Prosecutor Princess.**

**Special thanks for the people who had reviewed the last chapter. Camy, Male1248, ntcmiller, ritz2012, ladyofthedragons1, lorafairy, jp10, iamsunshine18, carmenbethania, missshay16, and Melazul zafiro. Thank you so much for taking your time to comment for the last chapter..**

**Thank you for your time. Please don't forget to write comments and reviews for this chapter, so I can find out what you think about this. Next is The Discovery. See ya..**


	23. Chapter 23 The Discovery

**Chapter 23 The Discovery**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBF characters.**

**This chapter is especially for JaeBin couple. I just love them. They're my second favorite couple after JanPyo. I'm so sorry if you thought that it would be JanPyo moments. I'll make it up ****to**** you in the next chapter. I promise. Next chapter is for JanPyo.**

**Thank you so much to ****ladyofthedragons1**** for being my beta and correcting my mistakes in this chapter****. Here is the chapter. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Woo Bin was sitting in his seat in his office when Ji Hyuk, his assistant came into the room. Ji Hyuk brought in a stack of reports from his clubs' managers. Ji Hyuk set the papers on Woo Bin's desk before bowing down and leaving the room. Woo Bin sighed and picked up the paper on the top. As he read the first report, his thoughts started to drift. He picked the second report despite his unfocused thoughts. His thoughts were drifting back and forth between his work and his problems.

It had been almost two weeks since he had mentioned his problems to his mafia friends. At the time, Kim Man Dok had agreed to dig up something for him. It had been too long without any news from him. It made Woo Bin start to worry that there would be nothing that could help them to prevent the arranged marriage.

Woo Bin sighed again. The numbers on the reports were starting to blur. He ran his hands across his face as if to wipe the worry away. It had been so difficult for him to stay focused on his work since they had found out about Hwang Q. The problem was taking over his thoughts. He sighed again when suddenly his phone rang. He checked the screen and saw Kim Man Dok's name flashing on it. He picked up the call quickly.

"Hey, man!" he greeted.

"_Woo Bin. My man!"_ Kim Man Dok's voice greeted back.

"You got some news for me?" Woo Bin asked to the point.

"_You really don't beat around the bush, do you?_" Kim Man Dok said teasingly. "_Yeah, man. I got something on Azawa, but it's not much, really. Just same old, same old. Honestly, I don't think that you can use it,_" Kim Man Dok answered seriously. Woo Bin sighed in worry.

"What's the information?" he asked nevertheless.

"_Well, they're not exactly covering their business, you know. They have bars, clubs, and all that. They deal with smugglers and black market for many things. But, that's all. That's not exactly news, truthfully,"_ Kim Man Dok explained. Woo Bin groaned.

"So, that's a dead end? I can't use that at all?" he asked for confirmation.

"_No, I don't think so,"_ Kim Man Dok admitted. "_But, I still have good news for you_," he added proudly. Woo Bin could almost see the smirk on his friend's face.

"Yeah? What is it?" Woo Bin asked, feeling slightly more hopeful than before.

"_Something wicked about Hwang Q,_" Kim Man Dok answered mysteriously.

"You're serious? What is it? Can I use that to blackmail them?" Woo Bin asked excitedly.

"_Blackmail? That's what you're planning to do?_" Kim Man Dok asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why?" Woo Bin asked, feeling slightly unsure. Kim Man Dok didn't answer immediately.

"_We've been friends for a long time. We go way back,_" he started. "_Do you trust me?_" he asked suddenly. Woo Bin wasn't sure how to answer the question, so he took time to talk again.

"Sure," he said. He didn't lie, but he was still confused. "Why are you asking?" he asked back.

"_I can handle the problem for you,_" Kim Man Dok answered.

"What do you mean?" Woo Bin asked again. He still didn't have any idea where the conversation was going.

"_The_ _point is you want to get rid of Hwang Q, right? You want them to get out of your way. Right?_" Kim Man Dok asked specifically.

"Yeah," Woo Bin answered, feeling confused.

"_I can do that for you_," Kim Man Dok said confidently. "_I can't do anything about Azawa, but I can get rid of Hwang Q_," he added.

"What are you gonna do?" Woo Bin asked instantly. "You're not gonna kill them, are you?" His voice sounded so worried. Kim Man Dok chuckled.

"_No, of course not. We're not _that_ dirty,_" he said nonchalantly.

"What will you do, then?" Woo Bin asked again, feeling a little relieved. He didn't want Hwang Q near Jae Kyung and him, but he didn't want to kill anyone, especially for the sake of his relationship with Jae Kyung. He didn't want something like that to blacken their relationship.

"_I'm just gonna use the information that I have to get rid of them,_" Kim Man Dok said. Woo Bin could hear the seriousness in his friend's voice. Woo Bin frowned.

"What is the information?" he asked. It seemed like the information was really important.

"_They did something really bad when they built their first factory a couple of years ago,"_ Kim Man Dok answered.

Woo Bin knew that his friend wouldn't lie to him, but he also could feel that Kim Man Dok didn't want to tell him the whole story.

"What is it?" he asked nonetheless, wanting to get the details. There was a sigh that came through the phone.

"_Why don't you just let me handle this for you, okay? I will just make sure that the right people get the information. And everything will be uncovered. Then, they won't disturb you and little Miss Ha Jae Kyung anymore,_" Kim Man Dok explained, trying to assure Woo Bin.

"What will you do? How are you gonna do that?" Woo Bin still demanded for answers despite of the clear reluctance in Kim Man Dok's voice.

"_Let me handle the details_," Kim Man Dok said clearly. "You _don't have to worry about that. I will handle this for you,_" he added confidently.

Woo Bin didn't respond for a few seconds. He wanted to demand details, but he knew how stubborn Kim Man Dok could be. He sighed.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Woo Bin asked curiously.

"_Woo Bin, we're good friends. You've done so much for my men and me. Despite the crap reputation, you still helped us for time to time. However, on the other hand you never asked for help from me before. I just want to do something for you to get even, you know,_" Kim Man Dok answered truthfully.

"Thanks, man," Woo Bin said immediately.

"_Yeah. You'll see how it works soon. Talk to you later,_" Kim Man Dok replied before hanging up the call.

Woo Bin stared at his phone after his friend hung up. He knew that he could trust Kim Man Dok. Despite of his reputation, Kim Man Dok was still a very good and loyal friend to Woo Bin. He would never betray Woo Bin. Woo Bin knew that, but he couldn't help feeling curious and worried about his friend's plan. Woo Bin just hoped that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

A few days had passed since Woo Bin had talked to Kim Man Dok on the phone. Woo Bin had just gotten home from his office. He was opening a can of soda when his phone suddenly rang. Jae Kyung's face was flashing on the screen. He smiled instantly seeing her face. He answered the call immediately.

"Hey, baby. You're home?" he greeted happily.

"_Yeah_," Jae Kyung simply replied. "_Woo Bin, are you watching TV?_" she asked again. Her voice sounded tense to Woo Bin's ear. Woo Bin felt slightly worried hearing it.

"Huh? No. Why?" he asked feeling confused.

"_Turn on your TV now,_" Jae Kyung ordered.

Woo Bin, despite of the confusion that he felt, did as he was asked to. He turned on the television, but he still didn't know what was going on.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"_Just find the news channel,"_ Jae Kyung answered firmly. Her voice sounded so serious and that made Woo Bin became even more anxious.

Woo Bin changed the channels until he found the one that Jae Kyung might mean. On the screen, Woo Bin could see some people who were accompanied by the police. He thought the people looked familiar.

"Is that Kwon Dae Gyu?" he asked, feeling unsure.

"_Yep. And the middle aged-man is Kwon Go Tae, his father,_" Jae Kyung said confirming Woo Bin's guess. Woo Bin never really paid attention to their faces, so he hadn't been sure.

"Why the hell are they there?" he asked, feeling shocked. It seemed like Kwon Dae Gyu and his father had been just interrogated by the police.

"_Just turn up the volume, Woo Bin. Listen to the reporter's explanation,_" Jae Kyung said matter-of-factly. Woo Bin could imagine her rolling her eyes when she said that.

He turned up the volume, so he could hear the reporter's voice. The reporter was talking about Hwang Q's company and their first factory that had been built two years ago. Apparently the police had gotten a tip that Hwang Q had killed some people who had lived on the land where the first factory was. Those people had protested, not wanting Hwang Q to build a factory on the land where their homes were. There had been three families and they found eleven corpses that were buried on the outskirts of the land.

"What the hell? They killed those people?" Woo Bin gasped.

"_You're shocked?_" Jae Kyung asked. "_So it wasn't you who reported that to the police?"_ she asked with surprised tone.

"No, of course not. If I had something like this, I would've told you before doing anything," Woo Bin answered truthfully.

"_So you've got nothing to do with this?_" Jae Kyung asked again for confirmation.

"No, I didn't. I told you I.." he suddenly stopped talking. He just remembered something. "Wait a minute. It must be Man Dok," he said, more to himself than to Jae Kyung.

"_Man Dok? Kim Man Dok-ssi? Your.. uhm.. friend?_" Jae Kyung asked, feeling unsure about how to describe Kim Man Dok.

"Yeah. I told you that I asked my friends to get some information about Azawa Clan or Hwang Q, right? Man Dok called me a few days ago. He said that he had some dirt about Hwang Q. He didn't want to tell me any details, but he said that he would handle this for me," Woo Bin explained, telling Jae Kyung his conversation with Kim Man Dok.

"_Why would he do that?_" she asked, feeling confused and little suspicious.

"I don't know. He just said that he wanted to help me. Maybe I should give him a call," Woo Bin replied.

"_Okay, then,_" Jae Kyung agreed.

"Talk to you later, baby. Bye," Woo Bin said before ending the call.

Woo Bin dialed Kim Man Dok's number right after he ended his call to Jae Kyung. He needed to find out about this mess quickly. He waited for Kim Man Dok to answer when he heard the dial tone. After the third ring, the call was finally answered.

"Man Dok?" he asked instantly.

"_Yo, Woo Bin, my man,_" Kim Man Dok greeted back lightly.

"Hey, man," Woo Bin replied. "Well, I heard some interesting news about Hwang Q. Is that your doing?" he asked to the point. Kim Man Dok chuckled.

"_Yup_," he answered, popping the 'p'. "_What do you think?_" he asked. There was slightly proud tone to his voice. Woo Bin scoffed.

"How the hell did you work that out? Did you report the killing to the police?" he asked, feeling curious. Kim Man Dok laughed.

"_Are you kidding me? I'm the one who would've been investigated if I reported to the police directly,_" he said, jokingly but truly.

Woo Bin thought that for a moment. He agreed with the logic.

"So, how did you do it, then?"

"_Well, my men dug up everything about Hwang Q. There were some suspicious movements about their first factory. I got my men to dig deeper and they found that there were people who had been reported missing. I put two and two together and I got four. I told this fact to the right people. They started some rumors and made the police feel suspicious about Hwang Q. The police investigated Hwang Q on their own and they found the corpses. Then, here we are,_" Kim Man Dok explained. "_What a fool, right? Burying the corpses at that location_," he added.

"Wow. That's terrific, Man Dok," Woo Bin commented. "This is really impressive that you could do that," he added. "I can't thank you enough for doing this. I still don't understand though why you wanted to do this for me," he confessed. Kim Man Dok chuckled.

"_Woo Bin, my man, you're great. You're really a great man, but I have to admit that I didn't think that you could deal with something like this,_" Kim Man Dok started. "_That's why I offered to do this for you instead. You were planning to blackmail them. That was a good plan, but I don't think that's good enough. They wouldn't back out just because you blackmailed them. That's why I made another plan. I didn't tell you the details because I didn't think that you could do anything about this_," he admitted. "_You have great characteristic and skill, man. But, you don't have the resources like I do." _Woo Bin chuckled.

"You're right. You have the people and the power to start rumors like that. I wouldn't be able to pull that off by myself," he admitted. Kim Man Dok chuckled.

"_So, the plan was a success, right? That solves your problem, right?_" he asked.

"Yup," Woo Bin replied. "I just need to clean something up," he added. "And once again, thanks, man."

"_Yup.. yup.. no problem, Woo Bin. Talk to you later,_" Kim Man Dok said before ending the call.

* * *

Woo Bin was reading some of the newspapers articles that his men had gotten for him. All of them were about the Hwang Q scandal. The police were still investigating looking for other crimes that Hwang Q might have committed. Woo Bin had asked his men to investigate more about Hwang Q's actions in this matter. He was worried that they would not go down without a fight. He sighed and stroked his face when his phone rang. One of his men was calling him.

"Yes?" he said after answering the call.

"_Boss, Miss Jae Kyung just walked out of JK headquarters and suddenly the reporters surrounded her. What do we do?_" Park Jin Pyo reported immediately. He was one of Woo Bin's men who got signed to guard Jae Kyung, just in case when her own bodyguards couldn't handle the situation.

"What about her bodyguards?" Woo Bin asked quickly. He instantly stood up from his seat and left the papers carelessly after hearing the report. He suddenly felt worried.

"_They're with her, but I don't think they can just push the reporters and get rid of them,_" Park Jin Pyo answered.

"Get closer to them. Make contact with Hye Rin. Find out if they need assistance," Woo Bin instructed. "And find out why the hell the reporters are there!" he added loudly. Kim Hye Rin was Jae Kyung's head of bodyguards. She was very loyal to Jae Kyung. That was why she knew about their secret relationship and also Woo Bin's men.

"_Yes, Sir,_" Park Jin Pyo said readily.

"How many men are with you now?" Woo Bin asked again.

"_I'm with two guys right now._"

"Alright, I'll send more just in case you need them. Bring her to me," Woo Bin said and hung up the call. He cursed loudly. He didn't understand why the reporters suddenly wanted Jae Kyung. "Is this because of Hwang Q?" he asked to himself. He called for Ji Hyuk, his assistant.

"Find out why the hell reporters want to talk to Jae Kyung!" he commanded immediately after Ji Hyuk stood up in front of him. Ji Hyuk suddenly looked nervous.

"Umm.. Boss. I knew the reason why they want to talk to Miss Jae Kyung," he reported weakly.

"Why?" Woo Bin suddenly looked alert.

"One of the guys just reported that Kwon Dae Gyu talked about Miss Jae Kyung," Ji Hyuk informed quickly.

"WHAT?" Woo Bin yelled. "About what? Tell me everything!"

"One of the guys was watching the news about Hwang Q. Apparently Kwon Dae Gyu talked to the media about an arrangement between Hwang Q and JK Group. He confessed that he was engaged to Miss Jae Kyung," Ji Hyuk answered. He looked scared of what Woo Bin's reaction would be.

"DAMN IT!" Woo Bin cursed. "I'm gonna kill him!" he yelled angrily. Suddenly his phone rang again. Park Jin Pyo's name was flashing on the screen. "Talk!" Woo Bin commanded immediately.

"_I got Miss Jae Kyung, Boss. Hye Rin and her team handled the reporters and we got Miss Jae Kyung out of there. Where do you want me to bring her?_" Park Jin Pyo reported.

"Bring her to the office. I'll be waiting," Woo Bin instructed. "Let me talk to her," he added. He walked toward the windows and away from Ji Hyuk while he was waiting for Jae Kyung on the phone.

"_Yes, Boss,_" Park Jin Pyo obeyed and there was no sound for a few seconds.

"_Woo Bin,_" Jae Kyung's voice was sounded shaky over the phone.

"Baby, you're alright?" Woo Bin asked immediately.

"_Yes, I'm okay. The guys and Hye Rin got me out fine,_" she answered. There was no panic in her voice, just a little distress.

"That's great. They'll bring you to my office. I'll be waiting," Woo Bin tried to assure her.

"_Okay_," she answered weakly.

"Just sit tight, alright? I love you," he said.

"_I love you too_," Jae Kyung replied before they ended the call.

Woo Bin turned back to Ji Hyuk. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he did not realize Ji Hyuk was speaking with someone at the door. Woo Bin stared at them when they didn't realize that his phone call had ended. Ji Hyuk finally caught Woo Bin's stare. He looked startled when he saw Woo Bin's serious expression.

"Boss," he said weakly.

"What is it?" Woo Bin demanded quickly.

"One of the guys just reported that there is news on TV right now," Ji Hyuk answered.

"Turn on the TV! I wanna see," Woo Bin commanded firmly.

Ji Hyuk walked toward the flat screen and turned it on immediately. He searched through some channels and found a breaking news about Hwang Q scandal. Woo Bin focused on the screen. The reporter was talking about some highlights of the scandal when suddenly there was a news feed. Jae Kyung's face was suddenly on the screen. She was surrounded by reporters.

"_Ha Jae Kyung-ssi, is it true that there is an arrangement between JK Group and Hwang Q?" one of the reporters asked._

"_No, that's not true," Jae Kyung answered immediately. She looked confused hearing that question. It seemed like she hadn't heard about Kwon Dae Gyu's confession._

"_Are you in relationship with Kwon Dae Gyu-ssi?" another question._

"_Are you engaged to the heir of Hwang Q?" another one asked. Jae Kyung suddenly looked shocked. _

"_What? How can you say that?" she demanded quickly._

"_Kwon Dae Gyu-ssi just admitted that he's engaged to you," one of the reporters answered kindly. "Isn't that true?" he added._

"_NO!" Jae Kyung answered firmly. "I don't have any relationship with him. I'm not engaged to him. I'm not even acquainted with him," she informed them clearly._

"_So, he's not your boyfriend? You're not dating him?" another reporter asked again._

"_No! My boyfriend's name is Song Woo Bin, not Kwon Dae Gyu," Jae Kyung answered quickly. Her voice was so firm and clear._

_The reporters were suddenly quiet hearing Jae Kyung's confession. Suddenly her bodyguards started to push the reporters away from her. Park Jin Pyo and a couple of his men were on screen. It was clear that they were trying to get Jae Kyung away from there. The camera followed their movement until they disappeared. Jae Kyung's bodyguards were guarding the reporters, so they didn't follow Jae Kyung. Suddenly the screen changed and back to the reporter in the studio._

"_That was the news feed from JK headquarters. It seemed like Ha Jae Kyung was telling the truth about the identity of her boyfriend. By looking at the guys who dragged her away, it looked like they were Song Woo Bin's men," the reported said. "Song Woo Bin is one of the F4 members. He's the son of the real estate tycoon, Song Woo Young. Song Woo Bin himself owns some clubs and bars in Seoul.."_

Woo Bin turned the television off. He was stunned hearing Jae Kyung's confession. It seemed like the secret was finally out. Suddenly he smiled because he felt proud of his girlfriend. He turned to Ji Hyuk when he finally could wipe the smile from his face.

"You can go. Tell me immediately if there's more news and let Jae Kyung in as soon as she arrives," he instructed Ji Hyuk.

"Yes, Boss," Ji Hyuk said. He bowed down and left the room.

Woo Bin was still smiling to himself while sipping his coffee. It felt like the burden on his shoulders had finally been lifted with Jae Kyung's confession. He was truly happy with the situation. He couldn't help but grinning like a fool. Suddenly his phone rang again. Hoping to see Jae Kyung's face on the screen, he felt confused when he saw his father's instead.

"Hey, Dad," he greeted readily. Despite of the dark image that his father had, Woo Bin was still close to his father. They had an easy relationship. His father was a really good father despite of the bad and abnormal lifestyle that they had.

"_So, my secretary just reported something to me_," his father answered easily. "_Your name was mentioned on the news or something. Ha Jae Kyung, huh?" _his father finally got to the point. Woo Bin grimaced. He hadn't thought that his father would get the information this fast.

"You heard, huh?" he answered, sounding uncommitted.

"_Yes. I didn't watch the news, but my secretary did. I'm still feeling slightly disturbed that she watched television during office hours_," his father confessed, clearly annoyed. That made Woo Bin chuckled, imagining his father was shaking his head with an annoyed expression. "_However, that's not the point. You never talked about any girl. Was this the reason you were really eager to go to America to check our business there?"_ his father asked half-annoyed half-teasing. Woo Bin smiled sheepishly.

"Well, kinda," he admitted quietly.

"_Good thing that you still did a good job or I would be really mad,_" his father said firmly. "_You never told me about her, Woo Bin. Is this serious? Because a girl like her telling the media about a relationship sounds really serious_," he added. Woo Bin grimaced.

"Yeah, we're really serious, Dad," he confessed truthfully.

"_Really? You're serious about a girl?_" his father asked without covering the shock in his voice. "_I get it that she's pretty and rich, of course. But, why is it so sudden?"_ he added. There was little worry in his voice.

"It's not sudden, Dad. It's been going on for a year or two," Woo Bin corrected. He knew exactly that it had been sixteen going on seventeen months since he officially became Jae Kyung's boyfriend.

"_It's been that long? And you didn't tell me before?_" his father asked with tone of disbelief.

"Sorry, Dad. It just never came up before," Woo Bin said trying to decrease his father's fury.

"_Woo Bin, I don't want to interfere with your decision, especially about this. But, are you sure about her?_" his father asked. Woo Bin frowned. He had thought his father wouldn't care about who he chose to be his wife, but suddenly he wasn't sure anymore.

"Why? What's wrong with Jae Kyung?" he asked. He could feel that he was getting angry by the second.

"_I don't know, son. I'm just not sure about you and her_," his father replied.

"Dad, we have a deal, remember? You won't say anything about my relationship if I leave you alone. I never interfered with your relationships, Dad," Woo Bin pointed out.

"_I know.. I know.. It's just.. She's an heiress, Woo Bin,"_ his father said.

"So what?" Woo Bin asked, feeling more confused than angry.

"_I just never thought that you would want an heiress. Let alone an heiress from the company as big as JK Group. I always imagined you bringing some random woman home and just deciding to get married or confessing that she's pregnant or something like that. I never imagined an heiress,_" his father explained. Instead of clearing up the situation, the explanation just made Woo Bin more confused.

"Wait a minute. So you prefer me to bring home some random woman without a name rather than an heiress? Why?" he asked with clear confusion. His friends' families had been difficult to them because their girlfriends were commoners, but his father felt the opposite.

"_Because if you marry an heiress, it will be serious and complicated, you know?_" his father replied.

"What's so complicated about an heiress? It will be just the same as marrying an heiress or a common girls," Woo Bin insisted.

"_No, it will be different, so different. With a commoner, if you want to seperate, you can just get the divorce. Pay the lawyers, give her the things that she asks for, and get full or at least shared custody of the children. It won't be too difficult,_" his father started. "_But, if you marry an heiress, the divorce will be difficult. The custody battle will be awfully hard because you'll need an heir and so will she. And of course the shared property and money will be other big problems_."

Woo Bin was speechless hearing his father's explanation.

"Dad.. when I get married later, my focus will not be how I can get an easy divorce. My focus will be about loving my bride and trying to get the marriage work out," he said trying to assure his father. His father didn't say anything for a minute.

"_You're that serious with her? You're really planning to marry Ha Jae Kyung?"_ his father asked reluctantly. Woo Bin sighed.

"Well, yeah. Someday. We're not planning anything yet, but we've been thinking about marriage and all that," he admitted. His father didn't respond immediately again.

"_You really love her, huh?"_ he asked again.

"Yes, Dad. I really love her," Woo Bin answered firmly. His father sighed.

"_Fine, then. According to our deal, that's your life. That's your decision. I won't interfere. But, just be careful, son. Don't get hurt too badly, okay?"_

"Hopefully I won't, Dad," Woo Bin replied confidently.

"_Yeah, hopefully_," his father answered, sounding resigned. "_I'll just let you get back to whatever it is you're doing, then,_" he added, preparing to end the call. "_And don't forget to bring her to meet me."_ Woo Bin chuckled.

"Yeah, Dad. I will," he said before ending the call.

Woo Bin was silent and just staring at his phone's screen. He had mixed feelings about his conversation with his father. He felt relief that his father wouldn't be another obstacle for his relationship with Jae Kyung. However, he could hear the unsure feelings in his father's voice. His father didn't have the confidence that Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's relationship would work. It made Woo Bin worry about how to make his father sure about them.

Woo Bin's office door was suddenly opened without any warning. Woo Bin, who was still deep in thought, startled. He turned his head quickly and found Jae Kyung stepping inside the room. He jumped and stood up before walking to meet her halfway. He opened his arms to pull her inside his embrace.

"Hi, baby," he murmured while kissing her head. Jae Kyung moaned.

"Miss you," she mumbled to his chest. They stayed like that for a minute before she finally looked up to see his face. "What a mess, huh?" she said with a grimace. Despite of her grimace, Woo Bin found it amusing.

"I don't know. I'm still feeling so happy with this one statement," he said teasingly. Jae Kyung frowned. She honestly looked confused.

"What are you talking about? What state.." suddenly she stopped talking when the realization down on her. "How can you hear the statement this fast?" she asked. There was slight blush on her cheeks. Woo Bin grinned happily.

"You were on TV. The reporters were very quick on updating the news," he explained happily. Jae Kyung grimaced.

"That explains why my parents have been trying to call me this last twenty minutes," she said. And true to her words, her phone suddenly rang. She groaned and pulled out her phone to check who called her. Her father's face was flashing on the screen. She silenced her phone and threw it back into her purse.

"Why don't you answer?" Woo Bin asked, feeling confused. Jae Kyung shrugged.

"I just think we need to talk first. I'm afraid that I've made the situation worse," she said weakly. Woo Bin frowned hearing that.

"That's nonsense. Why do you think that?" he asked. It was clear that he disagreed about Jae Kyung's opinion.

Jae Kyung shrugged and walked toward the couch. She threw herself there before sitting down properly. Woo Bin followed her lead and sat beside her.

"I don't know, Woo Bin. I didn't think when I answered that question. I was getting tired hearing them saying that Kwon Dae Gyu was my boyfriend, so I just said that," she explained while looking at Woo Bin. "But that won't help with our situation with my parents. They'll be pissed. Really pissed."

Woo Bin looked at her sympathetically. He stroked her hair gently.

"It won't be too bad. They just have to choose to have a killer as their son-in-law-to-be or a mafia prince," he said trying to calm her down. Jae Kyung scowled at him.

"Not helping, Woo Bin," she scolded him. "I'm afraid that they will do something bad to us," she added helplessly.

"They won't. I promise you that I won't let them to do anything to separate us," Woo Bin said confidently. Now that Hwang Q was not better than he was, Woo Bin could feel a little confident about their relationship. "We'll elope if we have to," he added teasingly. Jae Kyung snorted.

"Like that matters. As long as you promise to be always by my side, that's enough," she said, enveloping her hands around Woo Bin's left hand. Woo Bin chuckled.

"Why don't you just handcuff me to you, then?" he said mockingly. Jae Kyung laughed.

"That sounds kinky," she commented, still laughing. Before she knew it, Woo Bin had started kissing her.

* * *

Kim Hye Rin and her team picked Jae Kyung up from Woo Bin's office that evening. After that, they took her home where her parents were waiting for her. Jae Kyung grimaced when she saw her parents were sitting in the living room. She had been ignoring their phone calls because she didn't want to talk to them in front of Woo Bin yet.

"Jae Kyung, sit down!" her father said firmly. "What the hell is happening, Jae Kyung? How dare you make statement like that in front of the press!" he exclaimed angrily. Jae Kyung glared back at her father.

"You're one to talk, Father. You're the one who started this. You made a mess by planning an arrangement with Hwang Q. It makes them think that they have the right to say those things," she pointed out bravely.

"The mess is caused by your boyfriend," her father spitted the words. "Your boyfriend started the rumors. And by the way, I didn't forget about your lie. You said that you'd broken up with him," he added angrily.

"That's not my fault. You forced my hand to the point that I had to lie! And Woo Bin didn't start the rumors. He has nothing to do with them," Jae Kyung argued.

"And you expect me to believe that? After you so blatantly admitted that you'd lied," her father retorted.

"Stop it you two!" Jae Kyung's mother suddenly yelled, making Jae Kyung and her father startle. "I'm tired hearing your argument over and over again. I don't care who caused the mess. I just want you two to stop arguing and start thinking of a way to get out of this mess," she pointed out angrily.

Jae Kyung and her father didn't look like they agreed with her mother, but they kept their mouth shut. Her mother looked satisfied enough with their silence.

"Now, we have to decide what to do," Jae Kyung's mother instructed. It was clear where Jae Kyung had got the bossy personality. "It's clear that it won't be wise to choose Kwon Dae Gyu to be Jae Kyung's husband. He killed people, or at least caused those people to be killed, so I don't want him to be my son-in-law," she said firmly. "Besides, Jae Kyung has said Song Woo Bin is her boyfriend. It will be unwise to say otherwise. Moreover, I don't find any problem with this Song Woo Bin, so I think it's okay to try to accept him," she concluded.

Jae Kyung's jaw hit the floor. She never thought that her mother would say something like that. Her father didn't look better. He never thought that his usually quiet wife could yell that much. Realizing his wife was scary when she was angry, he decided to stay quiet.

"Now, Jae Kyung, when can we meet Song Woo Bin?" her mother continued kindly. That question made Jae Kyung brighten while her father looked shocked.

"What?" he exclaimed angrily. For a moment he forgot his decision to stay silent earlier. His wife glared at him instantly.

"Your plan to save the company's reputation backfired on you, so why don't you try to hear Jae Kyung's idea for once?" she hinted. That shut him up for sure. She turned to Jae Kyung again. "So, can we meet Song Woo Bin soon?"

"Do you really want to meet Woo Bin?" Jae Kyung asked, still feeling confused.

"Sure. I want to see for myself what's so good about him that it made you prepare to fight with your father for him," her mother answered wonderingly. "He's handsome for sure, as I remember. But, I can't say that Kwon Dae Gyu is not," her mother pointed out. "I just don't understand why you like him so much."

"I don't just like him, Mother. I love him," Jae Kyung declared. This time, it was her mother who looked surprised.

"You're that serious with him?" she asked, suddenly looking thoughtful.

"Yes, Mother. We're really serious," Jae Kyung stated firmly.

"How long have you been dating him, again?" her mother asked curiously.

"Almost two years," Jae Kyung replied readily.

"You were in America most of the time," her father finally talked again. It seemed like he had overcome his fear of his wife. Jae Kyung shrugged.

"Woo Bin came a lot to visit me. Besides, I came home whenever I could," she answered truthfully.

"He's Goo Joon Pyo's friend," her father pointed out.

"So what?" Jae Kyung retorted.

"You don't see anything wrong with that? You failed to marry Goo Joon Pyo, but now you're dating his friend," her father replied sarcastically. Jae Kyung scowled at her father.

"My relationship with Woo Bin has nothing to do with Joon Pyo. That plan for me to marry Joon Pyo was a complete mistake for the start," she answered clearly.

"But, you did like him," her father sneered.

"Yes, I did. I still do actually, though in different way," Jae Kyung admitted. "Joon Pyo is one of my best friends now. However, I've realized that we're not suitable as lovers. Our personalities are too much alike. Woo Bin even said that I'm the female version of Joon Pyo. That's not something that will make a relationship work well," she elaborated.

"And Song Woo Bin is not like that?" her father asked skeptically.

"Of course not. Our personalities are different, but not too different. We're good with each other," Jae Kyung said simply. She didn't want to say too much because it felt awkward talking about this matter to her father.

"Then, I want to meet him as soon as possible. I want to see if he's good enough for my daughter," her mother said with finality in her voice, making Jae Kyung's father stop interrogating her.

* * *

Jae Kyung was checking some emails at her bedroom when her mother suddenly barged in. Her mother's arrival startled Jae Kyung, but her mother's smiling face made Jae Kyung confused. She observed her mother when she was sitting down beside Jae Kyung on the bed. It had been a long time since her mother had come into her room with that kind of demeanor.

"What is it, Mother?" Jae Kyung asked, looking confused. Her mother's smile widened.

"I just want to talk to you about something," she answered gently. That made Jae Kyung get even more confused.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked again.

"Tell me about Song Woo Bin. I want to know more about him. You never talked about him before, but suddenly you're telling me that you're serious with him," her mother said. "You didn't want to talk much earlier, but I can understand that. You didn't want to talk in front of your father. That's why I'm asking you now. We can talk, woman-to-woman," she added, half-teasing. Jae Kyung shrugged, blushing a little.

"He's just really good to me, Mother," she said shyly. Her mother smiled.

"How is he good to you?" she asked more.

"I don't know. It just feels like we balance each other out. He can be the mature one when I act so childish. On the other hand, I can be the calm one when he's angry. We're just good for each other," Jae Kyung elaborated a little. Her mother looked thoughtful.

"Is he angry a lot?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Of course not," Jae Kyung objected quickly."He's the most fun person that I know. Sometimes a few things just spike his temper, you know. However, I think that's normal. It just shows that he's still human," she added evenly.

"Tell me about his personality. You didn't elaborate about that earlier," her mother demanded. Jae Kyung thought for a moment.

"Okay, if you want to know about Woo Bin, you have to know about F4 too. They can't be separated. Woo Bin is the fun one in the F4. Ji Hoo is the quiet and smart one. Yi Jeong is the sensitive and observant one. And Joon Pyo is the stupid one, but also the leader figure," Jae Kyung said, chuckling. That made her mother chuckled as well. "So, you see they're really close friends. And being Woo Bin's girlfriend means I have become their friends too. It's just so nice having best friends like them, the F4 and their girls," she added.

"Is that why you want to be with Woo Bin? So you can become their friends?" her mother asked suspiciously. Jae Kyung frowned instantly.

"No, of course not. I'm with Woo Bin because I love him. Being their friend is just a bonus," she explained.

"Then, why do you love him so much?"

"I don't know, Mother," Jae Kyung replied, shrugging. "He just gets me, I guess," she added. "He was raised differently from me, but he still can understand me. Even though he's an heir like the others, he learned about responsibility early. He built his own business despite of having the family company that he will inherit. He wants to be independent first before he accepts bigger responsibility. He's also close with his dad. Sometimes, I envy him for that," she admitted.

"I'm sorry, Jae Kyung," her mother said, looking sad. She put her hand around her daughter's shoulder, to bring her closer. Jae Kyung smiled a little at her mother.

"No, it's okay. Like I said, we were raised differently," she explained. "Woo Bin is really fun, but he can be serious too. He cares so much about the others to the point of having his men to check on his friends. To make sure that they're safe."

"He sounds like a good man," her mother admitted.

"He is," Jae Kyung assured her mother. "He's also so friendly with others. Looking at F4, you can see that they act like they're untouchable. But, if you meet Woo Bin alone, you will see that he's so open and nice. That's why he has so many friends. Even in the underworld," Jae Kyung confessed.

"I see. That's why there's rumor about him being the mafia prince, then?" her mother asked. Jae Kyung nodded her head.

"But, that's it. He just befriends everyone, including the mafia. He's so kind to them, and that makes the mafia very loyal to him. They think of him as their good friend," she explained.

"How do you know so much about that?"

"I have met a few of them," Jae Kyung admitted.

"You've met mafia?" her mother asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, a few times when I visited Woo Bin's clubs. They're really nice as people. I know that their work is not good, but as people and friends they're good," she explained hastily. "And Woo Bin accepts them as they are. Just like a child, no matter who they are and what they do, Woo Bin can see the good in them and befriend them because of that." Her mother nodded her head understandingly.

"I see. I'll just wait to see how good he is for you, then. Bring him here, so your father and I can meet him," her mother reminded Jae Kyung, stroking Jae Kyung's hair gently for a moment. Then, she stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

Jae Kyung still surprised seeing her mother acting so motherly like that. It was the first time Jae Kyung had been able to speak with her mother woman-to-woman, like her mother had said earlier.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it ;)**

**I really appreciate for everyone who took time to write comments or critics for this story. Thank you so much for Male1248, treble, Camy, Melaazul zafiro, ntcmiller, missshay16, ritz2012, Mikaelv, iranjsh8, AnaBrest15, Vickyluv, veeegeee, iamsunshine18****, ****and guests. Really thank you for the reviews..**** I'm so happy seeing all of the reviews..**

**Thank you for your time. Please review... **

**Next is The Couple. See ya..**


	24. Chapter 24 The Couple

**Chapter 24 The Couple**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story. Don't own the couple. Don't own anything.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My computer was broken, so I couldn't access my files. I couldn't even contact my beta, ladyofthedragons1. I'm updating without being betaed, so I hope you can understand if there are so many grammar mistakes. Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating for weeks. Hope you can understand. And please answer the vote in my end note. Thanks.**

**This is just a chapter about our favorite couple, JanPyo, do some couply stuffs. Here is the chapter. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Jan Di was sitting with her books at Joon Pyo's living room at his apartment. Joon Pyo had picked her up from her house first thing in the morning. That week, Joon Pyo had moved his clothes and his everyday things to the apartment that he had showed to Jan Di. He had spent a few nights there since then. He had said that it was for the test whether he really could live there or not. So far, he hadn't complained yet.

Joon Pyo put the soda cans with some chips on the table besides Jan Di's books. Jan Di looked up from the book that she had been reading and smiled. Joon Pyo took seat beside Jan Di who had been sitting in the space between the couch and the table on the floor. He opened the soda cans for both of them. Then he pulled the papers that had been put on the table closer to them.

"So, I got this list from my mother yesterday," he started the discussion conversationally. He shoved the papers closer to Jan Di. Jan Di closed her books and took a look at the papers.

"What is the list for?" she said, looking at the list that contained names that she didn't know. Some of them did sound familiar.

"It's for the guests that we should invite to the party. I haven't read the whole thing yet. We still have to choose which ones that we will invite and which that we won't," Joon Pyo replied, taking a sip of his soda.

Jan Di scanned the first paper. It contained fifty names and their contact information, such as their address, phone numbers, and email address. She looked to the other papers and they contained the same. She frowned.

"Joon Pyo, there are six papers here. And each paper contained fifty names. Do we really have to invite three hundred people?" she asked, looking aghast.

"Well, if we do invite all of that, it will be six hundred guests. Don't forget that they will bring their dates," Joon Pyo pointed out. He watched Jan Di's jaw dropped. "That's why I said that we still had to choose between the names," he added.

"I don't even know who they are. Shouldn't you choose this with your mother or Secretary Jung?" she suggested.

"This is our engagement party. I want us to be the ones who invite whoever we want to invite. Besides, if I do this with mother or Secretary Jung, it will be all business-like. And I don't want that," Joon Pyo explained seriously. Jan Di couldn't find any fault in that logic. She had to admit that Joon Pyo was right.

"But I still don't know them at all," she argued again.

"Well, I'm sure you will know some of them. But let's forget about the list for now," Joon Pyo said, taking the papers from Jan Di's hand. "Now, let's start with who we want to invite to the party," he added, picking an empty paper and a pen. "Who is it?" he asked, prepared to write them. Jan Di thought for a moment.

"Well, our friends of course. The F4, Ga Eul, Jae Kyung-unni, and Eun Jae," she finally answered. Joon Pyo nodded his head.

"Naturally," he commented before writing his friends' names. "But, we don't have to invite them officially, you know. We just have to tell them and ask them to come," he pointed out later. "Besides, they will come nonetheless, either we gave them the invitations or not," he added. Jan Di looked sheepish.

"Well, yeah. I think," she admitted that. Joon Pyo sighed, scratching the names that he had written.

"Is there anyone that you want to invite among your friends?" he asked again.

Jan Di thought again. In the university, she didn't have any close friends that she would want to invite. They were just acquaintances for the educational purpose, not personally. There was just Eun Jae, but like Joon Pyo had said, Eun Jae would naturally be invited. Jan Di tried to think about her friends outside the university. She really didn't go out much, so there were only people from her part-time work.

"Hmm.. Grandpa? Ji Hoo-oppa's grandpa," she finally said. Joon Pyo nodded.

"There's his name too, I suppose, in the list from my mother," he said, writing Yoon Seok Young's name on the paper. "Who else?"

"My boss from porridge shop," Jan Di replied. Joon Pyo wrote the name dutifully. "What about Ga Eul's parents?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem," Joon Pyo answered, writing the names again. "Who else?" he asked again, looking up from the paper. Jan Di started shaking her head.

"I don't know. There's no one else, I think," she said, frowning. She never thought that she was anti-social person, but apparently she didn't have many friends.

"What about uncles or cousins or neighbors?" Joon Pyo suggested.

"My uncles or aunts are all at the village. I don't think they will come for an engagement party. They don't really have much money for vacation," Jan Di answered truthfully. Joon Pyo thought for a moment.

"Well, we can just send some cars to the village and prepared some rooms at the hotel for their accommodation," he offered.

"Really? You'd do that?" Jan Di asked, looking surprised. Joon Pyo nodded readily.

"Sure. That's not a problem." Jan Di thought for a moment.

"I'll ask my mother first," she said, standing up and pulling out her phone from her jeans pocket. She walked toward the balcony door and stood in front of the window, talking to her mother.

Joon Pyo watched her for a minute before turning his gaze back to the paper. He picked the guests list from his mother, starting to read it. He marked the business partners that the company currently connected with. They should be invited to this party. After all, one of the reasons they create this party was to introduce Jan Di as his fiancée to his business world. He skipped the names that he was not sure about.

A few minutes later, Jan Di sat back beside Joon Pyo. He looked up from the papers and raised his eyebrows.

"So?" he asked.

"My mother said that we don't have to invite them for this one," Jan Di answered. "But, maybe for the wedding," she added. Joon Pyo nodded his head.

"Okay. Can you think of anyone else you want to invite?" he asked again. Jan Di shook her head.

"Not really, I think," she said, feeling slightly unsure.

"Then, let's start with this list. Just let me know if you can think of anyone else, okay?" Joon Pyo said, putting the guests list from his mother between them. "I've marked some names that we have to invite because they are Shinhwa's current business partners. These ones are the family friends." He showed Jan Di the names that he had marked. "These are our friends' family. Look, this is Woo Bin's dad. Then, Yi Jeong's parents. And this is Ji Hoo's grandpa. I told you, his name should be in this list too," he continued. Jan Di just nodded her head. "I'm not sure about the others. Those are the people that we should screen," he added.

"I don't even know who they are," Jan Di pointed out again.

"I'll tell you who they are and we can decide together whether to invite them or not," Joon Pyo responded. He started with the ones on the first paper. He told Jan Di the brief story about each names and they decided together. "Kwon Go Tae," Joon Pyo reached one name. "I don't think we should invite him," he added.

"Who's he?" Jan Di asked, like she had done earlier. "The name sounds familiar," she pointed out. Joon Pyo sighed and grimaced.

"Of course. We had read about him many times these past couple of weeks," he said. "He's Kwon Dae Gyu's father," he informed Jan Di. Jan Di's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Yeah, we shouldn't invite them. I don't think that the party will end peacefully if we put them and Woo Bin-oppa in the same room," Jan Di said. "Besides, it feels like we betray Woo Bin-oppa and Jae Kyung-unni if we invite them, doesn't it?" she added. Joon Pyo sighed again before nodding.

"Yup, definitely," he replied, scratching the name. Then, they continued with the list. On the fifth paper, Joon Pyo stopped for a minute before mentioning the next name. "Min Seo Hyun," he said, frowning. Jan Di didn't respond immediately. She gulped and grimaced. Joon Pyo turned his head to look at her. "Should we invite her?" he asked.

"I don't know. She treated me as a good friend back then. But, it will feel awkward with Ji Hoo-oppa and Eun Jae there," she answered. "On the other hand, it's not fair to Seo Hyun-unni if we don't invite her. I'm confused." Joon Pyo thought for a minute.

"Personally, I don't like her," he said before stopping for a second. "Anymore," he added after a consideration. "Should we talk to Ji Hoo and Eun Jae first before inviting her?" he suggested. Jan Di nodded her head.

"That's a good idea," she agreed easily.

Then, they continued with the list until they reached the last name there. Joon Pyo counted the names that they had marked as their guests.

"One hundred and seventy eight. Should we added a few names or get rid of some?" he asked Jan Di after he was done counting. Jan Di grimaced.

"How many guests that we should invite do you suggest?" she asked back. The number was still too many from Jan Di's point of view. However, she wasn't sure about Joon Pyo's thought.

"Well, we can invite one hundred and seventy five or adding a few, so we can invite one hundred and eighty or even two hundred," he answered easily. "What do you think?" he asked again.

"I don't know," Jan Di answered honestly. "What about your family? Like aunts or uncles or cousins?"

"Well, there is my father's sister. My parents will contact her. She doesn't have any children. Then, there's my mother's sister. My mother will invite her too. Maybe she will come with her daughter," Joon Pyo informed Jan Di.

"So, there will be two more. That should make it to one hundred and eighty, right?" Jan Di asked. Joon Pyo nodded his head.

"I suppose," he agreed. He put the list on the table. "I'll have Secretary Jung send the invitations to these people on Monday." Suddenly, he groaned. "I'm hungry," he moaned and glanced at his watch. "It's already one pm. We haven't had our lunch," he gasped. Jan Di chuckled before standing up.

"Fine.. fine. I'll cook something for our lunch," she said walking to the kitchen.

Joon Pyo's eyes widened suddenly after he heard Jan Di's words. He remembered something and that made him watched Jan Di with horror. True to his prediction, a couple of minutes later, Jan Di started to yell.

"Joon Pyo, your fridge is empty," she yelled.

Joon Pyo grimaced. He knew that there were no suitable ingredients there for a meal. There were just a few soda cans, beers, juice, milk, and some eggs. He had ramen in the cabinet, but he didn't even have rice. He couldn't cook beside ramen, so he didn't think to prepare others. He stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

Jan Di was already waiting for him with her hands on her waist. She glared at him.

"Don't you go grocery shopping?" she demanded explanation.

"Of course, I do. Where do you think the milk, the eggs, and the ramens come from?" he replied innocently.

"And you don't buy any vegetables, chicken, or meat?" she asked again. "Or even rice?"

"Jan Di, I can't cook. What should I do with them? Let them get rotten? Besides, I don't even understand how to choose them," he pointed out.

"Then, what did you eat these past few days?" Joon Pyo shrugged.

"Ramen. Or I order some delivery. Or if I had mood, I went to the restaurant down the street," he answered easily. Jan Di groaned.

"We have to go grocery shopping, then? Come on, let's go," she said pulling Joon Pyo's hand. "After that, I'll teach you how to make simple meal."

"But, I'm starving," he whined.

"That's your fault. Who told you not to buy the proper stuff for meals," Jan Di retorted back.

"But, we can eat ramen," he argued back.

"No way. You eat ramen too much," Jan Di said, pulling him to the front door.

* * *

Joon Pyo parked his red Lotus at the parking lot of the closest supermarket from his apartment. He was still pouting since they left the basement parking lot of his apartment. His protests had been ignored by Jan Di, so he distorted into pouting. After he parked the car, he didn't get out immediately.

"Come on! If you want to eat faster, move faster," Jan Di ordered him loudly. She opened his driver side door and pulled his hand to make him got out of the car. "You're such a spoiled brat!" she scolded him. Joon Pyo scowled at her.

"Yah! I'm not a spoiled brat!" he protested.

"Then stop pouting, you big baby!" Jan Di exclaimed teasingly. "Come on," she said, pulling his hand with her.

Joon Pyo groaned, but he still followed her into the store. Jan Di got one of the trolleys and instructed Joon Pyo to push it. That made Joon Pyo pouted more. Jan Di led them to one of the alley.

"Here. This is the easiest meal that you can get beside ramen. You don't even have to cook," Jan Di said, explaining to Joon Pyo. She put a few packs of bread into the trolley. "Don't forget to check the expiration date before buying it," she added, showing to him where the date was. Then, she pulled him to another alley. "Here, choose whatever taste that you like," she instructed him when they stood in front of jam section.

Joon Pyo chose the peanut butter and chocolate jam. He put them into the trolley.

"What else?" he asked. He realized that everything Jan Di said was important and she said them for his own good.

"Come on," Jan Di said, pulling him to another place. "This is something that is easy to cook beside ramen. You just have to boil some water and put the spaghetti in it. Let it cook for a few minutes. Here is the sauce. You just have to boil it in the pan and then pour it to the spaghetti that has been taken out of the water," she explained, putting the spaghetti and the sauce with the rest of the food. Joon Pyo just nodded his head through the explanation. He was trying to remember everything she said. "But, don't eat it too much either. You have to eat rice more often," Jan Di warned him. "Come on. Let's find some vegetables."

They walked through the vegetables alley. Jan Di kept putting a few of them into the trolley while explaining to him what they were for. Suddenly, Joon Pyo exclaimed out of the blue.

"Hey, that's beef section. Let's go there," he said excitedly to Jan Di. He pulled her with him to the direction of the beef stand.

One of the store attendances was standing there, cooking the beef for the visitors to taste them. Joon Pyo stood in front of him, waiting to get the beef. The attendance gave him some, then he turned to Jan Di who was standing behind Joon Pyo.

"What about the bride?" the attendance asked.

Joon Pyo turned to Jan Di with grin on his face. He liked it very much when the attendance called her.

"Yeah, come try some, wifey," Joon Pyo said to Jan Di, giving her the beef that was in his hand. Jan Di received the beef, but she still sent him glares.

"It's good," Jan Di said kindly to the attendance. Joon Pyo nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's really good," he said excitedly. "Can I get more?" he asked the attendance. Jan Di hit the back of his head when she heard the shameless act her fiancé had showed. "Yah! What is that for?" Joon Pyo protested, stroking the place where Jan Di had hit him.

Jan Di turned to the attendance who had been watching them with amused smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, he was never in a supermarket before," Jan Di said to the attendance.

"Yah.." Joon Pyo started to protest, but he couldn't really deny Jan Di's accusation. He was really never in a supermarket before. Everything he needed had always been prepared by Secretary Jung or the maids.

Jan Di ignored him.

"Just give us half kilogram of this," Jan Di asked the attendance. After she got the beef, she pulled Joon Pyo's hand to another place. She got some chickens and fish. "You can keep them in the fridge for a week. Just fry some if you want to eat them," she explained to him about the chicken and fish. "Come on, you need some kitchen utensils," she added, pulling him behind her again.

Joon Pyo just followed her wherever she wanted him to go. They were at the utensils alley where Jan Di was choosing some pans and spatula when Joon Pyo suddenly exclaimed.

"Hey! Let's look at the mugs!" he said excitedly, leading Jan Di to the mugs section. "Here!" Joon Pyo said, showing the mugs to Jan Di. Jan Di was smiling, looking happy choosing the mugs as well.

"Here are the couple mugs," she pointed out. They had fun choosing a few couple mugs when someone talked from behind them.

"Oooww.. young newlyweds. How adorable!" someone exclaimed, making Jan Di and Joon Pyo turned their heads. They found two old women stared at them with smile on their faces.

"They look so cute," one of them said, making Jan Di and Joon Pyo smiled awkwardly at them.

"Yeah, such a handsome couple," another one replied, reaching to pat Joon Pyo's cheek. That made Joon Pyo looked stunned while Jan Di was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Oohh. Sorry we're disturbing you, just continue your activity," one of the old women said before asking her friend to walk away from them.

Jan Di and Joon Pyo kept looking at the direction of the old women before they finally snapped out of it.

"What was that?" Joon Pyo exclaimed. Jan Di just chuckled and shook her head.

"It seems like you just got two more fans," she said, teasing him. She put some mugs into the trolley. Joon Pyo glared at her, but he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, wifey! Let's buy other things," he said mockingly. That made Jan Di chuckled more.

* * *

After they got back to the apartment, Jan Di taught Joon Pyo where to store the things that they had bought. She instructed Joon Pyo to put the kitchen utensils where he wanted to put them, so he would know where to find them. She taught him how to put the chicken and fish into the fridge. And then, she showed him how to cook something. Joon Pyo just watched and observed everything that she had said and done, trying to remember them. Jan Di let him practice washing the rice and cooked it. Then, she cooked some mix vegetables with the beef that they had bought earlier.

Joon Pyo washed the kitchen utensils that they needed to use that night. After he dried them, he organized the small dining table just like what Jan Di had instructed him too. Jan Di brought the meal to the table and put the dishes on the middle of the table. Joon Pyo put the water for them to drink. After everything was ready, they sat down on the chairs.

Joon Pyo tried the meal first while Jan Di waited for him to comment. He moaned after he ate the mix vegetables.

"It's really good. You're the best cook, wifey," he complimented half-teasingly. Jan Di snorted.

"You're just too hungry," she replied, getting some meals for herself.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, when Joon Pyo suddenly remembered something.

"My parents want to invite your parents for dinner, by the way," he said out of the blue. Hearing those words, Jan Di stopped mid-chew.

"What?" she asked, looking surprised. Joon Pyo shrugged.

"With the engagement party coming up, my parents want to get to know your parents personally. They will have to act as the hosts for the party together, you know," he elaborated. "It will be awkward if the first time they officially meet each other is to be at the engagement party," he added.

Jan Di was silent fo a minute while Joon Pyo just stared at her, waiting for her reaction. Then, Jan Di shrugged.

"Fine, I'll ask my parents. Let me tell you later what they decide, okay?" she finally talked. Joon Pyo just nodded his head.

"Okay," he agreed before continuing to eat his meal.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :D By the way, I won't write about the dinner. Let's just imagine that it went okay without any hitch, so there won't be any problem on that part for the engagement party.**

**IMPORTANT! I'll give a spoiler for you about the next chapter. I want to input one of these two men: Won Bin (The actor) or TOP (BigBang). Which one do you prefer? Please help me**** to**** decide.. which one get the most votes, I'll include him in the next chapter.. **

**Thank you for your time to read this. Please don't forget to comment for this chapter/story to let me know what you think about it. And don't forget to input your vote in the reviews! Thanks. Next is The Engagement Party. See ya..**


	25. Chapter 25 The Engagement Party

**Chapter 25 The Engagement Party**

**Disclaimer: If you read this chapter, it must means that you can differentiate which ones are the BBF characters and which ones are my OCs.**

**Okay, so the one who got more votes is TOP. So, this chapter will be TOP vs. Kim Hyun Joong. I'm kidding. Anyway, here's the chapter. ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

Joon Pyo and Jan Di were preparing for the promised press conference about their engagement. The Public Relations Manager for Shinhwa, Kim Seok Jong, had arranged for the conference to be held at ten in the morning in one of Shinhwa Hotel's gathering rooms on the day of the engagement party. Therefore, Joon Pyo and Jan Di would have time to prepare themselves for the party in the evening.

Kim Seok Jong had given the list of approved question to the reporters that morning. Now, he was speaking to Jan Di and Joon Pyo about the questions, so they could prepare the responds for them. He also gave Jan Di a few tips about how to behave when they were having the conference. Jan Di listened to his advice intently. She didn't want to do something wrong or stupid.

At five minutes to ten Secretary Jung walked in and bowed to Joon Pyo and Jan Di.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Young Master. The reporters are all ready in the conference room. And everything is set," he reported to Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo nodded his head.

"Okay," he replied before turning to the manager. "Is there anything else you want to add?" he asked with the authoritative voice that he always used when he was acting like a CEO. Kim Seok Jong shook his head.

"No, Sir. I think everything's ready too," he answered confidently. Joon Pyo nodded and turned to Jan Di.

"You're ready?" he asked gently. Jan Di looked at him while trying to control her breath. She took a deep breath a few times before finally nodding her head.

"Yeah. Let's get it over with," she said with a slight nervousness in her voice. Joon Pyo chuckled and stood up. He thrust his hand out for Jan Di to take which she grasped immediately. She stood up next to him.

"Come on," he said gently, putting his hand around her waist and nudging her to walk beside him.

They came out from the room and met a couple of the bodyguards standing there. Soo Kyun was one of them. He and Woon would be at the conference to guard Jan Di and Joon Pyo. Besides them, Secretary Jung would also be there to give the couple more support. And Kim Seok Jong would be there to control the situation entirely.

As Woon opened the conference room door, the noise inside could be heard from the outside. However, once the manager stepped in the room, the noise calmed down a little. The reporters, who had been talking to each other, suddenly took their own seats. After the manager, Jan Di and Joon Pyo came into the room with Joon Pyo's hand still on her waist. They were followed by Secretary Jung with Woon and Soo Kyun on his either sides.

Jan Di and Joon Pyo sat at the table that had been prepared on the stage. The manager stood behind the podium as the moderator of event. Secretary Jung stood up behind Joon Pyo and Jan Di table while the bodyguards stood at the right end and the left end of the stage in stand by position.

"Thank you for coming to the conference. I hope everything will be worked through smoothly and according to plan. We can start with the questioning," the manager said calmly. Some of the reporters held up their hands. "Yes, you can ask," the manager said, pointing one of the reporters.

"Can you tell us how you two met?" a female reporter asked.

Joon Pyo smiled and turned to Jan Di. She glanced back at him with amused smile on her face as well. They had agreed to tell the truth, but they weren't really sure how to explain it tactfully. Joon Pyo considered for a second before starting talking.

"Well, the truth is we met because of an ice cream," he started. "Jan Di fell and her ice cream dirtied my shoes. I was angry at her and yelled, but she yelled back and kicked me," he addedstunning the reporters. However, their expression made the couple chuckled.

"Apparently that was the first time someone kicked him, so he got even more furious," Jan Di added to the explanation.

"Yup," Joon Pyo agreed. "We didn't get along for a while actually," he finished. One of the reporters asked again.

"How did you to get together then?" The question made Jan Di glanced mischievously at Joon Pyo.

"He just grew on me, like leech, he was hard to get rid of," she said teasingly.

"Yah!" Joon Pyo protested and glared at her. The reporters chuckled at the couple. That made Jan Di laughed as well. Joon Pyo turned to the reporters to answer. "It was because I'm a hard-worker. She couldn't resist me, seeing how persuasive I was," he said truthfully. That made Jan Di smiled kindly at him.

"So you're the one who like Geum Jan Di-ssi first?" one of the reporters asked again.

"Yes," Joon Pyo answered readily. He never felt ashamed about the fact that he was the one who had chased Jan Di first.

"Then, how did Geum Jan Di-ssi fall for Goo Joon Pyo-ssi?" another reporter asked. Jan Di didn't answer immediately.

"I didn't appreciate the attention at first which made him mad at me because he wasn't used to be ignored," she said teasingly at Joon Pyo, making the reporters chuckled again. Joon Pyo just just snorted, but didn't protest. "But, like I said, he grew on me," she continued while staring at Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo stared back at her. "Despite the arrogant facade that he has, his heart is really in the right place and that just touched my heart," she finished, turning back to the reporters.

"Can you tell us about the guests that you invited?" one of the male reporters asked.

"We organize the party with the purpose to announce the relationship and Jan Di's status as my fiancée to my business partners. So, we invited Shinhwa business partners, our friends, and of course our relatives," Joon Pyo answered readily.

"Are the other F4 members gonna be there?"

"Yes, of course. They're our best friends after all," Jan Di replied instantly.

"There are rumors about their girlfriends. Are they gonna be there as well?" The question made Jan Di and Joon Pyo glanced at each other. While their friends were ready to go public it was not their place to answer questions about their respective relationships.

"Yes, they are. The other F4 members will be accompanied by their girlfriends," Joon Pyo answered diplomatically.

"Besides, their girlfriends are our best friends as well, so it's not weird if they come to our engagement party as well," Jan Di added. She didn't want the girls to be regarded only as the F4's girlfriends.

"Who exactly are they?" This time Jan Di wasn't sure how to answer the question. She turned her head to Joon Pyo as a sign to let him answered that one. However, Joon Pyo just smirked lightly.

"Well, why don't you just find out when they arrived later?" he answered. The reporters would be given permission to cover in the lobby of the hotel, so they could see the guests when they arrived.

"Goo Joon Pyo-ssi, is your father gonna be at the party? Is this supposed to be his first appearance in public after his sickness?" another reporter asked.

"Yes, of course my father will be at the party. He and my mother will stand by my side while the ceremony takes place," Joon Pyo answered firmly.

"How is his condition?"

"He's still recovering right now. But, his health is in good condition even though sometimes he's little weak," Joon Pyo answered again. Jan Di was holding his hand under the table.

"Have you decided the wedding date?" Joon Pyo and Jan Di almost grimaced hearing this question. They were so tired of it because the reporters asked this over and over again. However, they had prepared an answer for this.

"We haven't decided the exact date. But, we're thinking March or April because Jan Di will graduate in February, so she can have some time to rest after the graduation," Joon Pyo answered like how they had agreed.

"Where will the wedding take place?"

"We haven't decided that yet," Jan Di answered quickly.

After that, the manager took charge and announced that the conference was finished. The reporters were welcome to stay and wait in the room until the guests started to arrive. Jan Di and Joon Pyo were escorted out of the room, so they could start the preparation for the party later.

* * *

Half an hour before the party would start, the reporters gathered in the lobby to wait for the guests. The guests who arrived first were some Shinhwa employees. Then, some business partners of Shinhwa, including Jae Kyung's parents. The reporters' attention shifted to them immediately. They were the most interesting guests at that time.

"Mr. Ha, did your arrangement with Hwang Q really exist?" a reporter asked.

"Did Miss Ha Jae Kyung lie or is she really dating Song Woo Bin?" another reporter asked.

"What is your connection with Hwang Q?" another question.

Jae Kyung's parents seemed really annoyed with the questions. They didn't want to talk about those problems. At least not yet. They were still waiting for their daughter to introduce them to Song Woo Bin before they declared him their daughter's boyfriend. So, Jae Kyung's father just waved to their bodyguards, to help them got out of the reporters. Fortunately, when the reporters were getting swiped away, they caught a glimpse of other interesting guest. Unfortunately, the guests that became their next targets were Ji Hoo and his girlfriend, Eun Jae. The reporters ran toward them and surrounded them immediately.

"Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi, can you comment about the engagement?" a male reporter asked.

"Is this your girlfriend, Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi?" a female one asked.

"How is your grandfather, Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi?" another one asked.

"Miss, can you introduce yourself?" a reporter asked Eun Jae this time.

Eun Jae glanced up to Ji Hoo while Ji Hoo glanced back at her. She raised her eyebrows, as if asking him how to answer those questions. Ji Hoo sent a small smile to her to let her know that he could handle them. He held up his hand to get the attention, so he could answer those questions all at once.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend, Han Eun Jae. She's also a good friend to Jan Di and Joon Pyo," Ji Hoo said, introducing Eun Jae. "My grandfather is well. He's invited to this party as well, so he will be here later tonight," he added. "And about the engagement, we're really happy that they finally can be together officially, right?" he asked Eun Jae's opinion.

"Yes, of course. As their close friends, we're really happy seeing them happy like this. They're really well suited to each other," Eun Jae repeated Ji Hoo's sentiment.

"Are you planning to follow Goo Joon Pyo's footsteps and get engaged soon, Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi?" one of the reporters asked.

Ji Hoo looked at Eun Jae to see her reaction. She stared back at him with amused smile on her face. It seemed like they shared the same feeling about that question. Their relationship was still new, so they never thought about that at all.

"We'll let you know when we finally decide, okay?" Ji Hoo said diplomatically before pushing through the crowd and got into the ballroom.

After Ji Hoo and Eun Jae left, a few managers of Shinhwa arrived. The reporters just asked them for their comments on the engagement. Some of the managers declared their surprise about the news at first, but they were glad that their CEO slash heir of Sinhwa finally settled down. A few minutes after that, an orange Lotus arrived at the drop off area. Yi Jeong got out before walking toward Ga Eul. The reporters ran toward them immediately when they saw Yi Jeong. They even noticed his hand that was around Ga Eul's waist.

"So Yi Jeong-ssi, is this your new girlfriend?"

"How long have been dating her, So Yi Jeong-ssi?"

"Miss, can you tell us your name?"

"Yes.. yes.." Yi Jeong said loudly to make the reporters shut their mouth. "This is my girlfriend, Chu Ga Eul. We've been dating, well, almost two months," he said.

"How did you two meet?"

"Oh, we've been friends for a long time, right baby?" Yi Jeong said, and looked toward Ga Eul.

"Yes, we became friends for years," Ga Eul said, agreeing with Yi Jeong's statement.

"What's your opinion about the engagement?" Hearing this question, Yi Jeong looked to Ga Eul and nudged her gently as a signal so she answered this one.

"As Jan Di's best friend, I'm so happy that she finally can be happy together with Joon Pyo-oppa," she said confidently. Then she glanced at Yi Jeong before continuing. "And we both hope that they will always be the happy couple that we know."

"Are the two of you going to follow their lead and settle down soon?"

Ga Eul just smiled hearing this while Yi Jeong felt little anxious. He suddenly remembered Joon Pyo's advice to not say wrong things about this matter. He had to choose his words wisely. Ga Eul glanced at him because he didn't answer immediately. Yi Jeong looked at her for a few seconds, trying to find the right answer.

"We'll just let you know when we decide," Yi Jeong finally answered without knowing that his answer mirrored Ji Hoo's.

Yi Jeong finally succeeded in getting Ga Eul and himself out of the reporters' clutches. The reporters let them go when they spotted another target. Again, a few minutes later, another Lotus came to the drop off area. This time it was yellow. The driver door was opened and Woo Bin stepped out. He walked toward the passenger side and opened the door to let Jae Kyung out. Once the car door was closed, the reporters surrounded them.

"Song Woo Bin-ssi, Ha Jae Kyung-ssi, is it really true that you're dating?"

"How about Kwon Dae Gyu-ssi?"

"Is there any connection between JK Group and Hwang Q Inc.?"

"Guys..guys.. Can you ask the question one by one?" Woo Bin said, putting his hand in front of him, palms up. He acted friendly, but the reporters could sense the authoritative voice. They tried to ask the question one by one.

"How long have you been dating?" a reporter asked.

"Almost two years," Jae Kyung answered automatically.

"How can you date each other after the failed engagement between Ha Jae Kyung-ssi and Goo Joon Pyo-ssi?" This question almost made Jae Kyung angry, but she tried to turn it down. Instead she just smirked darkly to the reporter who had asked the question.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked with challenging tone. The reporter looked nervous, but he still tried to answer that.

"I'm just curious about how you two met and started dating since you were engaged to Goo Joon Pyo-ssi," the reporter answered.

"Even if the relationship between Joon Pyo and I didn't work out, that doesn't mean that we hate each other. In fact, he's one of my best friends now. And about our relationship," Jae Kyung said, indicating her and Woo Bin. "That has nothing to do with Joon Pyo. Woo Bin and I have been friends for years and we just suddenly realized that we were fit together," she added.

"What she means is she just can't resist me," Woo Bin added, teasing Jae Kyung. She just snorted and elbowed Woo Bin on his stomach.

"So, you really don't have a relationship with Kwon Dae Gyu, Ha Jae Kyung-ssi?"

"Not at all. I have never even talked to him personally. Hwang Q did offer a business proposal to JK, but that wasn't even official," Jae Kyung answered with business-like tone.

"What do you think about the case that Hwang Q is facing right now?"

"I don't have any right to answer that question. That has nothing to do with me or my company. That's Hwang Q's own problem and we don't have any connection to them," Jae Kyung answered robotically. The Public Manager of JK had warned her about the question and he had said not to answer any question related to Hwang Q's case.

"What do you think about the engagement party then?"

"It's great. We're happy that they finally announced the engagement," Jae Kyung answered happily. Her mood had been ruined for a moment when the reporters had asked about Hwang Q. However, it got better when they stopped.

"Yeah. Actually, as their best friends, we celebrated the engagement the very night they got engaged. But, we're still glad that they finally can go public," Woo Bin added.

"Do you have a plan to settle down as well, Song Woo Bin-ssi?" The question made him and Jae Kyung smiled at each other as if they were sharing a secret.

"Well, we do have intention to settle down, right?" he asked which was answered with a nod by Jae Kyung. "But, there's still no exact plan, yet," he added.

"We're still trying to fit our relationship in with our everyday's lives first. I just got back from America. We still need to adapt to the changes before actually reaching the next step," Jae Kyung said, mirroring Woo Bin's statement.

"We should get in. I think the party's gonna start," Woo Bin said, mostly to the reporters. The reporters got the hint and let the couple walk through.

* * *

Eun Jae and Ji Hoo were talking by themselves. Yi Jeong was chatting with Ga Eul's parents while Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were dancing among the other couples. Joon Pyo and Jan Di hadn't made their entrance yet. That left Ji Hoo and Eun Jae on their own to amuse themselves. Eun Jae was telling Ji Hoo a story about her dress-fitting for her brother's wedding which had turned into a disaster. Ji Hoo was chuckling when he listened to the part of the story when the dress was claimed by another girl as hers.

"I was humiliated. It was the tailor's fault. How could she mix up the orders?" Eun Jae was complaining and Ji Hoo chuckling. "And the worst part was the dress was two sizes smaller than my usual, it was really big problem for me to even wear it. However, it was really impossible for me to get out of it. The dress was ruined by the time the tailor succeeded of getting me out of it," she added and Ji Hoo was full on laughing.

"It was your fault. Why did you want to try it on if you knew that was smaller?" Ji Hoo pointed out. Eun Jae glared at Ji Hoo.

"I thought the model was like that," she argued.

"Still. You should've checked it first before trying it on," Ji Hoo said teasingly. Eun Jae glared daggers at him.

"How can you blame me? That's the tailor's fault," she whined. "But, now I still feel guilty since the other girl didn't get the dress done because of the mistake," she muttered guiltily, pouting.

Ji Hoo was laughing loudly at her. After he was done laughing, he wanted to say something to comfort her, but he suddenly stopped dead. He was stunned, seeing who were walking towards them. She sensed the change in Ji Hoo's expression. She turned her head slowly to follow Ji Hoo's eyes' direction. She wasn't shocked when she saw Min Seo Hyun was heading there because she knew Ji Hoo only reacted like that when he saw Min Seo Hyun. However, Eun Jae's jaw did drop when she saw the person who was walking beside Min Seo Hyun. Min Seo Hyun's date was Choi Seung Hyun or TOP, the rapper from Big Bang that Eun Jae really admired.

Min Seo Hyun put an angelic smile on her face when she and TOP walked over. Ji Hoo just stared at them with cool stare. He didn't show any expression on his face. He even relaxed his earlier hard stare. Eun Jae was torn between Ji Hoo's feeling and TOP's presence. She didn't want to hurt Ji Hoo's feeling or ego, but when could she meet TOP again beside now? Min Seo Hyun and TOP finally reached them. They stood in front of Ji Hoo and Eun Jae, Min Seo Hyun with her smile and TOP with his neutral expression.

"Hello, Ji Hoo. How are you?" Min Seo Hyun asked nicely, but somehow Ji Hoo could see right through her facade. Seeing Ji Hoo's unchanged expression, Min Seo Hyun moved her gaze to Eun Jae. "Hi, I'm Min Seo Hyun. And this is my friend, Seung Hyun-ssi," she said to Eun Jae, thrusting her hand in front of Eun Jae.

Eun Jae felt surprised inside, but she tried not show it too much. She cleared her throat, trying to clear away the nerves.

"I'm Han Eun Jae," she finally replied calmly, shaking Min Seo Hyun's hand. Then, she turned her gaze to TOP. She felt hesitated at first. However, TOP smiled and offered his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you," he said with kind voice.

"Nice to meet you, too," Eun Jae answered, slightly dazed. "I really like your songs with Big Bang. You guys are so talented," she added shyly. She couldn't help it. TOP smiled.

"Thank you. I'll tell the others," he replied politely. "What's your favorite song?" he asked kindly.

"I like Blue. But, the song that I love the most is Haru Haru. The music video was really touching," Eun Jae answered. She kinda forgot that there were ther people with them until Min Seo Hyun cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, this is Yoon Ji Hoo," Min Seo Hyun said to TOP. He smiled to Ji Hoo, while Eun Jae glanced at her boyfriend with nervous feeling. She cursed herself for being distracted easily.

"Yes, I heard. The F4, right? It's nice to meet you," he said, thrusting his hand to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo stared at him for a moment before shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," he responded calmly. Then, Ji Hoo suddenly caught Woo Bin's eyes from across the room. Woo Bin nodded his head as if asking Ji Hoo's situation. He used this opportunity to do something. He turned his head to Eun Jae. "It seems like Woo Bin's calling me. Do you want to go there?" he asked her. Eun Jae, who kept glancing at TOP, finally looked at Ji Hoo fully.

"Woo Bin-oppa?" she asked, looking around the room to find Woo Bin. She could see that Woo Bin was looking at their direction. She turned to Ji Hoo again. "Sure. Let's go there," she said readily, putting her hand around Ji Hoo's.

Ji Hoo nodded his head to Min Seo Hyun and TOP.

"Excuse us," he said politely before leading Eun Jae away.

Eun Jae smiled politely at Min Seo Hyun and TOP, especially TOP, before walking away with Ji Hoo. From the corner of his eyes, Ji Hoo watched Eun Jae's expression. Truthfully, he had been worried that Eun Jae would've been so stunned with TOP. However, Ji Hoo felt relieved that Eun Jae could behave almost normally. Even though she had almost swooned over TOP.

"Do you really like TOP that much?" Ji Hoo asked nonchalantly. Eun Jae smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you can say that. Big Bang is my favorite boyband. So, I like TOP by extension," she admitted.

"You didn't stutter much when you greeted him earlier," Ji Hoo pointed out half-teasingly. Eun Jae looked up at him with smile on her face.

"Well, I couldn't go star struck over Min Seo Hyun-ssi's date while I'm standing beside you, could I?" she admitted shyly.

Ji Hoo stopped in his track and that made Eun Jae stopped as well. He looked down at her and that made Eun Jae looked at him with confused expression.

"You didn't stutter over him because I was there?" Ji Hoo asked, half-confused half-suspicious. Eun Jae smiled.

"Actually, I tried not to show my admiration too much because he's Min Seo Hyun-ssi's date. If he's not her date, even though you were there, I would act like a fan girl," she admitted honestly.

"Why is it important that he's Seo Hyun's date or not?" Ji Hoo asked quietly. He turned his body forward again to continue walking toward Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. He put his arm around Eun Jae's waist.

"Honestly, I don't want to seem ridiculous or childish in front of Min Seo Hyun-ssi. She already is better than me in so many ways. I don't want to seem even more inferior next to her," Eun Jae admitted quietly.

"Are you telling me that you feel insecure over Seo Hyun?" Ji Hoo asked, sounding shocked. Eun Jae shrugged.

"I can't help it. She's your ex after all," she mumbled, bowing her head down. Ji Hoo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You shouldn't feel like that, you know. You're really great in your own way. You don't have to be afraid about Seo Hyun," he said quietly, trying to reassure her.

Eun Jae looked up at him. However, before she could respond to his words, they reached Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. That meant Eun Jae couldn't continue their conversation.

"Yah.. Is that really TOP?" Jae Kyung asked once Ji Hoo and Eun Jae arrived. It was clear that she admired the famous rapper too.

"Yes. Can you believe it, unni? He looks so much cooler in real life," Eun Jae said, fangirl-style which was responded to in a similar fashion by Jae Kyung.

While the girls were swooning over the famous rapper, Woo Bin glanced at the said celebrity before looking at Ji Hoo.

"Seo Seo Hyun's bold isn't she? Bringing a famous celebrity like TOP," he commented to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo, who had been chuckled at the girls' reaction, turned to Woo Bin. He looked thoughtful after hearing the statement. Then, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe she has to work with him," he replied, as if that was unimportant.

* * *

A few minutes later, the party was officially started. The MC walked toward the podium besides stage and tried to get the people's attention. After he got the attention, he started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the party celebrating the engagement of Goo Joon Pyo and Geum Jan Di," he said to the people. "Let's welcome the family. First, Mr. Goo Joon Hwa and Mrs. Kang Hee Soo, Goo Joon Pyo's parents," he added.

Joon Pyo's parents walked into the room. Kang Hee Soo linked her arm with her husband while still trying to help him walked. He was still a little weak, but he could walk just fine. After they got into the stage, the MC started to talk again.

"Next, let's welcome Mr. Geum Il Bong and Mrs. Na Gong Joo, Geum Jan Di's parents," he said.

Jan Di's parents walked toward the stage with steady steps. Her mother had been anxious, afraid to do ridiculous thing, like falling off or something. However, they did just fine. They got to the stage and stood at the other end of the stage, across from Joon Pyo's parents. However, they got the opportunity to smile at each other. Since the dinner between the two families, they could act civil and even friendly toward each other.

"And, let's welcome Miss Goo Joon Hee, Goo Joon Pyo's sister and Mr. Geum Kang San, Geum Jan Di's brother," the MC said again.

Joon Hee and Kang San walked in hand in hand. They really acted like siblings. Joon Hee loved Jan Di like a sister and Kang San saw Joon Pyo as his brother, so Joon Hee regarded Kang San as her own little brother. They got to the stage and stood beside their own parents.

"And of course, the last but not least, the happy couple, Mr. Goo Joon Pyo and Miss Geum Jan Di," the MC said.

The guests applauded when Jan Di and Joon Pyo walked into the room. Joon Pyo was wearing a white Tuxedo with black bowtie. And Jan Di was wearing ivory colored dress which reached the floor. She linked her arm around Joon Pyo's with beautiful smile on her face. Joon Pyo had calm smile on his face. They paused briefly to smile at their friends before going on stage. They got to the stage and they stood in the middle of it with their parents stood beside them.

"First, we'll hear the little speech from the fathers of the couple. Mr. Goo Joon Hwa, please," the MC said, asking Joon Pyo's father to give the speech.

"Thank you for coming to this celebration of our children. We're really happy that all of you can join us here and be the witnesses of the union between my son, Joon Pyo, and Miss Geum Jan Di. We are so happy that they can finally be official after all of these years. And personally, I have to say that I am so happy seeing my only son looks this happy. But most of all," Goo Joon Hwa stopped and turned toward the couple. "Welcome to our family, Jan Di," he said with fatherly smile on his face.

Jan Di smiled at him with loving gaze. That was the first time, Joon Pyo's father acted fatherly to her. She mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Goo Joon Hwa. Now, Mr. Geum Il Bong, please," the MC asked Jan Di's father this time.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to speak," Jan Di's father said while trying to overcome the nervousness he was feeling. He had never spoken in public before, especially at an important time like this. "I have to mirror Mr. Goo Joon Hwa's thanks. Thank you for attending this party. We really hope that all of you can feel as happy as we are. I'm really thankful that my daughter could meet and be together with a good man like Joon Pyo. I know he can take care of her and make her happy for the rest of their lives. And I'm so happy with that. Thank you," he ended the speech.

"Thank you, Mr. Geum Il Bong," the MC said. "Now, we will witness the ceremony that symbolize the union for the couple. Goo Joon Pyo had proposed to Geum Jan Di on August 30th, 2012. He gave her an engagement ring as the symbol of their commitment. However, they refused to make her take off the ring from her finger to put it back on for the ceremony. So, as the symbol of the official celebration of this engagement, Joon Pyo will put the Shinhwa necklace around Jan Di's neck," he said while a woman came to the stage with the jewelry box in her hand. "The Shinhwa necklace is the necklace that every woman in Shinhwa family owns. By wearing the necklace, Jan Di will be considered a member of Shinhwa family."

Joon Pyo took the necklace from the jewelry box. He put the necklace on Jan Di's neck before reaching around to fasten the hook behind her neck. The guests applauded after he finished. He looked down at Jan Di with happy smile on his face. He bowed down while his hand lifted Jan Di's face by the chin. Then, he kissed her slowly. The applause got louder. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong even let out some catcalls, but the couple didn't really care and continued kissing.

Then, the party began. The families walked down the stage and mingled with the guests. The happy couple never let go of each other's hands while they greeted the guests. The guests congratulated them personally one by one until Jan Di and Joon Pyo finally got to meet up with their friends.

* * *

Ji Hoo was coming out of the restroom when he saw Min Seo Hyun at the corridor. He wanted to ignore her presence, but she called his name. It seemed like she knew that he was there. Ji Hoo sighed and turned in her direction. Min Seo Hyun walked toward him with smirk on her face.

"Are you avoiding me, Ji Hoo?" she asked once she stopped a few feet in front of Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo stared at her with blank expression for a minute.

"No," he said calmly. "What do you want?" he asked, getting to the point.

Min Seo Hyun snorted lightly. "Is it gonna be like this forever? Are you always gonna treat me coldly like this?" she accused him, but Ji Hoo didn't respond. "I just want to talk," she added, trying to sound innocent.

Ji Hoo stared at her, trying to figure her out. However, he realized that he couldn't get out of this situation easily. He had to face her this time.

"What do you want to talk about?" he finally asked with a tired sigh. Min Seo Hyun shrugged.

"Anything," she said. Ji Hoo was prepared to leave, but suddenly she spoke up again. "Han Eun Jae-ssi seemed to be swooning over TOP, don't you think?" she commented conversationally as if she was just commenting about the food or decoration.

Ji Hoo knew what Min Seo Hyun was trying to do, so he played it cool. He snorted, trying to act nonchalant.

"Eun Jae can swoon over many people. She even stuttered the first time she met Joon Hee-noona. I wasn't shocked seeing her like that," he said nonchalantly. However, suddenly he turned serious. "Is that why you brought a famous actor like TOP here?" he sneered. "I never thought that you could be that selfish. It seems like you have really changed a lot over years. I don't even recognize you," he added coldly. Min Seo Hyun looked pissed.

"What do you mean calling me selfish?" she asked angrily.

"Why do you bring TOP here? What for? Were you trying to get a reaction from me by introducing him to Eun Jae? Or you simply just want to get a lot of attention by showing him off?" Ji Hoo asked calmly. "Because I know very well that you're not dating him. You said so yourself that he was a friend."

"How dare you accuse me of doing something like that!" Min Seo Hyun hissed at him angrily.

"I'm not accusing you. I'm just talking to you. You said you wanted to talk, right?" Ji Hoo retorted calmly.

"So what are you trying to say with your accusation regarding TOP? Why do you call me selfish?" she demanded his explanation.

"You bring a famous singer to Joon Pyo and Jan Di's engagement party. You know very well that a celebrity will get a lot of attention, but you still bring him here even though he may upstage Joon Pyo and Jan Di. I never thought that you could do something this low," Ji Hoo said, still with a calm demeanor. "Fortunately, in this kind of circle, people don't really react too much to celebrities or you would really have ruined Joon Pyo and Jan Di's night." This time, Min seo Hyun really looked furious.

"You think I would do something like that?" she yelled. Ji Hoo stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"So that was not your intention when bringing TOP as your date?" he asked challengingly.

Min Seo Hyun started to yell again, but she suddenly stopped. She was looking over Ji hoo's shoulder.

"It seems like your girlfriend is the possessive type. She can't even let you out of her sight for a restroom break," she said derisively.

Ji Hoo looked confused and angry, but he could guess what she was talking about. He followed her eyes' direction and turned his head. He found Eun Jae standing behind him with stunned expression. Eun Jae opened her mouth, trying to say something. "I.. um.. I was just trying to find you," she finally said when she could talk. "Woo Bin-oppa said that you were in the restroom. Joon Pyo-oppa was looking for you," she informed him quietly. Then, she nodded her head to Min Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo before turning to leave.

Ji Hoo wanted to call her, but she had already disappeared. He cursed silently. He knew that Eun Jae would think that something had happened between Min Seo Hyun and him. Eun Jae had said that she felt insecure about Min Seo Hyun and this situation would make her insecurity worse. He cursed silently again.

Min Seo Hyun chuckled lightly and caught his attention. Ji Hoo turned to look at her and found a smirk on her face.

"It seems like she's not a theatrical or explosive kind of girl. She didn't even throw tantrum," she sneered.

Ji Hoo just stared at her coldly before shaking his head. Then, he turned to leave. He had to find Eun Jae and talk to her immediately. He had to explain everything and try to straighten out the misunderstanding.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :D**

**Thank for your time to read this story. Please don't forget to write the reviews in the box below to let me know what you think about this story/chapter. Next is The Aftermath. See ya..**


	26. Chapter 26 The Aftermath

**Chapter 26 The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: Every character that you watched in the drama is clearly not mine. But, the ones that you never heard outside this story came out of my head.**

**Thank you so much for my beta, ladyofthedragons1. Here is another chapter. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung had been staying out of her parents' way during the party. They didn't want to cause trouble on Jan Di and Joon Pyo's special night. Jae Kyung's mother had been nagging her to introduce them to Woo Bin, but Jae Kyung didn't want to do that at the party. That was why they planned to meet after the party when there wouldn't be anyone, especially reporters around. Woo Bin had his men make sure that there was no reporters around.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung walked toward the restaurant that was located on the ground floor of Shinhwa Hotel. They had arranged for her parents to meet them there. Sure enough Jae Kyung's parents were sitting at a table when Jae Kyung and Woo Bin entered the restaurant. They walked toward Jae Kyung's parents' table immediately. They bowed to her parents once they arrived in front of them.

Jae Kyung's father just nodded his head to acknowledge their bow. He still had a slight frown on his face when he was looking at Woo Bin. However, Jae Kyung's mother did smile at them. She invited them to sit at the table. After the younger couple sat down, there was silence for a minute between all of them. Jae Kyung's father was looking over at Woo Bin, trying to analyze or find something wrong with the younger man. Her mother, on the other hand, was watching and observing Woo Bin with interest. She seemed to try to find out how this young man could make her daughter fell in love with him.

The silence was interrupted by the waiters who arrived with the menu. Woo Bin ordered an orange juice and asked Jae Kyung if she wanted the same. After her confirmation, Woo Bin ordered for her too. That they knew each other preference was noticed by Jae Kyung's mother.

"Don't you drink alcohol, Song Woo Bin-ssi?" she asked Woo Bin with interest. She was testing how this young man would answer.

"Of course, I do," Woo Bin answered truthfully. "It's just I'm driving tonight, so I don't want to drink now," he explained. Jae Kyung's mother nodded her head. She seemed please with Woo Bin's honesty, but she wasn't done yet.

"So, you like to drink a lot? When do you usually drink then if you don't want to drink alcohol before driving?" Jae Kyung's mother asked curiously. But, Woo Bin noticed how carefully she was noting his answers trying get the measure of his character.

"Well, I usually drink with my friends, either at my clubs or the F4's houses. My men are usually around to drive me. I usually don't drink too much, so I can still drive after a couple of hours," he admitted truthfully. He didn't want to hide his behavior. He wanted Jae Kyung's parents to like who he really was, not some kind of perfect imaginary man.

"I see. But you do own clubs and places like that, right? So, drinking is not something that's unusual for you," Jae Kyung's father interjected. This time, Woo Bin could feel that the older man was clearly interrogating him.

"Yes. It's not an unusual activity for me. But, everyone's drinking nowadays. So, that's not strange even if they're not clubs' owner," Woo Bin answered easily. He was not ashamed about his business. On the contrary, he was really proud of them because he had built them by himself.

"Song Woo Bin-ssi.. umm.. can I call you Woo Bin?" Jae Kyung's mother asked with friendly voice. Woo Bin smiled instantly.

"Sure," he agreed quickly. It seemed like Jae Kyung's mother didn't hate him too much.

"Why did you decide to own clubs? Why didn't you just join your father's business?" the older woman asked. It seemed like she was really curious.

"At first I just wanted to work on something small. Just to practice running a business. And back then, owning a club seemed small enough, so I could handle it easily. Then, one club became two, two became four and so on," Woo Bin explained.

"What about your father's business? Don't you want to be involved with it?" Jae Kyung's father asked in an accusing tone.

"Of course I want to. I will inherit them after all. In fact I'm already involved with some of them. I'm usually the one who works on business deals with the clients, especially the foreigners. My father doesn't really like to work with foreigners, so I handle the deals with them," Woo Bin answered readily. "Actually it was my father's business that brought me to America where I met Jae Kyung," he added, grinning. Jae Kyung tried to hide the smile, but the corner of her lips lifted. She squeezed his hand under the table.

Jae Kyung's father, on the other hand, frowned hearing this. It seemed like he was cursing Woo Bin's father business internally for making Woo Bin met Jae Kyung. He suddenly looked really serious.

"I think enough with the small talk. I want to know what you can do for our family if you're together with Jae Kyung," her father asked, getting to the point. Jae Kyung and her mother gasped hearing her father's direct question. Woo Bin frowned hearing this. He took his time answering.

"You want me to tell you what I can give your family.. or let's be honest, your company, huh?" Woo Bin asked plainly. Seeing Jae Kyung's father's nod, Woo Bin scoffed. "I won't give or do anything for your company. I'm here as Jae Kyung's boyfriend, not a potential partner to your company," he said with firm and confident voice.

Jae Kyung's father frowned, but her mother raised her eyebrows. It seemed like from Jae Kyung's mother's point of view, Woo Bin just earned a brownie point. However, Jae Kyung's father still looked annoyed.

"So, you don't care about the company's reputation? The company will get bad reputation because of your connection. You don't care about that?" he demanded harshly. Woo Bin just stared at him with calm expression before opening his mouth again.

"To be honest, not really," he answered bluntly. "I don't care about your company at all. Like I said, I'm your daughter's boyfriend, not your business partner. I'm here trying to ask your permission to be her boyfriend, not negotiate about business. All I care about is Jae Kyung's happiness and safety. If in the future the company's condition makes her sad, I'll try to help the company. But, if the company has nothing to do with what Jae Kyung's feeling, I don't care about it at all," Woo Bin said confidently. He was staring at Jae Kyung's father without fear.

Jae Kyung's father's frown deepened, but her mother was smiling. It was clear to her that Woo Bin was really suitable for her daughter. Her daughter hadn't lied to her about Woo Bin's personality. It was clear that he was brave and strong. Jae Kyung squeezed Woo Bin's hand again as the sign of support from her for him.

"So, if in the future JK Group falls apart but it has nothing to do with Jae Kyung, you won't do anything for the company?" Jae Kyung's father demanded angrily.

"If she cares so much about the company, I'll help her of course. But, if she doesn't care at all, the company won't be my problem. Without the company, we still can live happily. I can take care of Jae Kyung if something does happen to the company," Woo Bin answered without care. He wanted Jae Kyung's father to like him, but not because of his money, his family's background, or even his skill. He wanted her father to like him because of things that were related to Jae Kyung.

"I like you," Jae Kyung's mother said, making the men turned their heads to her. Jae Kyung's father looked angry, but Woo Bin looked surprised.

"Mother?" Jae Kyung asked, looking slightly confused.

"I approve of him, Jae Kyung," her mother said to Jae Kyung. "He clearly cares about you a lot. He seems like a man whom you can rely on. As long he can make you happy and take care of you, I approve," she said firmly.

"Dear?" Jae Kyung's father asked, looking angry.

"What?" her mother asked challengingly. "He already told you that he only cares about Jae Kyung, he doesn't care about your company. He won't steal your money or the company's assets because he doesn't want the company. He will just take care of your daughter. Can you ask for a better man than the one who says that the most important thing to him is your daughter?" she added bluntly. Her statement made Jae Kyung beam at her mother. Woo Bin smiled politely at her, but still looked grateful. When he met Jae Kyung's mother's eyes, she continued. "It seems like Jae Kyung really trusts you. Can I trust you with my daughter's heart and safety?" she asked to Woo Bin firmly.

"Always," Woo Bin answered firmly.

* * *

Ji Hoo drove his car out of Shinhwa Hotel with Eun Jae in the passenger seat. She had been silent since they got in the car. She had acted normally in front of their friends, but she didn't say anything to Ji Hoo at all. It made him worry even more. He finally decided that he had enough of this. He pulled the car off of the main street and parked it on the side of an empty secondary road.

Ji Hoo turned off the machine and turned his body towards Eun Jae. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to look back at him. She was still being stubborn and just looked straight ahead even though she knew what Ji Hoo was doing. Ji Hoo finally sighed and talked.

"Eun Jae-ya, we need to talk," he said gently. He knew that Eun Jae was angry at him even though that was all a misunderstanding. He knew that he had some kissing up to do.

Hearing Ji Hoo's statement, Eun Jae flinched before sighing. She knew that she was being unreasonable, but she still didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to be angry and scream at him, but it didn't feel right even for her. She finally gave up and turned her head to Ji Hoo.

"Then, talk," she said shortly. Ji Hoo sighed seeing her attitude. She wouldn't make it easy for him.

"I know what you've been thinking, about Seo Hyun and me before. But, you have to believe me. There's nothing going on between Seo Hyun and me," he said, trying to be calm, but there was desperation in his voice.

Eun Jae didn't answer for a few seconds. Her thoughts were still tumbling around each other. She didn't know what to say or what to think. She didn't even know her own feelings. She took a deep breath before looking straight in his eyes.

"I know," she finally said. Her voice was weak. "I know you wouldn't do something like that," she added weakly.

"Then, why are you mad at me?" Ji Hoo asked, looking confused. Eun Jae took time answering.

"I'm not angry. Not at all," she answered. It didn't sound like a lie to Ji Hoo's ears, but he couldn't be sure.

"Why are you acting like this then?" Ji Hoo asked again. He still didn't understand what was going on.

"Why do you like me?" she asked, looking firmly at his eyes. "Why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" Ji Hoo looked stunned hearing her questions. He didn't say anything, so Eun Jae continued. "I tried over and over to think of a reason. I can't even think why you'd like me in the first place. Was it because I was there? Or was it because you felt that you were responsible about the rumors? Did you think that you had to ask me to be your girlfriend because I was hurt by the rumors?"

"Of course not. Eun Jae, you're being ridiculous." Ji Hoo finally found his voice again.

"Then, why?" Eun Jae demanded. "I'm sure it's not because you find me especially pretty or something. Because you'd be back with Min Seo Hyun-ssi if that was the reason. So, why did you ask me? Why do you like me?" She sighed before continuing. "I don't feel special enough or even good enough for you to ask. Then, why?"

"I asked you to be my girlfriend because I wanted you to be my girlfriend. I like you. I really like you," Ji Hoo answered firmly. He leaned over and took her hand. He held her hand with both his hands. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"Why?" she asked again instead of answering the question. "Why do you like me? How can you like me?" Ji Hoo sighed hearing her continued questions.

"I like you because.." He tried to answer the questions, but suddenly he was stuck. He didn't know exactly why he liked her, he just knew. How could he answer the question? "I just like you. I just know that I like you," he finally said.

"But, why?" Eun Jae asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just.." He was stuck again. "Alright, I'll try to answer. At first, I didn't know how to treat you, but along the way I found you nice. Then, I thought you were interesting. I tried to talk to you and you were easy to talk to. I started to like you since the weekend we were on the ship. I didn't know how, but somehow it felt like you could reach me. I never felt like that with anyone before. You could reach me in a short time we knew each other."

"Then, you like me because you can talk to me and because I'm nice?" Eun Jae asked. There was a slightly skeptical tone in her voice. "I think there are many girls that can be like that. Why me then?" she asked again. This time before Ji Hoo could answer the question, she continued with sad voice. "I think I know why. Because I was there, right? You liked me and you chose me because I was always there. Jan Di always invited me out with you guys. I was always there and you could talk to me. That was why you liked me, right?" The end of her voice was broken because of a dry sob. She was looking at Ji Hoo with a sad expression.

Ji Hoo's chest felt heavy seeing her expression. He hated seeing her like that. He closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"You want the true reason?" he asked. "Yes, they were the reasons why I liked you at first. And until now they are still true. I can talk to you about everything and somehow I know that I can count on you to always be there for me," he admitted.

Eun Jae turned her head trying to hide her expression from Ji Hoo. She couldn't look at Ji Hoo like that. She bit her lip, trying to push down the sobs. She breathed in a few times to calm her emotion.

"You don't need me. Not specifically. I'm just a convenient choice. I'm here and you like me enough. Then, why not. Right?" she finally retorted.

"That's not it," Ji Hoo quipped instantly.

"Then, why?" Eun Jae asked quickly. "Why? I need to know because I don't want to be that. I don't want you to choose me because I'm conveniently available. I don't want that. Not again," she said weakly. This time she couldn't hold back the tears. Ji Hoo looked stunned seeing her like that. He reached out to wipe away the tears, but Eun Jae caught his hand and stopped him. "Why?" she asked again, looking back at him and ignoring the tears.

Ji Hoo shut his eyes, looking as if he was in pain. In a way, he felt like he was in pain. His girlfriend asked the reasons why he had chosen her, but he couldn't answer. He didn't know the exact reason why he liked her. Eun Jae waited for him, but he didn't say anything for a minute. She finally talked again.

"If you can't answer that, I think it's no use to try. I don't want this relationship. Not again," she said. "Remember my ex-boyfriend? I told you about him. He and I dated because it was an easy choice. I liked him and he liked me. Then, we thought why not. But, now I don't want to be like that anymore." Ji Hoo flinched hearing this.

"No, you're not," he quipped. "You're not in that kind of relationship. I'm not like him," he stated firmly.

"I know you're not," Eun Jae answered. "You're not like him. You won't try to control my life. I know that. And somehow it scares me more." She took a breath before continuing. "You're almost perfect and I think that there wouldn't be big trouble to break us up. If you just like me because I'm the convenient choice and there won't be anything that can threaten this relationship, we will continue to be like this. It's like being in a partnership. We're good together and we can work it out. Just like partners. But, I don't want _just_ that. I have become greedy and feel that it's not enough. I want a real relationship. I want to love and I want to be loved," she said clearly.

Ji Hoo took his time to absorb Eun Jae's words. He wanted to assure her, but he couldn't. He couldn't explain his feeling, even to himself. He tried to arrange his words in his mind before finally answering.

"I didn't choose you because you were there. I started to like you because you were there. That was true. But, I did not ask you to be my girlfriend because of that. Listen, I can't make a list of the reasons why I want you to be my girlfriend. But, I'll try to explain something else." Ji Hoo finally decided what to say. "You want me to be honest, so I'll try. But, please promise me to let me finish this explanation first before you judge me or misunderstand, okay?" he asked. Eun Jae looked at him for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"I said that the first reason that I started to like you because you were always there. That's true," Ji Hoo admitted. "I never tried to find a girlfriend. Can't you tell with the girls that I have liked? First, it was Seo Hyun. She was my childhood friend. She was always there since I was a kid. She helped me through a lot back then. I started to like her then. But, it's all over now," he said with firm voice. "Then, I liked Jan Di. She was always around because Joon Pyo liked her. At first, he bothered her and teased her. I helped her through his mischief. I didn't like her romantically at first, but as time went by, I started to like her too. I confessed my feeling to her, but she rejected me. I didn't give up at first. But, when I saw how she fell apart when Joon Pyo got into the accident, I started to give up. Then, they got together. I gave up wholeheartedly. I knew they would always be together from that point on. I didn't want to be in the way, especially between the two people that I loved. So, I worked hard to adjust my feeling. And I'm happy to say that I succeeded," he finished with a content smile on his face.

"Can you understand the similarity between them? I started to like them because they were there. That didn't mean that I liked them any less, right?" he asked, but Eun Jae was in deep thought and didn't answer. Ji Hoo took a deep breathe again. "I have never had many friends. I'm always hanging out with F4. The closest thing I have as friends except the F4 and the girls were the people from university. But, I can't exactly call them as my friends either," he admitted weakly. "I'm the lonely one in F4. Joon Pyo is the most like me. He never hang out with other people either. That was why both of us never tried to find girlfriends. He just happened to fall in love with Jan Di. We were different from Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. They have other friends. Yi Jeong with his art and Woo Bin with his clubs. They could be around girls. That was why they used to change girls almost every day back then," he explained.

"I wasn't like that. That was why the girls that I liked were someone that I already knew," he continued. "You want me to be honest, so I'm gonna say this honestly. If you were just another face in the crowd, I wouldn't like you. Because I wouldn't notice you. I started to like you because I took time to get to know you. I'm that kind of person. I never fell in love at first sight. And to be honest, I don't believe in that kind of thing." He stopped to read Eun Jae's expression, but he couldn't find any emotion there. Eun Jae was trying to wear a neutral expression on her face. Therefore, Ji Hoo continued again. "But, the reason why I asked you to be my girlfriend was not because you were conveniently available. The reason why I want you to be my girlfriend because.. somehow you reached me. I don't know how to explain this," he admitted with frustrated voice. He took his time before continuing.

"I want you to be my girlfriend because I know I want you." He sounded frustrated trying to explain. "I hated when you told me about your ex. I don't like hearing you with other man. The first time you said that you knew about Kwon Dae Gyu, I felt protective of you. I don't like you to be near evil people like him," he tried to explain. "I never liked to chat with anyone, but I loved our chat when we spent time on the way back from the volunteer event. And I think this is the first time I desperately want to explain the reason behind my actions to anyone in this world. I have never explained my actions before. You're the first person that I want to talk to like this ever," he said truthfully.

Ji Hoo reached out to take Eun Jae's hand again. This time brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He stared at her before reaching out his hand to touch her cheek. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Eun Jae leaned into his touch.

"Eun Jae-ya, I can't make a list of the reasons why I want to be with you. I just know," he said, looking straight at her gently. He waited for Eun Jae to say anything, but she was just silent and stared back at him. He leaned closer slowly, waiting for her to move or turn her head. However, when she just stared at him, Ji Hoo closed the distance between them and enveloped her lips with his.

Eun Jae didn't react at first. She still just stared back at Ji Hoo's eyes which were slowly closing. A few seconds later, she finally closed her eyes and responded to the kiss.

* * *

Jan Di opened her eyes when she felt the sunlight through the gap between the curtains. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to collect her mind. When she was really awake, she could feel Joon Pyo's arms around her naked stomach under the covers. She had spent the night for the first time in her fiancé's apartment. She turned her body around to see Joon Pyo's face. He was still sleeping, but he seemed reluctant to loosen his arms from around her. She smiled seeing her fiancé's innocent face. He looked like a child when he was sleeping like that.

Jan Di touched his face with her fingertips. First, she touched his closed eyes. Then, she continued to trace the line of his nose and then his lips. She finally replaced her fingertips with her lips. She gave him a light kiss on his lips. Then, she tried to get up and kissed his forehead. However, Joon Pyo's arms tightened around her. She chuckled.

"It's already morning, Goo Joon Pyo," she said, pinching his nose playfully. Joon Pyo groaned.

"Don't want to get up," he whimpered, making Jan Di laugh again.

"Then, just let me get up," she said. Joon Pyo groaned again.

"Don't want to. Not fun without you here," he said, half awake. It was funny to Jan Di that Joon Pyo could make coherent answers even in his slumber.

"Come on. I'll make you breakfast after I take the shower," she said, trying to bribe him. Joon Pyo moaned.

"Hmmm.. pancakes," he said in his sleep, making Jan Di giggled.

"Yes, pancakes. I'll make them for you. Just let me go, okay?" she asked. She knew that pancakes had become Joon Pyo's favorite breakfast while he was in America. Joon Pyo loosened his arms around her waist, making it so Jan Di could get up.

Jan Di kissed his head again before looking around the room, trying to find the robe that she had discarded the night before. She found the robe on the floor beside the bed. She got up and quickly grabbed the robe and put it around her body. She tiptoed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she found Joon Pyo was sitting on the edge of the bed in only his boxer. He smiled when he saw her even through his half-closed eyes. Jan Di walked towards him. She stood in front of him before he pulled her closer, so she stood between his knees. He put his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her stomach. Jan Di slipped her hand in his hair.

"Good morning," he mumbled to her stomach. Jan Di chuckled and leaned down to kiss the crown of his head.

"Morning," she replied. "Come on, take a shower. I'll make pancakes for you while you do that," she added. Joon Pyo mumbled incoherently in her stomach. "Come on," she said, pulling his hand up.

"Fine," he muttered, standing up from the bed. He walked towards the bathroom before turning back to Jan Di. "Morning kiss," he said, before pecking her lips. Then, he turned to the bathroom.

His attitude made Jan Di chuckle and shake her head. She turned to the closet. She tried to find the some clothes that Joon Pyo had prepared there for her. Joon Pyo insisted on her having clothes in his apartment, so he bought some T-shirts and jeans for her. When she was done putting the clothes on, she walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen area.

When she was flipping the pancakes, Joon Pyo walked out of the bedroom with his phone on his ear. It seemed like someone had called him. He looked serious, but calm.

"Okay, I'll check it. Thanks, Secretary Jung," he said before ending the call. He smiled when he caught her eyes. He walked toward her and kissed her temple. "Hi," he said. Jan Di scoffed.

"What did Secretary Jung say?" she said curiously, still cooking another pancake. Joon Pyo pulled a chair on the dining table that was located beside the kitchen.

"There are many articles about the party last night. He just told me to check them out," he said, sipping the coffee that had been poured for him. He turned on the iPad that he had brought before checking some websites. He sipped the coffee again while reading the articles.

"The pancakes ready," Jan Di said, sitting across from Joon Pyo. She already prepared the plates for them both. Joon Pyo looked up from the iPad before setting it aside. He smiled at her.

"You know, I feel like a married couple," he said with a teasing voice. That just made Jan Di rolls her eyes.

"So, what are the articles about?" she asked, ignoring his remark.

"Well, they said that we made a good couple. They said that the guests wished us good luck. The articles talked about the guests, including our best friends. Apparently, the reporters think that F4 members are ready to settle down," Joon Pyo said before chuckling. He put a couple of pancakes on his plate before pouring the syrup on them.

"Why are you chuckling? Don't you think that our friends are ready to settle down?" Jan Di asked curiously. Joon Pyo took his time answering that.

"Well, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung maybe ready to settle down, but they still have the problem with her parents and Hwang Q. I don't think Yi Jeong's ready to propose. Besides, he still has to work for his family's approval. Ji Hoo and Eun Jae don't really have problem, but they're still new," Joon Pyo spoke his analyzes. "So, I don't really think that they're gonna settle down soon," he concluded.

Jan Di frowned, but didn't say anything to that. She couldn't find a fault in her fiancé's statement. What he said was kinda true.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" Joon Pyo asked. Jan Di shrugged.

"Dunno. What do you think?" she asked back. Joon Pyo grinned.

"Stay here all day and watch TV?" he suggested, making Jan Di rolled her eyes. But, there was smile on her lips.

"Fine," she agreed readily.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Thank you for your time. Please leave comments in the box below to let me know what you think about the chapter/story. The next is The Follow Ups. See ya...**


	27. Chapter 27 The Follow Up

**Chapter 2****7**** The Follow Ups**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own BBF characters. I just borrowed them to play with some of my own characters to make this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I always love to read them. Thanks so much. Also, thank you so much to my beta, ladyofthedragons1****.**

**By the way, I won't write about SoEul couple especially, sorry. ****My main focus are JanPyo, JaeBin, and EunHoo. ****Here is ****the**** chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Woo Bin was walking out of his club with his men when he suddenly saw three unusual black cars at the street. He suddenly felt suspicious. While he walked toward his car, he kept glancing at the cars. Suddenly the car doors opened and 8 men in black suits got out of them. Woo Bin pulled out his phone immediately. He opened his contact list and Jae Kyung's name was the first that appeared. He dialed the number right before one of the man called Woo Bin's name. Woo Bin turned his body, while trying to keep his phone out of their sight. Woo Bin's men all had alarmed expressions as they looked at the approaching men.

Woo Bin cursed silently, regretting the fact that he just brought three men with him. He hadn't thought about the possibility of the encounter. He came here just to check on one of his clubs. He cursed again before looking at the men in the black suits. The man in the front looked familiar to Woo Bin, even though he had never met him directly. Woo Bin suddenly realized who he was when he finally noticed that the men were Japanese.

"Takazawa, I take it?" Woo Bin asked in English. He wasn't sure that Akira Takazawa knew Korean or not. The men, that Woo Bin found familiar, smirked.

"It seems like you have done your homework. Then, I suppose you know why I'm here," Takazawa answered in English too.

"Is it about Kwon Dae Gyu?" Woo Bin asked, getting straight to the point. He had to keep the conversation to useful information while he was still on the phone with Jae Kyung. Takazawa smiled.

"Again. You're right. Then, you must know that I'm not here to make friends," he said arrogantly.

"What do you want from me? You want to kill me? Kidnap me?" Woo Bin asked, looking brave. However, he knew that there was no way that he could run from Akira Takazawa.

"Well, for now I just want to talk. If you follow me quietly, we don't have to use force," he said firmly.

From Akira Takazawa's attitude, Woo Bin could see the power within him. His attitude wasn't like Kwon Dae Gyu's at all. Akira Takazawa was no cheap heir, like Kwon Dae Gyu. His power couldn't be trifled with like Kwon Dae Gyu's. Woo Bin knew that there was no way he and his three men could win fighting against Akira Takazawa and his seven men. Woo Bin cursed again silently.

"You know that my father, Jae Kyung, and my friends won't stay calm when they know something happened to me," Woo Bin said, trying to buy time to think. Akira Takazawa laughed.

"Then, what do you think they can do to help you?" he said challengingly. Woo Bin didn' answer immediately. He still didn't know what to do. "Just follow me and no one gets hurt," Akira Takazawa added with sureness in his voice. Woo Bin turned his phone off immediately.

"Fine. I know it's useless to fight. But, don't hurt my men please. Your business is with me. They don't know anything," he said, trying to keep Akira Takazawa and his men distracted, so they didn't notice Woo Bin's movement to put the phone back to his back pocket. Akira Takazawa laughed again.

"We won't hurt your men. But, there's no way we will let them go. They saw our faces and know my name. We don't want any trouble to come from them," he pointed out.

"Okay. It seems like I don't really have another choice," Woo Bin said. He glanced at Kim Yeong Jae and nodded his head, trying to give his men signal not to do anything foolish.

Kim Yeong Jae frowned, wanting to disagree with Woo Bin's decision. However, he nodded his head as a sign that he would obey whatever it was Woo Bin wanted. They followed Akira Takazawa and his men to their cars. Woo Bin got into the first car with Akira Takazawa and two of his men. The rest of the men got into the two cars that were behind them.

* * *

Jae Kyung was reading one of the reports that had been given to her by her secretary when her phone rang. She glanced at her phone that she had put on the table. Woo Bin's face was flashing on the screen. She picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Woo Bin?" she asked to the phone. There was no answer from the phone. "Woo Bin?" Jae Kyung called again, but still no answer. She looked at the screen to check if the call was ended. However, the call was still connected. She put the phone to her ear again. "Woo Bin?" she called again. Louder.

"_Takazawa, I take it?" Woo Bin spoke from the phone in English. There was some noise of someone talking, but Jae Kyung couldn't hear what the exact words. "Is it about Kwon Dae Gyu?" Woo Bin __questioned__._

Jae Kyung wanted to call his name again, but she knew that it was useless. She knew she had to be silent and paid attention to the words.

"_What do you want from me? You want to kill me? Kidnap me?" Woo Bin talked again. Still in English._

Jae Kyung stood up immediately. She started to pace around her office. Without realizing it, she was shaking. Fear started to fill her mind.

"_You know that my father, Jae Kyung, and my friends won't stay calm when they know something happen__ed__ to me," Woo Bin __spoke__ again._

There was some noise again, but Jae Kyung couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, the call was ended. Jae Kyung checked the screen and the call were really ended.

"Damn it, Woo Bin," she muttered, trying to call Woo Bin's number. However, Woo Bin's phone was suddenly off.

She paced around her room, trying to think clearly. Suddenly, she remembered something. She scrolled her contacts. She found one number and dialed it. She waited for a few seconds before the call was answered.

"Ji Hyuk?" she asked.

"_Yes, Miss Jae Kyung,"_ Woo Bin's assistant answered.

"Where is Woo Bin? Do you know where he is?" she asked impatiently.

"_Hmm.. No, Miss Jae Kyung. The boss is out right now. Why don't you try __calling__ his cell phone?"_ Ji Hyuk responded politely.

"Damn it, Woo Bin," Jae Kyung cursed again quietly. "Which men did he take with him?" she asked again to the phone.

"_He went out with Kim Yeong Jae's team earlier,"_ Ji Hyuk answered. By then, there was a confused tone in his voice. _"Why are you asking, Miss?"_ he finally asked, sensing something weird.

"Try to call them. Let me know as soon as possible," Jae Kyung instructed without answering the question.

"_Certainly, Miss_."

Jae Kyung heard Ji Hyuk's answer before ending the call. She paced again around the room. She couldn't stay calm. Her body was shaking because of the fear.

"Woo Bin, where are you?" she said quietly. Suddenly, she remembered something. She dialed another number. "Hye Rin, come to my office now," she instructed.

A couple of minutes later, her office door were knocked.

"Come in!" Jae Kyung answered. Kim Hye Rin came into the room and bowed down to her.

"Yes, Miss," she said readily.

"Prepare the cars and the bodyguards. I need to go quickly. And tell the secretary to cancel all of my appointments today," Jae Kyung instructed quickly. Her voice shook, but she stayed firm. Kim Hye Rin looked confused at first, but she didn't complain.

"Yes, Miss," she finally answered before leaving the room.

After Kim Hye Rin left, Jae Kyung's phone rang again. This time it was Ji Hyuk's name that flashed on the screen.

"Yes, Ji Hyuk?" she answered immediately.

"_I couldn't reach Kim Yeong Jae's number or his team's, Miss Jae Kyung. I don't understand_," Ji Hyuk reported. He finally sounded panicked.

"Damn it!" Jae Kyung cursed loudly. "Call every man that you can reach. I got a weird phone call from Woo Bin. I think he's been kidnapped. I'll go to his office now and I want the men to be ready when I arrive," she instructed firmly.

"What?" Ji Hyuk sounded shocked. "Yes, Miss. I'll prepare the men right away, Miss," he finally replied. If Woo Bin was really kidnapped, Ji Hyuk knew that Jae Kyung's order had to be obeyed.

Jae Kyung ended the call and tried to think again. She needed to find more help, and she needed to choose people who would be available immediately. Then, she started to dial another number.

* * *

Yi Jeong was preparing his equipment. He was in the mood for pottery. He was choosing some songs in his iPod when he heard his phone rang. He groaned. He really didn't like to be called when he was working. He considered not answering, but he caught Jae Kyung's face on the screen. It was unusual for Jae Kyung to call him. That was why he finally decided to answer.

"Jae Kyung?" he asked with confusion was clear in his voice.

"_Yi Jeong, Woo Bin's missing,"_ Jae Kyung's voice sounded frantic over the phone.

"What?" Yi Jeong asked, standing up from his seat. "How?" he asked.

"_I don't know. I got a call from him ten minutes ago. He was speaking English. He said Takazawa's name. I think somehow Takazawa found him. I tried to call him, but his phone's suddenly off. I called his assistant, but Ji Hyuk didn't know anything. I'm heading to his office right now,"_ Jae Kyung explained frantically.

"Okay, I'll meet you there. I'll call Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo right away," Yi Jeong answered readily.

"_Thank you, Yi Jeong. See you later,"_ Jae Kyung said before ending the call.

Yi Jeong walked toward the door. He took his car keys and his jacket before heading out of the door. He dialed Joon Pyo's number on his way out of the studio. Joon Pyo didn't answer the call. Yi Jeong cursed quietly. He tried Ji Hoo's number, but Ji Hoo's phone was off. Yi Jeong tried to think while he was opening his car door. He put the earpiece in before dialing another number. This time, the call was answered.

"_Hello?"_ Eun Jae's voice sounded from the phone.

"Eun Jae, are you with Ji Hoo now?" Yi Jeong asked immediately.

"_Yi Jeong-oppa? No, I'm not with Ji Hoo. I think he should be in the lab by now,"_ Eun Jae answered with confusion in her voice.

"Crap! That explains why his phone's off," Yi Jeong muttered. "Eun Jae-ya, can you help me find him?" he finally asked.

"_Okay,"_ Eun Jae replied readily. _"But, what happened, oppa?_" she asked, still confused.

"Woo Bin's missing. Jae Kyung called me," Yi Jeong concluded.

"_What?"_ Eun Jae exclaimed shocked. "_I'll find Ji Hoo as fast as I can_."

"Okay. Just tell him to call me immediately," Yi Jeong instructed.

"_Okay, oppa_," Eun Jae said before ending the call.

Yi Jeong tried to dial Joon Pyo's number again. This time, the call was answered.

* * *

Joon Pyo was having a meeting with a couple of Shinhwa managers when his phone rang. He saw Yi Jeong's face on the screen, but he decided not to answer. He thought that he would call Yi Jeong back later. He continued his meeting. However, five minutes later his phone rang again. Yi Jeong's face was flashing on the screen once again. Joon Pyo frowned. He finally realized that maybe something was wrong, so he made an excuse to the managers before answering the call.

"Yi Jeong?" Joon Pyo asked once he answered the call.

"_Where have you been? I tried to call you earlier,"_ Yi Jeong's voice sounded upset.

"I'm in the middle of meeting right now. Why did you call?" Joon Pyo answered, feeling slightly irritated.

"_Woo Bin's missing. Jae Kyung called me earlier. She said that she got a weird phone call from Woo Bin. And Woo Bin talked about that Takazawa guy. She thought that he got Woo Bin,"_ Yi Jeong informed Joon Pyo quickly.

"What the hell? The mafia got Woo Bin?" Joon Pyo asked for clarification.

"_May be. I'm heading to Woo Bin's office right now. Jae Kyung will be waiting there,_" Yi Jeong talked again.

"Okay. I'll wrap the meeting up as soon as I can. I'll meet you there," Joon Pyo decided. "What about Ji Hoo?"

"_I'll tell him later. I'll see you there_," Yi Jeong said before ending the call.

Joon Pyo thought for a few seconds before facing the managers again. He had the managers conclude their reports. He then gave a few orders, regarding the information in the reports. After that, he dismissed them immediately. After the managers left, Joon Pyo called Secretary Jung to tell him to cancel his meetings that day. Then, he left his office and walked toward the elevator. He dialed a number while he was waiting for the elevator.

"Soo Kyun, prepare my car! And meet me in the lobby right now!" Joon Pyo instructed to the phone.

"_Yes, Young Master_," Soo Kyun answered readily.

Joon Pyo waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. He contemplated to call Jan Di, but she should be in class now. That was why he decided to call her later after he found out what was happening with Woo Bin. The elevator finally stopped at the ground floor. Joon Pyo walked out of it toward the lobby. A few employees bowed down to him when they saw him. Joon Pyo just nodded his head distractedly.

Soo Kyun and his team were already waiting for him at the lobby. They bowed down to Joon Pyo once they saw him.

"Young Master," Soo Kyun greeted him.

"You come with me in my car, but have three teams follow us," Joon Pyo instructed to Soo Kyun.

Soo Kyun looked confused, but he obeyed immediately. He told his teams to do as Joon Pyo said. Then, he followed Joon Pyo to his red Lotus. Joon Pyo opened the car door and got into the driver seat. Soo Kyun got into the passenger seat. Joon Pyo didn't like to be a passenger in his own Lotus. That was why he was driving.

"Woo Bin's missing," Joon Pyo started to talk.

"Young Master Song Woo Bin, Sir?" Soo Kyun asked with shocked voice.

"Yes. We think a mafia guy, Akira Takazawa, got him. Prepare the teams to try to find anything about this Akira guy and Hwang Q. I want to know every place that they own. Find out any possible place that they may be," Joon Pyo instructed clearly. "And I want them to check if Woo Bin's there or not."

"Yes, Young Master," Soo Kyun obeyed immediately. He pulled out his phone and called the teams' heads to tell them Joon Pyo's instructions.

"Coordinate with Woo Bin's men later. They should be trying to find him as well," Joon Pyo added

* * *

Eun Jae stared at her phone for a minute. She was still in daze after Yi Jeong's call. She was stunned hearing the news about Woo Bin. After a minute, she finally snapped out of it. She stood up immediately and walked quickly to the lab where Ji Hoo should be. She ran a few times where the corridor was empty. After a couple of minutes, she finally reached the lab. She hesitated for a minute before she knocked the door. She opened the door slowly and tried to peek inside. The professor turned his head to the door direction. Eun Jae's eyes scanned the room to find Ji Hoo. She could see Ji Hoo was explaining something to a group of students. The girls in the group were practically swooning after him, but he seemed like he didn't notice that.

Eun Jae grimaced and prepared herself before talking to the professor.

"Excuse me, Professor Shin," she started to talk. At the sound of her voice, Ji Hoo turned his head to the direction of the door. He frowned, looking confused. "I need to speak to Yoon Ji hoo, Sir," Eun Jae told the professor. "Can I?" she added politely.

Professor Shin looked over to Ji Hoo's direction. Ji Hoo was looking at the professor, waiting for him to give the permission.

"Sure," Professor Shin talked back to Eun Jae.

Ji Hoo walked toward Eun Jae immediately. The girls, who had swooned over Ji Hoo, were sending Eun Jae death glares. Ji Hoo walked out of the lab, following Eun Jae, before closing the door beind him.

"What is it? You didn't usually come to find me," Ji Hoo asked.

"Yi Jeong-oppa called me," Eun Jae started. The statement made Ji Hoo looked more confused. "He had been trying to call you," she added.

"Yeah, I turned off my phone before the lab started," Ji Hoo replied. "What did he say?" he asked.

"Woo Bin-oppa's missing," Eun Jae said hurriedly.

"What?" Ji Hoo exclaimed.

"I don't know the details. He just said that he'd got a call from Jae Kyung-unni. And he asked me to tell you to call him," Eun Jae said.

Ji Hoo pulled out his phone and turned it on. He waited the phone to be ready before dialing Yi Jeong's number. He stared at Eun Jae while waiting for the phone.

"Don't you have a class?" he asked her with concerned voice.

"I just got out of class when Yi Jeong-oppa called," she answered.

Ji Hoo nodded his head. Ji Hoo dialed Yi Jeong's number. After a second ring, the call finally was answered.

"Yi Jeong?" he asked.

"_Ji Hoo! Finally_!" Yi Jeong exclaimed from the phone. "_Where have you been?"_

"What's the situation?" Ji Hoo asked without answering.

"_Jae Kyung got a phone call from Woo Bin. He didn't talk to Jae Kyung. He just talked in English and Takazawa's name was mentioned. We think that that Takazawa guy got Woo Bin,"_ Yi Jeong answered readily.

"Damn!" Ji Hoo cursed. "Where are you?" he asked again.

"_I'm at Woo Bin's office now with Jae Kyung. We're waiting for the men __to get__ here. I've called Joon Pyo and he said that he would be here too. Can you come?"_ Yi Jeong answered. Ji Hoo was silent for a second.

"I'll try to ask permission from the professor. I'll be there as soon as I can," he finally decided.

"_Okay, we'll be waiting. I'll call you if we got something before you arrive,_" Yi Jeong said.

"Okay. See you later, Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo said before ending the call. He looked at Eun Jae again. "Do you have a class after this?" he asked.

"Yes. In fifteen minutes," Eun Jae answered after she glanced at her watch. Ji Hoo nodded.

"You should go to your class," he said.

"Are you sure?" Eun Jae asked, looking concerned. Ji Hoo nodded again.

"I'll try to go to Woo Bin's office if Professor Shin gives me permission," he said. "I'll call you with any updates that I get about Woo Bin," he added. Eun Jae nodded.

"Okay. Call me anytime you can. And if there's something that I can help, don't forget to tell me," she said readily. "And be careful," she added quickly.

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded his head. He watched Eun Jae walked away before he headed back to the lab.

* * *

Joon Pyo arrived at Woo Bin's office thirty minutes later. He pulled the car to the parking lot. He got out of the car and walked toward Woo Bin's room with Soo Kyun at his side. Woo Bin's assistant's desk was empty, so Joon Pyo just opened the door to Woo Bin's office without permission. There were many people there, including Jae Kyung and Yi Jeong. There was also Woo Bin's assistant and Jae Kyung's chief of bodyguards.

"Hi," Joon Pyo greeted them all. "So, what's the latest situation?" he asked to the point.

"Jae Kyung had instructed Ji Hyuk to gather every available man here," Yi Jeong answered. "They are the heads of the teams," he added, indicating to five men that weren't familiar to Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo nodded his head.

"I got my bodyguards to search any property that Hwang Q and Takazawa own in Seoul," he informed them all. "They'll check if Woo Bin's there." Jae Kyung nodded her head.

"Thanks. Then, we can leave the property search to you," she said to Joon Pyo. Then, she turned her head to the five men. "You and your teams look for Woo Bin everywhere else. Search all of the clubs and bars that Woo Bin might check on. Look at every place near them. Get as much as information that you can get about Woo Bin and his encounter with the Japanese men. I want nothing to be overlooked," Jae Kyung instructed firmly. "Understand?" she added loudly. Her voice had been shaken at first, but it seemed like she could control her emotion and stayed calm enough in front of the men.

"Yes, Miss Jae Kyung," the five men said simultaneously. They bowed down before leaving the room.

Jae Kyung turned her head to Ji Hyuk.

"You keep trying to call Kim Yeong Jae's and his team's numbers. And if you get anything, tell me as soon as possible," she instructed firmly.

"Yes, Miss Jae Kyung," Ji Hyuk answered before leaving the room too.

After the men left, Jae Kyung finally let out of the shaky breath that she had been holding. She walked toward Woo Bin's seat and sat down. She put her elbows on the desk and put her face in her palms. Kim Hye Rin stood beside her and put her hand on Jae Kyung's shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Jae Kyung," Yi Jeong said sympathetically.

"I don't know what to do," Jae Kyung muttered with shaking voice.

"You did good, monkey. You're doing everything it takes to find, Woo Bin," Joon Pyo said, encouraging her.

"But all I did was give them instructions. I can't do anything else!" Jae Kyung exclaimed emotionally. The tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"_We_ can't do much, but we're trying to do anything we can," Joon Pyo pointed out.

Suddenly, the office door was opened. Ji Hoo stepped inside.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," Jae Kyung mumbled.

"Any news?" Ji Hoo asked again. Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong filled him in with the latest developments. Ji Hoo nodded his head. "We can't do anything else, then?" Ji Hoo asked. Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong shook their head.

"We've done everything we can," Joon Pyo said.

"What about Woo Bin's dad?" Jae Kyung suddenly talked. "Should we call him?" she asked the F4.

Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Joon Pyo looked at each other. They couldn't decide that as well.

"I don't think so," Yi Jeong mumbled, feeling unsure.

"Maybe we should wait a couple of hours. If there's still no news about Woo Bin's whereabouts, we will call his dad then," Ji Hoo suggested. The others agreed immediately.

Joon Pyo's phone suddenly rang. He looked at his phone and saw Jan Di's face on the screen. He answered the call immediately.

"Hey, baby," he greeted to the phone while walking toward the window.

"_Hey, I just read a text from Eun Jae. Is it true that Woo Bin-oppa's missing_?" Jan Di asked with panicked voice.

"Yeah, that's true," Joon Pyo answered quietly.

"_Why didn't you call me?"_ Jan Di demanded.

"I thought you were in class. Besides, there's nothing much that we can do," Joon Pyo answered.

"_But, I should be there to help Jae Kyung-unni. How is she anyway? Is she okay_?" Jan Di asked with concerned voice.

"I don't know. Maybe you should come here," Joon Pyo said quietly.

"_Okay, then_," Jan Di agreed.

"Get Ha Yeon to take you to Woo Bin's office," Joon Pyo instructed.

"_Okay_," Jan Di said before ending the call.

Joon Pyo turned to Soo Kyun.

"Jan Di's team is ready at the university, right?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Young Master," Soo Kyun answered readily.

* * *

The car was silent as it headed to God-knows where. Woo bin tried to look at the road. Takazawa didn't seem to find the need to blindfold him. Woo Bin tried to be as quiet as possible, trying not draw more attention to himself. He didn't want Takazawa to change his mind about the blindfold. However, it seemed like Woo Bin's behavior was still noticed because Takazawa suddenly chuckled.

"You don't have to know where we are going. I don't really want to kidnap you, Mr. Song. I just want to.. talk and find out what the hell's been going on," Takazawa said clearly. Woo Bin turned his head to look at Takazawa fully.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to seem innocent. Takazawa smirked.

"I thought we would be straight forward with each other. Don't act like you don't know anything," he pointed out. Woo Bin sighed.

"Fine. Is it about Hwang Q? I didn't have anything to do with that," he said honestly. Takazawa snorted.

"One thing that I really hate the most is being lied to. So don't lie to me, Mr. Song," he warned Woo Bin.

"I'm not lying. Why should I lie?" Woo Bin argued back.

"Do you really tell me that you have nothing to do with the rumors?" Takazawa challenged Woo Bin.

"No. I didn't know anything about the rumors," Woo Bin answered firmly. Takazawa didn't speak immediately.

"I don't believe you. This is too.. coincidental. The rumors work in your favor," he pointed out. "Or are you gonna tell me that they don't?" he asked challengingly. Woo Bin thought for a minute before shrugging.

"Well, yeah. A little. That's not really significant for me though," he admitted. Takazawa snorted again.

"Not really significant? The rumors made Ha Jae Kyung turn from Kwon Dae Gyu to you," he sneered.

This time, Woo Bin glared at him. He had been patient and calm with Takazawa before, but by saying that, Takazawa made Woo Bin angry.

"_Turn_ to me?" Woo bin snorted. "Jae Kyung was mine from the start. She was my girlfriend even before Kwon Dae Gyu cae into the picture," he said angrily. Takazawa frowned after he heard this. He looked thoughtful for a minute. That made Woo Bin realize something. "Did Kwon Dae Gyu tell you that she was his girlfriend?" Woo Bin asked. When Takazawa didn't answer, he knew the answer instantly. "It seemed like he has done something that you hate the most, Mr. Takazawa," Woo Bin pointed out happily. Takazawa looked upset.

"Are you telling me that you were dating Ha Jae Kyung since before the rumors?" he asked Woo Bin seriously. Woo Bin snorted.

"I've been dating Jae Kyung before Kwon Dae Gyu even knew of has been almost two years since I began dating her," he answered clearly. "Kwon Dae Gyu is the one who tried to take someone else's girl," he added firmly.

"Then why did you start the rumors right before Hwang Q signed the contract with JK Group?" Takazawa asked curiously.

"I didn't start the rumors. I told you. I swear!" Woo Bin said loudly. Takazawa observed him for a minute before going back to think.

"But, you don't deny that the rumors help you," he pointed out again.

"Well, yeah. Kwon Dae Gyu tried to steal my girlfriend. He tried to create a contract with JK group sealed with an arranged marriage. When the rumors got out, JK canceled the arrangement. Of course, that did me a favor. However, Jae Kyung was mine to begin with, so it didn't help me much," Woo Bin replied easily.

"Why did JK try to make arrangement with Hwang Q in the first place?" Takazawa demanded. Woo Bin shrugged.

"Her parents didn't like my reputation. However, when the rumors got out, Hwang Q's reputation was even worse than mine," he answered truthfully.

"I see. So, the rumors made you the preferred choice over Kwon Dae Gyu as a son-in-law," Takazawa pointed out. Woo Bin didn't answer to that. "After telling me this, do you still think that I will believe that you didn't start the rumors?" Woo Bin gritted his teeth silently.

"I didn't start the rumors. That is the truth," he said firmly. Takazawa stared at him for a minute before smirking.

"But, you did have something to do with them, right?" he asked again with smug expression. Woo Bin kept his mouth shut. Seeing that, Takazawa laughed. "It seemed like you're not a good liar, Mr. Song," he said. Woo Bin stared back at him.

"You know, you're actually a decent guy. Why would you want to work for a guy like Kwon Dae Gyu?" Woo Bin asked bravely. Takazawa growled.

"I don't work for Kwon Dae Gyu," he hissed at Woo Bin. It seemed like Woo Bin's words had hit a nerve.

"That's not what it seems like to me," Woo Bin pointed out smugly. "You care too much about Kwon Dae Gyu's business." Takazawa glared at him.

"I don't work for Kwon Dae Gyu. I don't give rat's ass about him," he cursed harshly. Then, he said something in Japanese that Woo Bin didn't understand.

"Then, why do you?" Woo Bin asked again, not really care about what Takazawa had talked in Japanese.

"I don't care about Kwon Dae Gyu, but unfortunately my wife cares about her brother and her father," Takazawa answered, scowling.

"I see," Woo Bin said understandingly. "Look, I don't care about Kwon Dae Gyu or his father either. I don't care whether the police arrest them or not. All I want is that they don't bother me, Jae Kyung, and her family anymore," he said truthfully. Takazawa was silent for a minute, looking thoughtful.

"Then, if I can guarantee that they won't bother you and your girl anymore, can you stop the rumors?" he asked, proposing a truce. Woo Bin sighed.

"I can't. I told you, I didn't have anything to do with the rumors," he said. It felt like he had said that same sentence for a hundred times.

"Mr. Song, you're lying. You did something that caused the rumors to get started," Takazawa responded readily. Woo Bin gritted his teeth again.

"Fine, maybe that's true. But, I still didn't start them and I don't have any control over them. The police did find the corpses, so it's not a rumor anymore. I can't do anything for that," he insisted. Takazawa looked thoughtful.

"Then, I'm afraid that we can't make a deal, Mr. Song," he decided, one-sidedly. Woo Bin glared at him.

"Then, what will you do? Kidnap me? Kill me?" Woo Bin snorted. "I told you before. My father, my friends, and Jae Kyung wouldn't stay silent if they find out I'm missing. Maybe they can't catch you. They maybe _can't save_ _me_. But, one thing for sure is they will know that it has something to do with Hwang Q. They won't let Hwang Q be free from taking responsibility about my condition. They will do everything in their power to make Hwang Q suffer because of what happens to me," he said confidently. "Isn't that what you're afraid of? You maybe don't care about Hwang Q, but your wife apparently does. And I'm sure you don't want her to suffer because she worries over her family too much, right?" he asked Takazawa bravely. Takazawa didn't say anything and just looked thoughtful. "You want to do something to me because you worry about your wife. However, if something really happened to me, Hwang Q will suffer and so will your wife," Woo Bin concluded.

Takazawa thought about Woo Bin's words for a few minutes. Then he suddenly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He then applauded Woo Bin.

"I have to admit that you're smart, Mr. Song. Kwon Dae Gyu is definitely out of his league compared to you. Even though, you're not a gangster, you can think like one. I admire you for that," he said easily. Woo Bin smiled slightly, even though he stayed cautious.

"Sometimes I associate with mafia. Your world is not really new to me," he admitted easily. Takazawa laughed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You're Song Woo Bin, the mafia prince of Korea," he said. "That's really ironic, seeing the fact that you don't have the power like a mafia has," he added. Woo Bin shrugged.

"That's not my fault. It wasn't me that gave myself that nickname," he pointed out. "So, can we call a truce?" he asked carefully. Takazawa didn't answer immediately.

"I think so. For now, at least. I'll try to talk to my brother-in-law about leaving you and your girl alone," he agreed, thrusting his hand in front of Woo Bin. Woo Bin shook Takazawa's hand as a sign of agreement. "Do you think that I can call my girlfriend now? I'm afraid I've made her worried by now," Woo Bin said carefully. Takazawa looked confused.

"Why would she be worried?" he asked suspiciously.

"I kinda called her earlier," Woo Bin admitted sheepishly.

"When?" Takazawa asked.

"Before I got into the car," Woo Bin answered.

"I didn't see you with cell phone," Takazawa pointed out. Woo Bin didn't answer and just smiled wickedly. Takazawa snorted. "Hah! I should've checked your phone before getting into the car," he admitted his mistake.

"You wouldn't have known then either," Woo Bin replied.

"Why?" Takazawa asked curiously.

"I turned my phone off after I made sure Jae Kyung got your name," Woo Bin answered confidently. Takazawa laughed.

"I think you've outsmarted me on that one. Is that why you're so sure that your friends and girlfriend will avenge you on Hwang Q if something happened to you?"

"Yup," Woo Bin answered simply. Takazawa smiled and nodded his head.

"You're really something else, Song Woo Bin," he admitted. "Yeah, you can call her now," he added.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it..**** I'm sorry for the cliffhanger bacause there will be more surprise for the next chapter.**

**Thank you for your time to read. Please don't forget to write comments in the box below to let me know about what you think about this chapter/story. Next is**** The Complications. ****See ya..**


	28. Chapter 28 The Complications

**Chapter 28 The Complications**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** The BBF characters are clearly not mine, but I do create some of the characters in this chapter.**

**Thanks for the comments. They really made my day.. ****I'm sorry for ****not updating sooner****. **

**Thanks to ladyofthedragons1, my wonderful beta. Thank you so much for helping me to edit this chapter. ****Here is another chapter. Enjoy..**

* * *

_Takazawa smiled and nodded his head. "__You're really__ something else, Song Woo Bin," he admitted. "Yeah, you can call her now," he added._

"Thanks," Woo Bin said, pulling out his phone and turned it on. There were a few voice mails from Jae Kyung and Ji Hyuk. It seemed like Jae Kyung really took his warning seriously. It made him felt guilty. He dialed her number immediately.

"_Woo Bin?"_ Jae Kyung exclaimed once his call was answered.

"Hey, baby," Woo Bin greeted weakly.

"_Are you okay? Where are you?"_ she demanded instantly.

"Hmm.. I don't know where I am. I'm in the car with Takazawa, but I'm okay," Woo Bin added quickly. He didn't want Jae Kyung to be more worried.

"_You're okay?"_ Jae Kyung asked skeptically. It was clear that she didn't believe Woo Bin's words.

"Yeah, everything's okay now. We argued a little, but after that we agreed on a truce. Are you okay? I'm sorry I made you worry," he said guiltily.

Jae Kyung didn't answer for a minute. Her sobs were the only thing that Woo Bin could hear from the phone. That made Woo Bin grimace. He shouldn't have called her.

"_I'm glad that you're okay,"_ Jae Kyung finally managed to talk between the sobs. _"I was so worried. We all were," _she added. Woo Bin grimaced even more.

"Our friends are there, I take it?" he asked guiltily.

"_Yeah. I called them_," Jae Kyung answered. "_I didn't know what to do __after I got__ your phone call, so I asked for their help."_

"Tell them I'm fine now. I just didn't want you to worry anymore. I'll call you once I'm home, okay?" Woo Bin said.

"_Okay, then. I'll wait for your call. Love you, baby,"_ Jae Kyung said.

"Love you too," Woo Bin muttered, before ending the call.

After he ended his call with Jae Kyung, Woo Bin suddenly looked alarmed when he realized that the car was entering private housing complex. He suddenly knew what was going on. He snorted darkly.

"You said that the thing you hated the most was being lied to, but it seems you don't mind being the liar, do you?" Woo Bin said angrily to Takazawa. Takazawa looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you really want a truce with me, why did you bring me to a place like this?" Woo Bin pointed out. "I bet Kwon Dae Gyu is waiting for me at one of the houses," he added as Takazawa cursed something in Japanese.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about the plan," he said in English, before saying something to the driver in Japanese.

"Forgot?" Woo Bin sneered. Takazawa looked at Woo Bin seriously.

"One thing that I'm always known for is keeping my word. I didn't lie to you when I said that I want a truce between us. I ambushed you earlier because I was under misconception that Kwon Dae Gyu had told me. That was why I made this arrangement with him. However, when you told me the truth, I forgot about my prior plan with Kwon Dae Gyu," he explained, looking really convincing.

"What will you do, then?" Woo Bin asked, looking thoughtful.

"Look, I can't just support you over him. But, I promise you that I'll try to get you and your men out of this place as soon as I can," Takazawa said. Woo Bin thought for a few seconds.

"Where is this place?" he asked, pulling out his phone. Takazawa looked at the phone with confused expression.

"What do you want to do? Call the police?" he asked warily.

"No. You'll try to help me and my men, but it seems like we will have to escape on our own. And there's no way we can do that on foot. I need my friends to send some cars here," Woo Bin said. Takazawa nodded his head.

"Good idea. It's Hwang Q's safe house," he answered, before giving Woo Bin the exact address.

Woo Bin typed the text hurriedly. "_Ji Hyuk, send some cars secretly to Hwang Q's safe house. Send some men too, but tell them not to draw too much attention to themselves__,_" Woo Bin typed, before adding the address that Takazawa had told him.

"You don't take anything for granted, do you?" Takazawa said, watching Woo Bin type the message. "I told you that I would help you, but you didn't demand I prepare a car for you and your men," he pointed out.

Woo Bin looked over to him after he sent the text message. He thought for a second about what Takazawa had said. Then, he shrugged.

"I can't really ask too much from you. I'm grateful enough that you're not siding with Kwon Dae Gyu. I can handle him on my own, but I'm not stupid enough to try to fight against you," Woo Bin answered truthfully. Takazawa smirked and nodded his head.

"You're really thoughtful and smart. Nothing like Kwon Dae Gyu," he commented. Woo Bin nodded his head.

"Thanks, I think," he answered.

* * *

The rest of F4 and the girls just let out the sigh of relief after Jae Kyung told them about Woo Bin's call. They were glad that Woo Bin was safe, though they felt little pissed at him because of the false alarm. However, Ga Eul reminded them that it was a false alarm than reality. And even though they still felt annoyed, they had to admit that Ga Eul was right.

The F4 just planning to leave when the door was opened suddenly without warning. Ji Hyuk barged into the room with panic expression on his face. That made the people in the room confused. Ji Hyuk showed them the message from Woo Bin that he had got earlier. Joon Pyo cursed, seeing that message while Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo groaned. It seemed like the problem wasn't finished yet.

Eun Jae, who had arrived with Jan Di earlier suddenly gasped while she looked at the text message.

"I think the address is the same address that my father's driver went to," she commented out of the blue, making the others turned their head to her direction.

"What do you mean?" Ji Hoo asked quickly. Eun Jae looked up to him.

"I told you before. One of my father's drivers used to deliver beers to Kwon Dae Gyu's house. I think that address is the same with where he went too," she explained more clearly.

"Do you think that the driver can give us any information about the house?" Joon Pyo asked suddenly. "It's good thing to find more information before actually going into the house," he added. Eun Jae shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think he will know much, but maybe I can try to ask him," she said, feeling unsure.

"Do you know his number?" Yi Jeong asked. Eun Jae shook her head.

"No. But I'll try to call Hyun Jae-oppa. I think he can find Jang Seok Jin's number for me," she said, pulling out her phone before dialing her brother's number. After the second ring, the call was answered. "Oppa, can you help me?" she asked to the phone. "Can you find Jang Seok Jin's number for me?" she said before listening to the phone. "Yeah, the driver. Can you do that for me?" she asked again. "Something just came up. It's important, oppa. I need his number right now. Please find it for me?" she pleaded with her brother. "Yes.. yes.. okay. I'll wait for your text then. Thank you so much, oppa," she exclaimed before ending the call.

Eun Jae turned her eyes back to the others who had been watching her when she talked on the phone. Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong looked amused, while Ji Hoo looked at her with gentle expression. Jae Kyung though, looked at her with hopeful expression.

"Hyun Jae-oppa will text me the number," Eun Jae informed them awkwardly.

"Maybe while we wait for him, we can talk about our plan," Joon Pyo pointed out, making the others focus on the problem again.

"Do you think that we should call Woo Bin's dad now?" Yi Jeong suddenly asked, reminding them about earlier conversation. Joon Pyo cursed again.

"Damn! I forget about that," he said. "I don't know. I'm not sure," he added.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It will just worry him if Woo Bin's message is just another false alarm," Ji Hoo commented.

"But, if something's really happened to Woo Bin-oppa, his dad should know about that," Jan Di argued.

"What about we go there first, we check on the situation. Then, we call Jae Kyung to let her know whether she should call Woo Bin's dad or not," Yi Jeong suggested.

"That's fine, I think," Joon Pyo agreed. The others nodded their heads as well.

Then, suddenly a phone rang. Eun Jae pulled out her phone and checked the message. It was from her brother and contained Jang Seok Jin's number. She looked up from her phone to see the others' faces.

"It's the driver's number from Hyun Jae-oppa. Should I call him now?" she asked the others.

"Sure," Joon Pyo answered, encouraging her. "Why don't you put him on loudspeaker?" he suggested. Eun Jae nodded her head.

"I'll put him on the loudspeaker later," she said before dialing the number. She waited for a few seconds before the call was answered. "Hello, Jang Seok Jin-ssi?" she asked. "It's Eun Jae," she said to the phone before chuckling suddenly. "Yeah, it's little Eun Jae," she confirmed. Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong chuckled hearing the name while Ji Hoo and the girls just smiled. Eun Jae continued listening to the phone.

"No. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you remember the time when I went to the office a couple of months ago? You told me a story about Hwang Q and their mafia connection. Do you remember that?" she asked the driver. "Yeah.. yeah.. I know you were just joking. I just want to know a little about the house. My friends are curious about the house too. I'll put you on speaker, okay Seok Jin-ssi?" she said before pulling her phone from her ear and set it on the speaker. She put the phone on the table. "Seok Jin-ssi, can you tell us about the house?" she asked.

"Well, the house is really big. It's located in the private housing complex. In that complex, there are about thirty houses, I think. And they're all big. Hwang Q's house is located in the middle of a very big plot land. There are two buildings on Hwang Q's land, if I'm not mistaken. The first is the main house, which is very big and luxurious. And the other one is some kind of service area. When we deliver the beers, we put them in the storage room in the service area building," Jang Seok Jin explained from the phone. The F4 tried to absorb all the information.

"Jang Seok Jin-ssi," Joon Pyo suddenly talked. "Can you guess how many cars that the land may be able to accommodate?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. But, maybe around ten cars at least, I think," Jang Seok Jin answered hesitantly.

"Can you think of anything special or something about the house?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Well, I think there are CCTVs around the property," Jang Seok Jin answered. "I don't know exactly how many they are. Oh, and then, of course like I said earlier, the house is located in the private complex. We need a pass to enter the complex," he added. Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong cursed simultaneously.

"We don't have that kind of pass," Joon Pyo whispered.

"Jang Seok Jin-ssi, how do you enter the complex when you deliver the beers, then?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Oh, we have the pass. You see, Hwang Q is our regular customer, so they gave us one pass to be used when we deliver the beers once a month or even twice a month," Jang Seok Jin-ssi answered readily.

The others turned their heads to Eun Jae. Eun Jae could see the silent question in their mind.

"Seok Jin-ssi, can you lend me the pass today?" she asked carefully.

"Miss Eun Jae, I don't think that's wise. They're our regular customer. I think lending the pass can be counted as a violation of privacy or something," Jang Seok Jin said worriedly. That made everyone frown. However, they couldn't really blame Jang Seok Jin because he was right. "Moreover, the pass is with the boss. The boss gives us the pass only when we need to deliver the beers," Jang Seok Jin added. Eun Jae looked thoughtful hearing that.

"Okay, then Seok Jin-ssi. Thank you very much," she said to the phone.

"Okay. Don't cause too much trouble, Miss Eun Jae," Jang Seok Jin reminded her. Eun Jae chuckled.

"Yes, don't worry, Seok Jin-ssi. Bye," she said before ending the phone call. Then, her head turned to the others. They looked thoughtful.

"Maybe we can just wait in front of the complex gate?" Yi Jeong suggested.

"Well, that's all we can do," Joon Pyo commented. "However, the driver did say that there are thirty big houses. Hwang Q's house may be very far from the front gate," he pointed out.

"What about I try to ask Hyun Jae-oppa for the pass?" Eun Jae suddenly suggested, making the others stared at her.

"Your brother?" Jae Kyung asked feeling confused. "The boss that the driver meant was your brother?"

"No, the boss is my dad. But, he's visiting my grandma with my mom now. My brother is the one who's in charge while my dad's away," Eun Jae explained.

The others brightened when they heard her words. However, Ji Hoo looked worried.

"Wait a minute, what if Hwang Q or the mafia can track the pass back to the company? You and your family can be in danger, Eun Jae," he said, disagreeing with the plan. Eun Jae looked thoughtful, considering the situation.

"I'll try ask my brother. If they can track the pass back to us, he won't lend it, he won't lend it. But, if it can't be, I'll try to persuade him to lend it to me. What about that?" she asked.

"That's a good idea," Joon Pyo agreed.

Eun Jae nodded her head and walked away from them to call her brother. The others gave her some privacy to talk to her brother.

"Okay, back to the plan. The land can accommodate ten cars. If each car contains five people, there can be fifty people there," Joon Pyo pointed out.

"So, that's why you asked about the cars," Yi Jeong just realized it.

"Yeah. We have to estimate how many people we may face," Joon Pyo explained. "Fifty men," he pointed out again. "I can provide eighteen," he added, counting his bodyguards. "What about Woo Bin's?" he asked to Ji Hyuk.

"There are five teams, so fifteen men," Ji Hyuk answered. Joon Pyo turned to Jae Kyung.

"What about yours?" he asked. Jae Kyung glanced at Kim Hye Rin.

"We can provide ten," she answered.

"Then, we have forty three and including us three, there can be forty six. I think that's fine," Joon Pyo counted.

"Wait a minute," Ji Hoo suddenly remembered something. "Woo Bin did mention to not draw too much attention. If we bring all those men, we have to use a lot of cars. It will be too noticeable," he pointed out. Joon Pyo cursed.

"Damn! I forgot," he admitted. "Okay, change plan. We count the cars first. We can use jeeps. Two jeeps aren't too suspicious, right?" he asked which was agreed by the others. "If each jeep can contain six or seven.. Let's just say seven. The cars can contain fourteen. Woo Bin and his men there, that's four. We're three. That's seven. We can bring seven more men," he estimated. "Just to be safe, let's bring the best fighters. Your best fighters, how many are there?" he asked Ji Hyuk again.

"The teams' heads are our best fighters," Ji Hyuk answered readily.

"Five of them, then. Two more," Joon Pyo noted while thinking. Suddenly he turned to Soo Kyun. "Is Woon here?" he asked Soo Kyun.

"Yes, Young Master," Soo Kyun confirmed readily.

"Then, we can bring Woon. He's really great fighter," Joon Pyo said before turning to Jae Kyung. "What about you?" he asked her.

Jae Kyung couldn't answer that. Kim Hye Rin looked at her before speaking.

"I can come with you," Kim Hye Rin said firmly. That made Jae Kyung gasp. The others turned to her. The F4 looked thoughtful.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Ji Hoo said. "Your main priority is Jae Kyung. You have to stay focused on her," he pointed out.

"Yes. Besides, we won't be too worried if you stay here with the girls while we're away. You can guard them for us," Yi Jeong added.

"Who is best fighter in your team beside you?" Joon Pyo asked Kim Hye Rin. Kim Hye Rin looked at Jae Kyung.

"Beside Hye Rin, my bodyguards' fighting skill are just average," Jae Kyung admitted.

That made Joon Pyo looked thoughtful again. Then, he turned to Jan Di.

"Did you come here with your usual driver?" he asked her suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Jan Di asked back, looking confused. Joon Pyo turned to Soo Kyun.

"Yeong Goon's here, then?" he asked which was confirmed by Soo Kyun. "Prepare him, too," Joon Pyo ordered. The others looked confused, hearing his words.

"Who's he?" Ji Hoo asked curiously.

"He's the best fighter among my bodyguards. He's even better than me," Joon Pyo explained. His answer made the others even more confused.

"You made the best fighter became Jan Di's driver?"Yi Jeong asked.

"Why not?" Joon Pyo shrugged.

"Well, it's just weird. I think the best fighter would be on your team or at least not Jan Di's _driver_," Yi Jeong commented, emphasizing the word 'driver'. Joon Pyo shrugged again.

"I can fight to defend myself. I don't need bodyguards too much. They will be just the back up if something really happens to me. Jan Di, on the other hand, can't fight to defend herself from kidnappers or something, so I put the best fighter in her team," he explained. "Yeong Goon being her driver is the secret weapon. If something really happened to Jan Di, her bodyguards will hold up the enemies while Yeong Goon took her away from there. And if they suddenly get ambushed, he can fight the enemies better than everyone," Joon Pyo concluded.

Jan Di looked stunned, hearing Joon Pyo's explanation. It seemed like he had really thought about her safety. Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong nodded their heads.

"That's smart," Ji Hoo commented. Joon Pyo grinned.

"Of course, I'm the genius after all," he said smugly. It seemed like the kid inside his body was still there. The others just chuckled.

Eun Jae got back from her phone call. The others looked expectantly at her.

"Oppa said that the card was only a normal card, not electric, so it shouldn't be able to be tracked back. He didn't want to lend it at first, but I pleaded with him. So, the card's on its way here," Eun Jae explained. The others looked relieved.

"Thank you so much, Eun Jae," Jae Kyung said wholeheartedly. Eun Jae just grinned back.

After that, Ji Hyuk prepared the cars while the boys recapped the plan. One of Eun Jae's father's employees came, bringing the card. He gave it to Eun Jae. Then, Eun Jae trusted the card to Ji Hoo to make sure that the card would be safe. After that, the eleven men were off to rescue Woo Bin.

* * *

One of the house gates was opened when Takazawa's cars got closer. Kwon Dae Gyu and some men, at least, were waiting for them in the parking area. Kwon Dae Gyu looked so smug, watching Woo Bin who was inside the car. Woo Bin glared at him, but tried to stay calm. He had a plan. As long as Takazawa didn't interfere like what he'd promised, Woo Bin knew that he would be just fine.

One of Takazawa's men opened Woo Bin's side door. Woo Bin was hesitant at first, but eventually he stepped out of the car. He knew that the confrontation with Kwon Dae Gyu was inevitable anyway. Woo Bin glanced at Takazawa, but Takazawa was focusing on Kwon Dae Gyu. Suddenly, from inside of the house came out more men. Woo Bin cursed silently. There were too many men on Kwon Dae Gyu's side.

"Dae Gyu, I don't think that it's a good idea to do anything to him," Takazawa said in English once they arrived in front of Kwon Dae Gyu. Kwon Dae Gyu glared at Takazawa.

"What? Are you siding with him now?" he demanded angrily.

"It's not that," Takazawa replied quickly. "It's just if something happens to him, his friends will know that it's you who's done it. It won't help your situation," Takazawa said, trying to make Kwon Dae Gyu saw sense.

However, it seemed like Kwon Dae Gyu was not smart enough.

"I. DON'T. CARE!" he screamed the words. "He ruined my plans. I'll kill him with my own hands!" he roared angrily. "If you don't want to help me, then stay out of it!" he warned Takazawa before stalking toward Woo Bin.

Woo Bin had been watching the argument. He kept glancing at Takazawa while trying to keep his eyes on Kwon Dae Gyu on the same time. Takazawa stepped back, so it was clear to Woo Bin that Takazawa wouldn't help either Kwon Dae Gyu or Woo Bin. Woo Bin returned Kwon Dae Gyu's glare with his own. They glared at each other for a while before Kwon Dae Gyu finally smirked sharply at Woo Bin.

"You don't look so tough now that you're at a disadvantage, huh Song Woo Bin-ssi?" Kwon Dae Gyu said with sarcastic politeness. He lifted his hand, trying to touch Woo Bin's face.

Woo Bin slapped Kwon Dae Gyu's hand away. That made Kwon Dae Gyu became even more furious. He grabbed Woo Bin's collar with his left hand, bringing Woo Bin's face closer to him. Then, he swung his right hand in Woo Bin's direction. However, Woo Bin reacted fast. He pushed Kwon Dae Gyu's hand away before throwing a punch toward his face. Kwon Dae Gyu fell to the ground. Kwon Dae Gyu's men reacted. They surrounded Woo Bin and his men in a second. Kwon Dae Gyu spit and got up from the ground. Woo Bin and his men held their position, back to back with each other. They watched Kwon Dae Gyu and his men cautiously, estimating how to beat them all. Kwon Dae Gyu had fifteen men with him while Woo Bin only had three. Woo Bin observed them warily. It would be hard to win over them even if Kwon Dae Gyu didn't get Takazawa's help.

"Now!" Kwon Dae Gyu suddenly yelled as he and his men started to attack Woo Bin.

Woo Bin and his men faced four men each. Woo Bin tried to block every punch that Kwon Dae Gyu and three men threw at him while still trying to throw his own punch back to them as well. He tried to hold on, but eventually he fell to the ground. Kwon Dae Gyu kicked him a few times before instructing his men to pick Woo Bin up. Two men picked Woo Bin up and held his arm each. Kwon Dae Gyu hit Woo Bin and kicked him over and over again.

"You dare to ruin my plan, you'll get to see what I'm capable of," Kwon Dae Gyu yelled before continuing to hit Woo Bin. "I always get what I want and I will wipe away every obstacle that keeps me from getting what I want. Like what I will do to you," he sneered before kicking Woo Bin's stomach.

Takazawa watched the fight with frown on his face. He couldn't do anything, but he felt a little sympathy toward Woo Bin. He could see that Woo Bin and his men actually were really good fighters. However, Kwon Dae Gyu had too many men with him. It wasn't a fair fight. Takazawa felt sorry toward Woo Bin. After all, from Takazawa's point of view, Woo Bin was really a decent guy, not like Kwon Dae Gyu. Takazawa cursed in Japanese before glancing at his men. His men had been restless since the fight had started. He had instructed them to not get involved, either to help Kwon Dae Gyu's side or Woo Bin's.

Suddenly, Takazawa's eyes caught something flashing on the ground. It was Woo Bin's phone. It seemed like the object had fallen from Woo Bin's pocket when he fell down to the ground. Takazawa picked it up and saw a guy's face on the screen. He accepted the call.

"_Woo Bin_?" a guy yelled from the phone.

"Song Woo Bin can't answer the phone right now. Who is this?" Takazawa said in English.

"_Who is this? If you dare to hurt Woo Bin, I'll kill you!_" the guy said with better English than Woo Bin's. It seemed like the guy used to speak English in daily basis.

"Were you the one that Song Woo Bin had called earlier? Where are you?" Takazawa asked while glancing at Kwon Dae Gyu's direction. His brother-in law was still busy punching Woo Bin. Maybe there was hope for Woo Bin with this phone call.

"_Who is this? Are you Akira Takazawa_?" the guy guessed.

"Yes, this is Takazawa. Dae Gyu is beating Song Woo Bin right now. I don't want to help Dae Gyu, but I can't help Song Woo Bin either," Takazawa answered readily. "Where are you?" he asked again.

"_We're at the front gate, but we can't get in,"_ the guy answered quickly.

"I'll send one of my men to open the gate for you," Takazawa answered before ending the call. He turned to one of his men and instructed him to open the gate. After the man left, Takazawa's attention returned back to Woo Bin's phone in his hand. Suddenly an idea struck Takazawa.

* * *

Joon Pyo stared at the phone with angry and shocked expression. He turned to his friend and the men.

"Let's go to the gate. Takazawa said he'd open the gate for us," he said.

"Are you sure it's not a trap?" Ji Hoo asked cautiously.

"I don't know. He sounded genuine. Anyway, whether it's a trap or not, it still can help us get to Woo Bin," Joon Pyo answered seriously. The other guys nodded their heads and followed Joon Pyo's instruction. They waited at the front gate for a couple of minutes before a Japanese man opened the gate from inside.

"Where are they?" Joon Pyo asked in English to the man. However, the man didn't answer and only lead them into the house area. Joon Pyo and the guys just followed him. It seemed like the man walked toward the backyard.

Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Ji Hoo gapped when they saw Woo Bin and his men being beaten by Kwon Dae Gyu and his men. They charged to join the fight and started to pull Kwon Dae Gyu and his men away from Woo Bin. This time, it seemed like Kwon Dae Gyu's side was going to lose.

Joon Pyo and the guys threw punches and kicked Kwon Dae Gyu and his men. They were good fighters, especially Joon Pyo's bodyguards, Woon and Yeong Goon. Joon Pyo hadn't been kidding when he had praised them back at Woo Bin's office.

After a while Kwon Dae Gyu's side started to fall to the ground one by one. Kwon Dae Gyu himself was being beaten by Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong. This time, Takazawa couldn't stay silent seeing his brother-in-law like that. He walked toward Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong.

"ENOUGH!" Takazawa yelled in English. Joon Pyo's fist stopped halfway toward Kwon Dae Gyu's face. He turned to Takazawa.

"You're Takazawa?" he asked in English.

"Yes. And I said enough!" he repeated when he saw Joon Pyo's hit Kwon Dae Gyu's face anyway. "You got what you wanted. And I want you to get out of here right now if you don't want me to lose my patience," he warned Joon Pyo. "You can bring Song Woo Bin and his men out too," he added calmly.

Joon Pyo stared at him for a moment before glancing at Yi Jeong. They nodded to each other as a sign that they would do as Takazawa asked. Joon Pyo threw Kwon Dae Gyu's body to the ground. Kwon Dae Gyu groaned, but he didn't get up. It seemed like he was too beaten to do so.

Ji Hoo picked Woo Bin up and helped him to walk. Yi Jeong ran toward them and helped Ji Hoo. Woo Bin's men helped Kim Yeong Jae's team to walk away from there. Joon Pyo stayed to make sure that they all could get away safely. His bodyguards stood behind him to guard him.

Joon Pyo turned to Takazawa after the last man disappeared from his sight.

"Thank you, I suppose," he said before nodding his head to Takazawa. Takazawa just nodded back silently.

Joon Pyo walked away from that place with Woon on his right side and Yeong Goon on his left side. They were guarding him closely. After all, Joon Pyo was their boss and their main priority.

"They're not following us, are they?" Joon Pyo whispered. Woon glanced back.

"No, Sir," he answered quietly.

They got to the cars safely. Joon Pyo got into the front seat of the first car while his bodyguards got into the second car. The men, who were designated as drivers, drove the cars readily. Joon Pyo turned to the back seat. Ji Hoo was inspecting Woo Bin's wound while one of Woo Bin's men checked on Kim Yeong Jae's.

"Should we go to hospital?" Yi Jeong asked worriedly. Joon Pyo turned to Ji Hoo, waiting for the decision. Ji Hoo was thoughtful for a second.

"Go to Yoonbyong. They won't question us with me being there," he finally answered.

Joon Pyo nodded and turned to the driver. He told to the driver where to go before pulling out his phone. He called Woon to inform him about the hospital. Woon obeyed readily. After that, Joon Pyo dialed another number.

"Jae Kyung?" he asked to the phone.

"_Joon Pyo, how is it? Do you see Woo Bin? Is he okay?_" Jae Kyung asked hastily.

"We succeeded getting him out of there, but he's wounded. We're heading to the Ji Hoo's hospital right now. Meet us there!" Joon Pyo replied.

"_Okay. We're going now_," Jae Kyung agreed readily before ending the call.

Joon Pyo stared at his phone for a while before turning to his friend at the back seat. Hopefully they got to the hospital soon.

Once they reached the hospital, Woo Bin and his three men were rushed up to the Emergency Room. Ji Hoo went with the doctors to take care of the hospital stuff. Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong, and the rest of the men stayed at the waiting room. A few minutes later the girls and Song Woo Young arrived. However, there was nothing else that they could do except to wait for the doctors to finish treating Woo Bin and his men.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you like it :D****  
**

**Thank you for your time to read this. Please don't forget to write reviews in the box below to let me know what you think about the chapter/story. Next is ****The Unexpected.**** See Ya..**


	29. Chapter 29 The Unexpected

**Chapter 29 The Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing BBF characters to play with my own characters for this story.**

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The day after Woo Bin's kidnapping, the F4 and the girls were surrounding Woo Bin's hospital bed. His dad had left earlier after making sure that Woo Bin would be alright. His dad had also made sure that Woo Bin would get tight security, either with his friends here, hospital security, or his own men. Now, since his dad had left, his friends would be the ones to keep Woo Bin company. They were watching Jae Kyung who was feeding Woo Bin his lunch. Suddenly Yi Jeong chuckled.

"I never thought that I would see the day Woo Bin would be fed like this," he said mockingly.

The others chuckled after hearing Yi Jeong's comment. However, Woo Bin just flipped Yi Jeong off with his finger. That earned more laughter from the others. After Woo Bin was done having his lunch and taking his medicine, the others settled themselves on the chairs around Woo Bin's bed.

"So, what will you do about Kwon Dae Gyu?" Joon Pyo asked, starting the conversation. Woo Bin looked thoughtful for a moment before gazing back at his friends.

"I'll wait for his next move. If he doesn't do anything else, I'll stay silent. But if he does something else, I'll decide my plan then," he answered calmly.

"But, don't you want to get revenge on him?" Joon Pyo asked angrily. Woo Bin didn't answer immediately.

"By doing what? Report them to the police? I don't have any proof to do that," he replied. "Besides, I had a truce with Takazawa. And I don't want to be the one who breaks it first," he added seriously.

"Why do you trust him so much?" Ji Hoo asked curiously. Woo Bin shrugged.

"Because despite him being a mafia, he really is a decent guy," he answered readily.

"How can you be so sure?" Ji Hoo asked again.

"Yeah. Besides, what does this have anything to do with you not doing anything to Kwon Dae Gyu?" Joon Pyo demanded.

"I want to get even. He did help you guys to save me, right? This once, I will let it go," Woo Bin insisted. "Besides, he said that he'd try to talk to Kwon Dae Gyu. If, Kwon Dae Gyu listens to him, this problem will end with this," he added confidently.

"But, what if Kwon Dae Gyu decides to do something else?" Yi Jeong asked hypothetically. Woo Bin shrugged.

"Then, the truce is void. I won't feel guilty to do something to Kwon Dae Gyu, then," he answered darkly.

"I can't believe you'll let it slide just like that. I should've beaten Kwon Dae Gyu more," Joon Pyo said angrily. He even stood up from his seat with his hand flying in the air, showing that he was really angry. Jan Di pulled him back to his seat and slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up!" she warned him.

"Yah!" Joon Pyo yelled at her, showing his protest. However, he shut his mouth once he saw her glare.

The others chuckled seeing how Jan Di could handle Joon Pyo easily. After the chuckles died down, Woo Bin spoke up again.

"I don't want to get on Takazawa's bad side. Without his help, Kwon Dae Gyu is nothing. Therefore, I don't want to make Takazawa take Kwon Dae Gyu's side if I betray the truce first," Woo Bin stated firmly.

The others nodded their heads. They finally could understand what Woo Bin had meant. Without Takazawa's help, Kwon Dae Gyu or even Hwang Q wouldn't be big problems for them.

* * *

Two days after the conversation, Jae Kyung suddenly barged into Woo Bin's hospital room. She looked like she was in a rush and panicked. She came to Woo Bin's bed immediately. She grabbed the remote control for the television and turned the television on.

"What's happening?" Woo Bin asked her, looking so confused.

"I just got the news from my secretary. We have to see this," Jae Kyung answered while still looking for the right channel.

_On the television, the reporter was reporting from the Headquarters of Hwang Q. She said that Hwang Q had showed some proofs that they really had made an arrangement with JK Group. Suddenly the screen changed to the recording of an interview with Kwon Go Tae with the reporters._

"_I have already said that we had an arrangement with JK Group. However, JK Group denied it. That's why now I want to give some proof of our agreement. Even though we had not signed any contract yet, JK had asked for our help, in exchange for the arrangement. This is the recording of our conversation," Kwon Go Tae said before playing the recording._

_The recording was a conversation between Jae Kyung's father, Kwon Go Tae, and Kwon Dae Gyu. The conversation was how Kwon Go Tae offered to help Jae Kyung's father in exchange for an arranged marriage and business partnership between JK Group and Hwang Q. In the recording, Jae Kyung's father had agreed to make an arrangement as long as Hwang Q succeeded to get rid of Woo Bin from Jae Kyung's life. _

"_I will agree with the arrangement as long as you can get Song Woo Bin away from my daughter any way you can." That was the highlight of the conversation._

"_We made an unofficial arrangement with JK Group, but they denied the arrangement. Now, my son was viciously attacked by Song Woo Bin and his men because of this arrangement," Kwon Go Tae stated, showing some pictures of Kwon Dae Gyu with bruises all over his face. "I won't stay silent if my son gets beaten like this. People have to know that it is Song Woo Bin who has no morality and humanity within him," he added firmly._

"I can't believe this. How dare he to say that! His son is the bastard in this matter and now he's blaming you. I'll kill him!" Jae Kyung yelled angrily.

Woo Bin shook his head. He couldn't try to calm Jae Kyung because he was also furious with Hwang Q.

"It's too much!" he hissed angrily. "They've done too much. I won't let them get away with this," he yelled too.

"What can we do?" Jae Kyung asked. "Let the media knows that it was Kwon Dae Gyu who beat you first?" she asked. Woo Bin groaned.

"I don't have any proof to do that. They can say that it was me who beat him first and he was just defending himself by doing this to me," he said with furious expression on his face. "Damn it!" he cursed angrily.

"We need to find something that we can use against them," Jae Kyung said calmly. "And I need to confront my father for doing that. I can't believe he said that," she added, gritting her teeth.

"We will have to decide what to do," Woo Bin agreed.

* * *

The next day, Woo Bin was discharged from the hospital. His men picked him up from the hospital because his friends and Jae Kyung were all busy. Woo Bin didn't mind that at all. He was sitting on one of the couch in his living room, trying to rest his sore body, especially his legs. Kwon Dae Gyu had kicked Woo Bin's legs and stomach so many times and that they were bruised all over. Suddenly one of his men came toward Woo Bin. He bowed to Woo Bin before thrusting a box at him.

"A man delivered this box just now, Boss. He said that I had to give it to you directly," he said to Woo Bin. Woo Bin received the box before inspecting the outside of the box suspiciously.

"Where is the man who delivered this?" he asked.

"He's already left boss."

Before Woo Bin could respond to that, suddenly the box began to ring. Woo Bin frowned and opened the box. He couldn't believe what he saw. His old phone was sprawling inside the box. He had thought that his phone had been lost. The call was from unknown number. Woo Bin stared at the phone suspiciously before picking it up. He accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he greeted. A chuckle sounded from the phone.

"Song Woo Bin," a man's voice greeted back. Woo Bin frowned when he recognized the voice.

"Takazawa? You got my phone?" he asked in English. Takazawa chuckled again.

"Yes," he replied. "It fell down when you were beaten by Kwon Dae Gyu," he explained. Woo Bin narrowed his eyes, feeling suspicious.

"Why did you keep it? And why do you give it back now?" he asked. The accusation in his tone was clear and it was caught by Takazawa as well.

"You really can't trust me, can you?" Takazawa asked, still sounding amused.

"I honestly don't know how to trust you. We made a deal, but suddenly your father-in-law made those accusations. I tried to follow our deal, but apparently you didn't. So, now you tell me how I can trust you." Woo Bin retorted back with annoyed tone in his voice.

"That's why I gave your phone back. I feel a little guilty about the situation, so I sent you a little bonus along with your phone. You can find the bonus in it," Takazawa said mysteriously. "It's gonna help you, trust me," he added firmly. Woo Bin was thoughtful for a moment.

"Why do you want to help me?" he asked, still sounding suspicious.

"Because you followed our deal. I respect you for that. I respect everyone who can keep his words," Takazawa said with serious voice. "Besides, count it as an apology for not being able to keep my promise for our truce. Then, we're even," he added.

"You're apologizing to me by giving me something that can help me facing your in-laws?" Woo Bin asked again with disbelief tone.

"I don't like them right now. They and I made a deal to consult each other before taking action, but they keep doing what they want without my say. That's why I decide to just do what I want," Takazawa explained. "They keep lying to me. And for me, that means they betray me. I really don't like that. If they were not family, I could get rid of them. However, I can't exactly do that to my wife. Therefore, just this once I'll just help you. But, don't expect more from me," he added.

"I see. Thanks, I guess," Woo Bin replied.

"So, no hard feeling and no debt between us, okay Song Woo Bin?" Takazawa asked.

"Well, I have to see what the bonus that you said first before deciding that," Woo Bin said. Takazawa chuckled.

"Okay. I just want to ask you one thing. If you decide that the bonus is really helpful, please keep my name out of the mess, deal?" he asked. Woo Bin thought for a moment.

"Okay, deal," he finally replied. Takazawa chuckled.

"I hope I can keep trusting you, Song Woo Bin. Goodbye, then," he said before ending the call.

Woo Bin stared at his phone for a minute before trying to guess what Takazawa had meant with bonus. He opened the messages and the file explorer, trying to find something. After that he tried gallery. He looked all of the photographs one by one. He had hundreds of pictures that he had taken with his phone camera. When he started to feel desperate, he finally found what Takazawa had meant. And Woo Bin could see that the bonus would really be able to help Woo Bin's problem.

**(A/N: Can you guess what the bonus is? Should I stop here? Hehe, I'm kidding)**

* * *

Woo Bin had sent text messages to Jae Kyung and his friends after finding the bonus that Takazawa had sent for him. He told them to meet him at the base camp that evening because he needed their help or something. That was why he found himself at the backseat of one of his cars that afternoon while one of his men drove the car. He still couldn't drive because of his sore legs. That was why he was being chauffeured by his men that day.

When he arrived at the base camp, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were already there. A few minutes after him, Jae Kyung arrived and sat beside him immediately. She kissed his cheek lovingly.

"How are you today?" she asked caringly.

"Still a little sore," Woo Bin admitted, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you today," she said regrettably, caressing his cheek. Woo Bin shook his head.

"It's okay. You're busy. Besides, I was just resting all day at home," he said, leaning his cheek in her palm before closing his eyes.

"Yo, lovebirds," Joon Pyo greeted them and made them turned their heads toward him. He had his hand on Jan Di's shoulder. He wore a smirk on his face while Jan Di giggled seeing Woo Bin and Jae Kyung acted lovey-dovey like that. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong chuckled, looking at the scene. Woo Bin sent an annoyed look to Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo didn't even notice that and just sat on one of the couch, pulling Jan Di close to him.

A few minutes later, Eun Jae and Ji Hoo finally arrived. After everyone was seated, they looked at Woo Bin and waited for him to start the conversation.

"Okay, first of all.. thanks for coming here," Woo Bin started. However, before he could continue, Joon Pyo threw some nuts at him. Woo Bin glared at his friend.

"Yah! Cut the crap. Just get to the point," Joon Pyo exclaimed to Woo Bin.

"Alright.. alright," Woo Bin retorted, sighing. "I received an.. unexpected package this morning," he said mysteriously.

"What was it?" Ji Hoo asked curiously.

"From who?" Yi Jeong asked the same time with Ji Hoo. Woo Bin smirked, seeing the curious faces of his friends.

"It was from Takazawa," he added little information.

"What? What did he send?" Joon Pyo asked quickly. Woo Bin pulled out something from his jacket pocket. Then, he put the object on the table.

"He sent me this," he said.

"Isn't that your old phone?" Jae Kyung asked, recognizing the phone.

"Yup," Woo Bin confirmed instantly.

"So what? You've already bought a new phone. What's so important about him sending your phone back?" Joon Pyo asked, looking confused. Woo Bin grinned.

"Him sending my phone back isn't the important news I want to tell you. The important news is he sent along some.. bonus, as he called it, with my phone," he added mysteriously.

"Woo Bin, get to the point. You're losing my interest," Joon Pyo said impatiently. It was clear that he was really curious. Woo Bin chuckled seeing Joon Pyo's expression.

"Well, he added something in my phone. And I printed them for you to see," Woo Bin said, putting some papers on the table beside his old phone. Joon Pyo grabbed the paper immediately to see what they were about.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed loudly, seeing the contents of the papers. Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo stood up from their seat and walked toward Joon Pyo to see what was so special about the papers. They both cursed as well once they saw the contents of the papers. The papers contained some photographs that showed Kwon Dae Gyu beating Woo Bin with his men restraining Woo Bin by grabbing his arms each. It seemed like Takazawa had taken the pictures when the fight had been happening.

The boys' reaction to the papers made the girls curious too. They gasped and looked really shocked when they saw the pictures. Jae Kyung even sobbed when she saw them. She turned to Woo Bin with tears started brimming in her eyes.

"He did that to you?" she asked Woo Bin between the sobs. Woo Bin threw his arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"It's okay, baby. I'm okay now," he said, trying to calm her down. He kissed the crown of her head.

The others were looking at them. The girls looked at them with sad expression. Ga Eul even had tears on her eyes. The boys looked concerned.

"Why did Takazawa give you these?" Ji Hoo asked, looking confused.

Woo Bin told them his phone conversation with Takazawa earlier that day.

"I see. It seems like he really is a decent guy, like you said," Yi Jeong commented understandingly. Woo Bin nodded. He gazed at all of his friends.

"That's why I need your help. I want your advice about what I should do with the pictures," he said, nodding toward the papers in Joon Pyo's hands.

The other boys glanced at each other with thoughtful expression on each of their faces.

"Maybe you can file a report to the police about an assault," Ji Hoo suggested. Woo Bin thought for a moment.

"I've thought about that. Do you think that those pictures can be sufficient and credible as proof?" he asked, not looking so sure. Woo Bin's question made the boys looked thoughtful again.

"I think they will. The police can check if the photographs have been tampered or not. And if they haven't, it can prove that Kwon Dae Gyu did beat you up first," Joon Pyo commented.

"Yeah. Besides, you can send your medical report along with the photographs," Ji Hoo added. Woo Bin nodded his head.

"Maybe we can do that," he mumbled. Yi Jeong smirked.

"I have another idea," he suddenly interjected, making his friends looked curiously at him. "The photographs may or may not be sufficient for the police, but we can also do something else that may produce the same result," he added.

"Yi Jeong, get to the point already! You're being creepy," Joon Pyo exclaimed, making the others looked at him with confused expression.

"Are you trying to say that Yi Jeong's being cryptic?" Ji Hoo asked Joon Pyo after thinking about Joon Pyo's sentence. The others laughed instantly. After hearing Ji Hoo's question, they finally realized what Joon Pyo had meant. Joon Pyo looked annoyed now.

"It's just the same," he protested, defending himself. His sentence was ignored by his laughing friends. "Yah! Stop laughing!" he yelled angrily before turning to Yi Jeong. "You! Back to the topic. What did you mean?" he demanded to Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong was still chuckling. He had been annoyed when Joon Pyo had called him creepy earlier. However, Joon Pyo being Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong had to understand and excuse his stupidity.

"Okay, I'll get to the point," Yi Jeong agreed. "I have a friend who works as a reporter. We can leak the news to him and he can spread the news to the media. The public will find out the truth about the fight," he explained.

"That's a great plan!" Joon Pyo exclaimed.

"That's brilliant," Ji Hoo agreed. Woo Bin nodded his head.

"That can work as well. Can you get in touch with him?" he asked Yi Jeong immediately. Yi Jeong smirked.

"Of course."

* * *

Jan Di was organizing her books in her room when her mother suddenly peeked into the room. Jan Di was startled at first, but then she looked at her mother with confused expression.

"What are you doing, Mom?" Jan Di asked, still holding two books in her hands. Her mother looked panicked.

"Joon Pyo's mother is at the door," she whispered hastily.

Jan Di almost dropped her books, but she got a grip on herself in last second. She put the books on her bed before following her mother to the living room. Her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw Kang Hee Soo was sitting on the couch at the living room. Her father looked relief instantly when he saw Jan Di entered the room. Jan Di bowed her head down to Kang Hee Soo. Kang Hee Soo nodded her head in greeting. She didn't look arrogant, but she wasn't friendly either.

"Geum Jan Di," she greeted with normal tone. "I'm glad that you're home. I heard that Joon Pyo was playing golf with his business partners today, so I thought that you'd be home," she said formally. "I want to ask you to come with me. I have been invited to this charity gala for kids with physical disabilities organization. I know that you like kids, so you'll be interested in the organization," she added confidently.

Jan Di did feel interested in the program because she did like kids. However, she couldn't shake the nagging question of why Kang Hee Soo suddenly asked her to attend the gala with her.

"I'm honored that you consider asking me to come with you, Ma'am. But, I don't understand why you want me to go," Jan Di admitted.

"Well," Kang Hee Soo started, smiling. "Since you're officially Joon Pyo's fiancée now, I think that it's time for you to see how it is within our society. I want to show you how to behave in our circles, so you won't do something ridiculous in the future," she admitted honestly.

Jan Di frowned hearing this. She didn't like the insinuation that Kang Hee Soo had stated. It felt like she was certain that Jan Di would do something embarrassing, so Kang Hee soo wanted to teach her manners. It made Jan Di wanted to protest.

"I don't think that there's something wrong with how I treat people, Ma'am," Jan Di answered politely, but coldly.

"Oh, not really," Kang Hee Soo said, not looking offended at all. "Your behavior is good enough for casual thing. But, you still had to work on your lady-like attitude for the formal event. That's why I want you to come with me. You can see how to act when you attend formal event," she explained frankly.

Jan Di wanted to protest more, but she couldn't find any fault with that. Maybe this was something she could do to become closer to Joon Pyo's mother. After all, Jan Di couldn't avoid Kang Hee Soo forever, especially when she married Joon Pyo in the future.

"Okay. I need to get ready first, then," Jan Di finally agreed.

"Good idea. Do you have the clothes that would be suitable for the event?" Kang Hee Soo asked. She didn't look like she wanted to offend Jan Di, but Jan Di frowned hearing this question nonetheless.

"Yes, I think I can manage," Jan Di answered coldly. She did observe Kang Hee Soo's attire though, just for reference. She left the room to go to her bedroom.

Jan Di went to check her closet immediately. She was pretty sure that she had a few dresses that Joon Pyo had made her wear before. Some of them would be suitable for this type of event. Good thing that she had showered an hour ago, so she just had to wash her face. Then, she started to get ready.

Jan Di finally walked out of her bedroom half an hour later. She wore a simple beige dress that reached her knees with dark brown blazer over it. She wore a set of earrings and a bracelet that Joon Pyo had given before they had gone to the club after his proposal. Jan Di had put the Shinhwa necklace around her neck. She figured that event like this would be the appropriate time to wear it.

Jan Di came to the living room after preparing herself to hear a possible harsh comment from Kang Hee Soo. Kang Hee Soo observed Jan Di's clothes for a minute before nodding her head.

"That's good enough. Let's get going," Kang Hee Soo finally said and stood up from her seat.

Jan Di gapped a little. She didn't think that Kang Hee Soo would approve easily about her clothes. Even though Kang Hee Soo didn't give Jan Di compliment, her approval did make Jan Di feel a little confident.

Jan Di followed Kang Hee Soo to the limousine after she said goodbye to her parents. She rolled her eyes secretly. Of course, Kang Hee Soo would use a limousine. Jan Di finally realized where Joon Pyo got this kind of attitude from. Kang Hee Soo's assistant opened the door for them both. After they sat comfortably, the limousine finally set out.

"If you can dress yourselves like this, why haven't you worn better clothes before? I still remember when I met you on Joon Pyo's birthday. That clothes weren't suitable for Joon Pyo's fiancee," Kang Hee Soo commented harshly.

"When I went to Joon Pyo's office that day, I just left the campus. And I can't wear this kind of dress to campus. I would be overdressed," Jan Di replied readily. Kang Hee Soo frowned hearing this. However, the frown didn't last long.

"I see. Well, at least you know how to dress when you appear in public as Joon Pyo's fiancée. If you want to dress casually for your everyday activities, at least wear something with brand, okay? Don't wear something cheap. It will be embarrassing if the public see you with cheap clothes. It will humiliate Shinhwa name. They'd think that Joon Pyo neglect you or something," Kang Hee Soo said critically.

Jan Di wanted to protest to that. She didn't see any reason to not wear something cheap. As long as the quality was good, she didn't think it would be bad to wear them, cheap or not. She wanted to say as much, but she couldn't. She didn't want to embarrass Joon Pyo in public. So, at least for Joon Pyo she would pay attention to what she would wear.

"I'll think about it, Ma'am," Jan Di finally mumbled. Kang Hee Soo looked at her with weird expression.

"I think it's strange that you keep calling me Ma'am. However, calling me Mother would be inappropriate before the wedding. Maybe you should call me _ajumeonni_," Kang Hee Soo suggested nonchalantly.

For the third time that day, Jan Di was shocked hearing Kang Hee Soo's statements. She never thought that Kang Hee Soo would be _that_ civil to her. It felt like Kang Hee Soo could be a normal mother-in-law. Even though, Jan Di knew that Kang Hee Soo wouldn't act all motherly to her, but it felt like she and Kang Hee Soo wouldn't fight too much with each other.

"Yes, Ma.. Ajumeonni," Jan Di obeyed readily. She didn't want to argue over these kind of things.

"By the way, have you talked about the wedding with Joon Pyo?" Kang Hee Soo continued with the next topic in her list. It seemed like she had quite long list of conversation topics she wanted to talk about.

Jan Di frowned hearing this. She didn't want Kang Hee Soo to interfere about her future plan with Joon Pyo too much. She and Joon Pyo had agreed to wait until her graduation for the wedding. That was why she informed Kang Hee Soo about the agreement between her and Joon Pyo. Kang Hee Soo didn't look happy with Jan Di's answer.

"Yes of course, you'll have to wait until you graduate for the wedding," Kang Hee Soo agreed, which made Jan Di felt relief a little. "But, you still have to start thinking about the preparation now. The wedding will have to be organized months before the actual day. You have to start thinking about the details since now. Besides, you'll be busy with your studies, you have to plan this wedding little by little," she scolded Jan Di.

"I think that's Joon Pyo and my decision," Jan Di replied mumbling.

"Of course, it is. I just want to remind you that this wedding will have to be the best wedding ever. Joon Pyo is the heir of Shinhwa after all. You can't just organize the wedding carelessly," Kang Hee Soo said firmly. "I won't interfere too much, but I need to see whether your wedding plan will be good enough or not to be Shinhwa wedding."

"But, it's still too early to start the preparation," Jan Di tried to argue.

"That's nonsense. You just have a few months until you graduate. It's not early," Kang Hee Soo scolded Jan Di lightly. "Just talk to Joon Pyo about this. I'll give a list of some wedding organizers to him. Both of you can choose whichever wedding organizer you want to use from that list," she added.

Jan Di didn't like the sound of that. However, she didn't want to argue about it yet. She could talk to Joon Pyo about it later. It was easier to have argument with Joon Pyo than his mother.

"Oh, by the way, I like that you remember to wear the Shinhwa necklace. It's thoughtful of you to do that," Kang Hee Soo said. Jan Di thought that that would be as close as a praise that Kang Hee Soo would ever give her.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Thank you to ladyofthedragons1 for editing this chapter. And Thanks to every reader for your time. Please leave comment in the box below to let me know what you think. The next is The Dance. See ya..**


End file.
